Historias Wandarinas III
by griffin.wings
Summary: ok, en palabras fandomescas, se puede decir que es un Twilight, en UA, con un toque de the Mortal Instruments, mitología de Vampire Diaries y SelfInserts.  empezó como un juego entre mi prima y yo con los personajes de Twilight y evolucionó en esto.
1. de miaus confesionosos

decidí seguir el consejo de Lola, bajar la pistola, abrazar a Jake, recordar mi inmortalidad y salir a cazar... lo cual fue toda una historia, q ya les contaré luego, pq ahora, tengo una confesión q hacer... he intentado no hablar de esto, he intentado ignorarlo, pero si quiero seguir escribiendo normalmente, tengo q decirlo, la manada lo sabe, claro, ya lo hablamos, y dijeron q era mejor si lo decía tal cual, y así podría escribir de las demás cosas q han pasado. yo preocupada por eso, como si hubiéramos tenido suficiente para preocuparnos las últimas semanas!

y bueno, todo fue el miércoles de hace dos semanas, q fui a ver a Lola a casa de los Cullen, cuando Jane estaba por llegar a vernos, habíamos estado haciendo patrullas, revisando los perímetros, con las amenazas q teníamos, había q estar precabidos y yo, bueh, tenía q ver q Luju no se aprovechara de Lola al tenerla en su casa, fui a ver q los dos se comportaran y enterarme de las noticias.

aproveché q Jake estaba haciendo rondas, e iba a estar en eso por un buen rato. medité mis opciones, podía ir a la vampiro y llegar en menos de media hora, o hacerla de humano y llegar en más de una hora. cualquier persona normal habría tomado el atajo vampírico, pero ya sabemos q yo no soy normal; recordé lo difícil q había sido ir en metro la vez pasada, y decidí q encerrarme en un tubo subterráneo por una hora con más de cien deliciosos humanos, no era la mejor idea en mi situación actual, pero, podía tomar un pesero, si me quedaba cerca de la puerta para poder respirar aire fresco si el olor humano era demasiado, y saltar huyendo si no podía resistirlo, la idea no sería tan mala... me convencí de q era una buena idea, así q corrí la terminal, y tomé el autobús que me dejaría lo más cerca posible de la casa de los Cullen

casi de inmediato me arrepentí de mi elección, con todo y ventanas abiertas, el olor a humano era demasiado intenso para mi. corrí a la parte trasera del autobús, abrí la ventana, me puse los audífonos, subí el volumen a todo lo que daba y simulé dormir, con la cara entre las manos, para poder amortiguar el olor a humano, que hacía que mi garganta quemara cada segundo. el autobús al fin empezó a moverse, demasiado lento para mi, pero nos movíamos, y me pude acomodar de una manera que una brisa de aire me pasara por la cara, para poder diluir un poco todos los tentadores aromas que me rodeaban.

estaba logrando calmar mi sed, concentrarme solo en la música y no pensar en nada más, cuando algo, o debería decir, alguien, tapó mi ruta de aire, y el aire que me llegaba, antes sano y limpio, libre de un aroma humano, ahora me llegaba impregnado del olor de la persona parada a mi lado, el cambio me hizo saltar, de inmediato me puse de pie, y le cedí el lugar a la persona en cuestión, con tal de mantenerme lejos, no me importaba si los demás me veían raro. aún faltaba mucho para llegar, afortunadamente ya no me es posible cansarme. pasó otro rato, en el que logré controlar mi sed de nuevo, dedicándome a ver el paisaje por una de las ventanas abiertas, bendito aire limpio! y entones se subió al pesero, con todo respeto a Lola, la persona con la sangre más tentadora que he olido hasta ahora! intenté no pensar en eso, intenté no ver a la persona, si se acercaba a mi, iba a tener que bajarme del autobús e irme corriendo, lo cual ya no sonaba tan mal.

mi parte vampírica no me permitió seguir con mi plan, no pude moverme, me quedé ahí, parada cerca de la puerta, sintiendo a la persona acercarse a mi. no pude evitar voltear a verla. era una chica, ni siquiera era una chica especialmente bonita, solo era una chica, estudiante normal, con mochila al hombro, no podía ser mayor que yo, seguro tenía al menos veinte. me alegre de tener el maquillaje, pq así la chica no sentiría esa atracción anormal q nuestras presas sienten, antes de ser atacadas, para ella, yo podría haber sido solo un humano más. tenía que contenerme, así q dejé de respirar, no había que forzar al destino, que de por si ya estaba bastante mal, con todos los problemas que teníamos en perspectiva.

la chica se acercaba más a la parte trasera, donde yo estaba, y yo que intentaba no pensar en ella y las formas en las que podría acorralarla para poder cenar algo... se detuvo a mi lado, estúpida humana que no sabía los problemas en los que se metía! yo intenté alejarme, pero por cada espacio que yo hacía entre nosotras, la gente se empujaba y lo llenaba de inmediato. fue un viaje muy largo, pero la chica al fin tocó el timbre, estaba por bajar y mis problemas terminarían! mi cuerpo tenía otra idea.

casi sin pensarlo, cuando ella se bajó, baje también, para mi suerte, todos esos caminos son más bien solitarios, cuando nos bajamos, no había nadie en la calle, pensé mis opciones, que ya no incluían el huir. podía subir a un tejado, seguirla discretamente y elegir el momento propicio para cenar, o simplemente aprovechar la calle desierta y comer de una vez. la segunda opción me pareció más tentadora. dejé que caminara unos metros adelante de mi, mientras veía hacia dónde podía llevarla para asegurarme de que si pasaba alguien, no pudiera vernos,

encontré un callejón, perfecto para mi plan, me detuve y le pregunté la hora, la chica se volteó de inmediato y caminó hacia dónde yo estaba. no quise pensar en nada, en la gente que la conocía, en su familia, en la gente que la estaría esperando. mi parte humana, esa que me hace despreciar a mi raza y pasar tanto tiempo con los lobos, gritaba, más bien aullaba, intentando detenerme, pero mi instinto fue más fuerte. le pedí una disculpa a la chica y me abalance a su yugular

no tardé demasiado en darme cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero igual, ya era demasiado tarde. me quedé parada en el callejón, sin saber que hacer, cuales eran mis opciones? pensé que podría llamar a Carlisle y decirle lo que me había pasado, él sabría que hacer, él podría ayudarme... pero no quería que los Cullen lo supieran, ya tenían demasiado con la visita de los Volturi como para agregar esto, empecé a desear que Jake hubiera estado conmigo ese día, pq él podría haberme contenido, como hace siempre que algún humano se ve involucrado en mi hora de comida, pero Jake no estaba... y una parte de mi dudaba que quisiera estar de nuevo luego de lo que había hecho.

no se cuando tiempo pasé ahí parada, sabía que tenía que irme, pronto, por si alguien pasaba y me veía, pero no quería dejar a la chica, tenía que hacer algo con la evidencia... y el tiempo seguía pasando. sentí a Jake q se acercaba, como siempre, sabía siempre si algo me pasaba, y esta vez habría sentido que yo estaba en realidad mal.

no le tuve q decir nada, la escena era lo suficientemente explícita. él tampoco dijo nada, cargó a la chica y se la llevó. regresó luego de un rato, olía a agua y hierba, un lago, pantano, río... algo así, no podía hacer que mis sentidos funcionaran lo suficiente para poder identificar el olor. me tomó en brazos y me llevó al taller. Embry y Quil supieron de inmediato q algo pasaba, algo malo. cuando vieron mis ojos, nuevamente de un rojo brillante, no necesitaron más explicación. Jake me llevó al cuarto donde guardan los repuestos y me dejó ahí. estaba por darse la vuelta para irse, pero lo detuve de un brazo, podía ver en sus ojos las cosas que estaba pensando. por un lado su parte Alpha, q había jurado cuidar a los humanos, cazar a los vampiros... y del otro, el lobo q había imprinteado conmigo, el lobo que solo quería que yo fuera feliz...

Jake no se fue, se quedó a mi lado, esperando que se me pasara el... no se q era, temor, dolor, horror. mi mente no podía dejar de trabajar, pasando una y otra vez las escenas en el callejón, pensando, además, en caso de que Jake me perdonara, me perdonaría la manada? tendría que dejarlos? y si ellos dejaban a Jake? se que Jake siempre dijo que no quería ser Alpha, pero no podría vivir ahora sin su manada, yo no podría vivir sin la manada, no podría vivir si no confiaran en mi, yo que les había prometido que no me almenaría nunca más de un humano... y si Jake no me perdonaba? entonces, no tendría mucho caso nada más, tal vez solo tendría que dejar que la manada terminara conmigo

escuché a la manada, que se reunía poco a poco en la bodega, Jake me dejó, me dijo que tenía que ir a hablar con ellos, y desapareció por la puerta, lo sentí transformarse, antes de salir y supe que la reunión había empezado sin él. no quise pensar demasiado en lo que podrían estar discutiendo, lo único que quería era olvidarme de lo que había hecho. la puerta se abrió de nuevo, para mi sorpresa, no era Jake, sino Quil y Brady. se sentaron a mi lado, y nuevamente, nadie dijo nada. extrañamente, no pude sentir de ellos, ni miedo, ni repulsión... pero en realidad, no podía sentir casi nada, como si me hubieran cortado los sentidos

_"quieres contarnos lo que pasó?"_ dijo Brady de repente, yo volteé a verlo, sorprendida. sonaba calmado, serio, pero calmado, definitivamente no eran el equipo de ejecución, Quil me sonrió  
><em>"ese color no va contigo"<em> dijo, mientras veía mis ojos. yo no sabía exactamente que decirles, les pregunté por Jake, y me dijeron q aún estaba hablando con el resto, pero que los había mandado, pq no quería q estuviera sola en un momento así. les pregunté si me odiaba, y los dos se rieron _"es imposible que Jake te odie"_ de todas maneras yo no podía creer eso, como podía no odiarme? yo me odiaba a mi misma. les pregunté si ellos me odiaban...  
><em>"también es imposible que nosotros te odiemos, Danush"<em> me dijo Brady, entre exasperado y cansado. _"estamos preocupados"_  
><em>"estamos asustados por ti, no de ti"<em> me dijo Quil y suspiró_"además,no es enteramente tu culpa... no puedes dominar tus instintos ahora que _ella_ está mezclada en esto"_ el sentimiento que tenía, era ahora peor. no quería que culparan a _ella_ de lo que había pasado, no había sido _ella_ la que había cazado a la humana. una humana, como Lola, como Reira, como mi familia... no podía ir por la vida aumentándome de humanos, humanos inocentes, además de todo!

no dijimos nada más, Jake entró luego de un rato, Brady y Quil dejaron el cuarto de inmediato. Jake se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó, recargó su cabeza sobre la mía y nos quedamos sin decir nada, le pregunté que quién había ganado la pelea. él me volteó a ver con la ceja levantada, como dudando de mi sanidad mental_"entre el lobo y el Alpha"_ le dije y él sonrió. me dijo que no había manera de que alguno ganara, pq no había dos, era uno solo. luego suspiró  
><em>"no puedo dejar de amarte, pero mi instinto me dice que no puedo perdonar la vida de un humano"<em>  
><em>"no me importaría..."<em> no supe como terminar la frase _"siempre dije q si había de morir, moriría en las garras de un lobo, que mejor que seas tu..."_ era lo mismo que él me había dicho la primera noche que le pedí que me dejara probar su sangre, él se rió por lo bajo y me besó _"la manada?"_ le pregunté luego de otro rato de silencio  
><em>"están esperando para poder hablar contigo..."<em>

salimos del cuarto, yo intentaba no abrir los ojos, no quería que los vieran de este color, pero quería ver sus expresiones... todos me veían, y no pudieron evitar sobresaltarse al ver el nuevo color rojo que tenían mis ojos, nunca había sido enteramente dorados, por las pocas cantidades de sangre que había estado tomando de Jake, se habían mantenido de un color dorado/rojizo, pero ahora, no había ningún rastro de dorado. Seth se acercó a mi y me abrazó, nunca hasta ahora me había dado cuenta de lo alto que era Seth, no tan alto como Jake, pero ya casi tan alto como Embry, lo abracé también y de haber podido, me habría soltado a llorar. sentía la mano de Jake en la mía, y los brazos de Seth sobre mis hombros.

la manada habló, me dijeron que hasta que arregláramos el problema, iba a tener siempre a uno de los lobos a mi lado, para cuidar que no hiciera nada malo. yo quise quejarme, si los lobos intervenían en mi cacería... si no podía detenerme y lastimaba alguno de ellos? pero a ellos no les importó, y me pusieron una guardia, a lo Lola. les conté la historia, y a pesar de no poder contener las caras de repulsión que naturalmente les causaba la idea de tomar sangre humana, no cambiaron us actitud conmigo. todo el rato estuve entre Jake, q me abrazaba y Seth, que estaba sentado a mi lado, tomando mi mano libre. les pedí una disculpa a todos, les dije que lo que fuera que decidieron, que no me importaba lo que quisieran hacer conmigo, que podía tolerarlo. Embry se rió, y dijo que Jake no perdonaría a ninguno de ellos que se atreviera a hacerme algo. y luego agregó _"nadie quiere lastimarte, Danush, eres parte de la manada... todos cometemos errores"_ yo no le creí demasiado, pero no era cosa de ponerme a discutir

las semanas siguieron normalmente, solo que cada vez que venía, para contar, ya que Lola ha estado ocupada, de como iba la situación con los Volturi, lo único que podía pensar era en la situación del callejón, y supe que no podría escribir nada más hasta contarles esto, y de todas maneras, lo único que la manada pidió de mi, era que viniera a contar la historia, así que aquí estoy, y luego de esto, espero poder contarles todo lo que pasó en estas semanas, que ha sido mucho e impactante... además, ya pasó la luna nueva

miau!  
>xoxo, Danush Black<p> 


	2. de miaus lunosos

ah, la Luna Nueva... tantas cosas q pasaron, tendría q contarles lo q hizo la manada en las semanas de amenaza Volturi, pero puede ser complicado, y no queremos otra historia épica como la de Lola... así q habrá q resumir. pero por ahora, el rito, desde dónde lo dejó Lola, casi.

como saben, Lola tenía una herida horrible en la espalda, gracias a Alec. en cuanto me di cuenta, casi sin pensar, me abalancé sobre ella, de inmediato, Edward y Embry habían tomado una posición defensiva entre ella y yo, pero Jake, más rápido, regresó a su forma humana y me abrazó por detrás, no dejándome acercar a Lola, y obvio, ninguno de los tres hacía caso de lo q les decía, yo forcejeaba con ellos, pero no me soltaban. Edward se llevó a Lola, aún desangrándose! nosotros fuimos tras de ellos, Embry y Jake a mis lados, no dejando que me adelantara. Embry al final no soportó la idea de q Edward estuviera solo con Lola y se nos adelantó, Jake y yo llegamos justo para ver a Lola q se desvanecía, en los brazos de Edward.

_"todos ustedes son unos idiotas!"_ les grité y me lancé sobre Lola de nuevo, esta vez los lobos no pudieron detenerme, pero Edward la cubría con su cuerpo _"en serio creen q soy capaz de atacar a Lola? no contesten eso..."_ suspiré _"se está desangrando estúpidos! y q hacen ustedes? la traen por todos lados cual trapo viejo! no quería comérmela, quería limpiarle las heridas, con mi veneno podrán sanar más rápido, mañana ya no tendrá nada"_empujé a Edward, los lobos regresaron a mi lado, aún dudando _"en serio dudan de mi? saben q amo a Lola! no podría lastimarla, ni por su sangre"_  
><em>"Danush,"<em> dijo Edward, intentando parecer tranquilo _"sabes que en este momento no serás capaz de detenerte... deja que yo lo haga"_ puse la mirada más amenazante que pude y enfrenté a Edward  
><em>"NI-SE-TE-OCURRA! no voy a dejar q pongas un dedo sobre Lola, no mientras esté yo presente, <span>yo<span> le voy a limpiar las heridas, si te hace feliz, puedes quedarte a mi lado y cortarme la cabeza si crees que no puedo detenerme"_ escuché a la manada, que intentaba no reírse. mejor amigo o no, Jake no dejaría q Edward se me acercara  
><em>"no te preocupes, Luju, yo la tengo"<em> Jake me tomó de la mano, y al fin me dejaron acercarme a Lola

las heridas que tenía eran incluso peores de lo que yo esperaba, estaba por quitarle la parte superior de la vestimenta, para tener un buen acceso a la espalda y poder limpiarla, y entonces recordé que tenía a los dos idiotas a mi lado, con otra mirada asesina les ordené que se alejaran, Leah me llevó una cobija, para cubrirla, me aseguré de que Embry y Edward estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos, y me dedique a limpiar las heridas de Lola, dejando que mi veneno las curara, sin que entraran a su cuerpo, para evitar que se contaminara, no era sencillo. y era más difícil aún quitarle la sangre, curar sus heridas, cuidar le flujo de mi veneno y resistir el ardor que sentía en la garganta, urgiéndome a q me tomara toda la sangre de Lola.

en cuanto la última herida terminó de cerrar, de un salto me alejé lo más que pude de Lola, tenía el sabor de su sangre en la boca y no estaba segura de poder contenerme más. _"por amor a todo lo que es sagrado Quil, apúrate con eso!"_ Quil me sonrió, sin romper el canto monótono que recitaba sobre el fuego. estaba trabajando con el encantamiento que dejaría a Lola humana de nuevo. habíamos decidido que era más importante hacer a Lola humana, antes de encargarse de mi. según Quil habría tiempo de hacer las dos, pero, por si cualquier cosa, habíamos decidido q empezaríamos con Lola, de todas maneras, a Quil aún le faltaba mi veneno, que era lo que necesitaba para mi parte del rito

cuando Quil preparaba las cosas para la ceremonia; estábamos en el taller, y discutíamos mis opciones. Quil me preguntó primero si era posible conseguir sangre... pero hasta donde yo tengo entendido, la única sangre que hay en mi cuerpo, era la de mi cena. su siguiente opción fue un pedazo de mi carne, eso era más sencillo  
><em>"bueno chicos, quién se ofrece para cortar a Danush?"<em> preguntó Embry riendo. las caras en la manada eran dignas de foto. una mezcla entre risa y sadismo, todos esperaban a q algún valiente se ofreciera a mutilarme, cosa q de por si no estaba haciendo a Jake demasiado feliz.  
><em>"no hay otra forma, Quil?"<em> Quil sonrió, también disfrutando de la idea de que alguien de la manada se atreviera a intentar lastimarme, aún con mi consentimiento  
><em>"supongo que podría usar su veneno, pero no se como salga"<em> y fue entonces que yo me negué. no podía dejar mi veneno cerca de la manada, podía ser letal para ellos! y no iba a permitir q alguien saliera herido. entonces había acordado con Quil q intentaría llegar con él antes de que se acabara la hora de la ceremonia, para darle mi veneno, si no podía llegar a tiempo... habría q esperar otra Luna Nueva. pero habíamos llegado a tiempo, ahora solo faltaba q Lola estuviera bien

estaba ya logrando tranquilizarme, viendo el fuego y con la idea de que Lola pronto estaría a salvo. Himura se me acercó, por alguna razón contento y sin sueño. en serio, que pasa con esta familia? estaba demasiado extasiado como para poder dormir, así q iba con unos y otros viendo lo que pasaba, preguntando si en serio Lola estaría bien. se sentó a mi lado sin decir nada, y viendo el fuego subir. me preguntó por Lola, como si las otras veinte respuestas no lo hubieran convencido, le contesté igual q los demás, q Lola iba a estar bien. y él empezaba a parecer cansado, Leah, como lobo otra vez, se acercó a nosotros y se acostó cerca de Himura, para que cuando el cansancio le ganara, tuviera en quién dormir, el frío de Forks no es algo q un humano normal deba tolerar sin ayuda sobre-humana.

y bueno, me imagino q quieren saber cómo fue el rito, les contaré. Quil había estado repasando lo que necesitaba. para la hora exacta de la Luna Nueva, debíamos estar Lola y yo con él, para poder entregar los objetos necesarios. pero los Volturi, atentos como siempre, llegarían justo el día de la Luna Nueva, yo quería q Lola se fuera a Forks con Quil, para q además estuviera lejos del campo de batalla, pero obvio, Lola no estuvo de acuerdo.

antes de que empezara la pelea, Quil se fue a Forks. la idea era que estuviéramos en la reserva, para que los espíritus actuaran mejor, pero por la cantidad enorme de vampiros presentes, decidimos hacerlo en el bosque, cerca de la reserva, pero aún en Forks. cuando llegamos, Quil y Levi estaban empezando ya el rito.

y ustedes se preguntarán, q hacía Levi con Quil? pues bien, habían acordado, q cuando no lo necesitaran ya en su puesto, podía ir con Quil para aprender de él. según Quil, cuando Claire creciera y tuviera la edad necesaria, él tendría q dejar la manada, y regresar a la reserva, con su familia, para seguir los pasos de su padre, para ser parte del consejo, pq, con los herederos convertidos en lobo vagando por México, los que quedarían en el consejo sería Sam, lo cual no sería malo, de no ser q estaría acompañado de Paul y Jared, q no son de fiar para eso, así q siendo un Ateara, tenía q regresar al consejo, pero no quería q la manada se quedara sin chamán, y accedió a entrenar a Levi.

en una situación normal, dónde la manada dura unos años y luego todos toman su forma humana para no ser lobos de nuevo, el q Quil se fuera no sería demasiado grave, pero, en esta manada, dónde el Alpha planea vivir tanto como yo viva, esto es, por siempre, las posibilidades de que la manada desaparezca, son básicamente nulas, y toda manada q se respete necesita tener un buen chamán, según Quil. así q Levi decidió tomar el lugar, pues él, como el resto de la manada, en este momento no tiene grandes deseos de regresar a ser humanos.

el rito consiste básicamente en limpiar nuestras... almas? espíritus? bueh, es una limpia, sin huevos y plumas de gallo, es una limpia a la nativo americano. Quil y Levi habían pasado sus rondas buscando hiervas e ingredientes inusuales que usarían para esa noche, no explicaban nada, no consultaban con nadie, ellos dos solos se iban por la vida buscando cosas, y nosotros con la curiosidad, verlos era la única distracción que teníamos de los planes y ataques y rondas extremas, y ellos no nos explicaban nada! en teoría, como ya dije, Lola y yo debíamos estar ahí para entregar nuestro espíritu/alma al chamán, y encargarle que cuidara de nosotras, pero los Volturi arruinaron esa parte de la ecuación, así que Quil y Levi, más incesantemente que antes, buscaban formas de arreglar la situación, barajearon varias, y al final encontraron una q seguro podía funcionar... bueno, 60% seguros de que funcionaría.

entonces, cuando llegamos, Levi estaba con Quil, tenían la fogata preparada y tenían una vasija de cerámica calentándose al fuego. Levi, detrás de Quil, los dos con trajes tradicionales... a estos lobos les encanta el drama! iba recitando/cantando el conjuro extraño para empezar el ritual, Quil cantaba con él, mientras preparaba las posesiones y hacía movimientos raros con las manos. juntó las hiervas en la vasija y esta cambió de color, se alzaron al aire varias columnas de humo con formas y colores inusuales, era todo un espectáculo, la libreta entró a la vasija, mojada con la sangre de Lola. un sonido estridente llenó el bosque, el humo que salía de la vasija se convirtió negro, luego rojo, y terminó de un color morado, q se supone q era el habitual, el habitual para Lola, esto es

la manada estaba sentada en círculo cerca del fuego, viendo a Quil y Levi sin decir una palabra. los Cullen se nos habían unido, con los humanos y el resto de los vampiros, todos observaban respetuosos desde atrás de nosotros, excepto Edward, que estaba sentado al lado de Seth y Reira, y Chabelo, que parecía divertido con el espectáculo, y estaba cerca de la fogata. Himura había visto el inicio del rito, pero al final había cedido al sueño, y estaba dormido sobre Leah, q tenía una expresión que, según yo, variaba entre instinto materno, annoyance de servir como cama, aunq ella se había ofrecido, disgusto del inminente olor a vampiro q emanaba de él y ternura, por el hermano de Lola q al fin estaba a salvo. pq Leah aunq no lo acepte nunca, en realidad quiere a Lola, por lo tanto, también a Himura.

El rito en realidad tardó bastante, los cantos y las preparaciones llevaron un buen rato, todo la ceremonia de entrega de la sangre y el objeto, el quemarlos, disipar el humo, las formas que tomaba. el tiempo se estaba acabando, así que Levi, aún cantando, calentó la segunda vasija y empezó el rito nuevamente, estando yo ahí, podía entregarles lo necesario con todo el rito que quisieran, especialmente pq no quería que los lobos tuvieran contacto directo con mi veneno, hasta donde teníamos entendido, no les pasaría nada, nada demasiado serio, esto es, si mi veneno solo tocaba su piel, era solo letal en caso de infiltrar su torrente sanguíneo, pero de todas maneras, no era un riesgo que yo estuviera dispuesta a tomar.

Quil estaba terminando el rito de Lola, yo, con una pronunciación q hizo q toda la manada se riera de mi después, entregué mi anillo empapado de veneno y lo arrojé a la vasija. estaba demasiado cerca del fuego y empecé a sentir que me lastimaba... es irónico, q el fuego me lastime y pueda tolerar la cercanía con los lobos, que están diseñados a temperaturas extremas para incomodar a mi raza. Levi siguió con el ritual. Quil trabajaba con la vasija de Lola, que de la nada se rompió en dos, ya vacía y se empezó a desintegrar en el fuego. Lola tendría q estar a salvo. Quil fue a terminar con la mía, que luego de un rato se rompió también y se deshizo en el fuego. suspiré, aliviada, sentí la mano de Jake en mi cintura, y me besó. se puso de pie y fue con Quil, yo lo seguí, corriendo, salté sobre Quil y lo abracé, la manada, perdiendo la seriedad que habían mantenido durante la ceremonia, se soltaron a reír. yo abrazando a alguien q no sea Lola o Jake? definitivamente inusual! Quil me dijo, entre risas, mientras lo abrazaba _"tu quieres que Jake me mate, verdad? luego de que te salvé la vida..."_ lo solté de inmediato, cuando me di cuenta de lo q había hecho, y nos reímos, Jake, sin darle importancia alguna, se reía con nosotros.

_"Lola..."_ volteamos a ver a Lola, que seguía como en trance, dormida sobre Embry, con Edward a su lado  
><em>"para mañana va a estar normal, hay que dejarla dormir..."<em>  
><em>"y yo?"<em> Quil me volteó a ver, un poco de duda en su semblante  
><em>"me imagino que también, pero no puedo estar seguro. tienes que entender que estos ritos son para humanos, no se cómo funcione para ustedes"<em>

a lo lejos, el resto de los espectadores habían empezado a irse, quedábamos solo la manada y los Cullen, con los humanos, todos menos Reira, ya dormidos... creo que mi manada es una mala influencia para esa niña! Emmett y Sayuri fueron los primeros en despedirse, y se fueron corriendo, con Carlisle y Esme detrás de ellos. Alice bailaba alrededor del fuego, jalando a Jasper, que estaba un poco renuente a acompañarla en su baile, y solo la veía con esa cara de ternura y diversión que pone siempre que la ve. Rose estaba sentada del lado opuesto al de la manada. estábamos todos listos para irnos también, así que Edward y Embry empezaron a discutir sobre quién se llevaría a Lola a su casa, Jake se rió por lo bajo.

_"insisto en que ustedes son unos idiotas..."_ les dije y cargué a Lola_"Edward, lleva a Himura, Seth, Collin, acompañen a Reira y Taba a sus casas, el viaje es largo y tienen que dormir un poco. Brady, Josh, vayan con ellos. Jake, Embry, vienen conmigo"_ salí corriendo, y vi a Seth y los demás que salían con sus respectivos humanos, una sonrisa en la cara.  
><em>"y la Alpha ha hablado"<em> murmuró Rose, que se había quedado en la fogata, los que estaban con ella se rieron, Edward que venía a nuestro lado incluido. volteé a ver a Jake, q me sonrió, divertido, aparentemente no le había importado demasiado  
><em>"mientras Lola esté en la decisión, tu mandas..."<em> me reí.

el regreso fue tranquilo, nadie hablaba, yo iba escuchando la tranquila respiración de Lola mientras dormía. parecía que estaría bien, cada vez olía más humano, y el color estaba regresando a su rostro, suspiré aliviada. llegamos al Jacal luego de una hora, entramos como sombras, primero me aseguré de que Himura estuviera en su cuarto, bien y seguro, y dejé a Lola en su cama, y me senté al lado de ella. con Jake, Embry y Edward... el cuarto estaba a reventar, quería correrlos, pero sabía q en realidad lo más lógico era dejar a Lola sola... con Luju, y yo no pensaba hacer eso. Embry, que aún estaba en su forma de lobo, le dijo a Collin que se regresara de inmediato al Jacal, luego de dejar a Taba en su casa. no tardó en llegar, podía dejar a Lola a salvo, mientras estuviera Collin con ella, pero no quería irme!  
>Jake me tomó de la mano y me jaló hacia la puerta, jalando a Embry junto conmigo. nos despedimos de Edward, q se veía casi tan contento como yo me sentía, y salimos nuevamente, ya todo en orden, todo tranquilo... podríamos vivir demasiado en un mundo tranquilo? hasta ahora, cuando juntamos todos nuestros mundos, los problemas no hacían más que seguirnos, que será lo siguiente que tengamos que pasar? podremos vivir al menos dos semanas sin problemas?<p>

y bueno, esa es la historia,  
>mhh, q por cierto, tengo q contarles también lo q nos pasó ayer... ayer q Lola me convenció de q era una buena idea el q la familia conociera al fin a Jake y Edward... miau! =^^=<p>

xoxo, Danush Black


	3. I'm still alive!

Ahh… Collins inprinteados con Bananas, Edwards y Lolas ñoñeando, Danush desaparecidas por el inframundo, Sayuris embarazadas, Embrys ebrios, Leahs que se la viven en mi jacal, historias no transcribidlas, poor english (mine… of corse), Tom Hanks enamorados de actrices hermosas, fotos nuevas de New Moon, Libros de Braking Dawn (en ingles!), Gente bohemisada en el centro… hablando de eso, les contare una historia, que paso ayer ya que Danushka no pudo rescatarme.

Ayer sábado, estaba con m madre vagando por la ciudad, entonces Quesus llamó a su celular preguntándonos si queríamos conocer unas francesas, obvio me negué por que no tenia ganas de conocer a unas chicas de mi misma edad y francesa, no way! En fin, mi madre pasó a aventarme a casa de los abuelos, Quesus y mi madre se fueron, y yo, después de un rato, me escapé de la casa, 2 segundos después de haber salido, Edward estaba a mi lado.

-Lola… a donde planeabas ir?-  
>-A comprar chocolates, a donde mas hubiese pensado ir?-<br>-No lo se, pero ya llevas 4 días sin chocolates, no crees que deberías seguir así? Creo que es bueno para ti-  
>-Chocolates, eso es o que quiero…-<br>-Entonces déjame a mí comprarte los chocolates más deliciosos del planeta…-

Seguimos ñoñeando un rato hasta llegar al Chedraui, me compró chocolates y chismeaba el libro que me compré en la mañana. Pasábamos por los pasillos y la gente hacia lo común, ósea vernos raro, nos encontramos a Lusilla, yo me escondía de ella y Edward se reía de mis pésimos intentos por aparentar estar calmada.

-Deberíamos ir a el centro hoy, es la fiesta de primavera, seria divertido- me dijo Edward mientras íbamos de regreso a casa de los abuelos  
>-Si, por que no. Pero espera, que le voy a decir a los abuelos cuando entre contigo a la casa?- me besó y me guiño un ojo –OK, solo aparentemos…-<p>

Poco después de la inexpresiva reacción de los abuelos, mi madre me llamó al celular, entonces dijo que si quería ir con ella y los francés a la fiesta del Zócalo, obvio acepte, y le propuse el poder llevar conmigo a Edward.  
>Mi madre aceptó, Me despedí de los abuelos, y subí con Edward al Volvo, estacionamos el carro en un estacionamiento publico cualquiera, caminamos hasta Bellas Artes, allí quedamos de vernos. Edward y yo saludamos a los franceses, y claro, como buen vampiro seductor, estaba por hablar en francés, entonces volteo a verme se acerco a mi y susurro a mi oído.<p>

-Si no quieres que les de ni una sola parte mía, esta bien, todo es tuyo…- me besó la mejilla y luego presiono levemente sus labios sobre mi quijada, levanto la vista y me sonrío.  
>-Será mejor que sigamos a los demás…-<p>

Caminamos hasta el Zócalo, pero tuvimos que recorrer veinte mil calles. Edward me iba tomando por la cintura mientras pasábamos junto a los chicos bohemios que recitaban poesía a la mitad de la calle.

-Crees que algo llegue a pasar entre Collin y Banana?- le pregunte a Edward mientras veíamos a las estatuas vivientes  
>-Seguro que si, yo veo que Collin realmente esta hechizado…-<br>-Inprientado- le interrumpí  
>-… si eso, pero solo falta presentarlos formalmente, tal vez Collin pueda dejar toda esta cosa de los lobos por ella- seguíamos caminando por la calle<br>-Creo que…- suspiré –que esos dos hacen una linda pareja, Collin y Banana, hasta suena bonito-

Mirábamos a las estatuas vivientes, a los poetas, los músicos, los bailarines… y caminábamos entre la gente.

Llegamos al Zócalo, y cuando estaba disfrutando los corridos y la cosa mientras bailaba y cantaba alrededor de Edward, el reía y parecía fascinado, estaba por lanzarme a sus brazos, cuando la chica francesa (la mas chica) dijo que quería ir al concierto de "Rock"  
>Todos discutimos hasta que decidimos el irnos en metro (te suena la idea Danush?)<p>

Íbamos bajando las escaleras y un pacheco-pandroso se acerco a mi pidiéndome un cigarro, Edward solo tuvo que verlo para que se alejara rápidamente, me reí casi para mi misma, entramos al metro y llegamos en "fa" a u dichoso concierto de "rock", el gran problema era que estaba lleno de gente, y en ese momento, a mi madre se le ocurre gritarme "Lola súbete a un árbol" y obvio Edward no desaprovecho la situación, sin llamar mucho la atención nos acercamos a un árbol, Edward me tomó por la cintura y se tomo del árbol con un brazo y en dos pequeños saltos estábamos sentados en una rama, teníamos prácticamente la mejor vista del escenario, pero mi madre nos grito que nos bajáramos solo dos canciones después (los francés estaban cansados) bajamos de un salto (bueno, Edward bajo cargándome de un salto) Caminamos de nuevo hasta el samborns de la casa de los azulejos, cenamos y obvio Edward no comió nadita.

Estábamos todos sentados en la mesa y el volteo a verme.  
>-Lola, quieres casarte conmigo?...- me quede pasmada, completamente perdida en un mar de ideas.<br>-…Si!... quiero decir, si…- me beso la frente  
>-Es bueno saber con anticipación la respuesta, pues tu siempre has dicho que no quieres casarte ni tener hijos, ser actriz o "Rock Star"…así que, es cautivante saber que yo soy la excepción-<br>-Si esto alimenta tu ego, me encantaría casarme contigo y tener veinte hijos… cosa que no creo que sea probable, pero me encantaría- tome sus manos y lo mire fijamente a los ojos, mientras que los humanos vivían su mundo, lleno de falsedades y tonterías, estábamos en la parte mas alejada de la mesa, en nuestra enorme burbuja color morado y blanco (no se me ocurrió otro color) todos hablaban ero nosotros dos nos mirábamos como si no existiera nada más.

Caminamos hacia el estacionamiento de nuevo, era la una de la madrugada, yo regrese con Edward en el Volvo, mi madre nos seguía.

-Edward, crees que todo este cambio de look mió, me dio mas edad?  
>-Si, te has ganado tres años- Me miro con ternura y beso una de mis manos, le extendí el brazo hasta que quedara frente a su boca<br>-Entonces, bit me!  
>-Lola estas loca? Quieres que te muerda soporte el sabor de tu sangre, y luego llevarte a tu casa alucinando de dolor y retorciéndote! Enserio estas loca!<br>-No lo había pensado así, en ese caso… estrella el Volvo y fingimos nuestra muerte, así no tendría que hacer mi tarea del lunes…-

Edward se rió y siguió manejando, llegamos al jacal, Edward se "despidió" y místicamente apareció de nuevo en mi cuarto, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mostrando sus blancos y brillantes dientes, se acerco felonamente hasta mí, me beso frenéticamente y me hablo al oído.

-Te tengo una sorpresa…-

Me tomo de la mano y me sacó sigilosamente del jacal, afuera estaba el Volvo ya encendido, me subí y arranco, salimos directamente en dirección a la bodega de Embry… (Minuto de silencio por que llevaba años sin escribir su nombre)… Al llegar obvio no pude identificar ningún olor ni nada por el estilo, la bodega estaba vacía, sin carros, ni motos, entonces algo se movió en la obscuridad, y allí estaba el destello de luz repentino que siempre ilumino su rostro, el humo toco mi rostro y retrocedí para aferrarme a los brazos de Edward.

-Lola…- su voz, la escuche de nuevo y eso fue bastante doloroso  
>-Te dije que reaccionaria así- advirtió Edward<br>-Déjanos hablar…- Edward gruño y se aferro a mí, acaricie levemente su brazo y el salio de la bodega.

-Lola… yo…- Se acerco a mi con los brazos extendidos esperando por una respuesta, pero yo retrocedí de nuevo, automáticamente.  
>-Que quieres hablar? QUE TE EMBRIAGASTE! Que tu y Sayuri… AGH! No puedo, no quiero imaginarlo!-<br>-No tienes derecho a sentirte traicionada, tu y yo no somos nada!- Sentí como algo dentro de mi ardía, era rabia? Era dolor? A caso alguien me apuñalo con acero caliente?  
>-Perfecto! Eso ya lo sabia- intentaba no llorar –De eso querías hablar? Esta es la bendita sorpresa que me tendieron ambos?-<br>-No, el tiene una sorpresa mucho mejor, algo que yo nunca te pude haber dado, pero aquí estamos, y esto es fácil, muy fácil de explicar…- tomo aire y continuo mientras encendía otro cigarro –Quiero que te olvides de mi, yo ya lo hice… Siento no poder seguir luchando por ti, hago intentos a lo idiota… no se para que te ordeno que me olvides, tu nunca me…-  
>-CALLATE!- le interrumpí a gritos –no tienes ni idea de lo que dices, y nunca te voy a obedecer!- cerré mi puño con fuerza y me acerque rápidamente a el, lo golpee en la cara con todas mis fuerzas.<p>

Mi mano tronó lancé un grito de dolor, pero logre que el acariciara la leve marca de mi golpe, me di la vuelta salí de la bodega, Edward estaba recargado en el Volvo abrió la puerta del copiloto y subí, arranco y llegamos hasta un parque, estaba vaco a excepción de un vagabundo que estaba durmiendo al lado de la banqueta.

-Tu mano esta bien?-  
>-Si solo un poco adolorida-<br>-Cierra los ojos…-  
>Cerré los ojos y camine siguiendo el camino que me marcaba Edward. Me tomo en brazos y corrió hasta que me dio una señal, abrí los ojos, y allí estaba lo que yo llevaba tanto tiempo pidiendo y soñando, le eh pedido todo el tiempo a Edward el que me permitiera ver la luna desde la puta de una montaña, por que en el ultimo cuarto de la luna es cuando los enamorados pueden entregar una parte de si a su "imprint" (hahaha)<br>Subimos hasta la parte mas alta y Edward me tomo por la cintura para acercarme mas a el.

-Lola, quiero darte algo especial, pero…- lo besé  
>-Yo primero…- recogí una pequeña piedra del suelo<br>- Siéntate allí- le ordene –Ahora recarga la cabeza- Siguió mis ordenes, choque la piedra con otra mas grande, y la tome del lado afilado.  
>-Que estas haciendo Lola?- me miró con preocupación<br>-Dándote algo mió, que quiero que tengas- me corte el brazo  
>-Lola!- se estremeció<br>-Calma…- acerque su cabeza a mi brazo y el bebió mientras su salive no dejaba pasar veneno pero cerraba la herida, no sentí nada fuera de lo común.  
>Me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par no supo si sonreír o sermonearme, se levanto y me acorralo entre un árbol y su cuerpo.<br>-Gracias-  
>-Cuando quieras-<br>-Ahora me toca a mí- saco una pulsera de plata con su nombre grabado –lo tenia puesto cuando era humano me lo dieron mis padres, quiero que tu lo conserves- me puso la pulsera y me beso tiernamente –nada se compara a lo que tu me diste, siento no poder igualarlo-  
>-Con solo saber que no me dejaras después de probar mi sangre, todo esta bien-<p>

Miramos la luna y… mas ñoñerias.

Bueno, esa es la historia, pero ahora tengo que irme. A que ya nos extrañaban, eh?

Miau (sigo sin poder hacer gatos)

Xoxo Lola Cullen


	4. de persiguiendo a Lola los días d puente

estaba en casa de mi padre, en la sala, haciendo como q leía, mientras Jake, escondido en el cuarto, me contaba a susurros como iban las negociaciones con los vampiros, en casa de Lola, se estaban complicando mucho la vida! no era tan complicado, llevar a Brady, dejar q la escolta los siguiera... estos vampiros exageraban! pero ver a Alice y Edward con maquillaje... quisiera poder ver eso!  
><em>"y entonces, pq no vamos con ellos?"<em> me peguntó Jake, por milésima vez  
><em>"pq tengo q pasar tiempo humano, el tiempo humano es importante para guardar las apariencias, Jake!"<em> Jake, enojado, refunfuñaba desde el cuarto, dónde se había quedado encerrado, cuando papá se instaló en la sala conmigo _"anda, se un buen chico e investiga de nuevo lo que está pasando en casa de Lola"_escuché a Jake transformarse, y yo seguía leyendo en silencio. escuché a Jake reírse, o ladrar bajo, como prefieran, y supe q la situación debía estar entretenida en el jacal, pq era tan difícil para Edward el aceptar q mi escolta se fuera con ellos? Embry había prometido portarse bien.

luego de la batalla con los Volturi, Embry, decidió q Lola no lo amaría nunca, no se lo dijo ella? justo antes de irse a la batalla, no hizo más por él de lo q haría por cualquier otro... esta vez, en realidad había prometido comportarse... bueno, en realidad su primera idea había sido irse con _ella_, pero estaba ebrio... imagínense lo q le tomó el llegar a ese estado! y logramos convencerlo de q en realidad, no quería estar con _ella_ así q cedió, pero decidió olvidarse de Lola, no sería fácil, pero al menos se comportaría, por ahora, al estar cerca de Lola... a menos, como siempre, que ella aceptara otra clase de interacción, todo era decisión de Lola, pero esta vez era en serio, no iba a estar jugando, tendría que elegirlo a él, sin vampiros... y todos sabíamos como terminaría eso, incluso él lo sabía, que por eso resultó en los demás desastres ya mencionados...

y bueno, con Embry en el camino del bien, q le costaba a Edward el dejar q le hiciera de escolta? era cierto q Embry sería, además mío, el único q cuidaría en serio de Lola y sus bienes, ya q yo no podía ir a vigilarla, seguro q Embry haría un papel tan bueno como yo para cuidar de mi pequeña y santa Lola. mientas, Jake seguía riendo por lo bajo, y yo no podía esperar a q regresara a su forma humana para que me contara de q se trataba. pq, entre todos los poderes existentes, no se le ocurrió a este gen vampírico mío el darme el poder de hablar con los animales? era la única en la manada que no podía comunicarse con los demás, y solo por esta tontería de q yo soy vampiro y ellos lobos, hay justicia en eso?

menos de una hora después, Jake regresó a su forma humana.  
><em>"podemos al menos ir en la noche?"<em> susurró al fin, lo pensé  
><em>"si, fogata en Morelos!"<em> me reí _"y de paso visitamos a Lola y Himura... lo malo será q no podré ver a Banana o a mi familia, pero supongo q..."_  
><em>"que tanto murmuras?"<em> me dijo mi padre repentinamente, me tomó por sorpresa... por lo general, nadie notaba mis pláticas con Jake  
><em>"nada, canto..."<em> papá siguió en lo suyo, yo decidí q mejor me iba a discutir con el lobo a otro lugar _"voy a la tienda, quieres algo?"_ en lo que distraía a mi padre hacia otro lado, escuché a Jake desaparecer hacia la entrada, lo seguí y salimos a la tienda, no podíamos tardarnos demasiado, pero nos servía para platicar en paz. _"que pasó?"_ Jake aún se reía...  
><em>"no se que tan feliz haga esto a todos pero... bueno, para empezar, Banana ya conoció a Edward, Alice y Brady..."<em> volvió a sonreír, yo temía algo malo...  
><em>"no..."<em> Jake se soltó a reír  
><em>"Collin..."<em> la mano de Jake, q yo sujetaba, temblaba por intentar contener la risa  
><em>"no, no! por amor a todo lo que es sagrado, dime que no!"<em> Jake ahora si, dejó de suprimir su risa, al ver el terror en mi mirada, y soltó una carcajada  
><em>"no exactamente... pero al verla, dejó caer su consola, te imaginas eso? Collin dejó caer su consola! pero no le ha dicho nada, no se acercó, solo la veía de lejos... pobre chico!"<em> yo no pude evitar suspirar... lo único q me faltaba sería q uno de mis chicos impintara en la mejor amiga de Lola! si hasta ahora nos habíamos salvado de q Brady y Seth hubieran decidido q sus enamoramientos eran imprints. de todas maneras, que sería de este niño?  
><em>"y bueno, al final que pasó con la escolta?"<em>  
><em>"lo único que podía pasar... todo salió tal como las <em>'normas de Danush, la suprema'_ dictaban, Lola, Banana, Brady, Alice y Edward se fueron en la Jeep de Emmett, tu tía, su amigo y Himura se fueron en el otro auto... Brady... por sugerencia de Embry, le dijo a tu tía q tal vez sería mejor q Edward se fuera con ella... pero como te puedes imaginar, Lola y Alice se negaron, así q prefirieron irse todos apretados en la Jeep, y solo pq tu tía no dejó q Himura se fuera con ellos... de por si, no estaba demasiado contenta con la idea para empezar, sospecho que Jasper estaba por ahí controlando las cosas para que accediera a todo... y me imagino q irá también, por eso de que tu otra tía acepte a toda la comitiva... eso y q no creo q se sientan felices de que la escolta sea solo de la manada"_ y yo insisto, estas personas se complican mucho! si para empezar hubieran dejado q Lola se fuera sola con Banana como era la idea principal, nada de esto habría pasado y todos seríamos felices!

teníamos que regresar a la casa, así q Jake se despidió, aprovechando que había podido salir del cuarto y se fue al taller a dormir, para poder hacer el viaje por la noche. el resto de la tarde fue muy aburrida, solo me imaginaba a la manada corriendo por Morelos, felices de por fin estar en un lugar dónde no los verían raro por andar casi desnudos todo el tiempo, si no, corriendo en su forma de lobos, vigilando a Lola... y yo encerrada. maldita fachada humana! podría estar corriendo con la manada y espiando a Lola desde el techo, pero no, tenía que quedarme acá. rafastafañafa!

cuando al fin llegó la noche, percibí a Jake y Quil, que esperaban en el techo. esperé un rato prudente, y le dije a mi padre q me iba a dormir, pero era muy temprano aún, papá me puso una cara rara, pero yo bostezaba y fingía cansancio. me despedí y seguí mi rutina de sueño. cuando me aseguré de q papá ya no pusiera atención a mis movimientos, me deslicé por la sala con todo el cuidado posible y salí por la ventana. Jake y Quil me esperaban, algo inquietos.  
><em>"la manada nos abandonó desde la tarde"<em> me dijo Quil en forma de saludo, me reí _"todos se fueron a seguir a Lola!"_  
><em>"dicen q para variar, van a ir a hacer rondas a otro lado"<em> Jake me dio la mano, y saltamos hacia el techo. llegar a Morelos iba a ser largo... pq no se les ocurren estas cosas cuando estoy en el sur?

la verdad es que no tardamos casi nada en cruzar la frontera del DF a Morelos, mi pregunta era... podríamos localizar a la manada? yo no tenía idea de cómo llegar a casa de mi tía! casi de inmediato, localizamos el rastro que había dejado la segunda parte de la manada al llegar a Morelos. los seguimos, y llegamos al fina a casa de mi tía, era de noche, y ellos casi acababan de llegar. Alice estaba con las niñas en el cuarto de la prima, sobre el cual yo estaba acostada, escuchando. aparentemente, y nada raro, Banana no dejaría dormir a Lola, y Alice estaba de acuerdo con la idea. las dos platicaban y cuchiceaban y contaban cosas, Lola, q sonaba cansada, solo contestaba en monosílabos, sin ponerles demasiada atención. Brady había subido con nosotros, dejando a Edward, q leía un libo, en la sala. el vampiro solo se había molestado en saludarnos de lejos, sin dejar de leer.

en cuanto Brady se hubiera unido a la manda, se fueron todos a buscar un lugar donde poder reunirse para la fogata, y hacer su consejo lobil, yo, mientras tanto, me quedé en casa de mi tía, vigilando a Lola, para asegurarme de que no se fuera a escabullir con Edward por la noche... cosa q yo sabía de todas maneras q iba a hacer, pero yo tenía q intentar evitarlo. por ahora no había peligro. era extraño estar en casa de mi tía de esta manera, sin estar en el cuarto, sin poder saludar a mi familia... de hecho, creo q no había ido a casa de mi tía desde q dejé de ser humana... esto era definitivamente raro.

Jake regresó por mi luego del consejo, para ir a la fogata, yo no quería dejar a Lola sola, pero la verdad que no quería perderme la fogata, Alice desde abajo, me susurró que no me preocupara, y escuché a Lola preguntarle q q pasaba. Alice le dijo al fin que yo había llegado, le dije q esperara en caso de que Banana se durmiera antes, pq sería difícil decirle algo a Lola sin q la otra escuchara. escuché a Lola murmurar un saludo hacia el techo, y me reí.  
><em>"se que esto es imposible, pero, prométeme que no la vas a dejar ir con Edward"<em> le dije a Alice, antes de ponerme en pie  
><em>"pueden pasar dos cosas Danush,"<em> me dijo, entre risas _"pudo prometerte eso y mentir, o puedes simplemente confiar en el pobre chico"_ Jake se rió, Edward también desde la sala, yo suspiré  
><em>"la manada encontró un lugar dónde pueden ir a cazar"<em> le dijo Jake a Alice _"Edward...?"_ me imaginé que Jake le estaría mostrando cómo llegar  
><em>"seguro"<em> contestó Edward luego de un rato  
><em>"asegúrense de comer algo"<em> les dije antes de irme con Jake

la fogata fue... como siempre, y, sigh =^-.-^= las cosas de las que se entera una... pero bueno.

antes de que amaneciera, regresamos a casa de mi tía, Lola estaba dormida en los brazos de Edward, y yo suspiré.  
><em>"sabes lo que va a pasar si alguien se levanta y los ve?"<em> le pregunté, esta vez bien escondida entre los tejados, pq a estas horas, a la luz del día, y yo sin maquillaje, seguro que los humanos podrían vernos  
><em>"todos los humanos siguen dormidos... la despertaría antes de que ellos se levantaran, lo sabes"<em>  
><em>"Alice!"<em> murmuré, un poco más fuerte, y la escuché reír desde la huerta. sus pasos se empezaron a acercar, y apareció debajo de nosotros, casi instantáneamente. Alice estaba... increíble. increíble como humana, esto es... la noche anterior no había podido verla, era impresionante, como incluso con maquillaje, lograba parecer tan inhumanamente hermosa como acostumbraba. igual que Edward, que me puso una cara poco amigable... no estoy segura si por querer quitarle a Lola, o por mis pensamientos sobre su apariencia humana...  
><em>"está bien, está bien..."<em> Alice entró a la sala y se llevó a Lola en brazos al cuarto  
><em>"Brady no debe tardar en llegar"<em> le informó Jake a Edward _"la manada va a estar haciendo rondas alrededor…"_  
><em>"lo se..."<em> contestó Edward, casi aburrido  
><em>"tenemos que regresar a la ciudad, pero regresaremos por la tarde"<em> le dije  
><em>"lo se"<em> repitió Edward. yo suspiré exasperada, estos vampiros de ahora!

y... esto es todo por hoy, yo creo que mañana puedo poner las siguientes tres hojas, y espero poder acabarlo... creo que serán tres partes, aún me falta terminar la tercera...

miau!  
>xoxo, Danush Black<p> 


	5. despertar, dormir, brazos, Edward?

La Danush esta escribiendo la historia morelense y eso me recuerda a como termine dormida en los brazos de Edward. Pero bueno la historia (desde mi punto de vista "humano") es esta.

Después de la enorme discusión entre la manada y mis vampiros, terminamos todos en la Jeep de Emmett Edward manejando, yo al lado de el y Banana en medio de Alice y Brady. Como bien sabrán, Bananita se la paso platicando todo el camino, y claro curiosamente la canción de "Like a Virgin" llego místicamente a la radio, Edward estaba colérico y cuando iba a cambiar de estación Bananita empezó a cantar, yo me moría de risa, Brady y Alice nos veían raro, pues claro cheques, Yo estallé de risa, Edward enojado-traumado y Banana cantando a todo lo que daba, yo creo que de haber estado en su lugar tampoco habría entendido nada.

En fin, Llegamos en la noche a casa de mi tía, así que los chicos (Alice y Edward) no necesitaron maquillase. Mi tía nos recibió de lo más feliz.

-Lola, déjame ayudarte…- me dijo Edward mientras yo intentaba sacar mi moral del montón  
>-Yo puedo… espera… solo un jaloncito mas… ah!- y se me cayeron las maletas encima<br>-LOLA!- Edward me quito las cosas de encima, yo me reía como desquiciada pero el me abrazaba y me decía "Estas bien?" y cosas así.  
>-Que pasó?- pregunto Banana soñolienta<br>-A Lola se le cayeron las cosas encima- dijo Alice casi con un tono de aburrimiento

Seguimos sacando maletas. Brady estaba dejando su maleta en la sala como les había dicho mi tía, Alice obligo a Edward para que cargara sus maletas (que obvio eran como 20) El la miraba como rafastafañeando, Brady ayudo a Banana (como todo caballero que es) Y mi maleta y yo caminábamos juntas rumbo al cuarto de la prima.

-Lola! Perdon! Es que Alice traia miles de maletas y…-se disculpaba Edward  
>-No importa, yo soy feliz cargando mi morralito- le interrumpí –Donde van a dormir tu y Brady?-<br>-Dormir?- pregunto en un tono jugueton  
>-Ash… bueno, sentarse por el resto de la noche-<br>-jaja en la sala, supongo que no la podré ver esta noche Srt. Cullen- hizo una reverencia  
>-Ja! Eso lo veremos- se inclinó para besarme levemente<br>-Duerme bien-  
>-Si logro dormir-seguí caminando hasta el cuarto, Alice y Banana estaban entradísimas en una plática de quien-sabe-que.<p>

Entre al cuarto, saque una pijama "X" y fui a cambiarme, regresé al cuarto.

-Sabían toda tu familia que tienen los mismos nombres y apellido, descartando el parecido físico, a los personajes de Twilight?- le preguntó Banana a Alice  
>-Si, estamos un cien por ciento concientes, es divertido leer los libros y imaginarte sendo un Vampiro, en especial el ver como te describen, realmente alimentan tu ego- Contesto Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.<br>-Chicas tienen planeado platicar el resto de la noche, sin dejarme dormir?- pregunte entre bostezos  
>-Si.- Contestaron a coro<br>-Hasta mañana…- me tire en la cama, intentando dormir, era imposible, tenia la embriagadora imagen de Edward haciendo cualquier cosa en Morelos, ñoñerias sobre todo pero e aquí una lista.

Sentado en la sala buscando a Wally  
>Jugando con el Nintendo 64<br>Poniendo la mesa para el desayuno  
>Caminando por el pueblo<br>Montando a caballo  
>Nadando en la alberca!<br>En la huerta consiguiendo limones  
>Ambos sentados en algún techo viendo el atardecer<br>Otra vez nadando! Yai!

Y cosas así, me alucinaba! Pero bueno, también era imposible concebir el sueño por la minúscula razón de que Alice y Banana platicaban de cualquier cosa, y obvio no dejaban a mi mente descansar. Banana quedo vencida por el señor sueño y por fin pude dormir, pero místicamente desapareció esa necesidad, voltee a ver a Alice.

-Ahorita regreso- le dije susurrando mientras me levantaba de la cama  
>-Lola, le prometí a Danush que no te dejaría sola con Edward-<br>-Da igual, no se va a enterara-

Salí escabulléndome del cuarto, camine el pasillo y toque la ventana silenciosamente.

-Edward…- dije susurrando –estas dormido?-  
>-No?...- Contesto entre risas<br>-Ah… puedo pasar-  
>-Lola, si alguien descubre que estas conmigo… nunca podremos aparecer ante la luz pública-<br>-no no, no el que no sale a la luz publica eres tú- le conteste mientras inatentaba no reírme, entre a la sala y el estaba recostado en el sillón mientras encontraba a Wally (para que existen esos libros, si de todos modos van a encontrar a Wally?) Se incorporo y me señalo que me sentara a su lado.

-No puedo dormir- le dije mientras me recostaba sobre sus piernas  
>-Lola, tienes que dormir un poco, no puedes andar por la vida sin dormir-<br>-Lo sé, pero aun así no puedo dormir, estoy acostumbrada a dormir entre los brazos de un Vampiro-  
>-Si lo dices de esa manera suena a que cualquier vampiro te puede arropar- me dijo entre riazas –en ese caso le hubieras dicho a Alice que te abrazara-<br>-Eres un tonto- se volvió a recostar en el sillón. Me acomodó de manera en que quedáramos los dos juntos, pero el sillón era demasiado pequeño, así que termine recostada sobre su regazo.  
>-Si alguien despierta y nos ve juntos…- suspiré –tu me despertarías antes de que algo malo pasara, cierto?-<br>-Absolutamente- Me contestó con una sonrisa  
>-Lastima que en esta casa no hay chocolates-<br>-Yo opino, que deberías dejar el chocolate, es un vicio, como el alcohol o las drogas-  
>-En ese caso, no opines-<br>-Jesus Christ…-el lo uso como expresión  
>-Superstar…-le interrumpí cantando<br>-Duerme Lola, mañana tenemos que hacer muchas cosas-

Me quede completamente dormida, y amanecí en los brazos de otro vampiro! Yai! Delirosamente aparecí en el cuarto de la prima, con Banana pegada a mí, casi tirándome  
>De la cama, Alice estaba intentando parecer un humano cualquiera durmiendo, y realmente lo parecía, hubiese sido lindo haber despertado sobre el regazo de Edward, pero no!<br>Banana se despertó temprano, para que pudiéramos enseñarles el pueblo a los chicos (por decirlo humanamente) Nos cambiamos, "despertamos" a los Cullen y salimos a caminar al pueblo, Edward iba (como siempre) demostrando el amor y la cosa, ósea muestra de afecto publica pues pa que me entiendan. Alice iba como siempre, bailando (caminando) por la calle, Brady platicaba con Banana, y una bola de "perros-lobos" detrás de nosotros.

-Lola, por que esos perros nos siguen?- me preguntó Banana  
>-mmm…- medite la pregunta –por que el callejero que parece ceniza de cigarro es un idiota-<p>

Leah se reía (o ladraba?) pero Embry gruño y estaba por lanzarse sobre mi, cuando Edward me quito del camino, entonces calló encima de Brady.

-Que demonios te pasa Embry?- le grito Brady indignado, mientras se ponía de pie.  
>-Embry?- pregunto intrigada Banana –Embry? El perro callejero tiene nombre- volvió a gruñir –Lola, tu me hablaste de un tal Embry, no?... Estas enamorada de un perro callejero?- Corrí a taparle la boca pero era demasiado tarde, Embry estaba moviendo la cola…<br>-Bueno, ahora a donde vamos?- preguntó Alice  
>- Yo quiero jugo de naranja y zanahoria- contesté automáticamente<br>-Yo también quiero eso- inquirió Edward  
>-Que asco! Zanahoria y naranja- esta es Banana<br>-Yo voto por quesadillas- todos miramos a Brady  
>-Si quieres, va, total hace años que no comía quesadillas de pueblo- Edward me miró casi agradeciendo en no tener que desayunar en casa de los tíos, aquí si podría fingir el no tener hambre.<br>Comimos Banana, Brady y yo, Edward y Alice solo tomaron jugo, caminamos un buen rato, hasta que Bananita se cansó, Brady se ofreció en cargarla seguramente solo para molestar al obre de Collin, que aun gruñia.  
>Regresamos a casa, Banana estaba impresionada de lo caballeroso que era mi amigo, entonces hicimos lo posible por alejarlos para que mi Collin tuviera el camino libre.<p>

-Quiero nadar- dijo Himura mientras todos estábamos tirados en el sillón viendo Hairspray  
>-Ok, voy a cambiarme- Vi como Edward abría los ojos de par en par<br>-Te acompaño- dijo Alice con banana detrás.  
>-Edward y Brady?-<br>-Seguro- contestó Edward de lo más feliz

Alice, banana y yo regresamos al cuarto para cambiarnos, Bananita y yo nos veíamos ordinariamente normales, pero Alice se veía guapísima, como toda una modelo, ni siquiera Ashley Greene podría compararla, nadie puede.  
>Salimos del cuarto entre risas y tonterías, íbamos caminando hacia la alberca, se escuchaban las risas de Brady y Edward mientras Himura les pedía a gritos que dejaran de pelear y entraran a la alberca de una buena vez.<br>Íbamos todas idiotizadas por una tontería que dije, entonces lo vi, era la cosa mas wow del mundo, miau! Edward! (suspiro)  
>En fin, el traia un taje de baño como cualquier otro, estilo bermuda, largo (obviamente) de color negro con líneas bizarras rojas, traia una playera estilo surfer, estaba jugando con Brady, obvio uno de ellos tenia que tirara al otro, entonces Edward me vio y se quedó parado, entonces Brady aprovecho para aventarlo, Edward se quitó rápidamente, entonces Brady tropezó y calló sin mas remedio al agua.<p>

-Lola, esta sonrojada- me susurró al oído Alice.  
>Me toque la cara, como si pudiera evitar e sonrojarme, entonces Brady salió del agua<br>-Me pregunto si las órdenes de Danush la suprema incluyen: Impedir que Don. Lujurias vea a Lola en Bikini- Alice se rió  
>-Ordenes de Danush la suprema?-Preguntó Banana<br>Nadie prestó atención a la pregunta, Edward se quitó la playera y se arrojo a la alberca seguido de Alice, ambos parecian peces en el agua, mas bien, cisnes, si! Eso! Y yo el patito feo! Y Banana las Divinas! XDDD  
>Nadamos años! Himura quiso jugar caballazos, entonces hicimos tres equipos, que obvio hizo Edward:<p>

-Banana y Alice son un equipo, Brady y Himura, y Lola y yo somos otro equipo-  
>-Me parece bien, a excepción de que Danush…-Brady estaba por sermonearnos<br>-Por favor Brady, solo por hoy- le suplique  
>-ok, ok- accedió y empezamos a medio matarnos<p>

Alice cargó a Banana (obvio) y ya se imaginaran quien cargo a los demás, empezamos jugando de dos en dos, pero terminamos peleando todos contra todos, era fácil estar sobre los hombros de Edward, solo tenias que preocuparte por ganar, pues aun que estuviéramos en la parte honda de la alberca, mi FAM. No se ahoga.

-Déjame decirte que te ves muy bien con ese traje- me dijo Alice  
>-Por favor! Si aquí la que se lleva las miradas eres tú- le corregí<br>-No creo, mi hermano no me miraría de la manera que te ve a ti, afortunadamente, y Brady esta ocupado jugando con Himura y molestando a Collin- Edward se acerco  
>-Ya te cansaste Lolita?- Se recargo a mi lado<br>-Si de cansancio al nadar te refieres, hablas con la persona equivocada- Salí nadando hasta la otra orilla, y cuando salí del agua, Edward ya estaba a mi lado  
>-A quien tratas de impresionar?- le dije indignada<br>-A nadie- hablaba en un tono de inocencia –solo trataba de alcanzarte-  
>-Que quieres hacer?- me miro intrigado<br>-Que… quiero hacer?...- habló sigilosamente me rodeo con sus brazos acorralándome entre la pared de la alberca y su cuerpo (de nuevo) Me besó.  
>-Yo me refería a, después de nadar que quieres hacer?- sonrió y besó mi cuello<br>-Esto también es una opción-  
>Salimos de la alberca. Nos bañamos y cambiamos, y yo como buena gitana, me puse mi falda azul, (que nadie conoce) y regresamos con los rucos para que barajáramos opciones de comida, entonces descubrimos que había comida preparada que dejo Irma.<p>

Y allí estaba otro de mis pensamientos bizarros, Edward poniendo la mesa (me falto Edward lavando platos) Nos sentamos en la mesa, llena por completo, Todos platicábamos y nos servíamos de todo (excepto Alice y Edward) ellos dos comieron solo carne medio cruda (yo casi muero al ver eso)  
>En fin, comimos y comimos, entonces llego la hora de ir por las paletas, obvio nos mandaron nosotros, y ahí vamos todos en plena luz del sol, Banana platicaba con Brady ya que a ella siempre le a gustado el calor, pero yo que soy una sangrona (el termino salió por si solo) estaba entre Alice y Edward, y para colmo, la paletería estaba cerrada, fue espeluznante. Regrese sobre la espalda de Edward, Alice brincaba y bailaba por todas partes, Banana huía de los perros que nos seguían, y yo tenia la baga Ilusión de esa noche ver a Danush. Regresamos (al menos yo) sedientos (ese también salió por accidente) Y allí esta otra alucinación bizarra, mi madre nos mando por Limones a la Huerta, pero Banana ya no quería caminar más, se quedo tirada en la sala, y Edward no iba a desperdiciar ni un minuto (sin humanos) conmigo, pero como Brady no lo iba a permitir dejamos a Alice con Banana, mientras dos gigantones y yo íbamos por limosnes y mandarinas.<br>Tome una canastita, y entramos a la huerta, los perros le ladraron y gruñeron a Edward, pero a mi se me acercaban para saludarme (años sin verlos) Brady se burlaba de Lujo y yo me burlaba de mi misma, por que se me cayó un zapato mientras trataba de alcanzar limones.  
>Edward saltaba y bajaba las frutas mas lindas, Brady se convirtió en lobo y jugaba con los perros, yo intentaba no caerme de la rama en la que me había dejado Edward. Después de un rato Edward subió conmigo, y desde arriba veíamos a los perros fascinados con la idea de jugar con Brady.<p>

-Que buena idea fue el que me acompañaras- le dije a Edward mientras me recostaba sobre el.  
>-Si solo te sirvo como aire acondicionado, a menos ayudo en algo- me reí.<br>En ese momento deje que mis pensamientos se soltaran libremente, así Edward podría escucharlos, pensé en una moto… dos motos, regresando al D.F. por la carretera, en una iba yo, la moto era negra con llamas rojas, y la otra era azul metálico, supuse que en la azul iba Edward, ero nunca descubrí quien era el intruso de mis delirios.  
>-Quieres que salgamos en moto…?-<br>-Me encantaría, pero no creo que este fin se pueda-  
>-Tú solo tienes que pedirlo-<br>-Gracias-  
>Bajamos del árbol, y tuvimos que ir por unos pantalones para Brady, ya que de la emoción no pudo resistir, y… los pantalones se hicieron trisas.<p>

En fin, luego le sigo contando la historia (no épica) De cómo nos fue a todos en Morelos y la cosa "Dirty dansesca"!

Miau  
>Xoxo Lola Cullen<p> 


	6. de persiguiendo a Lola II

y yo estaba de regreso en la ciudad, con mi fachada humana. tenía que pasar la mañana con papá, que para eso había ido, pero me estaba buscando una excusa para poder desaparecer unas horas. mientras tanto, Jake, aprovechando que el taller estaba cerrado por el puente, y que yo iba a estar un buen rato humaneando, se había ido a la bodega a dormir, en serio que a veces olvido que estos lobos si tienen que dormir! luego de un rato que me pareció prudente para aparentar ser humana con mi padre, le dije que iba a salir, que llegaba antes de que obscureciera demasiado, y me fui al taller, esperando encontrar a Jake listo para irnos.

ilusa yo. cuando llegué, el lobo seguía durmiendo en el sillón, le aventé una tuerca a la cabeza, que lo único que logró fue que se diera la vuelta y siguiera durmiendo. _"Jacob Black!"_ le grité, enojada. él volteó a verme, sin ningún interés en aparentar estar apenado y me sonrió. yo había empezado a reclamarle, pero él me jaló de la mano y caí en el sillón sobre él, me abrazó y siguió durmiendo... o haciendo como que dormía, yo me reí, estúpido lobo! sabe q no puedo enojarme con él demasiado tiempo, _"Jake, recuerda q tengo que regresar temprano, no nos va a dar tiempo de espiar a Lola si te quedas durmiendo!"_ me sonrió, pero no se movió del sillón, suspiré. _"esta bien, me voy sola..."_ no pensaba irme sola, claro, pero creí que serviría de excusa, pero Jake seguía sin moverse, así que intenté ponerme de pie, lo cual resultaba bastante imposible con los brazos de Jake alrededor mio... y la verdad que a mi se me estaban quitando las ganas de apurarme también, con tanto drama, Embry y sus tonterías, la manada, las ranas y el casi no salir de casa de mamá, Jake y yo casi no habíamos tenido tiempo de estar solos, y en los ratos de tranquilidad, generalmente había otro lobo con nosotros. me dejé caer de nuevo y nos quedamos los dos tirados en el sillón, sin hablar, sentí como se reía por lo bajo al ver que me había rendido.

no pasaríamos ya mucho tiempo espiando a Lola, habíamos perdido una buena parte de la mañana en el taller, pero había valido la pena, y de todas maneras iba a poder espiar a Lola. nos levantamos, y más que correr, nos fuimos casi turisteando por la ciudad, saltando en los edificios más altos, cuando se podía, para que no nos vieran, por los bosques y campos, lejos de las carreteras, tardamos más de lo que deberíamos, pero al fin localizamos el rastro de la manada, ya no podíamos estar lejos. cerca de casa de mi tía, en la palza, encontramos a los Hale, sentados en una banca, en una sombra, viendo a lo lejos a Lola y compañía que regresaban a casa de mi tía. Lola estaba de lo más divertida, con la manada que la seguía a todos lados. me senté con los Hale, sin decir nada, hasta que escuchamos a los chicos entrar a la casa, y la manda se fue a sentar con nosotros.

Jasper y Rose estaban... dignos de película. estoy segura de que buscaron en sus armarios la ropa que habrían usado hace un siglo. los dos vestidos de negro, Jasper con camisa larga, pantalones de vestir y guantes, con un sombrero que tapaba el sol que podría caerle en la cara, pero indiscutiblemente la que se veía mejor era Rose, con un vestido largo, aunq estaba descubierto de los brazos, así que traía unos guantes largos que subían hasta el codo, un sombrerito con velo y un paraguas, estaban los dos increíbles! yo moría de risa, y la manada no se contenía tampoco en opinar al respecto. la gente que pasaba a nuestro alrededor los veía extrañados, más que de costumbre! imagínense! que calor vestirse así en Morelos!

al final, decidieron regresar a la casa, así que los acompañé hasta el tejado, tenía que vigilar que Lola siguiera a salvo, una no sabe, con estos vampiros lujuriosos. cuando llegamos, estaban todos cambiándose para poder meterse a la alberca... no me gustó eso, no podía dejar a ese estúpido vampiro cerca de mi Lolita! _"Brady!"_le llamé desde lo lejos, volteó a verme, Edward sonreía, seguro escuchando lo que pensaba _"no dejes que ese vampiro se acerque a Lola! se querrá aprovechar de su ingenuidad en traje de baño..."_ Brady sonrió, Edward con él  
><em>"no confías en mi, Danush?"<em> preguntó Edward con una sonrisa inocente  
><em>"por supuesto que no!"<em> Jasper, Rose y Brady se rieron, Edward suspiró _"quiero que te alejes de ella, Luurias!"_ Edward me sonrió de una forma nada convincente  
><em>"vamos Danush, tienes que comer algo..."<em> Jake me jaló, entre risas _"es lo más que puedo hacer por ti Edward, no tientes tu suerte..."_ Jake saltó hacia la casa vecina, conmigo de la mano, escuché como los que se quedaban en la casa se reían, estúpido vampiro! estúpido lobo!

fuimos a cazar, yo aún rafastafañeando, pero igual sabía que necesitaba comer algo antes de acercarme más a Lola o a mi padre, y no había comido nada desde hacía dos días, lo cual podía ser peligroso para mi comportamiento humano. salí con Jake hacia el lugar que había encontrado la manada el día anterior. acá no había animales interesantes como los que usualmente podemos encontrar en la ciudad, pero había ganado... que yo igual no podía comer, así que tuvimos que subir más, hasta encontrar algo de lo que Jake y yo pudiéramos alimentarnos, yo lamentando las vacas que seguramente se habían comido o comerán los otros, cuando salgan a cazar

cuando regresamos a espiar a casa de mi tía, la gente estaba comiendo, era de lo más divertido espiarlos desde acá. Jasper y Rose, aburridos, estaban jugando ajedrez en el tejado, la manada estaba afuera, dormidos unos, otros jugando entre ellos, sin dejar su forma animal. nosotros nos unimos a los Hale; abajo, los no-humanos nos hicieron una seña de saludo, mientras comían. las caras de Alice y Luju mientras intentaban engullir un pedazo de carne, era profundamente cómico, aunq tengo que aceptar en su honor, que para los que no podían ver los mínimos detalles de sus expresiones con el lujo que nosotros podemos, posiblemente no notaran el asco que les provocaba la comida. luego de un rato salieron de nuevo, esta vez a comprar los tradicionales helados. yo bajé con Jake, y los espiábamos mientras caminaban, la manada a nuestro alrededor.

creo que Lola no me vio, pero Edward parecía divertido del espectáculo que daba yo, con Jake y los demás, en su forma lobuna, intentando caminar por la calle. Jake se iba enterando de las cosas que habían pasado mientras nosotros estábamos en la ciudad, la manada de a poco se alejaba de nosotros e iban a hacerle escolta a Lola y los demás. Collin, insistentemente cerca de Brady y Banana, por más que ella lo viera con una expresión que dejaba claro que no lo quería cerca, Brady se reía del infortunio de su compañero, y caminaba cerca de Banana, platicando los dos de lo más contentos. los seguimos hasta la casa, y como estaba empezando a obscurecer, yo tenía que regresar a la ciudad.

ya era de noche cuando llegamos, y yo debería estar ya llegando a casa de mi padre, pero la verdad es que no tenía demasiadas ganas, así que me quedé en la bodega con Jake un rato más, pero al final me ganó la conciencia y dejé a Jake ahí, para que descansara otro rato, antes de que regresara y nos fuéramos a ver a Lola por la noche. papá no estaba demasiado preocupado por mi paradero, como acostumbra, me preguntó que como me había ido, mientas yo me acostaba en la cama junto a él, con una cobija de por medio, para que no sintiera lo frío de mi piel, y nos quedamos viendo las noticias, como cada noche. discutimos del partido y el fútbol y las probabilidades que tenían los Pumas, vimos el final de una película tonta, y mientras empezaba la otra, tomé mi posición acostumbrada que significa _'estoy por irme a dormir'_ él se rió y me arropó, yo dejé que mi respiración bajara de ritmo hasta llegar a lo que los humanos consideran el ritmo normal en la hora de sueño.

_desperté_ luego de una hora, hice la rutina habitual y me encerré en mi cuarto. Jake no tardó en llegar, y eso que yo planeaba ir a buscarlo. me escabullí por la ventana nuevamente, y salí corriendo con Jake hacia casa de mi tía. cuando llegamos, los humanos mayores estaban ya dormidos, y los jóvenes estaban en la sala, Edward y Himura jugando con el nintendo, Alice, Banana y Lola, platicando mientras veían a los chicos jugar. nos quedamos un rato viendo como jugaban, luego de que Himura le ganara a Edward, le dije al último en un susurro que los estaríamos esperando en la huerta. Jake y yo saltamos hacia allá, con la manada detrás de nosotros. los perros no estaban demasiado contentos con la invasión, pero tampoco parecían demasiado ansiosos de pelear con toda la manada por su territorio... considerando q el Alpha de esa manada es Peyote... yo tampoco lo haría.

luego de un rato, la puerta se abrió, y entraron Alice, Lola y Edward con Himura, era raro eso de que ahora Himura pudiera presenciar nuestras reuniones clandestinas. Alice, usó la oportunidad para salir a cazar, los Hale, que los habían seguido desde la sala, se fueron con ella, la mitad de la manada seguía en forma de lobo, solo Embry, Brady, Levi y Seth esperaban en forma humana con nosotros. Brady, para disgusto de Collin, había decidido quedarse en la sala, vigilando que Banana no sospechara nada. en cuanto vi a Lola, corrí a abrazarla, como si no la hubiera visto en miles de años, Himura, al verse rodeado de perros extraños que se dejaban molestar, estaba jugando con la manada.

yo no sabía que tanto recordaba Himura de la manada, pq seguro que el shock de todo lo que había pasado la noche de la Luna Nueva había borrado parte de los acontecimientos, por ahora, parecía que él había reconocido en los lobos que me acompañaban, a los perros con los que había estado jugando en la mañana. pensé q sería prudente presentarle de nuevo a la manada, pero me quedé pensando, que tanto le había dicho Lola? que tanto le habían explicado? le habían dicho toda la verdad o dejarían que se quedara solo con los recuerdos borrosos de la Luna Nueva? como sea, preferí no mencionar que los lobos con los que jugaba eran humanos, hasta poder discutir con Lola que tanto podía saber su hermano y que tantas de sus preguntas habían contestado

Lola y yo discutíamos tontería y media, mientras yo me robaba fruta del huerto de la tía para llevar al teller, Lola me ayudaba, feliz de poder trepar árboles sin que nadie le dijera nada, o sin que nadie sospechara si alguno de los presentes sin dificultad alguna le sujetaba, ayudaba a subir o alcanzaba al vuelo cuando llegó a dar un traspié. Edward y Jake, discutían lejos de nosotras, yo estaba segura de que Jake estaba discutiendo la _'situación Embry+Sayuri'_ con él, pq sabíamos que la reacción de Emmett, cuando se enterara, no iba a ser la más amable, y teníamos que prepararnos para cualquier cosa... pero todo eso ya lo explicaré luego, cuando les cuente la historia de Embry, que me contó bien el sábado.

no habría pasado más de media hora, cuando escuchamos a Banana que se acercaba, aburrida, con Brady detrás de ella, intentando retenerla. con un suspiro, le hice una seña a la manada y regresamos a las sombras del tejado. Banana no quiso entrar a la huerta, así que le gritaba a Lola desde afuera que regresara. Lola se despidió con un gesto antes de caminar hacia ella. bajé rápidamente a su lado _"regresaremos mañana"_ le dije en un susurro y subí a uno de los árboles cercanos, afortunadamente las sombres de la noche eran las suficientes para que Banana no se diera cuenta de nada, aunq, si las cosas con Collin funcionaban, tendríamos que contarle todo... eso iba a ser divertido! (sarcasmo...)

Jake me recordó con una seña lo que habíamos estado discutiendo, en la tarde antes de que regresara a casa de mi padre,_"Brady!"_ lo llamé, vi como se retrasaba, dejando que los demás se acercaran a la casa, la manada había regresado con nosotros, los perros, al ver a Brady, que consideraban su aliado, se acercaron a él, dejando que se enfrentara a nosotros _"puedn hablar con otros perros?"_ le pregunté, él se rió  
><em>"para eso me detuviste? ninguno de los otros te quería contestar?"<em> le puse una mirada de _'no me causa gracia'_  
><em>"no... mañana, cuando regresen a la ciudad, creo que será hora de que Banana conozca a Collin, Jake va a ir a recogerte, como no le puedo decir a mi familia que tu y Seth son mis hijos, pasarán para los humanos como hermanos de Jake"<em> Brady se rió  
><em>"Brady Black... no me convence como suena..."<em> la manda, detrás de nosotros, se rió  
><em>"Collin va a ir con él, asegúrate de que Banana siga ahí cuando lleguen..."<em>  
><em>"yes, ma'am"<em> contestó Brady, con aire marcial y una sonrisa en la cara...  
><em>"y yo te recomendaría que te contuvieras un poco, que los chicos no podrán contener a Collin por demasiado tiempo más"<em> y tal cual, estaban, detrás de los demás, Josh y Levy, enfrentando a Collin que había intentado saltar sobre Brady  
><em>"me vas a atacar?"<em> le dijo Brady y se rió, instantáneamente, Collin dio un salto y sin perder tiempo, regresó a su forma humana. se abalanzó sobre Brady, Jake y Embry lo detuvieron _"la verdad... tendrás que pelear por ella, no te la dejaré tan fácilmente"_ siguió Brady con una sonrisa, Collin aulló, un sonido casi animal, aún cuando estaba en forma humana y se safó de los brazos que lo sostenían...

_continuará..._

si, soy malvada, pero ya me pasé de las tres hojas que había dicho. mañana el desenlace y el tercer día de espionaje... igual, seguro q mañana a Lola no le da tiempo de leer, así q no será tan malvado, y al final podrá leerlo todo completo xD

miau!  
>xoxo, Danush Black<p> 


	7. Versión bizarra según Sayuri

Bueno, esta es la historia "Embry-Sayuri" según la versión que me contó Chispa (Sayuri)… la verdad no se como empezarla, pero la resumiré ara luego contar detalles.

Sayuri estaba intentando embriagarse en un "X" bar. de mala muerte, pero cuando entró, vio a Embry, que s estaba ebrio. En fin, Sayuri, no pudo evitar ser si misma, y dijo "Estupido pulgoso" cosa que hizo enojar a Embry, el le grito mil y un barbaridades y Sayuri (obvio) le contesto mil y un millón de veces peor, terminaron lanzándose cosas, incluyendo vasos, botellas, sillas, bla bla bla.  
>Sayuri le arrojo una botella al brazo, y esta le corto dejando una marca más o menos grande, Sayuri se frustro por el olor (pésimo, según ella) de la sangre de Embry, así que le empezó a robarle el aire hasta hacer que se desmayara.<br>Sayuri estaba más asustada que cuando Emmett peleaba con la guardia Vulturi, entonces decidió llevar a Embry hasta la bodega.  
>Me contó que Embry despertó ebrio aun, e interpretó mal las cosas, ya que ambos estaban con ropas distintas a las que tenían, según Sayuri, fue por que estaban cubiertos de cerveza y ella aprovecho para cambiarse, para después darle una camiseta limpia a Embry (que era de Emmett, thought) (maldita Danush y sus malditos "Thought" y "sigh")<br>Y como bien sabrán Sayuri y yo discutimos todo el día de ayer, hasta que terminamos hablando de la sangre que le "regale" a Edward, por cierto, Danush quieres de mi sangre? Es que le ofrecí a Sayuri y estaba por aceptar, pero mágicamente apareció una piedra en medio de las dos, así que me aleje de ella sabiendo que Edward estaba celoso  
>So, será mejor que luego me digne a subir la historieta sobre la discusión de "la prostitución también se compra"<p>

Miau  
>xoxo Lola Cullen<p> 


	8. el último día q casi no la espiamos

en realidad todo pasó muy rápidamente, yo lo sentí como si pasara en cámara lenta though... Collin se abalanzó sobre Brady y lo golpeó, Brady le devolvió el golpe y terminaron los dos en el suelo, rodando, nosotros alrededor, sin saber exactamente que debíamos hacer, por un lado estaba bien que descargaran la energía, pero eran como hermanos! no podían ponerse a pelar así. aunq era obvio que Collin en realidad no quería lastimar a Brady, de haberlo querido lastimar en serio, no se habría molestado en cambiar a su forma humana, tal como estaba se habría lanzado sobre él. el problema fue, que mientras peleaban, no tuvieron más control de su temperamento y estallaron, regresando a su forma animal

_"alto!"_ gritaron Embry y Jake al unísono, con un tono que no dejaba réplicas. de las sombras apareció Edward _"no es el mejor momento..."_ le dijo Jake, Edward sonrió, me aventó un par de pantalones y regresó a la casa... estúpido vampiro precavido, solo por eso se merece que no lo regañe por las normas que ha roto en este viaje con Lola!  
>Brady y Collin, sin poder moverse hacia el otro, por la doble orden de su Alpha y el segundo de la manada, se conformaban con lanzarse mutuas miradas de odio.<br>_"Brady, cámbiate, regresa con los humanos"_ siguió Jake, con el mismo tono. Collin aulló, con un dolor increíble, Brady obedeció, sin dar ninguna señal de felicidad ni enojo, simple indiferencia marcada en su mirada _"sabes que no te puedo ordenar que dejes a Banana en paz, que no le hables ni te acerques, soy incapaz de quitarte tu libertad, pero la manada está antes que nada Brady, tu familia, tus hermanos"_ señaló a la manada, detrás de él _"ellos son más importantes"_  
><em>"y desde hace cuanto que la manda es más importante? no vas a ser tu el que me va a decir eso, Jacob..."<em> y volteó a verme, significativamente. Embry, Seth y Quil gruñeron, Jake, serio, los detuvo con un gesto  
><em>"si no te agrada como está constituida la manda, eres libre de irte, sabes que nadie te obliga a quedarte. si vas a quedarte, aceptarás la manda como es y respetarás nuestras reglas como son"<em>  
><em>"tal vez lo haga! tal vez me largue de esta manada!"<em> gritó Brady y de un salto regresó al sendero que da a la casa.  
><em>"Embry, Seth, Levi"<em> Jake volteó a verlos _"llévense a Collin de aquí, regresen a la ciudad, vayan a otro lado"_ asintieron y de inmediato recuperaron su forma lobuna, saltaron al lado contrario de la casa, rodeando a Seth  
><em>"Leah, Josh, limpien esta huerta, está llena de pedazos de ropa, Quil, vigila a los humanos"<em> Jake no había dejado su todo Alpha, todos asintieron, pero no parecían demasiado preocupados de que las órdenes las hubiera dado en un tono que no admitía réplica y no en el tono habitual en el que les pide las cosas.

yo estaba ida, de toda la manada, no creí nunca que podría ser Brady el que dijera esas cosas, él, que había sido el primero en la manada en ir a ver que estuviera bien, el día que me comí a la humana, él, por una chica, por una humana, dejaría la manada? no tenía ya una chica? yo se que Bananita es adorable, pero, lo suficiente como para abandonar a la manada? traicionar a tu mejor amigo? además, lo de Collin era verdadero, Jake me lo dijo, cuando regresó a su forma de lobo, para informarse, había sentido el cambio en Collin, Banana era en realidad _la chica_, la ideal, la única que podría importar ahora para él, como podía Brady, sabiendo esto, decidir interesarse en Banana? no podía entenderlo...

sentí a Jake a mi lado, volteé a verlo y vi todo el enojo, angustia, dolor, todos los sentimientos que había en él, cruzar por sus ojos, me tomó de la mano y regresamos a casa de mi padre en silencio. ya no tenía tantas ganas de regresar a Morelos el día siguiente. en lugar de regresar al taller, como había estado haciendo, para no tener que quedarse encerrado en el cuarto cuando papá saliera, Jake pasó la noche conmigo. no me dijo nada, yo tampoco dije nada. solo nos quedamos, acostados en la cama, en silencio, esperando a que llegara la mañana. de haber podido llorar, este habría sido el momento para hacerlo.

escuché a mi padre moverse por la casa, intentando no hacer ruido para no despertarme, dejé que siguiera pensando que yo estaba dormida, la verdad es que no tenía nada de ganas de moverme. luego de un rato me decidí y salí del cuarto, papá se rió, comentando lo mucho que había dormido, murmuré algunas excusas y seguí mi camino hacia el baño. papá dijo que me veía pálida, y es que yo no traía maquillaje. dejé que el agua me tranquilizara, era incluso más tranquilizante que cuando era humana, pq ahora podía sentir todas las gotas cayendo sobre mi, yo no se pq los vampiros normales no se bañan, se q no lo necesitan, pero la verdad q es divertido.

cuando regresé a mi cuarto, media hora después me encontré a Jacob, acostado en la cama, como lobo, comunicándose con la manada, me acosté junto a él, esperando a que terminara. se transformó, se vistió de nuevo y me jaló a su lado  
><em>"cómo sigue Collin?"<em> le pregunté en un susurro para que papá no nos escuchara  
><em>"mal, por lo que parece está en algún lugar de Brasil. dejó atrás a los otros, regresaron a Morelos, por si a Collin se le ocurría regresar y atacar a Brady. es mejor que esté solo por ahora"<em>suspiré  
><em>"como está Brady?"<em> la expresión de Jake cambió de consternada a inexpresiva  
><em>"tampoco demasiado bien... por lo que pude ver está mal, incluso los humanos lo notaron, Edward sacó alguna razón médica que pareció convencer a tus tías, pero no a los demás. Edward no les dijo lo que pasó ayer en la huerta"<em>  
><em>"no hay nada que podamos hacer por ellos?"<em> Jake se quedó callado, y yo no dije nada más.

al final si regresamos a Morelos, aunq lo único que quedaba por hacer era seguir a los autos que regresarían ese día a la ciudad. llegamos mientras los humanos arreglaban las cosas para irse. Edward, el caballero de siempre y Alice, que es encantadora, agradecían profundamente a mi tía su hospitalidad, incluso Brady pudo recuperar un poco de su semblante habitual y hacer de caballero, disculpándose por las molestias causadas. dijo que iba a ir a despedirse de los perros, lo cual a nadie le pareció extraño, pero así es mi familia...

lo seguí hasta la huerta. acariciaba a Peyote, con aire distraído, mientras veía las marcas que habían dejado él y Collin mientras peleaban.  
><em>"sabía que vendrías"<em> me dijo, cuando sintió que había caído a su lado, tenía una expresión tan inexpresiva como la de la noche anterior  
><em>"quieres hablar?"<em> le pregunté, sin inmutarme por su actitud  
><em>"porqué querría hablar contigo?"<em> volteó a verme con una sonrisa poco amigable  
><em>"porque siempre has hablado conmigo, porque se que este no eres tu..."<em>  
><em>"no hables como si me conocieras! como podrías conocerme? no eres parte de la manada!"<em> intenté mantener mi expresión en blanco, no dando a notar lo mucho que me habían dolido sus palabras  
><em>"tienes razón, no lo soy"<em> suspiré _"pero sabes que daría todo lo que soy por poder serlo. tal vez no puedo entrar en tu cabeza como el resto, pero puedo sentir si algo les pasa, sabes que es cierto, especialmente contigo, sabes que tu y Seth son especiales para mi..."_ sentí un minúsculo movimiento y por un momento creí que iba a atacarme, pero se detuvo. se puso de pie y salió de la huerta  
><em>"no quiero hablar contigo"<em>

ya no lo seguí, Jake estaba de inmediato a mi lado  
><em>"hay mucha confusión en su cabeza"<em> volteé a verlo _"lo sentí anoche, antes de que regresara a su forma humana, me estaba bloqueando, cambiando sus pensamientos, para que no pudiera sacar nada, pero pude sentir su confusión..."_  
><em>"que crees que le pase?"<em> nuevamente, Jake no contestó _"en realidad crees que... que deje la manada?"_  
><em>"no lo se..."<em> regresamos a nuestro puesto, con el resto de la manada. de cuando en cuando los no-humanos nos volteaban a ver, Brady indiferente, Edward preocupado, Alice curiosa  
><em>"Danush..."<em> la voz de Lola me sorprendió, era un susurro casi inaudible para el resto de los humanos, lo cual demostraba lo acostumbrada que estaba ya esta niña a hablar con nosotros en presencia de los humanos _"tú si me vas a explicar que pasa?"_suspiré, Edward se inclinó hacia ella y le contestó en un susurro  
><em>"por ahora no, pero Edward te explicará en cuanto sea posible..."<em>era lo que yo estaba pensando. me reí, eso había sido raro!  
><em>"esto es injusto! no puedo ver nada porque es cosa de <em>perros_!"_Alice, enojada, bailaba (enojadamente xD) por la casa, recolectando sus cosas  
><em>"no tiene importancia"<em> le dijo Brady a Lola, con una mirada sombría. mientras la humana causante de todo el problema, bendita humanidad, no tenía idea de la conversación que pasaba a su alrededor o los problemas que había causado

el resto de la tarde, no fue tan divertida, jugaron, platicaron, comieron, pero todos estábamos demasiado trastornados para poder entretenernos como el día anterior, siguiendo a los humanos, platicando en susurros, solo los veíamos de lejos. al fin terminaron de arreglar todas las cosas, los no-humanos agradecieron de nuevo a mi tía y todos subieron a los autos. el camino de regreso fue más lento de lo habitual, teniendo que ir nosotros al paso del auto, y ni siquiera estaba muy segura de pq íbamos todos tras de Brady, en realidad, dudo que Collin quisiera aparecerse repentinamente frente a los humanos.

cuando llegaron a la casa, mi tía veía a Brady con cara de _'no deberías estar en tu casa?'_ y le preguntó si necesitaba que lo llevaran, los Cullen ya se habían despedido, Edward esperaba en el cuarto de Lola, claro y Alice había ido a regresarle la Jeep a Emmett  
><em>"ah... no, disculpe la molestia, pero mi hermano dijo que pasaría acá por mi..."<em> Jake perdió el balance al escucharlo. Brady sabía que la idea de que Jake fuera a recogerlo era que Collin pudiera conocer a Banana, luego de lo de ayer, ya no tenía demasiado caso. de igual manera, Jake salió corriendo, en dirección a la bodega y luego de unos veinte minutos, que Brady había pasado platicando con las chicas en la sala, escuchamos la moto que se acercaba. Jake tocó el timbre de la puerta, y yo lo veía desde el techo, creo que era la primera vez que entraba como humano a esa casa! Lola salió saltando a abrir la puerta, cuando se encontró a Jake en la entrada puso la misma cara que yo habría puesto, obviamente pensando lo mismo que yo

entraron los dos a la casa, al verlo llegar, Brady puso la media sonrisa sarcástica que le es habitual y se puso de pie. le agradeció a mi tía las molestias, Jake con él, se despidieron de las niñas y cuando habían salido, Banana le preguntó a Lola _"pq todos tus amigos parecen salidos de _Twilight_?"_ Jake se subió a la moto, que era su forma de aparentar ser humano, le hizo una seña a Brady de que se subiera con él y este obedeció sin decir nada más, se fueron hacia la bodega y nosotros los seguimos  
><em>"ah!"<em> me detuve _"Josh... perdón, se q no es el mejor momento pero, puedes quedarte... no, puedes decirle a Jake que me quedé cuidando de Lola?"_  
><em>"no quieres que me quede?"<em> me preguntó, sorprendido _"tal vez sea mejor que vayas tu también con Brady"_ pero no quería causarle más problemas a la manada y, de todas maneras, dada la situación, era mejor que solo los lobos estuvieran en el taller  
><em>"no, está bien, gracias"<em> fingí una sonrisa y regresé a casa de mi tía. Banana y Lola seguían platicando, ahora en el cuarto de esta, Edward, al escucharlas subir y sentir que yo también me acercaba, salió de su escondite habitual y estaba acostado en el techo, escuchando a las niñas. me senté a su lado

_"como siguen?"_ preguntó luego de un rato  
><em>"como si no lo supieras..."<em> le sonreí, él se rió, pero luego serio me contestó  
><em>"Brady estaba bloqueando sus pensamientos, Seth tiene que dejar de enseñarles como hacer eso!"<em> me reí  
><em>"Jake me dijo lo mismo... Jasper sería más útil en este momento"<em>nos quedamos en silencio, mientras las niñas, abajo, como es de esperarse de un par de adolescentes, hablaban de Edward, y para mi desgracia, de Brady  
><em>"no quiero escuchar esto..."<em> me puse de pie, cantando una canción en mi cabeza, para que las palabras de las niñas no entraran  
><em>"no creo que te puedas alejar lo suficiente para no escucharlo"<em>me quedé valientemente, y tal como me lo imaginaba, la conversación no me hizo demasiado feliz  
><em>"Danush..."<em> la voz de Collin me sorprendió, estaba tan ocupada intentando no escuchar lo que decían las niñas que no lo había sentido acercarse, sin pensarlo, lo abracé  
><em>"que haces aquí?"<em> el pobre niño no se veía nada bien, pero logró sonreír por mi reacción  
><em>"este es mi puesto, no?"<em> sonrió y luego siguió, imitando mi voz_"_'no podemos dejar que ese lujurioso se quede solo con Lola!'_ con todo respeto, señor Cullen"_ Edward se rió, después de todo, él sabía perfectamente lo que yo opinaba  
><em>"pero... estarás bien?"<em> Banana abajo, seguía hablando de Brady. las manos de Collin empezaron a temblar  
><em>"si..."<em> respiró, controlando su enojo _"si, estaré bien"_  
><em>"no te preocupes, Danush..."<em> Edward, serio, veía a Collin _"yo me encargo"_  
><em>"es mejor que vayas con la manada ahora..."<em> Collin suspiró, con mirada triste _"él te necesita más que yo..."_ no supe si con él, se refería a Jake o a Brady, pero aún así le hice caso.

y así terminan los tres días que perseguimos a Lola ^^  
>aún faltan, la historia de Embry, unos cuentos raros que escribió la manada y veremos si esta situación con la manada tiene un buen desenlace...<p>

miau!  
>xoxo, Danush Black<p> 


	9. Como termino la cosa

En fin, les sigo contando la historia "humana" del viaje a Morelos.

Regresamos con los humanos, claro, después de haber visto a Danush y la manada, yo se que ahora nadie se preocupa de la situación Edward-Lola-Embry por que piensan que todo esta solucionado, pero no!...  
>Yo estaba de o más feliz con Danush, ya que "años sin verla" so, Edward platicaba con Jake, Embry (nunca lo vi) y los demás por su lado, recolectábamos fruta pa el taller.<br>Bananita, que ya estaba de lo más aburrida, me empezó a gritar, y allá vamos Edward y yo, solo que sin Brady, que se quedo con los demás.  
>Edward cargaba la canasta con la fruta, pero olvidamos por completo que Alice había salido con Jasper y Rosalie, a cazar, así que inventamos que Alice estaba consiguiendo más fruta… seguro…<p>

-Lola- me dijo Banana aun más aburrida –estoy harta, quiero hacer algo divertido-  
>Edward y yo nos miramos, yo trataba de no reírme<br>-Seguro Banana, que quieres hacer? Escalar árboles? Correr? Escaparnos de la casa a mitad de a noche?...- me interrumpió  
>-Me gusta la última-<br>-Edward? Podemos escaparnos a la mitad de la noche?- le pregunte con cara de, "perro"?  
>-No creo chicas, como saldríamos de aquí? Se darían cuenta…-<br>-Si no se dieron cuenta de que Lola fue a dormir contigo ayer, no creo que se den cuenta si nos escapamos-  
>Edward y yo nos quedamos en shock, bueno, yo más que el<br>-Como… que… Co… como te diste cuenta?- pregunté atropelladamente  
>-Fácil, cuando no estabas, le pregunte a Alice por ti, y ella dijo "fue por agua" entonces consideré que tu no irías por agua a las dos de la madrugada-<p>

Edward se rió de la explicación, me tomó de la cintura y caminamos con Banana hasta la sala, era ya muy tarde así que los rucos decidieron ir a dormir, hasta que Brady apareció con una expresión de malestar terrible, mi tía (obvio) estaba por tocarle la frente, cuando Edward y yo nos interpusimos.

-Esta bien- dijimos a coro  
>-Pero este niño se ve pésimo- insistió mi tía<br>-No lo juro, estoy bien, gracias- dijo Brady

Mi tía nos creyó y fue a dormir, Alice apareció después de un rato, y Banana yacía sobre el sillón de la sala, completamente dormida, Alice la llevó al cuarto, y regreso poco después, Edward no tenia intenciones de decirme por que Brady estaba así, pero mucho menos me lo iba a decir el, estamos de acuerdo en que el y yo no somos muy apegados, o que?

Edward estaba sentado en el pasto, junto a la alberca, mirando hacia el cielo, me acerqué, entonces escuché, un "Lola" de emoción, arriba en el techo estaba Leah, que criticaba a los vampirices, so, me acerqué y ella bajó de un salto. Por lo visto tampoco ella iba a decirme nada, me sentí mas humana de lo normal, realmente triste.

Platiqué con Leah un rato, hasta que fingí tener sueño, sabía que Alice se quedaría con Jasper un rato, así que sería el plan perfecto para huir. Regresé al cuarto, Banana estaba tendida sobre la cama, entonces cambié mi falda por unos Jeans, esperé quince interminables minutos. Salí de nuevo, curiosamente no vi a nadie, aun que tenia la sospecha de que alguien me vigilaba y se burlaba de mis intentos por intentar escabullirme.

Corrí hasta la huerta, y entre silenciosamente, obvio los perros se dieron cuenta pero aun así tenia el plan de salir a vagar por la madrugada Yai! En fin, llegue hasta el otro lado de la huerta, subí por unas escaleras viejas que estaban atrás, cruze la barda, y salté a un árbol, mi pregunta en ese momento fue "Como demonios voy a regresar?" me dio igual y aun así seguí caminando, conocía un lugar por el pueblo donde hay un manantial de lo mas coqueto, entonces allá iba yo, caminando en la obscuridad de la noche.

-A donde crees que vas Lola?- me preguntó una voz de inframundo  
>-A tirarme de un barranco- le contesté amargamente<br>-Crees que dejaría que lo hicieras?-  
>-Si confío plenamente en que me dejaras caer de un barranco, sin siquiera intentar salvarme-<br>-Lola, algún día cambiaras?-  
>-Por ti? Nunca!-<br>-Se supone que debería estar con Collin-  
>-Por que?... quiero decir… tu estas siguiéndome, y a mi me pediste que no te buscara, pero allí vas tras de mi, como perrito faldero, anda vete con Collin…-<br>-Realmente me desesperas- suspiró – Lola, contestame esto, y ya nunca lo volveré a preguntar, pero tienes que ser sincera por completo- tragué saliva –Me… también es difícil para mi decirlo… me amas?-

Me detuve por completo, no moví ni un músculo, no hice un solo ruido, ni siquiera me digné a parpadear.

-Si, y te amo como no tienes idea, como nadie la tiene, no es capricho, no es un juego, créeme que eh tratado de aclarar todo lo que creo creer, pero no puedo dejar ir a ninguno de los dos, yo se que es uno a nada, y estoy tratando de pensar en algo para solucionarlo, pero no puedo- empecé a llorar y me tiré de rodillas al suelo –ahora siento, que tu me odias, y me duele pensar el que me hallas olvidado por completo, como si nunca me hubieras querido, como si yo fuera solo una más, creo que ya eh tomado una dedición, y es…- Voltee a verle, estaba mirándome con aire de grandeza, como siempre con el estupido cigarro en la boca.  
>Estaba por pronunciar la primera y última palabra de mi decisión, y entonces Embry escuchó a Edward venir por mí.<p>

-Será mejor que el este presente cuando lo digas- Me miró casi con despecho y egocentrismo.  
>Entonces yo huí de nuevo, me pare y salí corriendo hasta el manantial extraño, dejé mis zapatos en el camino y me arrojé al agua, sentí el vacío de inframundo en mi pecho y salí de nuevo a la superficie, el agua se movió y supe que Edward estaba adentro del agua. Salió a mi lado, se acercó y me miró con preocupación.<p>

-Que planeabas exactamente?- agradecí que el agua hubiera borrado mis lagrimas  
>-Estar contigo un rato antes de irnos-<br>-pudiste haberlo pedido, pensé que te había pasado algo malo-  
>-Tranquilo, solo me tropecé con algo unas calles atrás-<p>

Me besó y ambos escuchamos el aullar de un lobo, el aullido más lastimero que le eh escuchado a Embry, poco después otra persona estaba dentro del agua, era Alice que estaba de lo mas divertida, tras ella se arrojó Jasper, Rose nos veía desde la rocas altas, hasta que Leah la empujó al agua, y luego ella misma se aventó. Estaba el final feliz de película, el que todos quieren y desean, pero yo tenía el aullido de un lobo resonando en mi cabeza. Por qué todo el tiempo que quiero decirle la verdad a Embry siempre termina todo mal? O sin embargo, yo huyo del lugar, como lo acababa de hacer. El y yo tendremos que encontrar un lugar para hablar, y después darle la respuesta que espera, Thought.

Regresamos a casa de los tíos, todos íbamos empapados, Edward estaba por sacar ropa seca para mi, cuando Alice se lo impidió.

-Créeme que hago esto por: la intimida de Lola (que no le importa mucho tratándose de ti) las órdenes de Danush y por que eres la persona menos indicada para escoger un conjunto de ropa- Me cambie de ropa en el baño de la sala, para que nadie pudiera escuchar el ruido cera de los cuartos.

Regresé a mi cuarto, pero algo más llamo mi atención, Quil estaba de un lado del techo y Brady de otro, y allá voy de nuevo por los techos de las casas.

-Me vas a decir que es lo que pasa? O tendré que preguntarle yo?- le dije a Quil mientras me ayudaba a subir  
>-Pregúntale tu- rafastafañee mientras caminaba para llegar a donde se encontraba Brady<br>-Tu si me vas a contar, o que?-  
>-Exactamente que quieres que te diga?-<br>-Que es lo que tienes, por que de repente tan triste y la cosa?-  
>-No es tristeza!-<br>-Lo ves? Lo ves? Tu sueles ser caballeroso y…-  
>-No estoy de humor… es todo-<br>-Te gusta Banana!-  
>-…POR QUE TENGO QUE CUIDARTE, EH? Por que tengo que seguir las ordenes de una leech! Y tu, tu puedes cuidarte sola, no? Por mi, que ese vampiro haga lo que quiera contigo! Es más! Debería dejarte caer del techo en este momento, así el tendría que morderte, si eso es lo que quieren!<br>-Lo siento…-  
>-… Lola, vete a dormir, quieres?-<br>-Ahora menos me voy, que te quede claro que entre más insistas, menos me iré-  
>-Da igual- Brady se levantó y estaba por irse, cuando yo me aferre a el tomándolo por la cintura<br>-Puedes contarme lo que sea cuando quieras, yo te voy a escuchar créeme, pero si no quieres "cuidarme", esta bien, aun así siempre serás el mismo Brady para mi, solo no hagas tonterías por favor…-  
>-Gracias Lola- Se dio la vuelta, hizo una reverencia y me besó la mano –prometo solemnemente no hacer tontería alguna- Me ayudó a bajar del techo, y yo caminé hasta el cuarto sin siquiera voltear.<p>

No recuerdo haber soñado algo en especial, solo recuerdo la viva imagen de la noche anterior, con todos nadando alrededor del manantialcillo.

Mi madre nos despertó temprano para que arregláramos las maletas y estuviéramos todos listos para irnos, Alice bailaba por toda la casa recogiendo todas sus cosas, Brady ayudaba a Banana a cargar su maleta, Yo recogía la mía sin molestar a nadie, entonces Brady cada vez que podía e dirigía una mirada amistosa, Edward recogía su maleta, mientras ayudaba con las de mi madre, Himura y Alice, creo que ese chico se quiere lucir demasiado.

Todos le agradecimos a mi tía la hospitalidad y las atenciones. Jesus, Himura, Mi madre y Banana se fueron en el optra, (Banana estaba harta de ir tan apretada) Alice, Brady, Edward y yo nos fuimos en la Jeep.

El camino fue eterno, y ya que Danush no me contó que es lo que pasaba, me concentré en chismear el nuevo iphone de Alice, Brady iba callado todo el tiempo, mirando por la ventana, Edward preguntaba si teníamos sed o hambre, y nos ofrecía (a Brady y a mi) cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera.

Cuando llegamos, al menos yo esperaba que Jake y Collin recogieran a Brady, pero solo llego Jake (en la moto de Embry) Banana y yo subimos a mi cuarto, así que supuse que Edward ya no estaría allí, platicabamos del viaje, bueno ella platicaba ya que supongo que fueron demasiadas personas desconocidas por un fin de semana. Aun tengo la vaga ilusión de que Banana conozca a Collin, así que tendremos que planear eso.

Lo que sabe Himura: Sabe que la manada son "hombres lobo-licántropos" sabe que Los Cullen andan por esos rumbos de la mitología, sabe que Danush también es algo raro, y sabe que yo fui un vampiro ilegal.

Miau

xoxo Lola Call… Cullen pues!


	10. de 10 things you might not know

...about the pack I__

_aka, historias de la manada..._

_tal como dice el título, un día de ocio, la manada se unió y de a poco fueron recopilando historias bizarras que han pasado, vivido y así. y yo las comparto con ustedes, tal como ellos las escribieron ^^_

_será una saga de diez, obviamente, y las iré publicando a ratos, hoy nos toca Embry:_

a pesar de lo q puedan creer... no hablaré de Lola, en cambio, les contaré la historia de... cuando _ella_ se enamoró de Edward! o al menos cuando decidió decirnos que estábamos todos enamorados de ella.

era un día normal en La Push, yo acompañaba a Jake a la frontera, pq iba de incógnito a ver a su amigo _bloodsucker_ entonces nadie más q los de la manada, osea, Quil y Leah, aparte mío, sabíamos que Seth y Jake eran amigos de los _bloodsuckers_, a Quil no le caían mal, Leah y yo nos guardábamos nuestros comentarios, nunca nos agradaron los _leeches_, aunq estos en especial nunca nos habían causado ningún problema.

del otro lado de la frontera, estaba el _parásito_ en su coche, con la humana q no se separaba de él últimamente. según ellos, era una pobre chica q merecía de nuestros cuidados, pero la verdad q estaba un poco loca, a Quil no le agradaba, yo creía q su único defecto era el amor q profesaba por todos los _leeches_, en especial por Cullen. cuando Jake y yo llegamos apenas a la frontera, _ella_volteó a ver a Edward, cómo pidiéndole una disculpa, y corrió a abrazar a Jake, q por alguna razón, seguro por insistencia del doctor, era muy amable con ella. lo tenía abrazado, sin q Jake pudiera hacer demasiado al respecto, luego de un rato se soltó y le dijo a Jake q no tenía q abusar de la buena voluntad de Edward, y regresó corriendo hacia él, y fue entonces la primera vez q lo dijo:  
><em>"no te enojes Edward! tu sabes que solo te amo a ti, pero Jake es mi mejor amigo! aunq él no quiera solo eso..."<em> y se soltó a llorar, nosotros estábamos en shock, Jake y yo cruzamos la frontera, yo moría de risa, no sabía de dónde le había salido a ella la idea de q Jake y Edward estaban enamorados de ella, Edward, preocupado por su salud, decidió regresarla a la casa, con el doctor, nos recomendó q mejor nos fuéramos, no sea que la pobre chica se confundiera más...

pero fue a partir de ese día q ella no se soltó de la idea, se iba colgada del brazo de Edward a todos lados, y se sonrojaba toda cuando veía a Jake, intentando sonreírle sin q Edward se diera cuenta, no sea q se enojara! el doctor, q estaba muy preocupado, les dijo q le siguieran la corriente, no ser q el shock la hiciera caer en una situación peor, Jake y el _leech_ hacían lo que podían, pero la verdad que no se divertían mucho, las semanas pasarony al fin decidió que tenía que regresar a Arizona, ese fue el mejor día de todos, no tanto por su partida, si no pq fue el día q logó besarlos, lo cual fue de lo más divertido para todos nosotros, pero esa es otra historia!


	11. de 10 things you might not know II

...about the pack, II

como no he tenido tiempo de escribir la historia de Embry, les dejo la segunda entrada de esta saga. hoy es el turno de Brady... hay que tener en consideración que esto se escribió antes de los percances ya mencionados...

_Brady,_  
>yo les voy a contar una historia sobre Seth, pq se q él no la contará por si mismo (no sea q Reira se enoje...)<br>como ya saben, desde que me uní a la manada, mi compañero en rondas es Seth, yo creía saber casi todo lo que hacía, no en vano compartíamos ruta y por lo tanto la misma mente por toda la mañana. es cierto que Seth es el mejor en la manada en ocultar sus pensamientos para el resto, pero aún así, yo me sentía seguro de conocer a Seth mejor que nadie en la manada. oh, craso error!

desde que empezamos a juntarnos en el taller, empezó a actuar raro, y supe que había algo que estaba bloqueando en su mente para que yo no lo supiera, así que empecé a poner atención a sus movimientos.. su rutina era casi habitual, hacíamos la ronda, vigilábamos a Reira y Lola por las tardes en la escuela, íbamos al taller, pasaba por Reira a la escuela y muchas veces se quedaba hasta tarde con ella… nada fuera de lo común, por un momento creí que Reira diría que estaba por tener cachorritos, pero no parecía ser eso. al final de la semana, noté su primer cambio raro. el viernes, a eso de las doce, con una excusa tonta me dejó solo en la ronda y luego de un rato dejé de sentir sus pensamientos, lo cual significaba que era humano. lo esperé en el taller, regresó luego de dos horas, como si nada. me decidí a investigar que pasaba.

hizo lo mismo por semanas, cada viernes, siempre a la misma hora desaparecía y me cambiaba el tema cada que le preguntaba, yo empecé a sospechar que algo extraño pasaba, temiendo por Reira. el siguiente viernes lo enfrenté, y le dije que lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, si no podía compartirlo conmigo, era algo malo, él se rió y se alejó, sin decirme nada. esta vez no lo iba a permitir! sabiendo que soy el mejor rastreador de la manada, y por lo tanto el que puede pasar desapercibido por el resto, lo seguí, y tal como lo esperaba, él no se dio cuenta. entonces lo descubrí, como dirían, con las manos en la masa. sin pensarlo, aún en mi forma de lobo, me acerque a él, sin disimulo, y le toqué la mano con la nariz, él se sorprendió, se sonrojó y me sonrió  
><em>"uh! que lindo!"<em> dijo la chica con la que estaba _"es tuyo?"_ Seth se rió de nuevo, me jaló la oreja y asintió  
><em>"se llama Brady"<em> la chica, enjuagándose las manos, me acarició la cabeza, yo le lamí la mano y su madre la regañó. cuando la chica fue a lavarse las manos, Seth volteó a verme, aún sonriendo, pero yo ya no lo culpaba, yo también lo habría mantenido en secreto. me senté a su lado, y así, en forma de lobo, pude darme cuenta de todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, especialmente de las cosas que Seth, siendo lo inocente que es, no había notado. y eso que yo soy menor que él!

le preguntó a la chica si le importaba que lo acompañara, como ella y su mamá le dijeron que no, me senté a su lado. el lugar estaba empezando a llenarse, especialmente de chicas jóvenes y señoras mayores que no dejaban de ver a Seth. Seth, siendo el chico amable que acostumbra, hablaba con todas y bromeaba con ellas, sin notar el impacto que les causaba. y ustedes me imagino se preguntarán, exactamente en que estaba metido Seth?

todos los viernes, cerca del taller, se pone uno de esos tianguis ambulantes, los q le gustan a Lola pq, como decía? tenían patitas y se iban corriendo? Seth lo había descubierto, pocos días después de que Embry había empezado a vivir en el taller, había empezado a frecuentarlo, y ahora se había hecho el hábito de ir todos los viernes a comer quesadillas y sopes al mismo lugar. lugar que atendían la niña que me había acariciado la cabeza, su mamá y su abuela. la abuela, divertida por el obvio enamoramiento de la chica con Seth, se reía siempre mucho  
><em>"ah, Sethie, siempre es un gusto tenerte aquí"<em> la nieta se sonrojaba y la hija se reía  
><em>"has notado mamá"<em> dijo a la abuela _"que desde que Seth viene a comer, ha aumentado nuestra clientela?"_ la chica se sonrojaba más, y la mamá y la abuela se soltaban a reír, Seth, inocente, con ellas.

y bueno, yo no se cómo estaría el lugar antes de Seth, pero no parecía que fuera posible que estuviera vacío, desde que había llegado, hasta que nos fuimos, estubo lleno de personas, y todas parecían saber el nombre de Seth. comí con él, la chica me dio pollo y picadillo en un plato, Seth comía y platicaba con las señoras. pagó y nos fuimos, todas se despedían de él, sonriendo, contentas, la chica me acarició otra vez, otra vez su madre la regañó, pq las quesadillas iban a llenarse de pelos, se despidió de Seth y nos fuimos. cuando encontramos un lugar obscuro, Seth se transformó y nos regresamos a la bodega, yo riéndome por haber descubierto su secreto.


	12. de miaus ebrios

disculparán la falta de entradas, pero con todo lo que pasó con Brady en el puente, pues no he tenido tiempo de escribir. y bueno, es hora de que conozcan la historia de Embry y Sayuri, según la manada.

todo empezó, unos días después de la pelea con los Volturi, Embry había estado de lo más raro, murmurando por los rincones, enojado con todos, ni siquiera la idea de haber mutilado a una docena de vampiros lo había alegrado; nosotros no le preguntamos nada, que caso tenía? ya sabíamos que era lo que le pasaba. una tarde desapareció. evaluamos las posibilidades, rastrearlo y hacer que regresara, seguirlo de lejos o dejarlo en paz. al final decidimos que en este caso era mejor dejarlo solo, ya se arreglaría, y en caso de que algo le pasara, en el humor en el que estaba, era más que capaz de cuidarse solo. regresó al taller después de una semana, perfectamente ebrio. Jake y yo estábamos en el cubil, así que Quil, que fue el que lo recibió, mandó de inmediato por Jake.

Jake se fue corriendo, Seth, que había ido a buscarlo se quedó conmigo. él fue el que me dijo que Embry había llegado ebrio, y que ahora Quil lo estaba acompañando. yo quería ir a reclamarle a Quil el q dejara q Embry se siguiera embriagando, cuando lo mejor era quitarle el alcohol, pero Seth me detuvo  
><em>"déjalo Danush, se ve mal, deja que se desahogue, no le va a pasar nada"<em> y regresó a hacer sus rondas. así que yo me quedé sola en el cubil.

el día siguiente regresó Jake, en un estado que generalmente se atribuye a un chico que estuvo tomando toda la noche y está a punto de llegar a un estado verdaderamente etílico. a Jake le había tomado todo un día llegar a ese estado, y con todo, se le bajó bastante rápido.  
><em>"como está Embry?"<em> Jake no contestó _"tan mal? que pasó?"_ Jake suspiró  
><em>"está por irse a vivir con <em>ella_"_ ninguno de los dos dijo nada por unos minutos _"estaba ebrio, en realidad ebrio, dijo que no quería seguir más tras una chica q prefería a un _leech_ sobre él y se fue a Phoenix a buscarla"_  
><em>"<em>ella_ debió estar muy contenta"_ le dije  
><em>"lo estaba... al final Quil y yo lo convencimos de quedarse... <em>ella_también ama a Edward, después de todo"_  
><em>"y a ti..."<em> le dije, intentando en vano reprimir los celos q me causa la chica por la cual ni Jake ni Edward (e incluso Embry) han demostrado un interés verídico. Jake se rió  
><em>"si, Quil también le recordó eso"<em> Jake, que había estado sentado a mi lado, se recostó en mis piernas, cual vil gato q sabe q así no podré decirle nada _"Embry dijo q solo por eso le podía perdonar su amor por el _leech_, pq obviamente tenía más preferencia por nosotros q por ellos..."_  
><em>"sus libros son sobre los Cullen, no sobre ustedes... creo q Embry necesita analizar sus excusas..."<em>  
><em>"si, yo se... bueno, al final lo convencimos de que no regresara a Phoenix, pero no lo convencimos de quedarse sen el taller"<em>  
><em>"que tontería! es obvio que va a regresar con <em>ella_!"_  
><em>"no lo hará..."<em>  
><em>"cómo pueden estar seguros?"<em>  
><em>"no lo estamos, pero tenemos que confiar en él, Danush"<em>

lo encontramos de nuevo en el taller, pocos días antes del puente. sobrio esta vez, pero con una expresión que nos preocupó a todos. le preguntamos que le pasaba, pero no quiso hablar con nadie, y conociéndolo, era mejor dejar que explotara y nos lo contara que intentar forzarlo a hablar. y todos estábamos tan preocupados por él que no notamos que otro lobo estaba actuando también de una manera extraña...  
>un par de días después de que había regresado, yo había ido al taller a buscar a Jake, q había salido a buscar un repuesto. el taller estaba solo, así que me tiré en el sillón a ver la tarde pasar. escuché a Embry llegar, mover unas cosas por el taller y salir de nuevo. lo bueno de estos sentidos nuestros es q no necesitas contacto visual para saber q la otra persona está ahí, y si él aún no quería hablar con nadie, no iba a ser yo la que lo presionaría. seguí acostada, y escuché que Embry se acercaba rápidamente. se detuvo a mi lado, abrí los ojos y lo vi parado con esa expresión de cachorro q no siempre son buenas noticias, suspiré, le dejé un lugar en el sillón y él se sentó a mi lado. enterró su cabeza entre las manos y empezó a contarme la historia... <em>"antes que nada... voy a dejar a Lola en paz, esta vez en serio...<em>

_pasó algo con Sayuri._

_no estoy muy seguro como fue todo, estaba ebrio, sabes? me costó más de una semana lograrlo, pero encontré la medida para poder embriagarnos, fue un gran triunfo! y no quería desperdiciarlo. le había dicho a los chicos que no regresaría con _ella_, así que solo me quedaba una opción obvia por seguir, irme a un bar a ver que tanto más tenía que tomar antes de perder el conocimiento. estaba muy ocupado en esa meta, lo suficiente como para no permitirme el pensar en Lola , o en ir a matar a algún vampiro para desquitar mi enojo. y en serio que había decidido no hacer nada! pero entonces sentí el aroma de un _leech_ entrando al bar, y yo que estaba intentando concentrarme en otra cosa! pero, que podía hacer? si el_bloodsucker_ entraba iba a ser más difícil convencerme de no pelear con él, además, no era un Cullen, conozco sus aromas, así que podía matarlo sin remordimiento alguno_

'estúpido pulgoso'_ gritó cuando me vio, y la reconocí como la amiga de Lola, justo lo que necesitaba! alguien q me recordara a Lola, le contesté de la misma manera y empezamos a pelear, no era la clase de pelea que yo esperaba contra un _parasite_ pero me estaba sirviendo para desahogarme, nos estábamos lanzando cosas, y nadie nos detenía, lo cual a mi me parecía raro, pero supongo que Sayuri y yo no damos una imagen que anime a alguien a detenernos si estamos peleando. me aventó una botella que me abrió el brazo y empecé a sangrar, el olor pareció no agradarle demasiado y luego... amanecí aquí._

_no se que pasó en el inter, supongo que me desmayé, no se si por la pérdida de sangre o por el alcohol, pero amanecí aquí, con una ropa diferente a la que tenía el día anterior y con la _leech_ abrazándome..."_

yo suspiré, un día de estos el alcohol va a terminar por matar a esta manada! pero antes de preocuparme por eso, tenía q ocuparme del lobo que podría o no haber hecho algo extraño con la amiga de Lola  
><em>"ya lo sabe la manada?"<em>  
><em>"no, no me he transformado desde entonces"<em> tenía que preguntarle lo más importante, lo casi más importante, pero no sabía como...  
><em>"Lola... en serio estás seguro de que quieres dejarla?"<em> le pregunté al fin, él suspiró  
><em>"no, por supuesto que no... pero se que ella no me ama, no me va a amar nunca, ella ama al <em>leech_ y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer contra eso, ya lo intenté demasiado, estoy cansado"_ nos quedamos los dos callados _"pero..."_ ya decía yo que habría un pero _"si ella me busca, si ella me quiere en realidad, si me acepta y decide estar conmigo, _solo_ conmigo, si deja al _leech_ por mi, entonces estaré con ella por siempre..."_ los dos suspiramos, sabiendo que eso era imposible  
><em>"lo más importante Embry, es que tenemos que hablar con Jake y Edward"<em> Embry gruñió al escuchar el nombre de Luju, yo lo ignoré _"cuando Emmett se entere... no va a ser lindo"_ Embry se rió, una risa sin humor, como acostumbra últimamente  
><em>"no le tengo miedo a un maldito <em>bloodsucker_!"_  
><em>"y a mi no me importas tu, idiota"<em> sonrió sarcásticamente _"no te das cuenta que la manada está en riesgo? esto al fin puede desencadenar la batalla que llevamos previendo desde hace mucho, esto puede ser lo que desencadene la guerra entre nosotros y los Cullen"_ él negó con la cabeza  
><em>"no tiene por que ser así"<em> ahora fui yo la que se rió _"esto es entre Emmett y yo, no tenemos que involucrar a nadie más... solo que el maldito _mind-reader_ quiera ayudarle, no tendría problemas en matarlo también"_  
><em>"eres un estúpido! no se pq me preocupo por ti! solo debería dejar que te mordieran!"<em> me puso la cara de cachorrito perdido bajo la lluvia, intenté no sonreír _"no lo hago por ti, lo hago por Jake! q le voy a decir? _'lo siento Jake, pero dejé que los Cullen se comieran a tu hermano...'_ "_ nos reímos  
><em>"a cual de todos?"<em> nos preguntó Jake desde la puerta, era hora de que la verdad saliera.

al fin llegó el sábado, yo estaba preparando la comida en lo que la manada terminaba la reunión, de cuando en cuando los veía de reojo, por sus miradas podía perfectamente saber quién estaba hablando y si las noticias eran buenas o no, esperando poder reconocer el momento en el que hablarían de Embry, pero no pude notar nada, y eso que no creo que haya en este mundo alguien que pueda leer las expresiones de los lobos tan bien como yo. luego de un rato, vi que regresaban a su forma humana, Jake se acercó a mi, con una mirada de exasperación mientras terminaba de abrocharse los pantalones  
><em>"hay más, pero Embry dijo que tenías que ser parte de esto"<em> le sonreí a Embry, que venía a lo lejos  
><em>"vamos a pelear? no hay otra solución"<em> por las miradas de todos, parecía que sería la única solución  
><em>"en serio vamos a pelear contra los Cullen?"<em> preguntó Seth, triste  
><em>"no es necesario, cuando el <em>leech_ se entere, lo arreglaremos ente él y yo, como debe ser"_  
><em>"sabes que no será así, Embry! si él pelea, Edward seguro se unirá y con él su familia. no queda otra solución"<em>  
><em>"pero... porque no hay otra solución? no es posible que nada más haya pasado? Embry estaba inconsciente!"<em> Leah me volteó a ver con una mirada que decía _'como si no conocieras a ese lobo!'_  
><em>"como te dije, hay más..."<em> todos voltearon a ver a Josh, q veía el piso como si fuera lo más interesante de este mundo  
><em>"Josh?"<em> lo llamó Jake, Josh respiró hondo, y sin ver a nadie de la manada contó,  
><em>"fui al taller en la noche para ver si Embry había regresado, pq había tenido que hacer las rondas solo, él no estaba, así que... bueno, me quedé dormido en el cuarto de los repuestos, pensaba solo dormir un rato y luego ir a hacer la ronda, pero me dormí más de lo que planeaba, cuando me desperté escuché voces afuera, me asomé y... estaba la <em>bloodsucker_ abrazando a Embry... creí que lo había matado, estaba por salir a enfrentarme a ella cuando él despertó, estuvieron discutiendo sobre pq los dos tenían ropa diferente a la que tenían la noche anterior y luego..."_volteé a ver a Embry, que seguía impasible  
><em>"que le hiciste a Sayuri? estúpido perro!"<em> la manada intercambio esa mirada característica que significa _'orgullo por su raza? aumentando...'_  
><em>"no le hice nada, no pasó nada! ese niño debía seguir soñando"<em>  
><em>"no me digas niño! no estaba soñando! se que los vi besándose!"<em>  
><em>"entonces fue ella que se aprovechó de que yo estaba ebrio!"<em> Jake y Quil se rieron  
><em>"nunca pierdes el conocimiento"<em>  
><em>"o la memoria..."<em>  
><em>"cuando tomas, Embry"<em>  
><em>"ni siquiera cuando éramos humanos!"<em>  
><em>"no intentes engañarnos ahora"<em>  
><em>"al menos no a nosotros"<em> dijeron Quil y Jake, con sonrisas sarcásticas  
><em>"no hice nada con la maldita <em>leech_!"_  
><em>"no me obligues a hacerlo, Embry..."<em> lo amenazó Jake, con una voz que no era suya, todos voltearon a verlo sorprendidos, nunca lo habíamos visto usar el tono Alpha con Embry, este último, sorprendido se enfrentó a él  
><em>"no es asunto tuyo!"<em>  
><em>"claro que es asunto mío! es asunto de todos nosotros si pones a la manada en riesgo!"<em>  
><em>"suenas igual que Sam! quieres eso? dejar de ser nuestro compañero para ser el oh gran Alpha que él era?"<em>  
><em>"no me compares con Sam, Embry, te lo estoy advirtiendo!"<em>  
><em>"oh, disculpe, gran Alpha, no quisiera discutir con usted"<em> los dos estaban empezando a temblar, la manada estaba en silencio, Quil era el único que había visto a Embry y Jake pelear antes, pero era algo nuevo para el resto de nosotros  
><em>"quieres que te prohiba ver a Lola? esta vez en serio, después de todo tu necedad fue lo que empezó todo esto..."<em> Embry saltó y se transformó en el aire, Jake ya le estaba esperando, transformado también  
><em>"espero que alguien traiga pantalones de repuesto..."<em> suspiró Quil. los vimos perderse entre los pastizales, solo podíamos escuchar sus gruñidos y zarpazos y luego estos desaparecieron también.

Quil nos dijo que no nos preocupáramos, que en realidad era raro que ellos dos hubieran pasado ya tanto tiempo sin pelearse a golpes, y nosotros seguimos con la fogata. luego de unas horas regresaron los chicos, como si nunca se hubieran peleado, como acostumbran hacer estos lobos, Jake cojeaba un poco, y tenía el hocico lastimado, Embry estaba un poco más lastimado, tenía una herida bastante fea cerca del ojo, y dos patas y el costado ensangrentados, pero igual dejaba que Jake se recargara en él para que pudiera caminar. Quil les aventó los pantalones de repuesto y se cambiaron, las heridas de Jake se veían ya casi curadas, y Embry había dejado de sangrar, pero Jake aún cojeaba. lo bueno era que estaban los dos en paz.

Embry terminó aceptando que si había besado a Sayuri , al principio no lo había recordado, pero luego de un tiempo, de estar pensando y pensando en lo que había pasado, había terminado por recordar ese _pequeño_ detalle. al final decidimos que por ahora, lo único que podíamos hacer era hablar con Edward, sin importar lo poco que le emocionaba la idea a Embry, y ver que recomendaba él que hiciéramos...

y bueno, esa es más o menos la historia, aún faltan muchas más. que sepan como a la cosa con Brady y Collin, y ayer, que tuvimos un partido muy interesante yla semana pasada Lola me secuestró de nuevo, vimos películas de vampiros, otra vez! xD

miau!  
>xoxo, Danush Black<p> 


	13. de 10 things you might not know III

...about the pack, III__

_esa historia es más corta, como debe ser por quiénla escribe..._

_Quil,_  
>bueno, me imagino que todos ustedes saben que tengo una pequeña Claire a la que amo. y saben que siendo mi imprint, yo no podría vivir un día sin verla. esta es la historia de cuando nos venimos a México.<p>

Jake y Embry, decidieron que no querían dejar México, así que obedientemente, Seth y Leah, que de todas maneras no tenían nada que hacer en la Push, se fueron con ellos, y entonces yo vi, por primera vez, que tenía que separarme de la manada, no podía dejar a Claire para seguirlos en sus viajes sin sentido, Claire lo es todo para mi, más que mi manada, y viajar más de una hora diario para verla estaba fuera de discusión. al ver que yo no llegaba a México, Jake regresó a la Push para ver que me pasaba.

"ya no seré parte de la manada, Jake, no voy a dejar a Claire, es hora de que me retire..."  
>"pero... si te vas ahora, cuando Claire tenga la edad necesaria, serás un anciano, de todas maneras no podrás estar con ella" sonreí, triste<br>"si es lo necesario, así será. aunq sea para ella solo como un padre, aunq tenga que verla casarse con otro, mientras ella sea feliz, sabes que yo lo seré..." Jake intentó convencerme, me dio mil razones, pero mi única razón era Claire

el día siguiente, la hermana de Emily fue a verme, yo estaba en mi habitación, leyendo de lo más tranquilo,  
>"no pienso mudarme a México!" me dijo, gritando, yo volteé a verla, sospechando lo que pasaba<br>"que bueno..." le dije, intentando contener una sonrisa por su mirada asesina  
>"Claire quiere ir, tu amigo dijo que la llevaría!" no pude evitar reír<br>"voy a hablar con él, no te preocupes" me levanté y tal como me lo imaginaba, Jake me estaba esperando en casa de su padre  
>"eso fue bajo, Jake" le dije, sentándome a su lado en el sofá. Jake me ofreció una lata de refresco<br>"no se de que hablas" me contestó inocente, dándole un trago a su lata  
>"piensas llevar a la pequeña Claire a visitar México?"<br>"es un lindo lugar, creo que podría gustarle..."  
>"ni ella ni su madre hablan español, Jake"<br>"siempre se puede aprender..."  
>"no vamos a mudarnos a México" le dije, casi aburrido<br>"no me interesa que te mudes, yo solo quiero llevarme a la pequeña Claire

fueron un par de semanas interminables, Jake regresaba todos los días a la Push, para hablar con Claire y su madre, aparentando no interesarle el que yo estuviera ahí o lo que haría si Claire se mudaba. como pueden imaginarse, al final, Claire y su mamá terminaron en un avión, yo con ellas y Jake, q nos esperaba de lo más contento en el aeropuerto. yo pude seguir con mi manada, la mamá de Claire trabaja como maestra en una primaria, y mientras tanto yo hago de niñero a mi pequeña Claire, a veces en el taller, a veces en su casa... lo importante de esta historia, parece ser: Jake siempre logra lo que se propone...


	14. La fiesta de Reira y el partido

Hola gente, años sin saber de ustedes, en fin, así fue la historia.

El sábado de la semana pasada fue la fiesta de Reira, fue de lo más wow, ya que Edward y yo íbamos todos bonitos a la fiesta. Yo iba de vestido, Edward de Traje. So, todo empezó en la tarde, cuando yo me empecé a arreglar y Edward llegó mágicamente al Jacal. El ya traía un traje lindo, informal pero se veía de lo más guapo. Yo corría por toda la casa, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que Edward me detuvo.  
>-Lola, cálmate. Solo ve arriba toma un baño rápido y vístete como quieras, tú siempre te ves bien- me sonrío y me besó la frente.<br>-Ya voy- dije suspirando  
>De nuevo subí escaleras arriba, me bañe lo más rápido posible, tratando de pensar en que me iba a poner. Alice de seguro no tardaría en aparecer con un vestido deslumbrante entre brazos, y Leah, que seguramente estaría en mi cuarto, pondría cara de "¿Porque son tan ridículas?". Elimine los pensamientos de mi cabeza, dejé atrás todas las risas y seguí corriendo. Cerré la llave del agua, me enrollé en una toalla y caminé hasta mi cuarto, cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Me quedé pasmada frente el closet lleno de ropa, yo, sin saber que ponerme, me tiré en la cama. Medite mil y un conjuntos, hasta que algo cayó hacía mi rostro.<br>-Ponte esto y déjate de tonterías, se les ésta haciendo tarde- me dijo Leah mientras entraba por la ventana  
>-¡Leah!...-suspiré- me diste un buen susto- me sonrío<br>-¿Qué esperas? apúrate- me dijo mientras sacaba el maquillaje de uno de mis cajones.  
>Seguí cambiándome, seque y peine mi cabello, entonces Leah se aprovecho de mi poco equilibrio, me tomo de un brazo y me sentó en la cama. Comenzó con sombras y delineador, luego un poco de maquillaje por toda la cara. Terminé siendo otra persona.<br>-Lista, ahora vete, el leech ésta por explotar- se rió al decir esto  
>-Gracias Leah, ahora pásame los chocolates- puso mala cara –OK, entonces no lo hagas y ya-<br>Me despedí de ella, bajé con Edward, ambos nos despedimos de mi fam. Subimos al Volvo, íbamos camino a la iglesia, sería divertido ir con Edward a misa, bastante divertido. Llegamos a la iglesia, ya todos estaban dentro, y por si no sabían, yo no acostumbro ir a misa. Salimos del "flamante Volvo" Edward me tomo por la cintura y caminamos hasta el lumbral de la puerta. Me detuve automáticamente.  
>-¿Lola?- me pregunto al oído – ¿estas bien?... no tenemos que entrar si no quieres.-<br>-No… la verdad no quiero entrar- suspiré de alivio.  
>Ambos nos sentamos en las banquitas de afuera, esperamos en silencio, escuchando la misa desde donde estábamos. Edward volteó a verme.<br>-No crees que vienes muy "Rocker", quiero decir, está bien, te vez sexy y la cosa, pero… Reira te amenazó de muerte, "Al menos algo Rosa"- dijo lo ultimo imitando la voz de Reira.  
>-Creo que me conoce lo suficiente como para saber que yo no uso "rosa"- me dedicó una media sonrisa, su estúpida sonrisa seductora. Se levantó y a grandes pasos se acercó a un rosal cerca de la puerta principal, arrancó una rosa, aun con un buen tramo de tallo, regresó hasta mí y me la obsequió.<br>-Edward, pero esto es rojo- volvió a sonreír  
>-Pero ésta cerca- dijo entre risas<br>Me besó la frente y ambos volteamos hacia la iglesia, la gente estaba a punto de salir. Me levanté y Edward tomo otra vez mi cintura. Los primeros en salir fue la familia, detrás de ellos salieron los padres de Reira y por último, salió Seth tomando el brazo de Reira. Ellos hacen una pareja tan linda, yo amo verlos juntos, cuando "quería" a Seth (ustedes saben en qué sentido) me era imposible soportar la idea de que estuviera con otra, así que ahora me siento feliz con ambos "juntos".  
>Seth y Reira posaban con toda la familia, esos dos se estaban divirtiendo. Edward y yo nos acercamos cautivamente hasta ellos, solamente para felicitar, pero en el intento Reira me tomo del brazo y yo por consecuente con Edward, y soportamos los "flashes" que son realmente exhaustivos.<br>-Lola, que bueno que viniste, no pensé que fueras a venir a la misa, Edward te obligo, ¿cierto?- Reira saltaba de felicidad por todo el lugar mientras me hablaba  
>-Sí, seguro, "Edward me obligo a venir"- dije entre risas<br>-¡Tíaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Wow! Te ves de lo más guapa- me abrazo y saludo a Edward – Pero, ¿saben dónde queda el salón?- nos dijo mientras buscaba a Reira con la mirada  
>-Seth- suspiró Edward –se lo preguntas a las personas menos indicadas- sonrió y nos despedimos, para quedarnos de ver con los demás en el salón.<br>Subimos al Volvo. Camino al dichoso saloncillo, platicábamos de lo linda que se veía Reira (bueno, yo alardeaba de lo linda que se veía Reira) Llegamos en menos de cinco minutos, aun no había llegado nadie, así que esperamos dentro del carro para que "no me diera frio" (no comments)  
>La gente llegaba de poco en poco, pero no abrirían el salón hasta que fueran las nueve, y a duras penas eran las ocho y media. Estuve matando el tiempo jugando monopolio con Edward… No! Literalmente jugamos Monopolio, yo no sé que hacía un juego de Monopolio en su carro, pero jugamos "literalmente" No pienses cosas malas de mi Danush!<br>Cuando vi que Elella, Judith y Fede entraron al salón, decidí que era hora de entrar. Salimos por milésima vez del carro, me puse mi chamarra negra (bien malota) Edward pasó su brazo por mi cuello, yo pasé el mío por su cintura. Caminamos hasta la entrada, entregamos los boletos… y aquí viene la parte fashion. Edward y yo entramos por la puerta principal (la única) y solo sentí las cientos de miradas que nos miraban fijamente. Caminamos hasta la mesa en que estaban mis amigos. Les presente a Edward y consecuente con él. Nos sentamos y empezó la fiesta.  
>Platicamos de todo, estuvo de lo más. Edward sabía de qué platicar con adolecentes, de hecho no se que pudo haber reclamado, ya que él también es un adolecente. Comimos unas cosas extrañas, crudas y sanguinolentas, que obvio solo probé y desprecié. Tome un poco de su tequila "chafa" que es una imitación "patito" del "cazadores" pero en fin, bailamos, cantamos, y llegó la hora de despedirse.<br>La fiesta era de Reira y casi ni la vi, solo veía de vez en vez a Seth. Pero ya nos veríamos en el partido. Estaba por despedirme y mágicamente las bocinas emanaron una canción que era parte de mí, tan parte de mí que sentía que debía bailar. Corrí hasta Edward que se despedía de mis amigos, volteó automáticamente, me tomo de la mano y caminamos hasta el centro de la pista, ya que nadie más estaba bailando. Cuantos años de ver la misma película y sin aburrirme ni una sola vez, tantas veces para aprenderse la corografía. Escuche a Seth decirle a Reira.  
>-No importa si sabes bailar esto, sabes cuantas veces me obligo Lola a ver esta película- Reira rió- las suficientes como para aprenderme la coreografía- sonreí a la nada y solo me fijaba en lo hábil que era Edward, como para hacer que "Time of my life" estilo "Dirty Dancing" cobrara vida bajo mis pies. Bailando en la pista… solo dos parejas.<br>La luz iluminaba el escenario, Reira parecía encantada y la música se acabó lentamente quede con los brazos de Edward alrededor de mi cintura y los míos alrededor de su cuello, ambos con los ojos fijos en los del otro. Esta sería una noche que no olvidaría.  
>En fin, la gente aplaudía y corrían para felicitar a Reira, yo sin embargo, por primera vez en mi vida, no me importo el no tener la atención de los demás encima de mí, así que Edward y yo optamos por despedirnos. Salimos del salón a la una y media de la madrugada, solo tenía permiso de la madre superiora hasta las dos, así que, nada mejor que quedar bien con la madre… "superiora" XDDD<br>Llegamos al jacal, mi madre me recibió y Edward fue a dar una vuelta para dejara el Volvo, luego regresaría por mi. Subí a mi cuarto y Edward ya estaba allí.  
>-¿Lista?- me pregunto mientras se tiraba en mi cama<br>-No yet- suspiré- tengo que cambiarme recuerdas-  
>-Y entonces qué esperas?- se rió –se hace tarde-<br>-Mejor dicho "se hace temprano" y no queremos que todo nuestro equipo empiece a brillar, o si?-  
>-Anda, apúrate- me sonrío y comenzó quitando los barrotes de la ventana, yo mientras me ponía unos jeans viejos y una camiseta medio rota. Claro que Edward me obligo a llevar una chamarra, pero le robé la suya XDDDD<br>Salimos del cuarto y me subí a su espalda  
>-¿Ahora si estas lista?- rió de nuevo<br>-Debería decir "nací lista" pero no suena a algo que diría yo-  
>-pero eso si suena a algo que si dirías tu-<br>-Algo así…-  
>Edward salió corriendo, y yo simplemente no distinguía el camino. Veinte minutos después, estábamos en una pradera de la carretera México-Puebla, claro que estábamos en donde nadie nos pudo habernos visto. Emmett y Sayuri no estaban en la fiesta de Reira, así que seguro estarían en el juego.<br>Ya en el prado, estaba la manada completa a excepción de Seth, que venía en camino con Reira. Danush hablaba con los chicos y Leah sermoneaba a Embry. (insisto, esos dos juntos, la idea realmente me agrada) Yo amo profundamente a esos dos, así que… Sigh, forget it. En fin, baje de la espalda de Edward, salude a la manada completa, me dio mucho gusto ver a todos juntos, ósea, que no nos viéramos solo para pelear contra los Vulturi. Nos adentramos un poco más, alejándonos de la carretera. Y esa era la gran sorpresa que Edward tenía para todos, Carlisle y Esme vinieron desde Oaxaca, solo para jugara Americano, fui tan feliz que "Time of my life" toco automáticamente en mi cabeza (como si esa canción no sonara cada cinco minutos en mi cabeza) Seth llegó con Reira en brazos, mientras que Emmett y Sayuri aparecían corriendo, en plena discusión. Brady solo volteó la mirada cuando estos últimos dos aparecieron.  
>-Ya basta de cuestionarme Emmett Cullen, si no confías en mí, ese es tu problema- Gritaba Sayuri con las manos cerradas en puños<br>-Sayuri, solo quiero saber por qué decidiste tener un perro como lapa pegada a ti, no confió en la forma en que ambos se miran- vi a Rosalie sonreír.  
>La manda permanecía tranquila, igual que el resto de nosotros. Edward me sujeto de los brazos en cuanto vi a Sayuri desvanecerse sobre el suelo, Emmett se acercó a ella con cautela, pero Brady ya estaba a su lado.<br>-¿Que haces aquí perro?- los ojos de Emmett se incendiaron entre llamas de ira –aléjate de ella!  
>Brady no dijo nada, se levantó lentamente y retrocedió<br>-Sayuri!- grité desde el otro lado del prado, Edward me soltó, corrí hasta su lado, derrapando llegue a tirarme al lado de Emmett –Sayuri levántate- le dije casi susurrando  
>Carlisle ya estaba levantándola cuando parpadee.<br>-Estoy bien, solo me maree un poco- dijo Sayuri mientras se desprendía de los brazos de Carlisle.  
>-Sayuri…-suspiró Emmett- yo…- Sayuri le lanzó una mirada furtiva que de inmediato cayó a Emmett.<br>-¿Estas bien Sayuri?- le preguntó Carlisle  
>-Si, solo… solo me maree- contesto ella mientras se alejaba caminando entre los demás<br>-¿Te sientes bien… como para jugar?- preguntó Brady  
>-¡que si!- gritó Sayuri desde un extremo del prado<br>-Muy bien. Así están los equipos- comenzó Jake –Los Cullen incluyendo a Lola y Sayuri, contra la manada entera a excepción de Danush y Reira…- volteó a ver a las últimas dos –Seguras que no quieren jugar?-  
>-No Jake, gracias- dijo Danush mientras tomaba su mano<br>-Reira?- Volvió a preguntar Jacob  
>-Y morir medio aplastada?... No me agrada la idea… jajaja- Seth y Reira reían, pero creo que solo ellos dos entendieron el chiste.<br>-Y que esperamos?- gritó Embry –Vamos a jugar, o qué?- Todos en la manada se reunieron y trataban sus estrategias y la cosa. Emmett nos junto y cuando estaba por dar órdenes, Alice saltó a la mitad del círculo que habíamos formado.  
>-Es mi turno de dar estrategias- Jasper le sonrío mientras Emmett le contestaba<br>-Eres demasiado fastidiosa, como para ser tan pequeña- Alice no le prestó atención  
>-Muy bien, quien quiera seguir mis órdenes… detrás de mi- dijo Alice con voz autoritaria<br>Me quede meditando tan solo unos segundos, para solo decir…  
>-Yo voto por qué Rosalie de las órdenes-<br>Rosalie que estaba perdida en un espejo, volteó a verme con una expresión, que tan solo con recordarla… me dan escalofríos. Alice y Emmett me perdonarían algún día…(hopefuly)  
>-Lola, tú estás loca…- Rosalie suspiró y comenzó con lo esencial.<br>Yo no entendía nada, yo nunca entiendo nada. Es difícil entender el Americano, bueno, lo es para mí. Rose dio órdenes y más órdenes, pero yo seguía sin entender ni "pio" y seguramente nunca usó ese término. En fin, todos se colocaron en donde les correspondía, y yo sin embargo, me quede pasmada en donde estábamos al principio. Solo sentí un jalón en el brazo, este era Emmett que me situó en mi lugar, solo para empezar a jugar. El juego empezó tranquilo. Reira gritaba desde unos troncos "Vamos Sethie, vamos manada! Viva Sethie! Yay!". Danush gritaba con ella "Vamos equipo, vamos! Viva Jake! Vivan todos! Yay!" y nosotros no teníamos porristas, así que nos concentramos más en el partido (seguro…) Emmett era demasiado… Emmett. Corría solo con el balón, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no iba a lograr nada él solo. Yo solo veía como jugaban todos excepto yo. Hasta que me harté y le grité a Alice.  
>-Alice!... Por aquí!...- Alice volteó y arrojó el balón hacía mí.<br>Lo tomé y salí corriendo, pero pocos segundos después, tenía a nueve gigantones a mí alrededor, las risas de Danush se escuchaban desde el otro lado del prado, y yo me aferré al balón, no lo quise soltar ni tantito.  
>-Lola…- dijo Jacob suspirando –no queremos lastimarte, solo danos el balón-<br>-No te dejes intimidar Lola!- me gritaba Danush entre risas –Solo son unos lobitos! Que te pueden hacer?-  
>-No les voy a dar el balón!- me tiré al suelo con el balón entre mis brazos –Tendrán que quitármelo o pasar sobre mi cadáver-<br>-prefiero la primera opción- dijo Leah un poco exasperada  
>-Si eso quieres- Embry se acercó a mí, se inclinó, me beso la mejilla –Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, no Lola?- y en ese preciso momento solté el balón.<br>Embry salió corriendo con el balón entre sus brazos con Jake detrás. Cada jugada era tan hermosa, casi profesional (sino es que lo fueran) Esto era mejor que la mismísima escena de Baseball de "Twilight" los mismos personajes, en otro lugar, otro tiempo y con otra familia. Cada vez que trataba de correr con el balón no daba ni dos pasos y tenía que entregar el balón. Estaba por darme por vencida, ya que ni siquiera jugaba. Solo veía a Alice burlándose de todos, bailando mientras jugaba, a Rose golpeando a cualquier lobo que se le pusiera en frente, Emmett… no tiene descripción, Jasper… el es un amor… con colmillos, Carlisle y Esme solo repartían el juego a sus hijos XDDD, Sayuri, estaba tan enojada con Emmett que hacía lo posible por que perdiéramos, Edward estaba de lo más divertido viendo como intentaba correr más de dos pasos, también le divertía leer la mente de la manada para saber cada una de sus jugadas. La manada era aun más divertida, y lo digo por Seth tratando de impresionar a su chica, y Jacob no se quedaba atrás, yo no sé para qué quiere impresionar a Danush, pero era tierno ver todo lo que hacían. Leah era mi "Wow", es que era lo más verla jugar, en especial cuando en "X" jugada chocaba con Rose, eso era lindo. Los demás también eran impresionantes. Lo que me preocupaba era que Embry y Edward desahogaran sus "penas" en el partido, pero hasta eso, no vi nada en especial, de hecho, no vi nada!  
>Antes de que el sol saliera, Alice nos avisó. Todos quedamos perplejos que según las cuantas de Danush y Reira… esto era un empate! O.o<br>Solo teníamos unos quince minutos para jugar un desempate, y yo estaba que me moría del sueño, pero aun que fuera solo el apoyo moral, no me iba a dormir. Regresamos todos a nuestras posiciones, el juego empezó realmente agresivo. Yo me hice completamente a un lado, hasta que mágicamente el balón estaba en mis manos, y solo escuche.  
>-Corre Lola, Corre!- Ese era Emmett, muerto de risa, por cierto.<br>Cerré los ojos pero de la nada, sentí el viento contra mi cara. Edward me cargaba y estábamos por anotar, yo iba fascinada… a excepción de que me había convertido en el balón.  
>-Ahora yo tengo a Lola- dijo Embry mientras me arrebataba de los brazos de Edward<br>-Embry Call! Yo no soy el balón!- Trataba de liberarme pero era imposible  
>-Claro que lo eres, solo que no te tiraré al suelo cuando sea "Anotación" – De repente, yo ya no tenía el balón en mis manos.<br>-Ahora ya no tengo el balón! Lo ves?- le grité mientras el frenaba rápidamente  
>-Que?- preguntó confundido<br>-Lo tiene Emmett- me baje de sus brazos y señale a Emmett  
>-Agh!- Embry Corrió de nuevo, pero ahora estaban demasiado cerca de la ¿portería? Contraria<br>Leah interceptó a Emmett y ella le lanzó el balón a Quil, el corrió y lo lanzó para anotar, pero Alice saltó para recibir el balón y entre giros hábiles y sofisticados llego sin problema alguno hasta el otro lado del prado donde anoto sin siquiera cansarse (Obvio)  
>Yo me tiré al suelo para descansar, pero me quede dormida, y lo último que recuerdo es que amanecí en mi cama, aun con la ropa del partido y "Time of my life" sonando en mi cabeza XDDDD<p>

So, esa es la historia. Espero no haberme tardado mucho XD  
>Miau<br>Love ya!  
>Xoxo Lola Cullen<p> 


	15. Como terminó todo

Yo siempre he dicho, que esto no acabaría bien. Siempre supe que los finales felices no existen, tal vez solo necesitaba una cucharada de realidad.

El martes por la mañana, me levante sin prisa alguna. Himura seguía dormido. Salí de la cama a tropiezos, aun estaba soñolienta, entre al baño a cortos pasos. Cerré la puerta tras de mí, me encaminé hasta el lavamanos, abrí el agua fría, que aun que eso fuera, estaba caliente. Levanté el rostro hasta mirarme en el espejo, sumergí mis manos en el agua, y salpiqué mi rostro con ella.  
>Escuché a Himura despertarse de la cama y salir del cuarto. Respiré hondo, pues algo dentro de mí se sentía completamente hueco, vacio como un anillo, tenía un mal presentimiento.<br>Salí del baño con la intención de cambiarme, saqué un short y el traje de baño de la maleta, me cambié rápidamente y salí del cuarto. En el pequeño trayecto hasta la sala, pensaba en tantas cosas. Edward estaba escondido por allí, en alguna profunda sombra, Alice estaba allí, y dos segundo después, olvide lo que estaba pensando. Desayune cereal, vi un poco la televisión, nadé con Coque e Himura, hice todo lo rutinario, pero aun así, un sentimiento macabro y oscuro se apoderaba de todo mi ser, dejándome sin aliento. Preocupada y asustada esperé la noche. Como dije, todo transcurrió con normalidad, pero ahora sabía qué hacer. Nadie lo esperaba de mí, nadie me creyó capaz, pero yo lo iba a hacer aun así.

En el momento en que todos dormían, salí sigilosamente del cuarto, cerré la puerta tras de mí con cuidado. Sentí la presencia de otras dos personas detrás de mí. Ignoré a esos dos y caminé decidida hasta la huerta, volví a saltar las escaleras de la pared, caminé hasta adentrarme en las milpas, sin miedo a encontrarme con algo o alguien.  
>Me detuve tajantemente cuando mi sentido común despertó.<p>

-Edward…- suspiré –Ahora ya tomé mi decisión- no había notado las lagrimas que corrían por mi rostro.  
>-Lola…- susurró Alice, estaba avanzando hacia mí, pero Edward la detuvo<br>-Estas segura?- preguntó Edward con voz lastimera  
>- Si, lo siento, pero tengo que decirlo, de no ser así, sentiría que sigo incompleta- tomé un gran bocado de aire, sequé las lagrimas de mis ojos y volteé a verlo.<br>Cara a cara, nunca creí que ese momento llegaría. Tenía el semblante destrozado y su cuerpo temblaba. Alice sostenía su mano derecha mientras ocultaba su rostro en la espalda de Edward. Suspiré y di un paso hacía el.  
>-Edward, te amo, pero no tanto como a Embry. Odio tener que decírtelo así, pero siento que es necesario –tomé aire de nuevo y proseguí –Adoro a tu familia y a ti, pero yo…-<br>-Lola…- me interrumpió levantando una mano –Si tu eres feliz en la decisión que tomaste, entonces yo estaré bien, siempre quise lo mejor para ti… en este caso, lo que te hiciera feliz.

Instintivamente salté a sus brazos que correspondieron con un abrazo acogedor. Me besó la frente y yo su mejilla, no separamos y Alice se acercó. Me abrazó y susurró a mi oído.

-Siempre serás una Cullen para mi- soltó mis manos y retrocedió.  
>Edward me dedicó una media sonrisa y se limito a tomar a Alice por los hombros.<br>-Bueno, no podemos dejarte aquí- dijo Alice  
>-Quiero dejar claro que esto no implica que nos separemos para siempre- dije yo<br>-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo- sonrió Edward

Regresamos a casa de los tíos, yo en los brazos de Edward y Alice detrás de nosotros. Me dejaron allí y me convencieron que se quedarían a cuidarme, por más doloroso que le resultara a Edward. Toda la semana los vi por la noche, y aun así, es fácil (mucho más fácil que con Embry) ser amiga de Edward.  
>Quién diría que este día llegaría. En toda la semana he pensado en decírselo a Embry, pero aun así, quiero darle una sorpresa. Espero que su promesa de "yo estaré para ella cuando deje a ese leech" siga en pie. Porque esto va en serio.<p>

Mewww  
>Love ya 4 ever<br>Xoxo Lola-muy-pronto-Call


	16. de miaus q olvidan

tanto tiempo sin venir a contarles las historias bizarras de esta manada bizarra... les contaré como terminó la historia del día q los lindos lobitos tuvieron la inteligente idea de ir a molestarme al aeropuerto...

para cuando había terminado mi turno, yo seguía enojada con ellos, con todo el caos en la ciudad y justo a las personas con la temperatura corporal más alta de la ciudad se les ocurre ir a plantarse frente a una cámara térmica, en serio q tienen problemas estos lobos! afortunadamente para mi, mis instintos naturales me ayudaban a q ningún humano notara mi cambio de humor, para ellos era la misma de siempre, por más q dentro de mi pensara en formas dolorosas de torturar a la bola de pulgosos idiotas... y lo vampiro no se me había bajado aún, como me molestarían con eso cuando al fin lograra llegar a mi estado no-vampírico normal!

bajé con las chicas para tomar nuestras acostumbradas rutas de escape hacia nuestros hogares y claro, Jake me esperaba abajo, como siempre, esta vez con una sonrisa de cachorro regañado, a la cual, como buena mamá lobo no me puedo resistir. suspiré, seguro q el resto de los idiotas pondrían la mima mirada marca registrada _the Pack_ cuando los viera, estúpidos perros! como todas las noches, acompañamos a mi compañera hasta el taxi y nosotros, dando vuelta en una esquina, desaparecíamos entre las sombras para irnos a cazar. esa noche no estábamos solos. al dar la vuelta a la esquina, el resto de los idiotas estaban ahí, con sus caras de cachorros arrepentidos y yo no podía enojarme, igual, no planeaba enojarme con ninguno de los niños, mi plan era enojarme con el estúpido de Embry, pero el idiota no estaba con el resto...  
><em>"se fue a dar una vuelta"<em> me dijo Seth, interpretando correctamente mi mirada, suspiré. conociendo al estúpido lobo, para él _'ir a dar una vuelta'_ seguro significaba ir a joder a Lola al pueblo... me enojé más con él, estúpido Embry q no puede dejar a Lola y Edward en paz! con todo y q lo había jurado!

hice acto de presencia en el cubil y nos fuimos a cazar. la noche estaba bastante clara y fresca para la situación, la manada había ido con nosotros, lo cual era raro, pq la manada casi siempre caza por su lado, los q cazan, pq la mayoría prefiere comer a lo humano, más ahora q si tienen dinero para la comida.  
>con la carrera hacia nuestra zona de caza habitual, el clima cuasifrío y la compañía de la manada, se me estaba olvidando q estaba enojada con Embry, pero claro, clásico de él, tenía q llegar en el peor momento. yo estaba terminando de cenarme a mi segunda presa cuando sentí su aroma q se acercaba, voltee a ver a la manada y supe por sus miradas q estaban divertidos. Seth me volteó a ver mientras se limpiaba el hocico e hizo la mueca q yo reconozco en ellos como una sonrisa divertida. Jake se transformó. los demás le siguieron, algunos sin haber terminado su cena. Embry no tardó en llegar, se veía enojado y eso me divertía bastante. se transformó<br>_"perdón hermano, pero Danush tenía q escuchar esto"_ le dijo Jake con una sonrisa  
><em>"así tal vez te perdone..."<em> Collin estaba terminando de abrocharse el pantalón y veía de reojo a su presa a medio comer. Embry también terminó de vestirse  
><em>"no puedo creer q lo hicieras!"<em> le dijo a Jake, entre contrariado y enojado  
><em>"yo se los dije, les dije a todos, pero tu no me creíste, es tu problema, no el mío!"<em>  
><em>"así q era cierto?"<em> preguntó Brady  
><em>"si"<em> Jake volteó a verme _"todos tienen prohibido acercarse al pueblo hasta nuevo aviso"_ la manada gruñió al unísono _"luego de los problemas de la última vez, no volveré a correr el riesgo..."_  
><em>"era una broma Jake, BRO-MA!"<em> Brady se acercó a él _"solo quería molestar a Collin, no puedes hacer todo esto por una simple broma!"_  
><em>"tu broma lastimó a la manada"<em>  
><em>"y especialmente a Danush..."<em> dijo Seth en un susurro, con una media sonrisa. Jake volteó a verlo enojado  
><em>"fue un problema para TODOS, Seth!"<em> los chicos sonrieron, sin creer demasiado eso último  
><em>"pero no pasa nada... me disculpé con todos, no? Bananita incluida!"<em> Brady sonrió de repente y volteó a ver a Collin_"hablando de eso, cómo está mi querida Bananita, Collin?"_  
><em>"eres un imbécil"<em> le contestó Collin con una sonrisa  
><em>"y eso? te la dejé, q no? yo solo quería q fuera feliz..."<em>  
><em>"si, claro, todo fue por ella, no?"<em>  
><em>"y por ti amigo, por ti también!"<em> los ojos de Collin centellearon repentinamente  
><em>"ves?"<em> Jake jaló a Brady de un brazo _"solo hablar del pueblo y empiezan los dos de nuevo!"_  
><em>"pero si todo está bien!"<em> esta vez fue Collin el q lo decía  
><em>"no. vetado, hasta nueva orden"<em> la manada gruño de nuevo  
><em>"si bueno, pero a mi no me interesa el pueblo!"<em> Embry estaba ahora más enojado q contrariado  
><em>"claro, pero tu tienes prohibido acercarte a Lola, lo recuerdas? juraste olvidarla, así q esta vez lo cumples!"<em>  
><em>"pero ella quiere acercarse a mi, yo lo se!"<em> de tener una pared cerca, todos habríamos empezado a golpearnos con ella... o mejor aún, golpear a Embry con ella  
><em>"cuantas veces quieres q repitamos esto Embry?"<em> le dijo Collin  
><em>"ya lo hemos hablado..."<em> le dije, olvidando q estaba enojada con él  
><em>"ella eligió al <em>leech_, tienes q aceptarlo!"_ Embry había empezado a temblar, Jake le puso la mano sobre el hombro  
><em>"sabes como funciona esto. cuando Lola te elija a ti, cuando Lola vaya a buscarte, entonces la orden se rompe, solo si ella te busca, solo si ella te elige, ya no puedes hacerlo tu, ya no puedes intervenir..."<em>  
><em>"bien, BIEN! si, lo q sea, usted manda!"<em> Embry se soltó de Jake _"ya me voy, tengo q pensar en otra cosa!"_ me dolía ver a Embry así, pero era lo mejor, algún día tenía q aceptar q Lola no era para él, si al menos hubiera imprinteado con ella, sería diferente, pero él siempre dijo q no era un imprint, no había nada q nosotros pudiéramos hacer. había empezado a alejarse  
><em>"Embry..."<em> lo llamé, él volteó a verme, con una legítima mirada de perro adolorido, _"no hagas ninguna tontería, quieres? recuerda lo q pasó la última vez..."_ Brady hiseo, pero no dijo nada más. Embry soltó una de esas risas falsas q se le hacían cada vez más habituales  
><em>"si... mamá"<em> le sonreí. me dio la espalda, terminó de desvestirse y regresó a su forma animal, para perderse casi de inmediato entre los árboles. suspiré

Jake y los otros estaban regresando también a su forma animal, supuse q más por seguir a Embry q por continuar la cacería, y entonces, Brady se erizó repentinamente, Collin después de él y empezaron de nuevo, ladridos y mordidas... con todo, esos dos no habían regresado totalmente a la normalidad luego de lo de Banana. aunq esta vez no era ella la única culpable de la pelea. Embry, al sentir a la manada en su cabeza, había rebobinado la supuesta _'noche de olvido'_ q había pasado con Sayuri, seguro con más imágenes de las que habían pasado en verdad. Brady, aunq siempre dijera q no le importaba nada la _'leech esa'_ no pudo evitar reaccionar por los recuerdos de Embry, y lo único q pudo pensar fue en hacer enojar a Collin con sus recuerdos de Banana. y Embry había logrado su cometido, huír sin q nadie lo molestara.

y como siempre q Embry desaparece, pasaron varias noches y no sabíamos nada de él. sabíamos q al menos no había intentado meterse en una pelea con un vampiro, lo cual era un avance... al menos no un vampiro q nosotros conociéramos. al principio teníamos miedo de q fuera a buscar a Emmett, q de por si debería estar bastante enojado con la idea de q Sayuri ya no estuviera tan enamorada como antes, y si Embry le daba las razones suficientes, eso terminaría en una matanza, pero no, Emmett parecía demasiado ocupado en otras cosas como para matar al lobo...

y al final apareció. estaba terminando mi turno y sentí su aroma. me aseguré primero de q fuera él. no había duda, luego intenté reconocer q otros olores tenía en él, pero eso era más difícil, con todas las personas del aeropuerto a mi alrededor, pero pude reconocer los más clásicos, el olor a sus _BlackStones_ y alcohol, como siempre q regresa de sus escapes de realidad. pero que hacía en el aeropuerto?  
><em>"estás lista, Danush?"<em> me dijo la chica con la q siempre salgo y yo regresé a la realidad. tomé mis cosas y la seguí hacia las puertas de la oficina, tal como me lo esperaba, afuera de las puertas de cristal estaba Embry, sentado en una banca, jugando con su encendedor. Jess me tocó el brazo discretamente y me dijo en un susurro _"no es ese el chico lindo del otro día? el de las pruebas médicas!"_ y yo q había puesto todo mi empeño en hacer como q no lo veía, estúpido perro! _"creo q está volteando hacia acá! voltea discretamente"_ ella no podía saber q desde q habíamos salido yo vigilaba al lobo desde mi vista periférica, y claro, el estúpido estaba bastante satisfecho con la atención q atraía, se puso de pie y se acercó a nosotras  
><em>"hola prima!"<em> me abrazó. el abrazo más cínico q he visto en esta vida _"me vas a presentar a tu amiga?"_ dijo cuando me soltó, sonriéndole a Jess, q estaba absolutamente roja  
><em>"son primos?"<em> me preguntó  
><em>"nah, es el mejor amigo de Jake"<em> suspiré _"este es Embry. Embry, ella es Jesica"_ el estúpido se acercó a ella como si fuera su presa. que se podría decir q lo era, y le besó la mejilla  
><em>"quieren q las lleve?"<em> preguntó con una sonrisa, sacando unas llaves de su bolsillo, llaves q reconocí como las de uno de los autos q se supone estaban arreglando. lo fulminé con la mirada  
><em>"Jake debe estarme esperando abajo, tenemos que irnos"<em> le dije  
><em>"no hay prisa... ve por él, nosotros te esperamos acá"<em> me sonrió inocentemente. solo q esa sonrisa, para todos los que lo conocemos significa peligro  
><em>"hasta crees q te voy a dejar solo con Jess! q tal q te la comes? como a Caperucita!"<em> le sonreí y él me contestó con esa media sonrisa clásica de él  
><em>"seré un lobo bueno, verdad Caperucita?"<em> Jess se rió y asintió. baje las escaleras, para encontrar a Jake q estaba ya subiendo  
><em>"huele a problemas..."<em> me dijo como saludo y sonrió. yo estaba en un estado inexplicable, no sabía si felicitar a Embry, odiarlo o matarlo, y la última sonaba como una opción muy buena...

pero no podía quejarme, no había pasado todo el rato diciéndole q se olvidara de Lola? entonces pq me sentía tan mal al verlo ligarse a Jess? pq sentía como q traicionaba a Lola al permitirlo? pero Lola había elegido a Edward, no estaba entonces bien q Embry se buscara a otra? pero, pq Jess? con todas las chicas disponibles tenía q venir justo por la q trabajaba conmigo! aunq supongo q estaba bien, después de todo, Jess era una chica linda y dulce, podía ser justo lo q Embry necesitaba, una niña dulce q contrarestara todo lo q él es... y aún así, las ganas de matarlo eran más fuertes q las demás... Jake me abrazó y subimos las escaleras. sigh... ojalá hubiéramos tardado más en hacerlo...

Embry estaba sentado de nuevo en la banca, Jess estaba inclinada hacia él y le tocaba la frente con su propia frente  
><em>"te juro q tienes fiebre, Embry!"<em> Embry sonrió cuando nos vio a lo lejos  
><em>"tal vez. no me he sentido del todo bien..."<em> la alejó melodramáticamente _"mejor q no te acerques demasiado, no quisiera contagiarte..."_ ella tembló casi imperceptiblemente ante el tono que usó Embry, cualquier chica normal hubiera sucumbido por mucho menos... supongo q por eso había terminado enamorado de Lola, ha sido la primera chica q no cae de inmediato ante sus tácticas  
><em>"no me importa!"<em> le dijo y se acercó de nuevo. Embry me sonrió_"no creo en eso de la influenza, todo es político, sabes?"_ y ahora estaba demasiado cerca de él  
><em>"ya llegamos chicos!"<em> los corté de inmediato y me maldije, pq no podía ver a Embry con otra q no fuera Lola? Jake venía caminando detrás de mi, y por la mirada de Embry, me pude imaginar la discusión q estaban teniendo, aún sin poder leer lo q pensaba el otro... cosas de manada  
><em>"nos vamos?"<em> Embry sonrió y le aventó las llaves a Jake _"tu manejas, yo no me siento demasiado bien..."_ le sonrió a Jess, q se sonrojó  
><em>"sure, sure..."<em> contestó Jake y caminamos hacia el estacionamiento, yo podía ver de reojo a Embry y Jess que se habían quedado atrás jugando y riéndose. y las ganas de matar a Embry regresaron, Jake debió sentirlo, pq de inmediato me abrazó y me susurró  
><em>"no es el mejor momento para matar lobos, mi hermosa<em>bloodsucker_..."_  
><em>"escucha al señor Alpha, Danush"<em> susurró Embry y vi de reojo su mirada burlona, estúpido perro! llegamos al coche, y claro, Embry no habría venido a ligarse a nadie si no podía sacar el auto más ostentoso que tenían en el taller. Jess al menos estaba impresionada.

no tardamos mucho en llegar a casa de Jess, y tengo q decir en favor de Embry q por más q mi compañera lo intentara, en todo el trayecto, no logró ni una vez besar el estúpido perro. o tal vez era parte del plan de Embry el hacerse el difícil, no sería la primera vez. luego de dejar a la humana, a una velocidad más normal para nosotros, llegamos al taller. ni bien Embry se bajó del auto, volteó a verme con una sonrisa y puso varios metros entre nosotros. yo me fui hacia él, aún sin saber si quería matarlo lenta y dolorosamente o solo matarlo... no es q antes había más opciones q solo esas dos?  
><em>"Danush..."<em> dijo Jake _"agradecería que no mataras a mi amigo."_lo ignoré, él suspiró _"la manada agradecería q no mataras a su segundo al mando... creo"_ Embry se rió, de verdad, lo cual era raro. pero rápidamente regresó a su sonrisa sarcástica  
><em>"que pasa Danush?"<em> volteó a ver a Jake y siguió _"pq tan celosa? no será q en realidad tu estás enamorada de mi?"_ se rió, la estúpida risa sin humor. estaba por saltar a atacarlo, pero algo me detuvo... Jake, q estaba a medio salto, en forma de lobo dispuesto a atacar a Embry. él no se movió. detuve a Jake como pude, ni con toda mi fuerza podía detener a un lobo en pleno ataque colérico  
><em>"eres un estúpido!"<em> le grité a Embry, Jake se había detenido, pero no había regresado a su forma humana _"pq dices eso? para que quieres hacer q Jake te ataque? crees q con eso te vas a ganar a Lola? como si necesitaras de tanta cosa! la tonta ya está enamorada de ti, q más quieres?"_ lo dije sin pensar, Embry sonrió  
><em>"no creí nunca escucharte decir eso..."<em> se rió _"pero está bien, no importa... q no ves q mi nueva obsesión es tu amiguita Jess?"_sentí a Jake transformarse entre mis brazos, ya lo suficientemente tranquilo para regresar a su forma humana, pero aún enojado  
><em>"para que dices tantas tonterías Embry?"<em> le preguntó con la cara entre las manos _"ni tu te crees todo eso!"_  
><em>"si... no me creo nada de lo q he dicho hoy. incluido el decirle a tu amiga q es linda... pero de alguna manera tengo q sacarme a tu prima de la cabeza..."<em> Embry había caminado al otro lado del cuarto, sacó unos pantalones de la cajuela de uno de los autos y se los aventó a Jake _"perdón hermano..."_ al menos sonaba sincero. Jake se puso de pie y se vistió, de dos pasos se plantó frente a Embry y lo golpeó, luego sonrió, la única reacción de Embry hacia el golpe fue sentirse la quijada hasta que regresó a la normalidad con la velocidad acostumbrada en ellos _"no crees q esta manada cada vez pelea más?"_ dijo ya que estaba recuperado  
><em>"algo tendremos que hacer al respecto..."<em>

y al fin llegamos al día de hoy, ayer regresó Lola al jacal, y de todas maneras no sabemos nada de ella. Seth se fue a hacerle guardia, por ahora no es seguro tener a Collin con ella, siendo q es aliado de Embry y hemos estado intentando desLolizar a Embry lo más posible... Jess está enamorada, como le pasa a todas las pobres mortales q osan cruzar el camino de Embry Call, Embry le hace al tonto con ella, solo por algo q hacer, la verdad es q lo lamentaría más por Jess, pero por alguna razón no puedo sentirme mal de pensar en q Embry la va a dejar en el momento en el que Lola le de una señal de vida, por mínima q sea, o tal vez no la deje... al final Embry podrá cumplir su palabra de esperar por Lola? por alguna razón, algo me dice q es difícil de creer q si la espere hasta el fin del mundo... aunq también se dice q los lobos le son fieles a su pareja por toda la vida, aunq esta manada no salió especialmente fiel, a excepción de los chicos imprintados, pero eso es obvio... y nosotros no sabemos q será de Embry y eso me preocupa... de hecho, esta manada me preocupa cada día más...

y ya, será q sepamos algo de Lola?  
>miau... Danush Black<p> 


	17. Barking Dawn XDDD

Bueno gente, como bien sabrán, terminé con Edward y mi nuevo propósito era encontrar a Embry, aun que este estuviera en el fin del mundo.  
>Ayer (ósea martes) era necesario ejecutar el plan, antes de que Embry se olvidara de mí. Mi plan macabro consistía en que Alice (que me iba a hacer el favor) me llevara al taller para buscar a Embry. En fin, todo empezó en la noche, ya que toda la tarde estuve de lo más nerviosa. Tuve que esperar a que la familia se durmiera, pero eso no funciono así que a las nueve y media de la noche subí a mi cuarto con el pretexto de "Estoy muriendo de sueño". A las diez ya todos estaban a dentro de su cuarto.<br>-Lola…- Alice entraba por la ventana- estas lista?-  
>-Que no ves que traigo la pijama?- le dije con un seño de obviedad<br>-Pero tú siempre te ves linda, puedes ir a verlo así- rió para sí- le va a encantar tu look-  
>Me limité a verla de reojo mientras buscaba algo que ponerme.<br>-Por cierto, encontré una camiseta genial en mi closet que tal vez te guste- Alice extendió la mano en mi dirección. Tomé la camiseta y ciertamente estaba de lo más genial.  
>-Ok, gracias, ahora el problema son los pantalones- revisé una y otra vez todo mi closet, hasta que me percate de que Alice ya tenía todo un conjunto sobre mi cama<br>Corrí al baño, me cambie y cepille mis dientes, arregle un poco mi cabello. Salí corriendo del baño, sin siquiera verme en el espejo. Alice me esperaba sentada sobre la cama.  
>-Donde esta Edward?- pregunto Brady mientras entraba por la ventana<br>-Brady?- preguntamos Alice y yo a coro  
>-Que haces aquí? Donde está Collin?- cada pregunta me ponía más nerviosa<br>-Danush no dejó que se quedara a cuidarte, así que me dejó a mí- Brady parecía intrigado  
>-Lola, estas bien?- se acercó un poco más a mí.<br>-Alice…- supliqué –explícale tú, tengo que buscar algo.

Me alejé de allí y me tiré junto al librero, abrí una caja de zapatos y empecé a buscara. Buscaba el collar que me regalo Embry, según mi memoria, lo guardé junto a mis últimos dos chocolates del regalo de Danush. Saqué el collar y lo sujete en mi cuello, me levanté y antes de que Alice terminara de contarle a Brady la situación, salí por la ventana sin barrotes.

-lola!- gritó Brady –a dónde vas?.  
>-A buscar a Embry, a donde más podría ir?- salté de la terraza quedando sostenida por mis manos al suelo de esta. Me solté y caminé hasta el portón, donde tenía que lograr pasar sin hacer ruido.<p>

-Lola, tienes que complicarte la vida?- preguntó Alice detrás de mi –Tenemos tiempo-  
>-Eso es lo que tú crees!- no pude evitar el soltar una lagrima –no quiero perderlo! A él no!<br>Volteé a verla con una expresión casi colérica.  
>-Ayúdame!- le supliqué<br>-Vamos- me sonrió con ternura

Alice me levantó del suelo y saltó la puerta con su inminente gracia. Del otro lado nos esperaba Brady junto al Porshe de Alice. Subimos y arrancó en dirección al taller. Durante el trayecto solo pensaba 2Iriamos más rápido corriendo" pero después de dos segundos, recordé que no era un vampiro… sigh. En fin, llegamos hasta el campo de foot, y allí estaba la bodega.

Bajé del carro de un solo salto, dejando atrás la chamarra que Brady me obligó llevar. Caminé desde el otro lado de la calle hasta que me percaté de que en realidad estaba corriendo de desesperación. Abrí las puertas del taller, como si entrara a mi propia casa. No había nadie dentro, solo un carro a medio arreglar. La moto no estaba. Lo primero que pasó por mi mente fue "Esta con otra" y de tan solo pensarlo, la cabeza me dio vueltas y solo pude dar unos pasos para recuperarme. Me tiré en el sillón y busque con una mano debajo de este, esperando encontrara al menos una cajetilla de BlackStones. Encontré un encendedor negro, y un desarmador, pero nada de cigarros, al menos uno, pero no.

Estaba allí tirada sobre el sillón viejo, mirando hacia el techo, mientras Alice y Brady esperaban afuera, entonces salí y ya no estaba el carro y mucho menos ellos. Regresé a mi pose de "mártir" sobre el sillón. Viendo hacia el techo con la esperanza de que Embry regresara. Recordé el día que Danush lo mencionó por primera vez y yo contesté "Quien es Embry?", reí al instante; después recordé el día que llegó a él jacal, pero lo que más me cautivaba de el al principio, era el color de su pelaje al convertirse, "color ceniza de cigarro". Esa era la descripción que yo le había dado a su color indescriptible. Alice y Brady se fueron sabiendo que necesitaba estar sola, pero algo me decía que Embry no me iba a esperar, que ya no quería saber de mí. Sería cierto eso? Será verdad que ya no piensa esperarme más? Será que se enamoro de alguien más? Será que consiguió un imprint? Holy Dracula! No quiero ni pensarlo! No puedo verlo en los brazos de otra. La cabeza me daba vueltas y el estomago me revoloteaba, era el momento de irse, todo el plan se echó a perder. Pero, por que no quedarme a esperarlo? Y qué pensaría mi madre si no me veía en la casa por la mañana?

-Estúpido Embry- comencé entre bostezos –Ojalá y regreses, porque yo si te voy a esperar, queridito- dije sínicamente mientras me acomodaba en el sillón. Cerré los ojos y quedé completamente dormida.

El sonido de un encendedor me despertó, abrí los ojos y tenía la chamarra de Embry sobre mí. Sonreí de oreja a oreja mientras metía los brazos en la chamarra, me levanté lentamente aun soñolienta entonces vi la figura de Embry recargado en la puerta del taller con la otra aun abierta, dejando entrar el frío de la noche. Me acerqué cautelosamente, con la vaga esperanza de sorprenderlo por la espalda. Cuando estaba por dar un saltito para colgarme de sus hombros, el corto mi inspiración.

-Ya sabes que no te puedo ver, no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Apúrate, tengo que llevarte a él jacal antes de que ese leech venga por ti- Volteó a verme, arrojo el cigarro a un lado y camino hacia dentro de la bodega.  
>-Ya viste que traigo puesto, tarugo?- dije con un tono de indignación<br>-No quieras provocarme, Lola te conozco- tomó las llaves de la moto, que estaban entre otras tantas llaves.  
>-Estas ciego!- me volteé indignada, pero entonces recordé que estaba allí, para darle la buena noticia a Embry.<br>-Ponte esto- me arrojó mi chamarra –la dejaste afuera.  
>-Embry mírame- suspiré –Edward ya no existe, vengo a comprobar tu palabra.<br>-No juegues conmigo, Lola- miró hacia el piso  
>-Embry! Hablo enserio, Edward y yo terminamos…-suspiré- bueno, yo terminé con él.<br>Embry no decía nada y yo solo quería tomar su mano, pero él se mostraba tan confundido, quería calmarlo y meterle en la cabeza que todo lo que le decía era verdad.  
>-Embry Call, te amo, deje a ese leech, bloodsucker, lo-que-sea, por ti- me planté frente a él –Te amo, no lo entiendes? ahora todo tiene sentido! Embry, te amo! Bloody Hell te amo!.<p>

Embry levantó la vista y me miró fijamente a los ojos, tomó mi rostro y lo contemplo por un largo rato.

-Júralo- dijo en un tono serio de repente  
>-Lo juro por todo lo que es sagrado, que de ahora y para siempre serás tú- hiso una media sonrisa seca, característica de el – De acuerdo- cedí- lo juro sobre mí.<br>-En ese caso, te creo.

Me lancé a sus brazos y lo besé como si nunca antes lo hubiese hecho. El correspondía a cada uno de mis movimientos, y aun que por fin ambos (según yo) teníamos lo que deseábamos, no pude evitar el soltar una lagrima, que al menos hasta donde llega mi entendimiento, era de alegría. Sus abrasadores besos me hacían sentir mareada y un tanto desorientada. Edward estaba en el pasado, ahora solo lo veía como un amigo, dado que no terminamos mal. Me sentía feliz y segura entre los brazos de Embry que se aferraban a mi cintura.  
>Me separé lentamente de él, dejando que sus labios se detuvieran solos. Le sonreí y entonces el notó el collar que colgaba de mi cuello. Lo tomo entre sus dedos y rió para sí.<p>

-Que te da risa?- pregunté aun mareada  
>-Este corazón me quedo horrible, parece un Mickey Mouse- reímos los dos –tendré que hacer otro mejor.<br>-Yo soy feliz con este- lo besé de nuevo –por mi está bien.  
>-Lola…- suspiró y soltó una risita –no puedo creer que hayas hecho esto por mí, júrame que dejaste a ese leech por mi?-<br>-Ya te lo juré Embry- respire hondo- te lo juro.  
>-Es un poco confuso, sabes? Siempre pensé que perdía mi tiempo-<br>-Y lo haces?- pregunté mientras recargaba mi cabeza sobre su pecho  
>-No más- me abrazó acercándome aun más a él.<br>-Ahora…- me separé de el tajantemente –mas te vale que empieces con tu cosa de imprint ese.

Me acercó de nuevo a él, abrazándome con fuerza, aun que ahora no sentía el calor de su cuerpo, al menos no era insoportable como antes, como si lo que nos alejaba por fin hubiese cedido.

-No funciona así, lolita. Ya veremos qué pasa con esto- hizo una pequeña pausa –Danush sabe lo que hiciste?.

-Y alguien a parte de Edward?-  
>-Alice y Brady-<br>-Tengo que aclarar las cosas…-  
>-Con quien? Por qué?-<br>-Con alguien, pero eso no importa ahora…-  
>-Mañana seguro veré a Leah, eso va a ser divertido-<br>-Como no tienes idea- mientras me abrazaba, consiguió prender un cigarro –Esto es como un sueño.  
>-Quisiera quedarme aquí para siempre- entonces recordé que tenía familia y un jacal –Que hora es?.<br>-La una y media- contestó mientras contemplaba la oscuridad de la noche. Seguía recargado sobre la puerta y yo aferrada a su cintura, temiendo el perderlo.

Me separé un poco, estiré el brazo y con la mano derecha le quité lentamente el cigarro de la boca. Probé el cigarro, era un BlackStone sin duda alguna. Me besó de nuevo, y sus labios sabían a cereza, cosa que no era de extrañar de él, pero más que cereza, podría jurar que sabían a chocolate! En fin, la "madrugada" se pasó entre palabras y tonterías, pero nunca me aburrí, ni siquiera me dio sueño, dieron las cuatro y cuarto y yo no podía quedarme más tiempo.

-Vamos Lola, te llevo al jacal- me ofreció Embry  
>-Pero no has dormido nada, mejor pido un taxi- sonaba de lo más ridícula con un tono de borracho, ya que se atropellaban mis palabras.<br>-No me cuesta nada llevar a mi chica a su casa, en especial si vamos en moto- se inclinó hacía mi con cara de cachorro bien portado. Entonces no pude evitar el ceder (cosa que no hubiese pasado si hubiera estado en mis cinco sentidos)

Subimos a la moto, pero como Embry desconfiaba de mi equilibrio-soñoliento, me obligó a sentarme delante de él. Manejó con una mano, mientras me sostenía por la cintura con la otra. Llegamos sin que yo me diera cuenta. Embry subió la terraza conmigo en brazos, quitó los barrotes de la ventana y me dejó en la cama mientras colocaba de nuevo los barrotes y cerraba la ventana.

-Lola, tienes que cambiarte- me dijo mientras desabrochaba mis botas.  
>-Espera- levanté la mitad de mi cuerpo –que pensara Danush si se entera de que me estabas desvistiendo?.<br>-Creo que no le importaría- dijo muy felizmente mientras continuaba desamarrando las botas.  
>-Embry!- le grité levemente – no pienso hacer cosas indecorosas en mi cuarto, tu si eres capaz de guiarte por instintos-<br>-Pero tú no te negarías- dijo entre risas  
>-Cállate, que vas a despertar a todo el mundo!- ahora… déjame pensar. Olvídalo- le arrojé una cobija a la cara y comencé a cambiarme.<p>

Le quité la cobija cuando acabé de cambiarme. Entonces se lanzó sobre mí silenciosamente, y ambos quedamos sobre la cama. Apresaba mis manos a la altura de mi rostro.

-Embry, quiero dormir-  
>-Ta' bien, no molesten a Lola cuando quiere dormir- me soltó y se tiró en el suelo<br>-Vas a dormir allí abajo- le dije en tono meloso.  
>-Tengo que cuidar tu castidad y pureza, recuerdas?-<br>-Como quieras- apagué la luz y dos segundos después Embry estaba junto a mí, abrazándome.  
>-Definitivamente esta es la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida-<br>-Te amo Lola, duerme bien- cerré los ojos y quede profundamente dormida.

Cuando desperté, Embry estaba en su forma lobuna junto a mi cama, y yo nunca me había sentido más feliz que en ese momento.

So, esa es la historia, la mejor parte de todo, es que, me desperté cantando "Jai Ho". En fin, los amo gente, estoy de lo más feliz, tan feliz que le regalé a mi hermano un Comic de los Simpson. Well, me voy, que Leah anda llegando… esto va a ser divertido! XDDDD

Mewww  
>Love ya<br>Xoxo Lola Call


	18. de 10 things you might not know IV

...about the pack, IV

y ahora viene el miembro más adorable de la manada, a contar parte de las historias extrañas q dejamos a medias...

_Seth,_  
>Ya que no Embry ni Quil contaron la historia, yo les contaré como fue en realidad que terminamos todos acá.<p>

tal como dijo Quil, la Push estaba aburrido, los Cullen de viaje por el mundo y todos nosotros aburridos, pero todos teníamos algo que hacer, algo que nos detenía, excepto Embry, que, harto también del taller que había montado con Quil y Jake en Forks, se quejaba todo el tiempo de lo aburrida que era la vida. así que un día, sin decirle a nadie, esperando el momento en el que todos estuviéramos en forma humana, se transformó y se fue hacia el bosque. nosotros no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que había desaparecido hasta unas horas después, cuando su madre había ido a buscarlo a todas nuestras casas, nosotros, preocupados, hicimos lo primero que cualquier lobo coherente haría... mentirle a su madre y decirle q si sabíamos dónde estaba, y que no tardaría...

salimos corriendo al bosque y nos transformamos, y tal cual, de inmediato sentimos a Embry, que estaba correteando de lo más contento por el bosque... pero no era un bosque de la Reserva o sus alrededores, eso era defintivo  
><em>"Embry?"<em> preguntó Jake, tentativamente, sin saber si podría escucharnos  
><em>"que pasa, chicos?"<em> contestó el otro, sin problema alguno, aún cuando ya había visto en nuestros pensamientos la angustiada cara de su madre  
><em>"dónde estás?"<em> Quil sonaba bastante divertido  
><em>"México... espero que no muy lejos de Guatemala, no he pasado por ninguna señal últimamente, no estoy seguro..."<em>  
><em>"Ah... que haces en Guatemala?"<em> le pregunté, preocupado por su salud mental  
><em>"buscando vampiros, estoy aburrido!"<em>  
><em>"Embry!"<em> Jake gritó _"no puedes ir buscando vampiros solo por diversión!"_ Leah se rió  
><em>"al menos no puedes hacerlo solo! pq no invitas?"<em> Embry y Leah rieron juntos  
><em>"NADIE va a ir cazando vampiros por diversión"<em> siguió Jake, y yo pude imaginarme perfectamente la mirada que habría puesto Embry en ese momento  
><em>"oh, disculpe usted oh gran Alpha, quisiera el gran jefe que regresara a la Push?"<em> preguntó Embry, sarcástico  
><em>"eres un imbécil!"<em> gruñó Jake _"haz lo que quieras, espero que los vampiros acaben contigo"_  
><em>"gracias por los excelentes deseos!"<em> contestó Embry mientras seguía corriendo. lo seguimos por un rato, hasta que cruzó un letrero que indicaba _'Colotepec' "no me resulta familiar... creo que me desvié... no recuerdo este pueblo en el último mapa que me robé..."_ Jake prefirió guardarse sus comentarios  
><em>"pq no mejor regresas a una ciudad decentemente habitada?"<em> le preguntó Quil  
><em>"cuando has visto vampiros en ciudades decentemente habitadas? Estos <em>leeches_ generalmente están en lugares así"_ lo dejamos por la paz. Quil y yo fuimos a ver a su madre, para decirle que había decidido hacer un viaje por la costa, y que regresaría en un par de días.

pero ese par de días se hicieron semanas, y nosotros habíamos empezado a huir de la mamá de Embry cada que la veíamos, era peligroso cruzarse con ella estos días. y al fin sucedió, a mediados de diciembre. Embry había decidió regresar de su viaje a Sudamérica, estaba a la mitad del camino, pasando por la ciudad de México. ese día, nosotros paseábamos por el bosque, huyendo de la mamá de Embry, fue entonces cuando la vió, o cuando nosotros vimos lo que había visto, pq para entonces él había adquirido su forma humana _"tuve que robar unos pantalones..."_nos dijo. a partir de ese día la _'chica que bailaba descalza por la vida'_ era una de las cosas más frecuentes que podía encontrar uno en la cabeza de Embry, y decidió que no regresaría a la Push. esto estaba empezando a ser exasperante! Jake decidió ir a ponerle fin al asunto. y como saben, la cosa no terminó bien.

Jake desapreció el día siguiente, Billy no estaba muy preocupado, lo cual sacaba de quicio a la mamá de Embry, que creyó poder encontrar a un aliado. nosotros nos aburríamos en la Push, más que antes! yo especialmente; Quil tenía a la pequeña Claire y Leah aún sus clases de meditación, para cuando aún planeaba dejar la manada. yo no tenía nada que hacer, así que pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo tirado en el bosque, viendo lo que Embry y Jake veían mientras corrían por la vida, pasando bosques desconocidos, comiendo animales que nunca habríamos probado y pasando el mejor tiempo de su vida.

la _'chica descalza'_ se había ido de viaje, Embry la estaba siguiendo, Jake se había quedado en la ciudad, sin ningunas ganas de seguir a la chica. pero, por una razón q él no entendió en ese momento, luego de un día, decidió alcanzar a Embry. para entonces, Lola & co estaban en Puebla, y entonces Jake también la vio, y yo, al sentir el cambio en Jake, no pude evitar gruñir. si esa chica era lo que parecía, Jake se estaba volviendo loco! salí corriendo hacia Leah y Quil, y nos fuimos todos a México, esa vez Quil nos acompañó pq nosotros lo habíamos visto como una batalla temporal, Embry parecía estar de acuerdo con nosotros

cuál fue nuestra sorpresa cuando llegamos a la ciudad dónde Lola, Danush, Embry, Jake y los Cullen estaban pasando la noche... bueno, al menos Lola pasaba la noche, los demás hacían lo que cualquier ser mitológico q se respete haría. Danush pasaba las noches hablando con los Cullen, Jake la veía desde lejos y Embry pasaba sus ratos asomándose a las ventanas para poder ver a Lola... de lo cual Danush no se dió cuenta nunca pq estaba muy ocupada protegiendo a su primita del vampiro, sin notar, y seguramente sin saber incluso de la existencia de una manada de lobos en las proximidades. lo primero q hicimos al llegar fue constatar q los chicos estivieran cuerdos y q el aire de México no les hubiera afectado de ninguna manera inusual

Embry no era tan preocupante, para nosotros, esta no sería la primera humana a la que perseguiría y conquistaría, y seguro tampoco sería la última, una humana más q caería en las redes de Embry Call. pero Jake... solo estar cerca del área era más q suficiente para corroborar lo q las imágenes en la cabeza de Jake nos había mostrado, la chica de la cual creía haberse imprinteado era definitivamente una _leech_, no es q yo tuviera algo contra la raza, ya lo saben, pero de todas maneras, una cosa es ser amigo de los Cullen y otra muy diferente es q el Alpha de una manada dedicada a la caza de vampiros se enamorara de una de ellas! simplemente no estaba bien!

Leah y Quil se lo dejaron claro desde el primer momento. no habíamos ni terminado de entrar a México, no solo estar en el mismo pueblo cuando habían empezado sus reclamos, pero Jake simplemente los ignoraba, y en todo el trayecto tuvimos que ver a Danush y Lola caminando por ahí, jugando, peleando, comiendo, durmiendo, o fingiendo dormir, en el caso de Danush y la verdad que ya nos tenían hartos. cuando llegamos al pueblo y la vimos, hablando con los Cullen y cazando por la noche, al menos era_vegetariana_! Leah y Jake tuvieron su primera discusión al respecto, y sería la primera de muchas discusiones que tendrían sobre Danush, intentamos convencer a Jake de q todo era su imaginación, de q no era posible, q seguro era un trucop de su inconciente para hacerle olvidar los horrores de _ella_, pero nada lo cambiaba de su parecer.

y entonces las chicas regresaron a la ciudad, y fue el fin de las discuciones al respecto, y fue cuando la manada (exceptuando a Quil, claro) al fin decidió cambiar su lugar de residencia... lo cual a la gente de la Push y nuestras familias no le pareció la mejor idea...


	19. de miaus cazadores

sigh... supongo q esa es la mejor forma de explicar la situación... sigh =^-.-^=

en fin, tal como debe ser, les contaré como fue q pasó la manada la noche del martes, el día q Lola se volvió loca... digo, la noche q Lola fue al taller...

tal como había sido la costumbre últimamente, Jake y Embry pasaron en la noche por Jess y por mi al aeropuerto. ese día no habíamos salido tan tarde, debían ser las doce cuando ya nos encaminábamos hacia el estacionamiento con los chicos. Embry y Jess, como era su costumbre iban detrás de nosotros, jugando, platicando, riendo... Embry con una risa falsa y fría, pero claro, Jess no podía saber eso. ella estaba encantada, se colgaba del brazo de Embry y caminaba por el aeropuerto como si no pudiera creer su suerte. y yo, seguía sin sentirme mal por ella. la dejamos en su casa, Embry la acompañó a la puerta, lugar a dónde ella parecía negada a entrar. cuando al fin cruzó el umbral, de un salto Embry regresó al auto y se tiró en el asiento trasero, tapándose la cara con el brazo  
><em>"estás consiente de q nadie te obliga a nada, no?"<em> le preguntó Jake, viéndolo por el espejo retrovisor _"si lo sufres tanto, no se para q lo haces!"_  
><em>"tengo q olvidar a Lola..."<em> me reí, una de esas risas de la manada, risas sin risa  
><em>"y cómo está resultando eso?"<em> Embry gruñió  
><em>"creo q ahora pienso más en ella, no puedo evitar comparar a Jess con Lola"<em> suspiró _"la comparación no es buena para Jess..."_suspiramos.

estábamos ya cerca del taller cuando nos llegó el olor. Embry se sentó de inmediato, tenía la vista fija hacia la dirección del taller. Jake aceleró a lo más q daba el auto. ni bien habíamos llegado a la cuadra del taller cuando Embry bajó de un salto, yo lo seguí. corrimos hacia el taller, abrimos la puerta sin cuidado, pero de todas maneras, nada se movió dentro. nos acercamos al sillón y si, tal como el aroma q inundaba el taller lo indicaba, ahí estaba Lola, dormida. Embry y yo nos quedamos parados a su lado, viendo como dormía. suspiré y me acerqué a ella, no se si fue mi piel o la noche q iba enfriándose, pero Lola tembló ligeramente, me alejé y Embry aventó´su chamarra sobre ella, volteé a verlo, su mirada era... era una q nunca había visto en él, era confusión, dolor, deseo, odio...  
><em>"que significa esto?"<em> le pregunté en un susurro  
><em>"crees que lo se?"<em> se dejó caer y volvió a cubrirse la cara con las manos. Jake ya estaba a mi lado, viendo a Lola dormir  
><em>"que vamos a hacer?"<em> le pregunté, Jake no contestó _"Embry...?"_tampoco dijo nada. suspiré  
>Lola dio una vuelta en su sueño y su rostro quedó en dirección a Embry. él gimió y se puso de pie<br>_"no entiendo, no entiendo! que hace aquí, que es lo que quiere? no tolero esto!"_ estaba dando vueltas por el taller, cual león enjaulado, sin saber q hacer  
><em>"creo q será mejor q la lleve al jacal..."<em> me acerqué a ella, esperando a q Embry me detuviera  
><em>"no"<em> para mi sorpresa no fue Embry el q lo dijo. volteé a ver a Jake  
><em>"qué?"<em> Jake suspiró  
><em>"vino a ver a Embry..."<em> volteamos a verla _"esto rompe parte de la orden, es obvio q algo necesita, no podemos llevarla así"_ volteé a ver a Embry, q estaba tirado de nuevo en el piso, con las manos en la cara, el aura llena de desesperación  
><em>"si dan las cuatro y no ha despertado, la llevo al jacal!"<em> le dije  
><em>"está bien..."<em> volteamos a ver a Embry y salimos _"estaremos cerca"_ le dijo a Embry antes de irnos. de un salto subimos al techo y esperamos.

_"Edward ya no existe, vengo a comprobar tu palabra"_ estaba atónita, volteé a ver a Jacob, q tenía la misma expresión q yo  
><em>"No juegues conmigo, Lola"<em>  
><em>"Embry! Hablo enserio, Edward y yo terminamos..."<em> escuchamos a Lola suspirar _"bueno, yo terminé con él"_ podía ser cierto? Lola había terminado con Edward? había elegido a Embry? no podía ser posible... era... no, no podía ser cierto! Lola no dejaría a Edward! era Edward! era el vampiro del q se enamoró a primera vista! era... empecé a reír... era obvio... Jake me veía, extrañado, nos sentamos de nuevo, escuchando a Lola decirle a Embry q lo amaba y luego el inconfundible sonido de Embry besando a mi primita... y por alguna razón, no me enojaba, no era lo mismo q con Edward... no podía enojarme de q Embry estuviera con Lola, no podía enojarme de q estuvieran juntos...  
><em>"estúpido, estúpido perro!"<em> le dije en un tono q Lola no podía escuchar. él se rió  
><em>"más te vale comportarte Embry..."<em> le dijo Jake y se puso de pie, yo sabía q estaba pensando lo mismo q yo  
><em>"vamos a ir con los Cullen,"<em> le dije _"no dejes q Lola se duerma muy tarde, quieres?"_ Jake me tomó de la mano y saltamos hacia la casa siguiente, en dirección a la casa de los Cullen.

Edward nos esperaba en la puerta. al verlo, no pude evitar pensar en todo lo q habíamos visto esa noche. Edward hizo un gesto de dolor  
><em>"perdón"<em> le dije. me sonrió  
><em>"supongo que tenía q pasar..."<em> suspiró. entramos a la casa, lo vi detenidamente  
><em>"Edward..."<em> le dije, él leyó lo demás  
><em>"no tiene importancia..."<em>  
><em>"desde cuando?"<em> le preguntó Jake, yo sabía q pensaba lo mismo q yo  
><em>"el martes"<em> suspiré  
><em>"estamos por ir a <em>cenar_ algo, ven con nosotros"_ escuché la risa de Emmett desde el jardín, supuse q se reía de mi _sutil_ forma de decir_'voy a ir a matar a un par de animales y tomarme su sangre, quieres venir?'_  
><em>"si"<em> dijo, y yo no supe si lo decía por la invitación o por mis suposiciones. se rió, una risa a lo Embry... _"ambas"_ dijo, dejando de reír por la comparación con Embry, hizo un nuevo gesto de dolor  
><em>"prometo tomar clases con Seth de como guardarme los pensamientos..."<em> sonrió. Emmett se asomó desde la puerta q daba al jardín  
><em>"yo voy con ustedes"<em>

salimos en rumbo al área de caza de los Cullen, q cazaban en un área diferente a la nuestra. en casi nada de tiempo Edward y Jake se nos adelantaron, sosteniendo una conversación privada como solo ellos sabían hacerlo, suspiré  
><em>"cómo está?"<em> le pregunté a Emmett q corría a mi lado, se rió  
><em>"cómo quieres q esté?"<em> los vimos a lo lejos, aún corriendo  
><em>"y tu cómo estás?"<em> pensé en Sayuri y Brady, contenta de q Emmett no pudiera leer mis pensamientos  
><em>"bien..."<em> contestó luego de un rato, con un poco de dolor en el semblante. dejamos la conversación y nos dedicamos a nuestra situación actual. conseguir un buen animal para cenar, y yo esperar q Jake pudiera hacer algo por Edward, q no en vano era para eso su mejor amigo... cómo sería esto para Jake? el q uno de sus mejores amigos se quedara con la chica de su otro mejor amigo?  
><em>"no pienses tanto Danush, q así voy a ganarte fácilmente"<em>Emmett pasó corriendo a mi lado, en persecución a la presa que yo había dejado escapar  
><em>"para ti todo es una apuesta!"<em> le dije y salí tras él dispuesta a robarle la presa

Emmett y yo estábamos sentados en el bosque, esperando que aparecieran los otros dos  
><em>"en realidad me gustabas..."<em> me dijo repentinamente. volteé a verlo, asombrada, creyendo haber escuchado mal. él se rió_"cuando te vi por primera vez, a punto de atacar a Edward y Jasper afuera de la iglesia, cuando creíste que querían comerse a Lola..."_ me reí, recordando a los estúpidos vampiros acosadores de Lolas _"nunca había visto a nadie enfrentarse así a uno de nosotros por un humano... no a alguien fuera de mi familia, claro"_  
><em>"que te pasa?"<em> le pregunté, preocupada  
><em>"no entiendo..."<em> volteó a verme, y recordé el pq yo tmbn había creído q me gustaba _"nos conocimos, me gustabas, yo te gustaba, éramos de la misma raza, nos llevábamos bien, y entonces llegó Jake y... y ya, mágicamente estabas enamorada de él. luego tengo a Sayuri, todo está perfecto hasta que pasa una noche misteriosa con ese perro de Embry..."_ de haber sido posible, me habría atragantado con la sangre de mi presa  
><em>"cómo sabes eso? creímos q..."<em> se rió  
><em>"no quería empezar una guerra... en general no tengo nada contra ustedes..."<em> suspiró _"además, siempre supe q esto con Sayuri no duraría demasiado... aún no se q somos..."_ se quedó callado un rato antes de seguir _"luego de ese perro, se fue con el otro pulgoso, el infante..."_  
><em>"para ustedes todos nosotros somos unos infantes, Em"<em> se rió  
><em>"si... pero de q me sirve la edad? de todas maneras, todas las chicas prefieren salir con los <em>mutts_, en lugar de con nosotros... Rose q ahora es la mejor amiga de la chica esa, tu y Sayuri prefirieron a los perros también, y luego Lola, la única con sentido común..."_ suspiró _"es lo q no entiendo, pq? q tienen esos perros de especial?"_ suspiré también  
><em>"no se..."<em> me reí _"no soy la mejor para contestar eso, no? lo mio con Jake, es diferente... diferente a las otras, ellas tenían opción, yo no, con esto es... es así, simplemente pasa y ya, no hay nada q ninguno de los dos podamos hacer al respecto, estamos hechos para estar juntos..."_  
><em>"supongo que nunca lo sabré..."<em> vimos a lo lejos que se acercaban los chicos, suspiré y le di un beso a Emmett en la mejilla, me sonrió

_"más le vale a ese maldito perro que mi prima ya esté en su casa!"_le dije a Jake en lo q nos acercábamos al taller, él se rió  
><em>"no vas a ir a espiarlos? ver q no estén durmiendo juntos? q Embry respete el honor de Lola?"<em> me reí  
><em>"no..."<em> el camino al taller olía libre de Lolas y Embrys _"prefiero pasar la mañana contigo que espiando a mi prima... es una chica inteligente, ella sabe lo q hace..."_

y... ya. ayer en la mañana fue Embry a hablar con Jess y Jess está enojada con él y conmigo por haberlos presentado... sigh, humanas!

en fin, tengo q ir a hacer unos chocolates para la manada... no se para q quieren chocolates si no pueden comerlos sin q se les derritan en las manos! =^¬¬^=

miauu~!  
>xoxo, Danush Black<p> 


	20. Camaros y esas cosas

Ayer que estaba de lo más aburrida por la tarde. Decidí ir a molestar a los chicos al taller. Como no quería ir caminando, por obvias razones de lejanía. Tomé la bicicleta y salí de la casa. En el camino solo pensaba en Embry, pero de vez en vez me detenía a pensar, si lo que me pasaba estaba bien? Sería una obsesión lo que me estaba pasando? Holy Dracula! Por que pienso estas cosas!  
>Seguí pedalenado hasta que llegué a la bodega. Deje mi bicicleta recargada en la pared del taller. Tomé mi morral, que estaba extrañamente amarrado en el manubrio. Entré, y lo primero que pude ver fue el flamante Camero color amarillo con franjas de carrera negras.<p>

-Por todo lo que es sagrado! Un Camaro- me lancé sobre el cofre cerrado, abrazando cada centímetro del auto –Amo estos carros! Los amo!-  
>-Lola?- preguntó Embry entre risas, detrás de mi –Estas bien?-<br>Me levanté de inmediato y di la vuelta para mirarlo.  
>-Si, solo estaba admirando la inminente gracia de este maravilloso auto!-<br>No pude evitar el soltar un suspiro al terminar la frase  
>-Eso depende – enarcó una ceja –cuantos caballos de fuerza tienes?-<p>

Me dedicó una sonrisa seca como acostumbra y se acercó más a mí. Caminó despacio mientras yo retrocedía, mis piernas chocaron con el cofre del carro y mi espalda quedo recostada sobre este. Embry me dejó entre el cofre y su cuerpo sus brazos me acorralaron sin dejarme huir hacia los lados. Y su rostro estaba cada vez más cerca.

-Y los demás?- pregunté un tanto divertida.  
>-Jake y Leah fueron a la tienda por algo de alcohol- sonrió de nuevo<br>-Y que? Crees que me voy a quedar leyendo mientras usted se divierten tomando?-  
>-No, solo si tomas moderadamente-<br>-Embry, hablas con la persona equivocada con eso de "moderación"-  
>- Eso ya lo sabía- suspiró<p>

Me miró a los ojos sin decir una sola palabra más. El no es de esas personas a las que les tienes que decir cada cinco minutos "te amo", a veces una mirada dice mas que mil palabras, y Embry es de ese tipo de personas.  
>Sin percatarme de lo que hacia, ya lo estaba besando. Nunca había sucumbido tan rápidamente ante sus técnicas de seducción. Estaba tan feliz en ese momento, que olvide que en cualquier segundo regresarían Leah Y jake, y mi plan no era que me encontraran en pleno beso con Embry, ni siquiera le había dicho a Leah la noticia de que salía con Embry, o tal vez ya toda la manada lo sabía. Entonces que mejor que Leah se enterara de un modo más "Físico".<br>El besó de Embry se tornaba cada vez mas frenético, y yo solo podía corresponderle. Entonces alguien entraba en la bodega.

-Hola?- dijo una voz musical y dulce, la voz de una mujer.

Embry seguía con lo suyo, pero yo empuje su rostro con una fuerza inservible. Embry suspiró y dejo de besarme, se levantó del carro y volteó a ver a esta mujer, el semblante de Embry se tornó duro y un tanto molesto. Me levanté de un salto, mientras acomodaba mi blusa en su lugar y sacudía mis pantalones que se encontraban el triple de rotos que anteriormente.

-Hola- repitió la mujer –vengo a recoger mi carro.  
>-Claro- dijo secamente Embry mientras se recargaba en uno de los autos –Cual es?<br>-El Camaro. Se ve bien- me desconcerté ya que no me había percatado de lo guapa que era esta joven.

Era alta de una tez tan pálida como la de los Cullen, tenía el cabello largo, chino y castaño, sus ojos eran color ocre y sus labios eran tan rojos como la sangre. Iba vestida con un vestido corto perfecto para la primavera, unas zapatillas bajas, guantes blancos en sus manos, y cargaba una sombrilla que la cubría del sol. Era tan hermosa que pude haberla contemplado todo el día.

-Seguro, voy por las llaves- Embry se encaminó hasta el montón de llaves que tenía y sacó una con el llavero de un murcielaguito. Se acercó de nuevo y estiró la mano, dejando caer las llaves, pero de inmediato, la joven las tenía en la mano impidiendo que cayeran.

-Gracias, cuanto es por todo?- preguntó la joven, con su voz dulce y musical.  
>-$1, 300 descontando la tardanza- Embry volteó a verme y me guiñó un ojo<br>-Aquí tienes- la joven saco el dinero en efectivo y se lo entregó a Embry. Luego se acercó al carro, metió la sombrilla en la cajuela, entró al auto y arrancó dejando atrás el taller.

-Allá va el auto que planeaba robar- extendí el brazo con dramatismo.  
>- Y exactamente, como planeabas robártelo- preguntó Embry mientras se acercaba a mí y guardaba el dinero en su bolsa del pantalón<br>-Todo iba bien, primero tenía que seducir al mecánico, luego amordazar a la propietaria y por ultimo tomar las llaves y salir huyendo de aquí.  
>-Y que pasaría con el mecánico?- preguntó mientras me hacia voltear hacia el<br>-Con el dinero que apareció místicamente en su bolsillo, arregla el taller-  
>-Y eso que beneficio le da?- Embry pegó su frente con la mía.<br>-Que la ladrona de Camaros regrese, para que le pongan los frenos al carro que se robó de ese mismo taller- ahora solo nos veíamos a los ojos sin decir una sola palabra.

-Lola! Aléjate de ese pulgoso en este momento! O que tal que te muerde? Te daría rabia- Leah moría de risa mientras Jake se ahorraba los comentarios.

-No debió haber dicho eso- me susurro Embry al oído.  
>-Por que?- pregunté tontamente<p>

En ese momento, Embry me mordió la nariz.

-Auch!- me quejé mientras tapaba mi nariz con ambas manos  
>-Ahora lo vez?<br>-Si ya lo note- entonces como compensación Embry besó mi mordida nariz – espero que no tengas rabia.  
>-Te lo advertí, Lola, allá tu si quieres morir por la culpa de este- Dijo de nuevo Leah mientras dejaba el alcohol sobre una mesa cerca del sillón.<p>

-Hola Lola- Jake se acercó a saludarme  
>-Hola Jake- lo saludé<br>-Supongo que ya saben que pasó entre Edward y yo, cierto?- pregunté mientras me acercaba a la chamarra tirada de Embry.  
>-Si, algo así- Contesto Jake en lo que Leah recobraba el sentido<br>-Entonces, si es cierto?- Leah estaba perpleja –Es verdad que dejaste a ese leech, por este?  
>Asentí sonriendo, mientras buscaba en los bolsillos de la chamarra de Embry.<p>

-Aquí están!- saqué un BlackStone de la cajetilla y emprendí la búsqueda del encendedor.  
>Busqué en la chamarra pero o había nada, caminé hasta Embry y revisé el bolsillo de su pantalón, y allí estaba. Lo saqué y prendí el cigarro.<br>-Lola!- me reprimió Embry  
>-Que?- dije sin prestarle atención<br>-Déjala Hermano, con que no se le vuelva un vicio como a ti todo esta bien.  
>-Escucha a Jake, el es muy sabio- dije mientras daba la vuelta para poder ver a Embry de frente.<p>

Entonces cuando subí la mirada, sus ojos se quedaron clavados en los míos y viceversa. Esto nunca me había pasado antes, pero era extraño, podía verlo a los ojos y no aburrirme, se que lo pude haber hecho, pero Leah estaba harta de vernos allí parados, solo viéndonos, sin decir una sola palabra.

Toda la tarde estuvimos entre tonterías y trabajo, por que claro, no podía quedarme sentada viendo como todos trabajaban. Dieron las ocho y media y mi madre me marcó al celular, diciéndome que regresara a la casa. Embry me llevó en la moto y me dijo que regresaba mas tarde.

Dicho y hecho llegó a las once y cacho, después de que ya había cargado la televisión y la había conectado. Vimos The Secret window con Johnny y obvio no me quede callada en toda la película

Guau  
>Love ya<br>Xoxo Lola Call


	21. Platicar en la noche afecta!

Bueno, como bien sabrán todos ustedes, Embry se queda acá en el jacal por las noches, y solo para dormir! ¬¬ El caso es que he aquí una pequeña conversación que tuvimos anoche…

Embry entró por la ventana mientras yo ponía el separador a un libro. Tenía un semblante de cansancio severo. Le hice un lado en la cama y de inmediato se tiró sobre ella. Se recargó sobre mí y suspiró.

-Cada día hay más trabajo en ese taller- se incorporó de nuevo y se sentó en la orilla de la cama  
>-Y eso es malo? O bueno?- le pregunté mientras dejaba el libro a un lado y me sentaba junto a el<br>-Supongo que es bueno- suspiró –pero no me deja tiempo para verte  
>-Si, entonces esa es la parte mala- le sonreí y lo abrasé por el cuello<br>-Sigues queriendo…- empezaron a temblarle las manos – ser un… uno de esos.  
>-Si te refieres a ser un vampiro… si- le besé la mejilla y seguí abrazándolo<br>-Porque?- se lanzó sobre mi mientras su cuerpo temblaba –dame tres buenas razones para hacerlo.  
>-1. Siempre lo he querido 2. No quiero morir y tres y sin embargo la más importante…- lo mire fijamente a los ojos, mientras me apresaba aun –no quiero verte morir.<p>

Me soltó de inmediato y regresó a la orilla de la cama, se sentó y meditó un momento. Me acerqué a él con cuidado y noté que su cuerpo había dejado de temblar. Me recargué sobre su hombro y pensé en decir algo inteligente, pero no funcionó mi mente.

-Y quien te va a…- se quedó callado por un largo rato  
>-Supongo que ya veremos- suspiré y me tiré de espalda sobre la cama<br>-Supongo que si…- se tiró a mi lado  
>-Sabes, tengo una pequeña obsesión con asociar a mis chicos con canciones o películas, así que, he pensado en buscar algo así para ti- volteó a verme con cara de "pobre loca"<br>-Y que has conseguido?- preguntó mientras se quitaba los tennis  
>-aun nada…- suspiré y agradecí el no tener zapatos en ese momento, ya que me pondría roja como jitomate, si Embry intenta de nuevo el ayudarme cuando estoy tan cansada.<p>

Se quitó la chamarra y la camiseta (que traía por alguna razón) y se tiró de nuevo a mi lado. Nos acomodamos de tal manera de la cual yo estaba recargada sobre el pecho de Embry.

-Yo he pensado en cambiarte de nombre- dijo mientras buscaba algo en la bolsa de su pantalón.  
>-pero me gusta mi nombre-<br>-si, a mí también me gusta- dijo con una sonrisa  
>-pero, tal vez te refieres a algo más ñoño- lo miré detenidamente mientras el ocultaba los nervios<br>-tal vez…- admitió en un tono bajo- algo como… Caperucita  
>-Caperucita? – usé un tono de indignación – me gusta, pero siento que lo has usado con alguien mas<br>-No, como crees- levantó la vista hacia el techo  
>-Me gusta Dorothy-<br>-Dorothy?... pero en el mago de oz no hay lobos-  
>-No, pero hay tottos a los que ama Dorothy!-<br>-No quiero ser el perrito de la historia!-  
>-Pues yo no quiero que un leñador te corte en dos para sacar a mi abuela!-<br>-Pero créeme, tu abuela no sabe tan bien como tu-  
>-Y tu cuando me has probado?-<br>-Cuando te muerdo la nariz-  
>-Solo me has mordido la nariz una vez!-<br>-Eso es lo que tú crees, pero cada noche me aseguro de que tu nariz siga en su puesto!- revolvió mi cabello- esa nariz puede salir corriendo en cualquier momento!-  
>-No quiero que mi nariz huya!-<br>-Ni yo, por eso me cercioro de que siga en tu rostro-  
>-Y cada vez que te cercioras, la muerdes?-<br>-Pero soy discreto-  
>-Qué tal si un día se te pasa la mano y me despiertas!-<br>-Que podrías hacer con un lobo mordiéndote la nariz?-  
>-Seguirle el juego, o tal vez pedirle a Collin que te saqué de aquí. Eso depende de que tan dormida esté.<br>-Afortunadamente no lo has notado.  
>-Y regresando al tema del taller- me quité la sudadera, ya que con Embry al lado hacia demasiado calor –Te has fijado que solo te veo en la noche, pasas "literalmente" la noche con tu chica y luego te vas!<br>-Lola, entiéndeme, no tengo nada de tiempo libre. No sé cómo la gente consigue arruinar por completo sus autos en tan poco tiempo- suspiró y besó mi frente –y la mayoría son mujeres!  
>-Seguro Embry- lo di por su lado – no tienes ni idea de cómo pasa eso!<br>-Mujeres jóvenes…- entonces reaccioné  
>-Haces lo mismo que los hombres casados!- me levanté de un salto y lo señale desde una altura respetable –Trabajas todo el día, en la noche duermes con tu esposa, luego te hartas de todo y te buscas una amante!<p>

Me miró extrañado. Soltó una risotada y me jaló hacia él. Caí sobre su cuerpo semi-desnudo (como de costumbre) y levantó mi rostro a la altura del suyo.

-Lola, no estoy harto del trabajo y mucho menos de ti, no creo que una amante vaya a ser necesaria, al paso que van las cosas, no creo que pueda tener ojos para otra.  
>-Más te vale lobito-<br>-Pero he sido tan descortés!- se paró de la cama y adoptó una pose de caballero.  
>-Tú, descortés?- no pude evitar el soltar una risita<br>-Espera!... Quiero pedirle permiso a usted Srta. Para alojarme aquí por las noches…-  
>-Y siempre que usted quiera Joven Call- le interrumpí<br>-Entonces… asunto arreglado- se tiró a mi lado  
>Pasamos un rato sin decir nada, solo allí tirados sobre mi cama individual, que debería ser tan mágica como para agrandarse repentinamente. No me molesta dormir apretada, sino que me jalen las cobijas y me tiren de la cama. De vez en vez volteaba a ver a Embry, como si en cualquier momento pudiera desaparecer. El si es una persona de la cual se puede sospechar. Después de haberme besado meses atrás y dejarme ilusionada, fue lo que desató mi confianza. Pero estos últimos días me siento tan atada a él como un cocainómano a la cocaína.<p>

-Sabes…- dije después de un rato –me gusta Dorothy  
>-En el fondo, a mí también me gusta. Yo podría ser the Scarecrow. Pues siempre he creído que entre él y Dorothy hay algo…-<br>-Yo también he pensado lo mismo. Incluyendo el que de vez en vez no tienes cerebro-  
>-Duérmete Lola, mañana tienes que levantarte temprano-<br>-Tú tienes que ir a trabajar, así que me duermo hasta que te vea a ti dormido-  
>-Velo de esta forma, el domingo no trabajo. Podemos pasarlo juntos-<br>-o desperdiciarlo arreglando mi cuarto-  
>-Para mí, el estar contigo, haciendo lo que sea, no es una pérdida de tiempo-<br>-Definitivamente eres de chocolate.

Lo besé y dormí sobre su regazo toda la noche, aun que cuando desperté él era un lobo y yo tenía la cara enterrada entre su pelaje. Nunca pensé que el calor me llegaría a agradar. Y no, no me agrada. Solo el de Embry es como de chocolate, pasa desapercibido ante los demás, pero no para mí.

guau-u!  
>love ya<br>xoxo Lola Call


	22. de historias ñoñas, o algo así

_"Ja~ke?"_ puse la voz más melosa q pude lograr. estábamos en el taller, y Jake me ignoraba olímpicamente mientras arreglaba uno de los autos _"por favor?"_ le sonreí y salté al techo del auto por el cual no me hacía caso, Jake sonrió  
><em>"bájate de ahí Danush, q te puedes lastimar"<em> me reí  
><em>"ahora soy una Lola?"<em> se rió y saltó sobre mi tirándonos a los dos al lado del auto, yo sonreí, al menos ya había captado su atención de nuevo _"entonces lo harás?"_ Jake suspiró y se puso de pie, levantándome con él  
><em>"ya te dije q no"<em> suspiré. yo iba a lograrlo aunq fuera lo último que hiciera!  
><em>"pero..."<em> intenté imitar la cara de cachorro mojado bajo la lluvia de la manada, Jake se rió de mi intento  
><em>"eso es marca registrada, no puedes usar esa expresión!"<em>  
><em>"pero yo también soy parte de la manada!"<em> refunfuñé, él ya estaba de nuevo con la cabeza en el auto  
><em>"te faltan los genes lobunos para lograr q la expresión funcione..."<em> murmuró desde las entrañas del cofre. a este paso nunca iba a lograrlo! caminé hacia él lentamente y lo abracé por la cintura  
><em>"pero, Jake..."<em> me detuve un momento _"me haría muy feliz, sabes?"_ Jake gruñió por lo bajo y se dio la vuelta  
><em>"no hagas eso!"<em> intentaba no verme a la cara _"sabes q no te lo puedo negar si lo dices así"_ yo sonreí  
><em>"entonces lo harán?"<em> podría haberme puesto a saltar como niña chiquita q consiguió la Barbie de moda  
><em>"no!"<em> se liberó de mi abrazo y se plantó al otro lado de la habitación, ahora esto parecía más una cacería q un simple favorcito... y no iba a dejar q un lobo me ganara en una cacería! me acerqué a él de nuevo y lo obligue a verme a la cara  
><em>"Jake..."<em> ya que la voz melosa no había funcionado, tenía q intentar con otro tono q pudiera convencerlo _"te verías tan bien..."_ pude ver en su mirada q lo estaba logrando, no podía resistirse demasiado tiempo  
><em>"no, no Danush! mi orgullo no me lo permitiría!"<em> puse una mirada herida  
><em>"y tu orgullo es más importante q el verme feliz?"<em>  
><em>"tus necedades son más importantes q ver mi orgullo lastimado?"<em>los dos nos veíamos fijamente, ninguno aceptando el ser el primero en bajar la mirada  
><em>"no se q sea Jake, pero yo diría q si..."<em> los dos volteamos hacia la puerta donde estaba Seth, acomodándose la ropa _"esa mirada es peligrosa..."_ de un salto me planté junto a Seth y lo abracé  
><em>"ves? Sethie es un niño bueno!"<em>  
><em>"no tienes idea de lo q estás diciendo, Seth..."<em>  
><em>"no importa! es un buen hijo y no querrá ver a su madre triste! más en estos días!"<em> Jake sonrió, Seth rodó los ojos  
><em>"ahora tenemos q festejarte también el diez de mayo?"<em> me preguntó Jake, aún con su media sonrisa burlona  
><em>"claro!"<em> volteé a ver a Seth con la mirada patentada de la manada_"acaso no soy su mamá?"_ Seth se rió  
><em>"no uses esa mirada Danush, no va contigo"<em> maldije por lo bajo, pq es q soy la única q no puede hacer la mirada de cachorro desesperado? _"pero supongo q no importa celebrar algo ese día"_di un saltito de felicidad  
><em>"eso significa q lo harán?"<em> pregunté emocionada  
><em>"no"<em> contestó Jake rotundamente, Seth nos veía a los dos interrogante  
><em>"pero lo tienen todo! el taller, a los chicos guapos, con Embry, Collin y Brady, aparte de ustedes dos, estamos completos!"<em>  
><em>"no!"<em> de haber sido humana habría hecho un puchero, pero me salían cada vez menos desde q era inmortal  
><em>"pero, ya casi es el día de las madres!"<em> me tiré al sillón dramáticamente, Jake y Seth me veían divertidos _"yo q alimento a tu manada, les doy sustento, comida y Lolas q molestar, no me merezco al menos eso?"_  
><em>"no"<em> Jake estaba riendo  
><em>"además de todo, le he conseguido chicas a todos en la manada!"<em>  
><em>"no Danush, Lola nos ha conseguido chicas a todos, no tu"<em> me dijo Seth, riendo también _"tu le conseguiste a Embry un sustituto de Lola y al taller un cliente, y eso es todo"_ lo volteé a ver enojada  
><em>"Seth! se supone q tu estabas de mi lado!"<em>  
><em>"no,"<em> se rió _"a mi no me metan en sus pleitos maritales, yo solo venía a dormir un poco, ustedes arreglen lo q sea q tengan"_ y se fue al cuartito aún riendo, Jake se reía también. yo estaba enojada, una no podía confiar en esta manada!  
><em>"está bien!"<em> le dije a Jake y me puse de pie _"entonces me voy con John, él si cumple mis fantasías!"_ me di una media vuelta indignada, salí a la calle y salté hacia la azotea más cercana

como todas las noches, pocos minutos antes de salir, sentí el aroma de Jake en el aeropuerto, suspiré. terminé de arreglar mis cosas y bajé, sola ya q Jess aún no me perdonaba la vida. Jake estaba recargado en una columna, con un cigarro en la mano y una chamarra negra de cuero... lo cual era inusual, Embry es el de las chamarras de cuero, Jake generalmente usa chamarras de mezclilla, sonreí desde lejos, sin poder hacer más para no dar a notar q lo podía ver fácilmente. él se quedó parado dónde estaba, me acerqué a él y me sonrió. me abrazó con el brazo q tenía libre, esto es, el de la mano q no tenía un cigarro y me susurró al oído _"I got chills, they're multiplyin'"_ me reí y lo besé. sabía a BlackStones y Jake, q era lo más delicioso q yo había conocido nunca _"aún piensas cambiarme por Travolta?"_ lo besé de nuevo, olvidando q estaba en el aeropuerto y q por lo tal debía dar una buena imagen  
><em>"nah, ya está muy viejo, te prefiero a ti"<em> me sonrió y salimos los dos caminando, no había prisas para llegar al cubil.

y ya... esa es la historia ñoña de hoy xDD ahora solo falta la historia ñoña de Jake acompañándome a la graduación de Cala, q además tiene el segmento _'auxilio! vampiros en la iglesia!'_ xDD

miauu~  
>xoxo, Danush B<p> 


	23. de 10 things you might not know V

el día que nos juntamos a escribir las historias de la manada, yo había contado otra cosa, tuve q cambiarlo... yo se que Embry me va a matar por esto, pero teniendo en cuenta la situación actual, creo que es hora de q sepan la verdad.

Embry tiene un imprint.

nadie lo sabe más que yo, no se cómo lo hizo, supongo que era por cosa de supervivencia en la manada que le salió natural, tal vez fue puro instinto, pero lo cierto es que nadie sabía, nadie sabe excepto yo, por más que Jake y Quil sean sus mejores amigos, y nadie pone eso en duda, creo que yo conozco cosas sobre Embry q ni ellos conocen, especialmente desde que están tan ocupados con sus respectivos imprints, también es cierto que desde que estoy al servicio de Lola soy de los que habla más con él, y fue justo por eso que lo noté.

no se ni siquiera como empezar a explicar esto. empecé a notarlo en las tardes que pasábamos conectados, para que él pudiera ver a Lola, siempre, luego de un tiempo de estar viendo a Lola sin hacer nada, le empezaba a dar una sensación de culpa y se iba sin decir nada, pasaban horas y nadie sabía nada de él, luego regresaba y no decía nada, actuaba como si no hubiera hecho nada raro, al principio no le id importancia, supuse q simplemente era el dolor de no poder estar con Lola y el hecho de q era la primita de Danush, es bien sabido por todos que una de las cosas q detenía a Embry era la culpa que le daba con Jake y Danush por decir estar enamorado de la prima pequeña. luego de un tiempo fue obvio q no era eso lo q le hacía sentirse culpable, al menos era obvio para mi. él se dio cuenta de lo que yo estaba pensando, y dejó de buscarme por las tardes, así que una noche yo fui a verlo, no iba a poder escaparse.

llegué al taller en la noche, intenté encontrar algo ahí q me demostrara q mis suposiciones eran correctas, pero no había nada, nada q no hubiera notado antes, nada fuera de lo usual. excepto la falta de Embry. supuestamente era hora de su guardia, pero la verdad que siempre las terminaba antes para poder ver a Lola a estas horas, me transformé y lo sentí de inmediato en mi mente, estaba solo  
><em>"no metas tus narices donde no te importa, Collin"<em> me dijo en cuanto me transformé. suspiré  
><em>"solo quería ver q..."<em>  
><em>"seguro, solo te interesaba mi seguridad"<em> se rió _"ahora vete, estoy ocupado!"_ pude sentir como intentaba reprimir un recuerdo en su mente, sentí su enojo al ver que no me iba. y entonces la vi.

la vi y entendí todo lo que ella significaba, todo lo que él sentía por ella, mi mente daba vueltas, no tenía sentido! él rugió, estaba realmente enojado, pude sentirlo, las ganas que tenía de lastimarme por haberlo descubierto, de haber estado cerca, seguro ya se habría lanzado sobre mi, pero ahora lo único que podía hacer era insultarme. vi como corría hacia el taller, pero no me moví, teníamos que arreglar esto. tenía que saber la verdad. no se que fue lo que pasó, pero Embry empezó a calmarse, tal vez fue el poder pensar en ella libremente, sin tener que ocultar lo que sentía, sin tener que ocultar su existencia. pude verlo al fin, todo tenía sentido, verla en los ojos de Embry, verla en realidad como él la veía, ver lo importante que era, el dolor que le causaba su existencia

cuando al fin llegó al taller, ya no tenía ninguna intención homicida, pero se veía cansado, triste, adolorido, como nunca lo había visto antes. los dos nos transformamos, la hora de cacería de Jake estaba cerca y no era algo q él debía saber. Embry se sentó en el sillón, con la cara escondida entre sus manos, yo me senté en el otro extremo, viéndolo de frente y nos quedamos en silencio. yo aún estaba un poco impresionado de que no me hubiera golpeado, pero era más la impresión de verlo tan vulnerable, nunca lo había visto así, nunca se había visto tan indefenso

_"no puedes decirle a nadie"_ fue lo primero que dijo, yo no le contesté, ya lo sabía, era una de las tantas cosas que me había gritado en su enojo, y además, no era algo que me correspondiera a mi decir  
><em>"tu deberías"<em> le dije _"al menos a Jake..."_ Embry gruñó, y pude sentir su enojo de nuevo  
><em>"Jake menos que nadie debe saberlo. sabes que pasaría?"<em> si, lo sabía  
><em>"a Quil entonces, alguien debe saberlo!"<em> se rió  
><em>"si quieres q alguien de la manada lo sepa"<em> volteó a verme, y sus ojos estaban como apagados, sin la fuerza habitual _"tu lo sabes, es suficiente para mi"_ se rió _"es demasiado. dos personas ya es demasiado para algo así"_  
><em>"tres... la chica incluida"<em> gimió  
><em>"no hables de ella, quieres?"<em> nos quedamos en silencio. pero yo tenía demasiadas preguntas! había muchas cosas que quería saber, pero sabía que no podía preguntarle, no ahora, no así

el día siguiente, estaba normal, como todos los días, bromeando con los chicos, reprimiendo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, el mismo Embry de siempre. yo estaba impresionado, hasta ahora, solo Seth había demostrado ser capaz de ocultar sus pensamientos hacia la manada, ninguno de nosotros podía hacerlo, ni siquiera Jake. y Embry nunca había sido bueno en esto, yo tampoco. Brady notó que _yo_ tenía algo raro, y bueno, no en vano era mi mejor amigo. Embry se reía mucho de la ironía y de todas maneras, nadie notó nada raro en él, yo sigo pensando que fue puro sentido de supervivencia lo que logró que nadie hasta ahora notara los cambios en Embry.

luego de unas semanas empezamos a hablar al respecto. me fue contando todo, cuando la vio por primera vez, cuando habló con ella, cómo es que había llegado a este punto de auto-destrucción. y yo cada vez le insistía que tenía que hablarlo con alguien, pero él siempre se negaba, decía que era mejor que nadie lo supiera, si la manada se enteraba, iba a ser un caos, iba a ser todo un gran problema, y no tenía sentido hacer un lío por algo así  
><em>"algo así! es tu imprint Embry! no es una chica cualquiera!"<em> él se reía e insistía q las cosas estaban mejor así, siempre teníamos la misma discusión, y siempre llegábamos al mismo punto  
><em>"has pensado que al menos deberías hablarlo con <em>la chica_?"_ él se reía más secamente aún y dejaba de contestar. hablarlo con _la chica_, q era como ahora la llamábamos, era lo que yo consideraba la opción más razonable, pero él no estaba de acuerdo, por lo general, cuando mencionaba mi propuesta, él se levantaba y se iba, o se ponía a arreglar un auto, a comer, a hacer cualquier otra cosa q no tuviera que ver hasta que yo hablara de otro tema, y ese día ya no podíamos hablar más al respecto, pero con todo, hablábamos mucho al respecto.

al fin, al verlo en los ojos de Embry, entendí lo que realmente era un imprint. con los otros, era como algo normal, algo natural, nunca me pareció nada espectacular, la devoción que tenían Sam, Jake, Quil y los otros por sus chicas y las chicas por ellos, era normal que estuvieran juntos, nunca había visto un caso como el de Embry, no se supone que esto era recíproco? no se supone q si él la amaba ella debía amarlo también? solo al ver esta clase de amor no correspondido fue cuando entendí la magnitud de compromiso que había en el imprint, y decidí que en realidad no quería pasar nunca por algo así, sentir como solo una persona era la que podía mover tu vida, como el solo verla pasar, como yo la había visto mil veces ya en los recuerdos de Embry, era suficiente para que pudiera pasar la tarde en paz, con solo verla sonreír, verla jugar, verla contenta, fuera como fuera, era lo único que necesitaba para estar feliz

pero con todo, el saber que no era suya, era un dolor insufrible. y todo eran sentimientos contradictorios

pasó el tiempo, pasaron más semanas y cada vez estaba más irritable, cada vez podía menos con esta situación. empezó a desquitar su enojo con el entorno. peleando con Jake, peleando con la manada, teniendo reuniones extrañas con vampiros, buscando por las mismas reuniones que los vampiros lo mataran, pero nada le funcionaba, solía decir entonces que uno no podía ni siquiera confiar en _'los malditos bloodsuckers'_ para eso  
><em>"que caso tiene que seamos enemigos mortales si no quieren matarme?"<em> y entonces, cuando estaba al fin al borde del suicidio (aka, ir a buscar a la bruja de nuevo) resultó que Lola había dejado a Edward.

todos estábamos impresionados, no era posible que Lola, al fin, después de tantas cosas hubiera dejado al vampiro, y lo que era más impresionante aún. que lo hubiera dejado por Embry! Embry, claro está, estaba de lo más feliz, olvidó los planes de suicidio y todo, iba por la vida como mariposa revoloteante. una de esas noches, luego de que Lola había regresado al jacal, fui a ver a Embry, que trabajaba en un auto mientras tarareaba una canción de Dirty Dancing. esta Lola le hacía daño!

suspiró cuando me percibió _"no vengas a molestarme Collin, estoy de buen humor!"_ me reí. el buen humor se le notaba, podía oler su buen humor a leguas! el taller apestaba a Lola  
><em>"yo sería incapaz de molestarte..."<em> tomé una de las cervezas de la hielera y me senté a su lado, recargado en una de las llantas. él se rió, una risa de verdad, era impresionante el cambio que Lola le había provocado  
><em>"seguro que si..."<em> siguió tarareando mientras arreglaba el nuevo auto misteriosamente descompuesto de una chica linda _"vienes a molestarme por una razón en particular o varias generalidades?"_me preguntó luego de un rato  
><em>"como si no supieras pq vengo"<em> le contesté y seguí tomando de mi cerveza. él me la quitó  
><em>"aún eres menor de edad"<em> dijo y se la acabó de un trago. suspiré  
><em>"le vas a decir?"<em> le pregunté. su mirada se descompuso  
><em>"que caso tiene?"<em> me dio la espalda y se fue por otro par de cervezas  
><em>"tiene todo el caso del mundo!"<em> lo seguí y nos sentamos en el sillón  
><em>"ya estoy con Lola, ya no importa"<em>  
><em>"claro que importa!"<em> este lobo era la cosa más necia del mundo _"_la chica_ tiene derecho a saberlo"_ Embry se rió, otra risa verdadera  
><em>"aún vamos a seguirla llamando <em>la chica_?"_  
><em>"hasta que no se lo digas, si, seguirá siendo <em>la chica_"_ Embry suspiró  
><em>"no le veo el caso, tengo a Lola, que más puedo pedir?"<em> aplasté la lata, ya vacía y la tiré a una de las esquinas del taller  
><em>"ya es suficiente Embry, si no lo haces tu, lo haré yo"<em> se puso de pie frete a mi. y con todo que es considerablemente más alto que yo, no me moví  
><em>"no te atreverías"<em> dijo y me reí  
><em>"quieres ver como si?"<em> di la media vuelta y caminé hacia la puerta_"Lola tiene derecho a saber que ella es tu imprint, Embry"_ le dije y salté hacia la noche


	24. de camaros y sus dueñas

bueno chicos, les contaré lo q pasó el fin de semana q Embry embarazó a Lola y tmbn la historia de cómo fue q Jake y yo conocimos a Sachi, o algo así...

y empezamos con la clase de inglés. como habíamos acostumbrado últimamente, Sachi y yo fuimos las últimas en salir. Jake nos esperaba afuera, recargado en la pared viendo al Camaro con cierta nostalgia  
><em>"Embry lo echa de menos"<em> le dijo a Sachi en forma de saludo. ella se rió  
><em>"me imagino que si"<em> volteó a verme _"sabes que ya la conocí?"_ la miré interrogante, ella se rió _"estaba justo sobre el cofre, entre el auto y Embry"_ suspiré, esos dos se iban a meter en un lío! en realidad, ya se habían metido en un lío  
><em>"y que te pareció?"<em> los tres subimos al auto, yo al lado de Sachi y Jake atrás  
><em>"apetecible"<em> contestó simplemente, yo la volteé a ver de reojo, con una media sonrisa _"no se como el vampiro con el q salía no se la cenó nunca..."_ continuó, yo me reí  
><em>"yo siempre me pregunté lo mismo"<em>  
><em>"si hubieras a Danush cuando Lola y Luju estaban cerca, no te sorprendería"<em> le dijo Jake riendo, yo lo volteé a ver con mala cara  
><em>"me haces sonar como un ogro!"<em> le dije  
><em>"nah, como un vampiro nada más"<em> contestó él y se rió. Sachi y yo volteamos a verlo, indignadas, lo cual solo aumentó el ataque de risa de Jake

la cosa con Sachi había sido de lo más rara. yo siempre había sospechado q había algo raro con ella, pero tenía un olor que yo no podía relacionar con nada, y aún así, casi podía asegurar que ella era un vampiro. lo había hablado con Jake y él, burlándose me dijo _"si no tienes más que acercarte y decirle _'Sachi, eres un vampiro?'_"_ y se rió. pero a mi me pareció una excelente idea! que mejor que la verdad? si había algo q habíamos aprendido últimamente, era que la verdad era la mejor política, y de todas maneras, si decía q no, siempre había manera de decirle _"es q te ves tan pálida como un vampiro"_ y reírme. si decía q no con un tono sospechoso... la aventaría contra una pared para ver si podía esquivarla. y si decía q si, pues q mejor! pero claro, Jake, arruina malos-planes, como siempre, se la vivía diciéndome q no hiciera tonterías, q lo único q lograría sería delatarnos a todos y tendríamos que irnos de acá, así que me esperé, aunq no se me quitaban las ganas de aventarla desde la ventana del salón para ver q le pasaba

hace unas semanas, al final de la clase, mientras el salón se vaciaba, me detuvo, con una mano enguantada, y me dijo  
><em>"quieres que nos regresemos juntas?"<em> y me sonrió adorablemente, estaba calculando lo que diría Jake si me iba en retirada gritando 'auxilio! un vampiro!' pero lo razoné mejor  
><em>"mi chico me espera afuera, pero si no te importa podemos ir los tres"<em> ella accedió y salimos. le presenté a Jake, q me sonreía con una mirada q decía 'espero q no hayas hecho ninguna tontería' empezamos a caminar hacia la casa, a paso humano, lo cual a mi me parecía ridículo.

pasamos por un callejón, todo estaba vacío. sentí la inminente sanación de peligro, esquivé el golpe de inmediato, casi sin pensarlo. Sachiko estaba transformada... no literalmente, pero su mirada angelical se había ido, se veía agresiva, los colmillos se asomaban por debajo de sus labios. sonreí, pero aún estaba atenta al ataque. Jake se interpuso entre nosotras

_"sabía q había algo raro en ti!"_ me dijo, aún en posición de combate _"que eres? que quieres!"_ instintivamente, Jake y yo habíamos tomado posición de combate también, cuando me di cuenta, regresé a una pose normal, le sonreí  
><em>"me gustan tus colmillos, Sachi"<em> volteé a ver a Jake _"quiero unos colmillos también! pq nosotros no tenemos colmillos?"_ Jake rodó los ojos y regresó también a una postura normal, Sachi nos veía con una ceja alzada  
><em>"definitivamente eres rara"<em> me dijo, y se recargó en la pared, entre la salida y nosotros  
><em>"yo no soy la q ataca a compañeras de clase sin razón aparente"<em>le dije  
><em>"creí que me habías descubierto. no podía permitirlo"<em>  
><em>"no sabía nada, solo sospeché lo que eras. y es obvio q tu sospechabas de mi también"<em> sonrió. Jake volteó a verme, preocupado. supe lo que estaba pensando y suspiré _"el único problema que podemos llegar a tener..."_ me quedé callada y volteé a ver a Jake de reojo _"sería tu dieta"_ Sachi se había tensado de nuevo  
><em>"no es el mejor lugar"<em> dijo Jake y volteó a verla _"puedes correr?"_le preguntó. la sonrisa sarcástica de Sachi era respuesta suficiente. Jake se dio la vuelta y se transformó  
><em>"síguenos"<em> le dije a Sachi y salté a la azotea.

hicimos el camino en silencio. yo estaba intrigada por Sachi, tenía los colmillos... pero fuera de eso, no había nada en su aspecto u olor que la delatara como un vampiro. una cosa era definitiva, though, tampoco era humana. la forma en la que corría... podía correr casi a la par de Jake, y por lo general, solo Edward podía lograr eso. y su forma de correr, no podía llamarla exactamente 'correr', era más bien como... deslizarse, era como si flotara, como si sus pies nunca tocaran el suelo, era elegante, delicado... era seguro una de las formas de atraer a sus presas. no tardamos en llegar al bosque, en cuanto nos detuvimos, escondidos entre los árboles, volteó a verme, con una mirada confundida  
><em>"que se supone que son ustedes?"<em> me reí. aparentemente nosotros la intrigábamos a ella tanto como ella me intrigaba a mi. pensé la respuesta y suspiré, había una forma muy sencilla de explicarle lo que éramos, pero la verdad que no se me antojaba nada, y además, estaba segura de q a Jake tampoco le agradaría, Sachi aún me miraba intrigada, esperando mi respuesta  
><em>"en pocas palabras... podrías decir que Jake es un hombre lobo y yo un vampiro"<em> si, eso no sonaba tan mal... aunq creo que nunca había llamado a Jake hombre lobo antes.  
>casi imperceptiblemente, Sachi ya estaba a mi lado, me estaba examinando, cual animal extraño <em>"era lo que creía pero... no pareces un vampiro, no te siento como vampiro..."<em>  
><em>"para nosotros tu tampoco hueles como vampiro, pero me imagino que es lo que eres, cierto?"<em> asintió, pero parecía molesta  
><em>"huelo?"<em> Jake se rió y lo sentí transformarse  
><em>"nosotros nos guiamos por nuestros sentidos, especialmente el del olfato"<em>  
><em>"de un perro como tu puedo entenderlo"<em> dijo y me volteó a ver, inconsciente seguro, de lo que estaba diciendo, Jake rodó los ojos y yo me reí  
><em>"nosotros también nos guiamos por el olfato, podemos encontrar a nuestras presas, a nuestros enemigos, a nuestra gente, es más sencillo así..."<em>  
><em>"no entiendo"<em> dijo ella y se pasó la lengua por los colmillos, suspiré. cómo podía explicare esto?  
><em>"podrías decir que somos dos especies, con distintas razas"<em> le dijo Jake _"en nuestro caso, existen varias formas de hombres con la habilidad de transformarse en un cánido, nosotros somos solo una de tantas razas"_ Sachi lo veía con una ceja levantada _"ustedes igual, son una especie, pero de razas diferentes..."_  
><em>"pero, ni siquiera pareces vampiro! pasas por humano!"<em> me reí secamente, saqué un pañuelo de mi bolsa y se lo mostré  
><em>"tengo que pasar inadvertida..."<em> suspiré _"esto es vergonzoso..."_con el pañuelo me quité el maquillaje del hombro, dejando que un poco de sol me diera en la parte desmaquillada y empezó a brillar, Jake se rió _"me maquillo para parecer humana, si no, el sol me haría brillar"_ me cubrí el hombro de nuevo con la bufanda  
><em>"puedes salir al sol?"<em> preguntó impresionada, y yo recordé q éramos los únicos que podíamos hacerlo, entonces, qué hacía ella ahí?  
><em>"cual es tu excusa?"<em> le pregunté. me señaló el pequeño arete azul que usaba en la parte superior de la oreja izquierda  
><em>"esta piedra me permite salir a la luz de día, pero me deja exhausta, de todas maneras prefiero salir tapada"<em> me mostró sus guantes y sombrilla, con las q siempre la veía _"mientras menos me exponga, me canso menos..."_  
><em>"Danush..."<em> me dijo Jake de repente, y yo sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero no podía, si resultaba de otra manera, no podía simplemente ponerme a pelear con ella, la primera que conocíamos de una raza diferente a la nuestra, una compañera de clase, pero era necesario. suspiré  
><em>"tu dieta"<em> dijo Jake, ella lo volteó a ver _"necesitamos saber de que te alimentas"_  
><em>"que no es obvio? o ahora resulta que ustedes se alimentan de papas fritas?"<em> me reí, la manda definitivamente entraba en esa categoría  
><em>"nosotros nos alimentamos de animales"<em> le dijo Jake _"no matamos humanos"_ los dos volteamos a verla  
><em>"oh..."<em> fue lo único que dijo _"dejé de alimentarme de humanos desde hace varios años..."_ suspiró _"no quiero ser un monstro"_Jake y yo nos reímos  
><em>"perdón"<em> le dije, al ver su expresión molesta _"es que no es la primera vez q lo escuchamos..."_ le sonreí, amigablemente_"empecemos otra vez, Sachi..."_ le extendí la mano y sonreí_"mucho gusto, soy Danush... vampiro"_ se rió, como siempre, como la había conocido en la clase, como esperaba que pasara  
><em>"soy Sachiko"<em> sonrió irónicamente _"vampiro"_ vi a Jake q rodaba los ojos  
><em>"no estás contento Jake? al fin un vampiro nuevo!"<em> Jake se rió _"te presento a mi chico, Jake, es un _shapeshifter_"_ Sachi le dio la mano

_"cómo es entonces q dejas a Embry cerca de Lola?"_ me preguntó Sachi y me regresó al presente, sonreí. desde el día en que Lola había ido a declararle su amor a Embry, había empezado a sospechar algo raro entre esos  
><em>"con Embry no corro el riesgo de q la mate accidentalmente"<em> le contesté  
><em>"pobre Luju, le das muy poco crédito"<em> Jake se quedó en silencio unos instantes _"además, si es cierto lo q Lola dijo... Embry es peor q él"_ suspiré. Lola había salido el día anterior con q estaba embarazada de Embry, la idea de tener cachorritos en la manada era adorable, no lo niego, pero de todas maneras, la creación de los cachorritos era algo q no podía perdonarle a Embry  
><em>"crees que sea cierto?"<em> me preguntó Sachi. la noche anterior, en un ataque de histeria había ido a verla y le había contado lo que había pasado. en realidad, mi idea original era que me acompañara a matar a Embry, pero, en sus palabras, _'parece un buen chico Danush, no merece que lo mates...'_ el q lo dijera con la boca llena de sangre le quitaba credibilidad al asunto, pero de todas maneras cedí  
><em>"no se, una puede esperar cualquier cosa de Lola"<em> suspiré _"estas Lolas de ahora ya no tienen moral!"_ Jake se rió.

bajamos del auto y corrimos el tramo que separaba nuestro terreno de caza del camino. era divertido cazar con Sachi, su estilo era diferente, ella atraía a las presas, en lugar de cazarlas como nosotros, era todo un deleite verla, era un poco como una ninfa, absolutamente mitológica, y yo estaba feliz de tener al fin una amiga de mi raza, después de todo, los Cullen, por más cercanos que fueran, nunca fueron parte de mi grupo, exceptuando a Emmett, claro, pero eso era diferente, y yo me divertía mucho con una amiga, dentro de mi vida humana q supiera lo q era en realidad.

_"no me van a dejar quedarme a la fogata de nuevo?"_me reí, todos los sábados era lo mismo con Sachi  
><em>"no, ya te dije q estos lobos son mala influencia..."<em> se rió  
><em>"te dejo en el aeropuerto?"<em> y todas las semanas terminaba igual la discusión. me limpié la sangre que tenía en la cara y las manos  
><em>"seguro"<em>

y tengo sed, así q me voy. la historia con el lobo embarazador de Lolas para después!

miau gente! ^^  
>xoxo, Danush Black<p> 


	25. No estamos solos?

Ya que tiene miles de años que no escribo nada digno de una lola en sus cinco sentidos… he decidido escribir algo que paso ayer.

Ayer en mi "martirio eterno" estábamos las chicas y yo en clase de español. Yo tenía que pasar a exponer sobre el libro que leí con mi informe perfectamente redactado. Así que no quedaba nada más que levantarse de la silla y caminara hasta el frente. Me levante primero que todos (que nadie más intento pararse por cierto ¬¬) caminé hasta el maestro y le entregué el trabajo y pasé al frente de la clase. Empecé a hablar sobre… Twilight (que raro) y dejé a todo el mundo clavado, claro que no era divertido estar hablando sobre mi ex saliendo con _ella _(que todos sabemos que ella es bella… solo le falta una "b" y ya) so, el mundo quedo fascinado y yo solo podía decirles que Edward estaba obsesionado (sediento) con bella y que todo era una bazofia… pero a qué clase de humano le importa lo que una lola confundida opina sobre el amor, los libros exasperantes y las brujas que intentaron quitarme a los únicos dos hombres que realmente he amado en la vida (si es que se les puede decir hombres)

Terminé de exponer sobre el libro y pasé a mi lugar mientras todos me decían que siguiera contando del libro siguiente, pero el maestro (que es de lo más intolerante) me vio con cara de "no te atrevas" y decidí mejor quedarme callada, sentadita y viendo como el día se tornaba oscuro mediante un atardecer rojo…

Tocaron para cambiar de clase. Caminamos (las chicas y yo) hasta la siguiente clase, que era educación física. En el camino se empezaba a sentir las gotas de lluvia sobre mi cabeza y mis brazos. No llevaba chamarra así que aun que hacía frío camine lentamente hasta las canchas ya que, de alguna manera, quería terminar empapada.

El maestro arrojó el balón a la cancha y todos corrieron por él, como bestias hambrientas ante un animal herido. M senté con las chicas en las bancas y platicábamos de mil y un tarugadas. Entonces me llegó esa necesidad de jugar Football, esa necesidad que a veces es imposible resistir… El ver a la gente corriendo de un lado a otro con el balón frente a ellos… no sabría como describir el amor que le tengo a este juego yo… lo amo con todo y todo -.- sigh… en fin, me levanté para jugar con los chicos. Me metí en el equipo y la lluvia empezó a caer como si no hubiese llovido en mil siglos. Seguimos jugando bajo la lluvia con esa fina cortina de gotas cayendo sobre nuestros rostros dejando atrás la pose y la mentira mostrándole al contrario lo que somos. En algunas chicas esta capa deshacía su soñada utopía dejando correr el rímel y el delineador por sus mejillas hasta hacerlas parecer mujeres desesperadas y ahogadas en llanto. El sonido de los truenos y la lluvia contra el piso no era la distracción, era más bien unas palabras de aliento para lograr ganar. Corrían de un lado a otro pasándola el uno al otro hasta que el balón estaba repentinamente ante mí. Corrí entre dos o tres contarios hasta que era la hora de poder levantar un poco la autoestima. Todo transcurrió lentamente, la portería estaba ante mí y mi equipo y el contario estaban corriendo tras de mí. No quedaba nada más que tirar a gol… y que hice?... anotar de la manera más increíble, ese fue seguramente el gol más increíblemente increíble de mi historia… jugamos un poco mas hasta que el maestro nos ordeno el que nos metiéramos de nuevo al salón.

Corrí por mis cosas que estaban sobre las gradas. Las chicas jugaban de lo más entretenidas bajo la lluvia, solo que por alguna extraña razón yo estaba mucho más mojada que ellas. Caminamos hasta el salón mientras la lluvia se burlaba de nosotras, pero aun así no me puedo enojar con ella… es el único clima que se adapta a mi humor siempre he estado fascinada con esas gotas sobre mi rostro como quieran ser, delicadas y pequeñas o gruesas y duras. No me importa como sea la lluvia, yo siempre la perdonaré. Entré al salón que ahora estaba lleno de lodo, agua y humanos mojados. Me senté hasta una de las bancas de atrás (donde acostumbro sentarme) y todos se quejaban de por qué no podían salir a mojarse si ya estaban más que empapados. Yo miraba por la ventana y veía como pasaban humanos corriendo de un lado a otro solo para no mojarse. Entonces Guadalupe me habló.

-Cuanto a que no te atreves a salirte por la ventana?- volteé a verla y estaba igual de mojada que yo

-Cuanto quieres perder?- la miré retadoramente mientras levantaba mi morral del suelo

-va, pero si no lo haces tienes que besar al humano…- abrí los ojos como platos y me puse la mochila en la espalda. Subí un pie al marco de la ventana y me sujete del marco de arriba. Giré la cabeza para ver la expresión de Guadalupe, parecía atónita ante el acto repentino que estaba haciendo.

-Dile a Sayuri, tal vez ella si lo quiera besar…- salté hacía afuera del salón y cuando caí al piso me pregunté a donde iría, pero con tanta gente fuera de los alones y otros cuantos en el patio, decidí que iría a algún techo… con suerte y me encontraba a alguien con quien platicar. Corrí hasta uno de los edificios.

Corrí entre la gente que estaba en el patio, y cuando lo noté ya toda la escuela estaba afuera de sus salones (tal vez los dejaron salir porque no estaba la directora) faltaba aun una hora para que saliéramos de clases y ya todo estaba hecho un desmadre. Llegué a la parte de atrás de uno de los edificios y como en todo buen edificio, hay escaleras o lugares adaptables para gente como yo, que le encanta estar subiéndose a todos lados. Subí a una de las terrazas y de allí salté a un árbol para llegar más rápido al techo. Subí como pude y entonces sentí que algo me miraba así que lo primero que pensé fue "ya me vio el maestro" me tiré al suelo encharcado y me arrastré hasta un tanque de agua. Me recargué sobre el pero aun sentía la mirada.

-Hola…- dijo una voz encantadoramente dulce, al momento pensé "Edward?" y me di la vuelta. Pero definitivamente el no era Edward

-Que… quien eres tú?- me levanté de un salto y me alejé de él. Era un hombre guapo de aspecto humano. Tenía la vista hacia abajo, y cuando la levantó entonces supe que era.

-Buenas noches señorita… vi como venía hacia acá y decidí darle la bienvenida- dio un paso adelante y yo retrocedí otro.

-Bienvenida a qué? A donde?- entonces su mirada se torno en la de un monstruo, una bestia con garras y colmillos afilados. Entonces saque el Artemis de mi morral, mientras lo arrojaba a un lado, nadie me había enseñado a usarlo porque nunca le dije a nadie como es que lo había conseguido, ni siquiera saben que lo tengo. Se extendió rápidamente y solo por instinto el vampiro golpeó contra el al memento que yo lo intentaba golpear. Salieron pequeños rayos morados como si el Artemis lo quemara. El vampiro chocó contra uno de los árboles y entonces agradecí que a nadie le tocara algún taller en ese momento. Entonces cuando iba a contraatacar "esa cosa" dos lobos se lanzaron sobre el uno se quedo peleando con él y el otro se transformaba de nuevo, entonces noté que eran Embry y Collin.

Collin se acercó a mí. Yo estaba parada ante la pelea que desataban Embry y "esa cosa", me quede completamente inmóvil con la Artemis en las manos. Collin tocó mi hombro. Yo volteé y como vil reacción de "vamp-hunter" lo golpeé haciendo que produjera los mismo rayos que con "esa cosa" arrojé el Artemis (que se redujo a su tamaño original de inmediato) y me tiré junto a Collin.

-Collin, Collin lo siento… perdón, no fue mi intención, yo solo…- él se levantó y se tanteaba el brazo izquierdo

-Supongo que te asusté, así que yo debería pedirte disculpas a ti- lo miré con la ceja arqueada. Entonces golpeé el brazo que tenía lastimado –oye! Auch! Eso duele, sabes?-

-Sí, lo sé! Y no me asustaste… solo fue una reacción defensiva- me di la vuelta y vi como Embry arrancaba la cabeza de "esa cosa" y este se deshacía en cenizas. Se transformo mientras la lluvia golpeaba nuestros cuerpos. Regreso y se tiró a mi lado mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

-Por decencia Embry! Ponte algo encima!- le gritó Collin mientras le arrojaba unos pantalones.

-Qué pasó? Que era "esa cosa"? eso… no era un vampiro… o sí?- dije mientras miraba hacia la nada. Embry me abrazó de nuevo ya con los pantalones puestos.

-Era un Vampiro "level E", son otra clase de bloodsuckers… una más de tantas otras- me besó aun que yo estuviera aun pedida en la nada, así que mis labio no correspondían a los suyos. Se alejó lentamente de mí y dijo.

-Si no regresas con los demás, se darán cuenta de que algo pasó- me levantó del suelo y Collin se levantó detrás de mi.

-Que es esto?- Embry levantó el Artemis ya en su forma original –de donde lo sacaste, lola?

-Es una larga historia… Lo encontré sobre mi cama un día… tenía una nota de Aro, que decía algo sobre lo que pasó en la Luna Nueva… creo que…- Me quedé callada observando a todos los humanos que estaban en el patio.

-Que es lo que crees?- preguntó Collin exasperado

-Nada… solo es una tonta suposición… vámonos-

Bajamos del techo, supuse que el plan de Embry era no dejarme sola pero por mi había problema, con tanta lluvia y humanos corriendo por cualquier parte iba a ser fácil pasar desapercibido. (Sobretodo conmigo…)

Por fin estábamos en el patio cuando Sayuri se plantó frente a nosotros con Reira a un lado. Ambas empapadas. Todos corrían y jugaban a nuestro alrededor y entonces noté que tenía sangre de "esa cosa" encima. Era evidente debido a que mi blusa era blanca pero ahora estaba teñida de n rojo sangre, que cada vez se desteñía más con cada gota que caía sobre ella. Embry no me soltaba, me tenía abrazada por los hombros, tan adjunta a él como pudiera. Collin estaba a mi otro costado, cuidando mi flanco derecho, el golpe del Artemis ya se había curado. Mi mirada seguía perdida pero aun así escuchaba lo que pasaba a mí alrededor, Reira no lo soportó más.

-Que le hicieron?- y se lanzó con los brazos abiertos hasta mi cuello, me abrazó con una fuerza impresionante.

-Nada, no pasó nada Reira, no te preocupes por mi…- solo pude susurrarle al oído esto ya que mi cuerpo no reaccionaba.

-Sayuri, ayúdale a limpiar su blusa, por favor- le pidió Embry con un tono lastimero

-Lo que usted mande joven amo- Sayuri sonrió de mala gana y me arrastró hasta el baño.

Adentro habían dos o tres chicas que salieron de inmediato cuando Sayuri lesa lanzó una mirada asesina. Reira desabrochaba mi blusa y Sayuri se quitaba el suéter para ponérmelo encima. A pesar de haber estado semi desnuda en el baño de la escuela mientras cualquiera me pude haber visto, no me importó. Sayuri y Reira lograron quitarle la mancha de sangre a mi blusa, la exprimieron y me la entregaron, automáticamente me la puse y abotone. Entonces suspiré fuertemente.

-Gracias, muchas gracias- dije quedamente y salí del baño mientras le arrojaba su suéter a Sayuri. Ellas salieron detrás de mí. Camine hasta la mitad del patio lleno de gente y charcos enormes, allí estaban Embry y Collin siendo víctimas del coqueteo de unas niñas de primero. Entonces Embry me jaló hasta que chocara con sus labios. Ya estaba despierta ya hora ya podía corresponderá lo que me exigía. Me separé lentamente del, y le sonreí mientras escuchaba el timbre sonar… Sayuri se acercó a nosotros hora con todas las chicas atrás de ella.

-Chicas este es Embry… Embry, estas son Guadalupe y Montse, creo que no se conocían- aparenté la situación mientras Reira sonreía insinuando algo.

-No Lola, no las conocía… mucho gusto chicas-

-Hola Embry, me da gusto conocerte al fin, pero ya tenemos que irnos- dijo Montse mientras tomaba a Guadalupe y a Reira –así que tal vez luego nos veamos por allí.

Montse y Guadalupe se despidieron de todos nosotros y se fueron, Solo quedamos Sayuri, Reira, Collin, Embry y yo. La gente aun estaba alrededor jugando bajo la inminente lluvia.

-Ahora si… que pasó- preguntó insistentemente Sayuri.

-Nada Sayuri… no pasó nada- contesté tajantemente, tomé el Artemis que sostenía Collin y lo guardé en mi morral, me coloqué este ultimo en la espalda y caminé hacia delante con Embry y Collin. Embry pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros y me acercó a el mientras caminábamos a la salida. Collin revisaba el golpe que le había hecho hace un rato.

-Por que no le dijiste nada a Sayuri, se supone que es la única persona mejor te entiende sobre esto- dijo Collin aun confundido

-Algo le está pasando y nadie le dirá nada hasta que sepa que le ocurre- seguimos caminando por la calle y entonces los tres sentimos que alguien nos seguía, dimos la vuelta, Collin y Embry estaban en posición de ataque, listos para convertirse, saqué el Artemis y se extendió rápidamente. Y allí estaba una figura cubierta por una capa negra que se alejaba corriendo inhumanamente rápido. Guarde el Artemis y los chicos se calmaron… algo era cierto, y eso era que ya no estamos solos…

Generation VB


	26. Cazador de que!

Bueno, esto realmente pasó el viernes, después del incidente de la noche anterior.  
>Embry Entró por mi ventana esa noche y con solo una mirada pude interpretar su pregunta. <p>

-Ayer les conteste esa pregunta a ti y a Collin- suspiré mientras él se acercaba  
>-Se que la contestaste, pero aun creo que hay algo allá afuera que te está siguiendo-<br>-Créeme, para que yo también lo sienta quiere decir que está muy cerca-  
>-Pero que es lo que quiere de ti? Por qué? No lo entiendo-<br>-Si yo supiera que está pasando ya te lo hubiera dicho, no crees?-

Nos quedamos en silencio, sentados al borde de la cama, la ventana aun estaba abierta y el viento frío de la noche entraba hasta chocar con mi rostro. Embry miraba con atención a una sombra inmóvil que estaba a lo lejos, en el techo de enfrente. Ambos nos quedamos contemplando la sombra, hasta que esta corrió hacia la oscuridad.  
>No se si fue instinto o solo curiosidad, pero cuando menos nos dimos cuenta, Embry y yo ya estábamos afuera del cuarto yo con el Artemis amarrado en mi pierna derecha y el a punto de convertirse. Ya no era alguna clase de vampiro, ni siquiera tenía la velocidad suficiente como para seguir un rastro. Me lamenté y entonces Embry volteó a verme.<p>

-Para algo existen las motos, no?-  
>-Supongo que sí- dije en un tono lastimero y salimos del jacal<p>

La moto estaba a una cuadra del jacal, estaba en el estacionamiento de una refaccionaria. Contemple el lugar como si nunca lo hubiese visto y entonces recordé que estábamos tras alguna clase de criatura. Entramos al estacionamiento aun con gente y unos cuantos borracho que salieron del bar de al lado. 

-Ok, vámonos- dijo Embry mientras arrancaba la moto. 

Me subí detrás de él y me sostuve de su cintura. Salió del lugar dejando atrás a los humanos y los carros viejos. Tomos calles que yo no reconocía y de vez en vez bajaba la velocidad como si temiera que algo malo pasara. Entonces después de haber recorrido un buen tramo de pueblo hasta llegar a la ciudad, se detuvo. 

-Lola, tienes que hacer algo por mi- se bajo de la moto y yo lo imité.  
>-Lo que sea, que pasa?<br>-No puedo seguir un rastro tan eficientemente como cuando me convierto, tienes que llevarte la moto-  
>-Lo que sea, excepto eso-<br>Por favor, Lola. No te puedo dejar atrás… ni a ella- y señalo con la mirada a la reluciente motocicleta  
>-Embry… no se manejar motos!- me crucé de brazos como si fuera un berrinche<br>-Pero siempre lo has querido, quien más te daría esta oportunidad?-  
>-Quieres que conteste?- me miró de mala gana<br>-Lo harás, o no?-  
>-De que otra me queda… como se hace esto?-<p>

Embry se acercó a mí y me explico rápidamente cada uno de los pasos que tenía que llevara a cabo. Después de todo era fácil la parte teórica ya que mi sacrosanta también se empeñaba en enseñarme esas cosas. L moto era enorme pero tenía que confiar en mí misma… si se le puede decir así. 

Embry se convirtió e hizo una señal para que lo siguiera, arranqué y quité el freno y la maquina salió disparada hacia el frente, curva, curva, recto. Salí de la calle como pude y en cuanto vi que las cosas no eran tan complicadas, decidí acelerar. Cuando menos me di cuenta estábamos sobre reforma. Eran las dos de la mañana y Embry solo se veía a lo lejos. Pocos carros pasaban a esa hora y las motos estaban prohibidas sobre periférico (parezco reportera de transito) así que como no tenía ni idea de lo que buscábamos no me importó mi salud física-mental.  
>Llegamos a la altura del ángel y allí se detuvo Embry. Yo estaba sorprendida de hasta donde habíamos llegado en tan poco tiempo. Embry se convirtió y se acercó a la moto que ya había frenado yo. Me baje y el levantó el asiento sacando unos pantalones que por mas increíble que parezca solo tenían un hoyo en la rodilla.<p>

-Y bien, que estamos siguiendo?- pregunté mientras me acomodaba en uniforme que aun traía puesto.  
>-Eso contesta tu pregunta?- y señalo con la mirada a dos sombras que se acercaban a nosotros<br>-Embry terminó de abrocharse el pantalón y se posó frente a mi impidiendo que se acercaran las dos siluetas.  
>Una de ellas habló.<br>-Buenos días, si es que puedo decirle así a esta madrugada- hizo una reverencia, su voz era tan fina y dulce pero al mismo tiempo era fría y penetrante.  
>-Quiénes son? Que quieren?- preguntó Embry mientras comenzaba a temblar de nuevo<br>-Venimos de parte de Aro, Marcus y Caius- esto lo dijo la otra silueta- queremos hablar con la señorita Cullen - Embry Gruñó al escuchar lo ultimo  
>-Disculpen la interrupción, pero ya no soy Cullen… ahora soy Call- la persona de la izquierda se descubrió la cabeza y dejo que su rubio cabello ondeara con el viento frío, este le llegaba hasta la mitad del cuello, completamente lacio, y unos ojos azules penetrantes.<br>-Lo sentimos, no sabemos entonces si decirle el mensaje o recibir nuevas órdenes- sonrió levemente- Por cierto, yo soy Anne y el es mi compañero, Stefan- Stefan se descubrió el rostro y dejo ver su rostro perfectamente simétrico. Lo miré detenidamente sobre el hombro de Embry y entonces dije una tontería.  
>-Holy Dracula! Stefan Salvatore!- Anne soltó una risotada que rompió la formalidad, Embry volteó a verme con una expresión sobresaltada mientras Stefan estaba intentando ignorara mi comentario.<br>-Embry, el es! Stefan Salvatore!... podría morir y ser feliz!- pasé al lado de Embry dejando a un lado su protección mientras me acercaba lentamente hasta Stefan.  
>-Se conocen? O leíste el libro?- preguntó Anne mientras moderaba su risa<br>-Lamentablemente solo leí el libro… pero no te preocupes Stefan, no te voy a seducir… hace mucho que deje eso- Embry rió levemente y se acercó a nosotros con cierto distanciamiento.  
>-Que querían decirle a Lola?- dijo Embry a regañadientes mientras intentaba el no respirar.<br>-Esto tenía que ser solamente entre nosotros…- comenzó Anne  
>-Pues lo siento, si no está Embry conmigo, no puedo escuchar su recado- le interrumpí mientras Embry pasaba su brazo por mis hombros y me acercaba a él.<br>-Señorita Cull… Call, entiéndanos solo serán unos segundos-  
>-En los cuales pueden sacarle toda la sangre necesaria!- interrumpió Embry con un tono exasperado<br>-Si no hay otra manera, entonces así será- cedió Stefan mientras le hacia una seña a Anne  
>-Aro nos pidió personalmente que te sirviéramos como tutores.<br>-Créanme, voy bien en la escuela aun que no parezca-  
>-No, no entiendes. Aro nos dio la noticia de que quería usar a los humanos como cazadores. Siguió Stefan<br>-Cazadores?- pregunté atónita  
>-Para cazar a los vampiros "Level E" o cualquier otro que no pueda saciar su sed de sangre humana.<br>-Y quieren que yo vaya por la vida matando vampiros felizmente?-  
>-Principalmente- Afirmó Anne<br>-Acepto- dije con facilidad  
>-Qué?- gritaron a coro Embry, Anne y Stefan.<br>-Tienes que pensarlo, es que no has dormido, eso es lo que pasa!- me persuadió Embry  
>-Si quieres rechazar la oferta, está bien. Aro no te obliga a nada mientras seas humana- dijo sorprendido Stefan<br>-Yo… no sé qué decir…- susurró Anne  
>-Yo opino que… me gusta la idea. Estoy harta de que todo el mundo tenga que estar cuidándome…- medité un segundo- y por eso me dio el Artemis…-<br>-Algo así…- afirmó Anne mientras se acomodaba el cabello de tras de la oreja.  
>-Lola, no creo que sea una buena idea…- comenzó Embry<br>-No te preocupes perro, tu puedes enseñarle como arrancar cabezas si quieres, yo me dedicaré a las armas- dijo sonriendo Anne  
>-Y lo demás qué? Me toca a mí?- preguntó indignado Stefan<p>

Anne lo miró sin importancia. Luego dio un paso atrás y dando una reverencia desapareció en la noche.

-No sé cuando, pero un día de estos empezaran tus clases, y más te vale estar preparada… esta en tus manos perro…-  
>Anne y Stefan desaparecieron entre la oscuridad y el frío de la noche. Volteé a ver a Embry, El me miraba atónito y dolorido.<br>-Porque lola? Porque tienes que hacerte la valiente?-  
>-Es más que eso Embry, no solo quiero dejar de ser la victima sino también empezar a cuidar de aquellos a quienes amo… y si, se que te puedes cuidar solo… pero no para siempre…-<br>-Cuál es tu plan?... que me estas ocultando- me dijo mientras me jalaba por la cintura hasta chocar con él.  
>-Si te lo cuento, se arruinaría el final…- dije mientras recorría el contorno de sus labios con mis dedos<br>-Y no puedes darme una pista?-  
>-No, no quieres saber…-<p>

El beso fue realmente caluroso a pesar de la noche fría, su cuerpo ardiente junto al mío hacia que me dieran escalofrió cada vez más tenues… Y entonces escuchamos que alguien sea cercaba. Nuestras siluetas a los pies del ángel, y otra sombra encorvada se acercaba a gran velocidad… Saqué el Artemis quien se extendió con rapidez. Embry se convirtió inmediatamente volteé a verlo y noté que ahora tenía más confianza en mi… la sombra se acercaba y nuestras respiraciones permanecían tranquilas… si habría de morir allí entonces lo haría con dignidad. La sombra dio un salto inhumano hacia nosotros, a la mitad del salto la figura cambió de parecer saltando hacia otro lado. Como si hubiese olido la sangre fresca de algún humano… Embry y yo nos miramos y sonreímos el uno para el otro. 

Salió corriendo en dirección a la bestia. Bajé las escaleras corriendo hasta montarme en la moto arranqué de inmediato y seguí la tenue silueta del lobo. Esa iba ser, una noche divertida…

Generation VB


	27. de matando a Embry Call

en cuanto lo vi, corrí hacia él. esta vez no se me iba a escapar, esta vez iba a morir definitivamente, esta vez no lo perdonaría! no iba a estar en paz hasta que hubiera drenado hasta la última gota de sangre de su cuerpo, no que me molestara en tomarla, quién en este mundo podría tomar algo tan desagradable? solo quería verlo morir lentamente... aunq tal vez el veneno me podría quitar esa diversión. él sabía lo que me proponía, podía ver en sus ojos que sabía lo que le pasaría, y lo que es peor aún, podía ver que, nuevamente, no planeaba defenderse, el estúpido perro!

_"TÚ!"_ le grité _"tú, estúpido pedazo de perro"_ me había acomodado en una posición cómoda para saltar sobre él, vi que el resto de la manada se acomodaba lista para detenerme, pero aún con sonrisas en la cara _"cómo te atreves a venir y mostrar tu cara? cómo puedes venir tan inocentemente luego de lo que hiciste?"_sentí a Jake, que me sostenía de la cintura, obligándome a dejar mi posición lista de ataque, como tantas veces había hecho con Luju  
><em>"por favor Danush, no mates a mi mejor amigo"<em> volteé a verlo y gruñí, esta vez no me iban a convencer, no iban a lograr que le perdonara la vida, esta vez iba, al menos, a morderlo, un poco de veneno, una muerte rápida, que querían? podía hacerlo de una forma más violenta, me pensaba contener por el bien de la manada, pero de que iba a matarlo, iba a matarlo.  
><em>"Danush..."<em> dijo el insolente, me solté de los brazos de Jake y salté hacia él, esquivó mi ataque, pero seguía sin convertirse el cobarde. gruñí y salté de nuevo, sentí la cabeza de uno de los lobos en mi costado y nuevamente estaba en los brazos de Jake, que ahora me abrazaba más fuertemente, conteniéndome.

vi al lobo que me había desviado, Collin me veía con una mirada medio burlona, medio seria. al ver que lo estaba viendo, me puso esa mirada de cachorrito perdido bajo la lluvia, que por obvias razones era mucho más convincente que cuando eran humanos.  
><em>"no me pongas esa cara Collin! esta vez el estúpido tiene que pagar!"<em> Seth y Brady estaban de inmediato con él, los tres viéndome con esos ojos acuosos y mirada adorable. vi a Quil recargado en un árbol, que se reía. _"argh! está bien, estúpidos perros!"_ me crucé de brazos y dejé de intentar atacar, pero ya no los veía, estaba viendo a la distancia, entre los árboles, no pensaba dejarme llevar por esta manada de adorables lobos. volteé a ver a Jake, _"en serio no puedo morderlo? ni un poquito?"_ me sonrió, pero me seguía deteniendo  
><em>"no lo creo, Danush... no es q a nosotros nos importe si lo matas, pero Lola no te lo perdonaría..."<em> rafastafañeé por lo bajo, estúpida Lola! si era culpa de ella que quisiera matar al estúpido lobo, y ahora resulta q por ella no podía matarlo!

Embry se acercó lentamente _"podemos hablar? como gente civilizada?"_ gruñí  
><em>"ni tu ni yo contamos como <em>gente_, mutt. y tampoco entramos en lo _civilizado_"_ suspiró  
><em>"y supongo q si te digo que discutamos como dos miembros de nuestras razas…..."<em> Leah lo interrumpió con una carcajada, respondiendo por mi  
><em>"te lo perdoné Embry, te pasé el q hubieras embarazado a Lola..."<em>  
><em>"cuantas veces quieres q te diga que Lola no está embarazada? no discutimos ya eso?"<em>  
><em>"cállate perro!"<em> suspiró _"no solo embarazaste a Lola, además de todo ahora vas a permitir que vaya por la vida aprendiendo a usar armas y matando vampiros?"_  
><em>"no es que a mi me guste demasiado la idea..."<em>  
><em>"pero se lo permitiste! fuiste con ella a cazar a esos <em>bloodsuckers_! ese es _nuestro_ trabajo Embry! para eso estamos!"_  
><em>"al menos ya es <em>Embry_ de nuevo"_ escuché q susurraba Levi, Josh se rió  
><em>"que querías que hiciera? que la amarrara a su cama?"<em>  
><em>"SI!"<em> Leah se rió de nuevo, esta vez contestando por Embry _"lo q fuera! es más, podrían haber empezado a crear a los cachorritos si quieres, prefiero eso a q esté allá arriesgando su vida, jugando a la _vampire hunter_!"_ sentí la risa de Jake, que aún me tenía sujeta entre sus brazos. los demás se rieron con él  
><em>"en serio prefieres que me ponga a hacer cachorritos con Lola?"<em>me preguntó con una sonrisa inocente  
><em>"claro! al menos eso no la va a matar, a mi tal vez, pero a ella la mantendrá relativamente a salvo!"<em>  
><em>"en realidad debe estar en contra de la idea de Lola como<em>vampire hunter_"_ susurró esta vez Josh  
><em>"y ustedes dos pueden ahorrarse sus comentarios!"<em> les gruñí y se rieron, estúpida manada!  
><em>"en serio Danush, que querías que hiciera? sabes q no puedo hacer nada q la haga infeliz, y la idea de cazar vampiros la hace feliz"<em>  
><em>"bueno, si esa es la única forma q tienes de hacerla feliz..."<em> esta vez fue él el que gruñó, sonreí. tal vez así si nos dejarían pelear en paz. pero claro, la manada, como siempre, tenía que arruinar mis planes de matar al estúpido perro. de inmediato Collin, Brady, Seth y Quil, en su forma animal estaban entre nosotros, con Levi y Josh detrás de Embry y Jake aún detrás de mí con Leah a mi lado_"es serio! les doy todas las libertades q nunca le di con Edward y solo pueden salir a cazar escoria para divertirse, hay algo mal con ustedes!"_  
><em>"Danush!"<em> me advirtió Jake  
><em>"ustedes no son diferentes! que es lo único que hacen? salir a cazar para que te alimentes! no crees que hay algo mal en eso? además de cazar a tu propia raza y obligar a todos a tu alrededor a alimentarse de animales solo pq tu no puedes comer otra cosa?"<em>  
><em>"yo no obligo a nadie a hacer nada!"<em> estaba llegando a mi límite, pronto la manada no podría ser capaz de contenernos. Quil volteó a ver a Embry con reproche, todos sabíamos que si la cosa seguía así la manada terminaría peleando una vez más y definitivamente no quería eso. respiré profundamente, una reacción humana que mi nariz sufrió, el olor a los lobos no era agradable, aún ahora que he pasado tanto tiempo con ellos. _"está bien, está bien..."_ suspiré la manada se relajó  
><em>"tienes que entenderla Danush... no debe ser fácil ser ella"<em>estúpido lobo, en el fondo sabía q igual que yo, solo quería lo mejor para Lola _"ser la única humana en un grupo como este"_señaló a su alrededor _"incluso su mejor amiga es un vampiro!"_  
><em>"ya lo se, ya se..."<em> tenía ganas de... gritar, de arrancarle la cabeza a alguien, de desquitar mi impotencia con alguien más _"pero no puedo evitarlo... es una niña Embry! acaba de cumplir los quince! le faltan muchas cosas por hacer... y si algo sale mal..."_  
><em>"yo tampoco quiero q la conviertas ahora!"<em> se quedó en silencio un momento _"sabes que yo la cuidaré, no voy a dejar que nada le pase, para eso estamos diseñados, para matar _leeches_"_ me sonrió adorablemente _"nunca ha sido mi sueño el salir con una _stinking vampire_..."_  
><em>"nadie te obliga <em>pup_"_ le sonreí también _"por mi mejor si dejas a mi primita en paz!"_  
><em>"ya basta chicos, esto dejó de ser divertido"<em> dijo Josh, adelantándose entre nosotros  
><em>"no era para tu diversión!"<em> gruñimos los dos al unísono  
><em>"si tanto te molesta pq no vas tu a decirle q no lo haga?"<em>  
><em>"no podría hacer eso!"<em> ahora en serio estaba enojada _"no podría decirle a Lola q no puede ir a cazar vampiros... para empezar no me haría caso, y de todas maneras... como podría quitarle algo así?"_ Embry sonrió  
><em>"pero quieres q yo se lo quite..."<em>  
><em>"para eso eres su novio! de algo debes servir!"<em>  
><em>"no le voy a negar a Lola la única diversión q puede llegar a tener!"<em> me dijo y sonreí _"y puedes ahorrarte tus comentarios"_estaba harta, así nunca llegaríamos a nada. pq a Lola le gustaba tanto meterse en problemas? pq no podía ser una humana adolescente normal que se quedaba en su casa haciendo la tarea sin andar en moto y cazar vampiros? no q se lo pudiera recriminar, si yo estuviera en su lugar y tuviera la oportunidad de cambiar mi rutinaria vida por una cacería de vampiros, posiblemente tmbn lo haría... pero eso no significaba que mi pequeña, dulce e inocente prima tuviera que hacerlo. Embry y yo seguíamos con la mirada clavada el uno en el otro, ninguno aceptando ser el primero en ceder  
><em>"vamos chicos"<em> dijo Leah repentinamente _"no es que queramos deshacer esta adorable velada y pasar a una aburrida reunión, pero es sábado, tenemos muchas cosas que discutir y además se hará tarde para la cena, así q acaben de una vez"_ esa era una mala premisa. _'acaben de una vez'_ podía tanto ser: _dejen esto por la paz_ como _mátense rápido para q los demás podamos cenar_. tal vez Leah quiso decir ambas, conociéndola no sería raro...

Embry se rió y el ambiente se relajó palpablemente.  
><em>"voy a hablar con ella. Collin va a ir con nosotros y de todas maneras le diremos que <em>Danush, la Suprema_ ordena que se quede en casa como niña buena"_ por primera vez en semanas, el que me llamara _Danush, la Suprema_ no sonó como un insulto. cómo es que Embry y yo habíamos terminado peleando tanto? siempre fue con el que mejor relación tuve, no se cómo fue q cambió eso... le sonreí  
><em>"de todas maneras Jake y yo seguiremos haciendo rondas, cualquier cosa estaremos cerca..."<em>

y la noche terminó en paz... casi... algo anda mal en esta manada.

miau~u?  
>xoxo, Danush Black<p> 


	28. de miaus apocalípticos

entré al taller por la puerta principal, lo cual era raro. Jake no estaba ahí, pero no era a él al q esperaba encontrar, no era a él al que quería ver. Embry estaba trabajando en un auto, y ni siquiera alzó la mirada cuando entré. tomé un par de cervezas de la nevera y me senté en el respaldo del sillón. la cerveza no sabía como cuando era humana, pero las bebidas en general, especialmente las de sabores fuertes, eran de las pocas cosas q podía tolerar además de la sangre. un rato después Embry se sentó a mi lado, sin decir una palabra. le pasé la cerveza y seguimos tomando en silencio.

cuando nos acabamos la tercera lata cada uno. al fin volteó a verme, tenía esa mirada, la mirada q quería decir _'ya lo se'_  
><em>"que nos pasa, Embry?"<em> suspiré _"cómo es que todo terminó así?"_sonrió, una de sus viejas sonrisas sarcásticas  
><em>"creo que ya sabes la respuesta"<em> volteó la mirada hacia el taller_"lo sabes, cierto?"_ me deslicé hasta el asiento, con al cara en las rodillas  
><em>"entonces..."<em> de haber podido llorar, ese habría sido el momento preciso para hacerlo _"pero Jake... no puede ser. yo amo a Jake! y Lola..."_ Embry gimió, como un perro herido  
><em>"no la menciones!"<em> se quedó en silencio _"no se qué pasará"_  
><em>"no podemos dejar q esto suceda!"<em> voltee a verlo, tenía la misma expresión que seguramente yo tenía _"no podría vivir sin Jake, no podría dejar q Lola sufriera así!"_ Embry tenía también la cara escondida entre las manos  
><em>"no hay nada q podamos hacer... así pasó, tenemos que aceptarlo..."<em> me puse de pie de un salto  
><em>"y ya? así y ya? no puedo creer que lo tomes tan a la ligera! no puede ser que solo vamos a dejar que esto pase!"<em>  
><em>"y que quieres que haga? no es como si fuera mi culpa!"<em>  
><em>"y es la mía? la de Lola? nosotras somos las afectadas en todo esto. ella especialmente!"<em> Embry también estaba de pie  
><em>"te dije q no la mencionaras"<em>  
><em>"es <em>mi_ prima, estúpido _mutt_ puedo mencionarla todas las veces que quiera, con más derecho que el que tu te adjudicas!"_  
><em>"es mi chica, <em>leech_ mi imprint! es todo lo que me importa en esta vida! crees que no tengo derecho?"_

me quedé en blanco. yo sabía que Lola era el imprint de Embry, lo había sospechado la noche que Lola había ido a verlo, luego de terminar con Edward. la forma en la que Lola no podía evitar amar a Embry, el que hubiera terminado con Edward, el dolor que le causaba no estar a su lado, el pensar que no la quería... era más que un berrinche, pero yo no lo había notado, no hasta ese momento. luego Collin me había insinuado la verdad y pasó a ser un secreto a voces. pero era la primera vez que lo escuchaba de labios de Embry. no pude contestar nada a eso. y nuevamente no pudimos matarnos. definitivamente había aún algo que nos impediría que termináramos matándonos, pero ese algo... ese algo no podía durar demasiado, estábamos tentando demasiado sus límites, y terminaría invariablemente por romperse

_"vete"_ dijo mientras se acercaba de nuevo al auto _"vete antes de q Jake regrese, no creo que quieras aún afrontar las consecuencias..."_ yo sabía q Jake estaba en camino, sabía que podría sentir mi aroma cuando llegara al taller y sabía que él sabía tan bien como yo todo lo que pasaba, pero aún así no podía confrontarlo. no ahora, no tan rápidamente. necesitaba uno o dos días de paz antes de que esto explotara, antes del adiós. antes del final.


	29. Eppur si muove

Bajé las escaleras y pasé por la sala. Llegue a la cocina y escuche a mi padre despidiéndose de mí. Me despedí de él mientras sacaba el helado del refrigerador. Entonces escuche a alguien arriba, el sonido probablemente venía de mi cuarto. Como acostumbro, no le presté atención.

-Hola, Lolita- dijo la voz de Embry detrás de mí, di un salto y me di la vuelta

-Eres un imbécil, me asustaste- di la vuelta de nuevo y seguí sirviéndome helado.

-Tengo que hablar seriamente contigo- me quito la cuchara de la mano, dejando que esta cayera al piso y me abrazo por detrás. Mis brazos quedaron atrapados y no entendía lo que pasaba. Embry hundió la cabeza entre mi cuello y mi hombro. Apretó más fuerte, seguía abrazándome como si algo malo estuviera por suceder. No sabía como reaccionar ante ese repentino ataque de cariño. Embry no me soltaba y podía sentir sus labios sobre mi cuello. Entonces dijo.

-No lo hagas, Lola. No te juegues la vida de esa manera- suspiró y siguió con la cabeza gacha –No quieras jugar el papel de vampire hunter, para eso estamos nosotros-

-No lo entiendes cierto?- me separé de su cálido abrazo y lo miré a los ojos –Es más que jugar a la heroína. Es más fácil para mí estar matando leeches que quedarme en casa y ver como se matan los unos a los otros.

-Lola, por qué? No puedo entenderte, créeme lo he intentado. Pero tu forme de actuar y reaccionar es… inesperada. Cuando creí conocerte, pensé tontamente en que serías incapaz de ponerle un dedo encima aun bloodsucker- se aferró a mis brazos sosteniéndolos con fuerza – Por qué haces esto?

-Porque quiero- conteste definitivamente, Embry me soltó y se quedó en silencio.

Se tiró al suelo y se recargó junto a la pared. No sabía si sentarme junto a el o seguir con mi rutina sin importarme el que estuviera en el jacal cuando debería estar en el taller. De pronto Embry gruñó. Anne y Stefan aparecieron en la sala como si todo el tiempo hubiesen estado allí.

-Lola, Embry- Saludo cortésmente Anne. Stefan prefirió saludar solo con un gesto al igual que yo. Embry seguía sentado en el piso intentando contener la respiración.

-Lola, estamos decepcionados de ti- comenzó Stefan

-Por qué? Que hice?-

-Ese fue el problema, lo que hiciste- siguió Anne –Pero no tienes que preocuparte de eso ahora. Fue el incidente de ir persiguiendo al vampiro "Level E" no debiste hacerlo sin experiencia, pudiste haber muerto-

-Ahora eres parte del tablero de Aro- Embry gruñó de nuevo ante el comentario

-Tu entrenamiento comienza hoy en la noche, paceré yo por ti- dijo Anne con una sonrisa amistosa

-Procura estar preparada en todos los sentidos, en especial descansada. No vaya a ser que te quedes dormida- Stefan rió y dejó al descubierto sus blancos y afilados dientes.

-Y que voy a aprender de todo esto?- pregunté tratando de ocultar mi emoción

-No comas ansias Lola, ya lo verás- Anne y Stefan se despidieron y desaparecieron rápidamente.

Me di la vuelta ignorando a Embry y sentí algo dentro de mí. Con mi mano toqué mi cuello donde sentí el pulso de la sangre corriendo dentro de mí. Deslicé mi mano hasta chocar con un palpitar más notable, era tan fuerte que me asustó, sonreí tontamente y me quedé pensando, meditando lo que sentía. Embry se levantó y se acercó a mí. Me pregunté a mi misma como es que se le llamaba a este musculo? Como es que llevaba tanto tiempo sin saber de el?

-Que pasa, Lolathy?- di la vuelta bruscamente hasta estar frente a frente con él. Tomé su mano y la coloqué sobre el palpitar –Lola, que insinúas?-

-Nada, perro tonto. Solo quiero que sientas…-

Embry me miraba a los ojos mientras sentía el latir incesante. Miré con detenimiento sus gestos, y más que cualquier otro, vi el dolor, vi un semblante lleno de rabia y dolor. Eso que no se puede ver en cualquier persona. Me jaló de nuevo apartándome fuertemente contra su cuerpo, su cara estaba de nuevo enterrada en mi hombro.

-Esa es la razón, tú tienes ese algo que aun late.

-Ese algo… tenía un nombre-

-Lola… no hagas esto, si… si te llegará a pasara algo…-

-No va a pasar nada, no tiene por que pasar algo malo. Para eso están Anne y Stefan-

-Es ilógico que de tanta gente que hay en el mundo. Ese leech te quiera a ti-

-Gracias! Por compararme con todo el mundo….-

.No, Lola. La manada… todos, estamos de acuerdo en que no deberías hacer esto-

-Con todo respeto, amor y cariño… al diablo todos. No sé porque me empeño en hacerlo, solo lo quiero hacer y punto- me intenté separar de él, pero me lo impedía.

-Si lo hicieras por algo razonable…-

-Embry… hay veces en las que algo te dices que hagas locuras, y esa no es esa vocesita-

-Lola, no quiero… verte-

-Y no hables de eso, mejor dime. Como se le llama ese musculo que late dentro de mi-

-No lo sé, Lola. Hace mucho tiempo que olvidé su nombre.

Permanecimos atados el uno al otro durante un largo rato. No era necesario hablar, era suficiente con saber que el otro estaría allí cuando abrieras los ojos. Medité la situación y supe que de alguna manera todo resultaría bien. Tenía tutores que me enseñarían a no hacer estupideces. Tenía una familia adorable aun que no me apoyaran. Y lo más importante, tenía a Embry.

Recargue mi cabeza sobre su pecho y escuché el palpitar dentro de el, sentí el latir de ese algo… Me frustró el no recordar el nombre de ese pequeño musculo. Embry había olvidado su nombre ya hace un largo tiempo, y yo nunca tuve alguna idea de que ese latir estaba también dentro de mí.

Generation VB


	30. Una cacería de verdad

Regresé del cine, esa noche era fría y más obscura que nunca. Tenía la idea de cuando llegara al jacal no iba a poder tirarme sobre mi cama y cerrar los ojos.

La madre de Banana me dejó en la puerta del jacal. Entré sin ganas y saludé a mi familia. Subí a mi cuarto y colgué la chamarra y el morral. Estaba esperando a que todos estuvieran dormidos, para que yo pudiera salir por la ventana. Esperé una hora más o menos para salir.  
>Sabía que Anne y Stefan estarían afuera y Embry no tardaría mucho en aparecer. No sabía exactamente que haría esa noche. Cada entrenamiento era duro, aun más duro ya que tenía que igualar los movimientos de un vampiro. En fin, salí por la ventana –era fácil, ya que, estaban un poco vencidos y podían ser retirados con facilidad-<p>

Bajé de la terraza y esperaba ver a Stefan y a Anne en el patio. Escuché una moto a lo lejos. Caminaba sin prisa alguna, los pies me estaban matando, o mejor dicho, las botas me estaban matando. Traía una cajetilla de BlackStones casi vacía y ni siquiera traía encendedor. Caminé entre las sombras de la obscura noche y algo pareció plantarse detrás de mí.  
>Di una vuelta bruscamente y retrocedí dos pasos. Lo único que llevaba a la mano era la navaja que le había robado a Embry –cosa que no serviría de mucho- La saqué y extendí en tan solo un parpadeo, pero para esto, una mano ya había agarrado mi muñeca con fuerza y me jalaba hasta su cuerpo.<p>

-Esto es exactamente lo que temía- dijo una voz bastante familiar –que terminaras sin reconocer ni siquiera a tu familia- levantó mi brazo para arrebatarme la navaja.

Yo jaloneaba bruscamente para lograr que me soltara. Hacía frio esa noche, pero no tanto como para estar junto al calor que emanaba su cuerpo.  
>Logré liberar mi muñeca y lo miré a los ojos con indignación.<p>

-Es tu culpa, Embry. Por aparecer de repente- El guardaba la navaja y con un movimiento casi invisible, sacó los cigarros de mi bolsillo.

-Que vas a hacer con estos- me dijo mientras sacudía levemente la cajetilla –si ni siquiera traes un encendedor?-

Medité un momento la respuesta.

-Son para ti, Scarecrow- intenté sonreír, pero solo logré delatarme a mí misma.

-Y por qué estan abiertos?- revisó en interior –y solo tienen la mitad?

-Esa son dos preguntas, y no pienso contestarlas- me di la vuelta ignorando el tema –después de todo, yo tengo mis palitos de pan con chocolate.

Escuché esa risa tan característica de Embry, pero solo en un tono leve. Volteé hacia los techos y vi a dos figuras con capas negras acercándose. Allí estaban Anne y Stefan.  
>Bajaron de un salto. Tan elegantes ambos como siempre. Embry maldecía detrás de mí.<br>Los saludé como acostumbro. Me dieron prácticamente una clase teórica sobre vampiros y las miles de formas en que pueden morir o ser capturados. Anne explicaba bastante bien, pero yo cedía mas hacía Stefan y su obsesión con la práctica. Embry nos observaba desde lejos.  
>Stefan propuso entrenar en otra parte, ya que el último lugar que escogimos para esto… Bueno, solo digamos que no salió muy bien.<p>

Propusieron que esta vez entrenaríamos en un lugar más divertido. A Embry no le pareció en lo absoluto, en especial la parte del cementerio… para el debe ser difícil acostumbrarse a Stefan y Anne. Tiene que soportar el olor, la arrogancia y sobre todo el que yo disfrute estar con ellos.  
>Embry me llevó en moto hasta donde Stefan quiso. Yo, claro, me sentía de lo más feliz. Había olvidado que prácticamente nunca duermo, el dolor que provocaban las botas y que el próximo día tenía que ver a Danush.<br>Estaba realizada, me sentía como Buffy, y claro que era aun más feliz porque Embry –aunque detestara la idea- me ayudaba con todo esto.  
>Llegamos al cementerio… no era uno que yo conociera, era un tanto viejo y estaba lejos de las casas, definitivamente no sabía dónde estábamos. Embry sacó un cigarro y lo encendió, mi nariz no puedo resistir más.<br>Me lancé sobre Embry y le arrebaté el cigarro, pero antes de colocarlo entré mis labios, en cigarro ya no estaba en mi mano. Stefan lo había tomado y arrojado al piso, lo aplastó con el pie sin meditar las cosas mientras Embry y yo lo veíamos con un odio caótico.

Stefan estuvo practicando conmigo mientras Embry arreglaba algo de su moto. Anne nos observaba y me indicaba que hacer ante los ataques de Stefan.

La noche transcurría más lento que cualquier otra. El viento arreció y como dos hojas en el viento. Anne y Stefan desaparecieron. Embry estaba junto a mí automáticamente.  
>No entendía lo que pasaba. Desaparecieron sin decir una palabra y el frio penetró hasta mis huesos haciendo que un escalofrió cruzara por mi espalda.<br>De la nada, como si siempre hubiesen estado allí, aparecieron cuatro o tal vez cinco vampiros. Era otra raza, como la que había mencionado Anne esa misma noche. Su color era casi verdoso. Como si hubiesen salido de sus fosas y aun tuvieran gusanos comiendo su cuerpo, y por mas inapropiado que suene, yo pensé en zombies mi única verdadera fobia. Claro que lo dudé cuando uno de ellos mostró sus colmillos.

Embry esperaba el momento apropiado para transformarse yo tenía de nuevo la navaja –a la próxima salgo con una estaca de madera- Todos permanecíamos totalmente quietos, sin parpadear y respirando al mismo ritmo. Sabía que Embry estaba completamente tranquilo y que mi corazón inexperto era el verdadero problema, aunque, no fue así.  
>Uno de ellos no soportó la sed y se lanzó sobre mí. Embry se transformó de inmediato y atacó al monstruo que tenía encima. Y de nuevo, de la nada aparecieron más de esas cosas.<br>Mientras Embry los atacaba yo intentaba pensar, pero era imposible mientras tienes una bestia extraña delante de ti –me refiero a los vampiros- pero aunque yo solo pudiera a duras penas quitármelos de encima, logré recordar cómo podía deshacerme de ese tipo de leeches. Necesitaba una estaca de roble, pero de dónde demonios la iba a sacar… o tal vez agua bendita. Los quemaría un poco si es que Buffy no me miente… pero tenía que obedecer a Anne.

Era difícil estar quitándome a esas cosas de encima. Embry los mataba con tanta facilidad que lo hacía parecer un juego, querían beber de nuestra sangre sin importar que Embry fuese un lobo. Donde estaban Stefan y Anne en ese momento?  
>No podía usar el agua bendita, la capilla estaba cerca, pero no lo suficiente. Y estaba casi segura que me iba a quemar tanto a mí como a ellos. No quedaba más que usar la navaja o… el Artemis.<br>Arrojé a un lado a el leech que tenía encima y saqué el Artemis que estaba sujeto a mi pantalón. Este se extendió rápidamente y obvio pude evitar los ataques de esos vampiros asquerosamente medio muertos…

Si tan solo hubiese tenido algo más eficaz para matarlos. Uno de ellos se abalanzo sobre mí tirándome sobre una de las tumbas. La lapida no sirvió mucho para amortiguar el golpe. El Artemis era lo único que separaba a los colmillos de esa cosa, y mi cuello. Algo que me había enseñado Stefan, era el no dejar que me mordiera un bloodsucker de ningún tipo –cosa que Embry si había disfrutado oír- El vampiro levanto un brazo y dejo salir las garras que tenía por uñas. Intente ocultar el rostro, pero él fue más rápido. Había rasguñado mi barbilla hasta bajar al cuello. La herida comenzó a sangrar.

Definitivamente yo no iba a quedarme allí esperando a que sus amigos se dieran cuenta de que mi sangre estaba dispuesta a ser bebida. Golpeé al vampiro Y me lancé sobre él. Ahora cambiábamos papeles y yo no era la que necesitaba ayuda. Saqué la navaja y corte su cuello. Aprendo muchas cosas de Embry, pero la más útil en ese momento era "como arrancarle la cabeza a un vampiro". Su carne era dura, pero aun así logré arrancar la cabeza de ese monstruo.

Embry percibió el olor de mi sangre y mató a todo aquel que se acercó. Yo no podía quedarme detrás de Embry esperando a que lo mataran a él para llegar a mí.  
>Me coloqué a su lado y aunque soltó un rugido estridente mientras impedía que me acercara más. Obvio no dejé que eso me impidiera demostrar en lo que me estaba convirtiendo. Sin perder tiempo esquivé su cuerpo y choqué contra un vampiro sediento de sangre humana. En tan solo dos minutos había olvidado la herida que había dejado el leech anterior. Este vampiro se lanzo sobre mi cuello, hasta que perforé su cuello con la navaja… y de nuevo otra cabeza hecha cenizas.<p>

Cuando las cosas se calmaron aparecieron Stefan y Anne con el pretexto de "Aro dictó claramente: No pueden intervenir cuando Lola este en una prueba" Esto quiso decir que ellos liberaron a los vampiros solo para probarme… y matarme tal vez. Embry se transformó y sacó un par de pantalones que estaban en un morral sobre su moto.

-Pudieron matarla- les gritó mientras señalaba mi cuello –para que la quieren? Déjenla en paz!- Se dio vuelta y toco mi herida. La sangre había parado de correr y ahora se secaba lentamente.

-Si ella no quisiera hacerlo nosotros no la obligaríamos a ser mejor- Respondió Anne con ese tono tan dulce característico de ella.

Embry la vio con un semblante lleno de odio mientras Stefan se limitaba a suspirar. Yo tocaba la herida y me preguntaba cómo es que llegaría a darle la cara a mi familia, iban a hacer muchas preguntas y a pesar de que tuviese las respuestas, no eran de lo más convincentes, "un vampiro me atacó mami, no te preocupes no me voy a convertir en uno" Demasiado falso como para ser yo.

Después de curar mi herida y haber discutido casi toda la madrugada, no quedo más que regresar al jacal.  
>Entramos por la ventana, pero la expresión de Embry decía más que suficiente. Puso los barrotes en su lugar mientras yo lo observaba desde lejos, quitándome lentamente las botas, recordando aquel día en el que cambie tan drásticamente. Sigo siendo la misma en el fondo, o tal vez mi instinto cazador se está comiendo a la vieja Lola. Ya ni siquiera la gente normal puede acercarse a mí por temor a ser atacados.<br>Embry fumó un rato en la terraza, mis ojos se cerraron de repente y cuando se abrieron de nuevo el ya no estaba. Había tantas cosas que hacer, tantas cosas que hablar. Yo lo amo, lo amo y no puedo dejar de hacerlo… y espero que él lo sepa.  
>Alguien tocó levemente la ventana. Me levanté de la cama y caminé adormilada hasta ella, retiré las cortinas, y para mi sorpresa, no era Embry el que me despertó. <p>

Generation VB


	31. de miaus apocalípticos II

sentí el viento frío en mi cara, la noche era cálida, pero con la velocidad q llevaba, el viento era de una temperatura más adecuada a mis gustos, esperaba q empezara a llover, eso haría la noche mejor para mi. podría parecer un vampiro de película, corriendo por la vida sin ninguna preocupación, solo por el gusto de correr libre por ahí...

_"Danush!"_ suspiré, apresuré el paso, lo cual en realidad era inútil pues ya sabía que esta estúpida manada estaba diseñada para ser tan rápida como el vampiro más rápido, y yo no era para nada de los vampiros rápidos, pero definitivamente era más ágil q un lobo. me escabullí por entre dos casas y seguí mi camino entre las sombras, perdiendo mi olor entre plantas y humanos. seguí entre los callejones que tal vez alentaban mi paso, pero en definitiva eran mejores para despistar al enemigo, más si conocía al enemigo tanto como lo conozco. entré a una casa y salí por otro lado, al aire libre de nuevo y seguí corriendo, ya no sentí el olor de ningún lobo cerca de mi y seguí mi camino, no podían detenerme esta vez, no iban a evitar q cumpliera mi cometido.

no tardé mucho en llegar al lugar q esperaba, y claro, ahí estaban. sonreí, no había ninguna otra presencia cerca, solo ellos, podía terminar esto antes de que empezaran. seguramente ellos ya sabían de mi presencia, pero de todas maneras no hicieron nada. aunq por otro lado, tal vez no lo sabrían, en algunas cosas sus sentidos no eran tan agudos como los nuestros. estaba sobre un árbol, preparándome, y entonces lo sentí de nuevo. maldito lobo persistente! pude apenas esquivarlo saltando a otro árbol cercano, pero él me siguió. al fin en el tercer árbol me detuvo, así que instintivamente me di la media vuelta y lo encaré, él me sonrió adorablemente, pero eso no me iba a detener  
><em>"que quieres, Jacob?"<em> salté a una rama más alta en el árbol  
><em>"quiero que te quedes quieta por tres segundos"<em> dijo, ya sin intentar alcanzarme en la rama. analicé mis posibilidades de escape, pero definitivamente conociéndonos como nos conocemos, sería imposible que pudiera escapar de él. y de todas maneras era demasiado tarde, ya podía escucharlos acercarse, si algo salía mal sería culpa de Jacob y nunca se lo perdonaría!

nos sentamos a ver la escena, yo me iba enojando cada vez más, no podía seguir viendo eso!  
><em>"no podemos hacer nada"<em> me dijo Jacob. gruñí _"tienes que dejar que siga practicando, es importante que aprenda estas cosas"_ yo seguí ignorándolo, volteamos a verla, aún practicando _"además, se está convirtiendo en una excelente Vampire Hunter"_ sonrió y eso me hizo explotar  
><em>"claro! para ti es fácil decirlo! al fin, no es tu primita la que está exponiendo su vida!"<em>  
><em>"por si no lo habías notado, tu primita está allá abajo con mi mejor amigo!"<em>  
><em>"ese maldito perro no necesita que se preocupen por él! mi prima es humana! no sabes lo q es eso!"<em>  
><em>"se mejor que tu lo que es ser humano! soy más humano de lo que tu serás nunca!"<em> volteé a verlo, dolida, resentida, pero más q todo enojada, regresé a mi pose de ataque. instintivamente, él reaccionó de la misma manera. pero rápidamente regresó a la normalidad _"perdón..."_ susurró y yo lo ignoré _"no solo estas enojada por esto"_ señaló el lugar donde Lola practicaba _"cierto? has estado huyendo de mi..."_ volteó a verme con cara de cachorro  
><em>"cállate!"<em> saltó al fin a la rama dónde estaba y me tomó de la mano, yo me liberé, nuevamente con ese sentimiento extraño de saber q si pudiera llorar, ahora lo estaría haciendo  
><em>"sabes lo que va a pasar..."<em>  
><em>"cállate! no quiero escucharte"<em> suspiró  
><em>"sabía q lo sospechabas..."<em> me solté de él y salté a otro árbol  
><em>"tenemos que hablar al respecto..."<em>  
><em>"no tengo nada que hablar contigo Jacob!"<em> de reojo vi a Stephan y Anne dejar a Lola sola, sabía q era el momento. vi a los vampiros de resguardo acercarse a ellos, a ella y no pude evitarlo, sin pensarlo salté hacia ellos, dispuesta a terminar con esto antes de que tuvieran tiempo de lastimarla. Jake saltó detrás de mi, no supe si para detenerme, defenderme o ayudarme, pero antes de que pudiera enterarme, antes siquiera de que pudiera terminar con el primer vampiro sobre el que había caído, sentí a los sádicos instructores de Lola que se acercaban a mi, rodeándome. Jake se acercó rápidamente, esta vez sin duda a defenderme

_"agradeceríamos que no interfirieras con la operación"_ dijo Stephan cortésmente, cortesía que no igualaba a sus actos, que eran obviamente ofensivos, Jake y yo tomamos entonces poses defensivas  
><em>"no voy a permitir que hagan esto con ella! hay mil cosas que pueden salir mal!"<em>  
><em>"no esperamos que entiendas lo que hacemos"<em> siguió Anne _"pero es la única manera..."_  
><em>"y tenemos que pedirte que no interfieras"<em> concluyó Stephan con una sonrisa _"esa es la cordial petición de Aro"_  
><em>"ya puedes irle diciendo a Aro lo que opino al respecto!"<em> salté sobre él. vampiro contra vampiro, vampire hunter contra vampire hunter, al fin! dese hacía mucho necesitaba una pelea de verdad, algo q me hiciera olvidar todas estas cosas, todo lo que ya sabía y que no quería pensar, algo que pudiera acabar con todo esto, no importaba si de paso acababa conmigo. aún no había logrado pelear con Embry, pero esto lo compensaba. no me duró demasiado, Anne y Jacob nos lograron separar  
><em>"tal vez deberías escuchar todas las razones de Aro"<em> dijo Anne suavemente, pero su mirada decía mucho más de lo que decían sus palabras. vi a Jacob de reojo, sabía que pensaba lo mismo que yo, había algo extraño en todo esto.  
><em>"te escucho..."<em>

_"Danush..."_ íbamos corriendo, él detrás mío, volteé a verlo, no contesté _"Danush, tenemos que hablar al respecto..."_ no contesté, sentí de nuevo esa opresión en el pecho _"todo esto, sabes que no lo quisiera, sabes que te amo..."_ me di la vuelta en el aire y lo tiré de una patada  
><em>"no quiero escucharte Jacob, no quiero saber razones, no quiero que me expliques nada, no quiero saber nada más de ti!"<em> me fui corriendo y él no me siguió, podía sentir lo mucho que le habían dolido mis palabras, siempre había podido sentir lo que él sentía, parte del imprint, sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, sabía que esto le dolía a él tanto como a mi, sabía que no quería esto, pero ya no había nada más que pudiéramos hacer al respecto.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

la ví alejarse entre los edificios, no tenía caso que la siguiera, no tenía caso que intentara hablar con ella, sabía que en esta situación era mejor alejarnos así, sería mejor para nosotros que no hubiera despedidas, un corte limpio. sentí el dolor apoderarse de mi, y yo que pocas veces caía en provocaciones, yo que pocas veces era incapaz de controlar el oleaje rojo que tenemos dentro, terminé transformado en un lobo, corriendo por las azoteas, dejando que el aire limpiara mis pensamientos. el dolor salió de mi, salió en forma de aullido y los demás canidos que había en las cercanías contestaron al llamado. pero no solo había perros comunes en las cercanías  
><em>"Jacob?"<em> Seth me había escuchado. se quedó en silencio viendo las imágenes que corrían por mi mente y aulló también. de inmediato sentí a Levy y Collin y ví como corrían con Seth hacia varios puntos de la ciudad, hacia todos los lugares que la manada frecuentaba. por instinto corrí al taller, era mi refugio, pero no contaba con que estuviera ocupado. dentro estaba Quil, que solo de verme supo que pasaba  
><em>"sucedió al fin"<em> dijo en un susurro y nos acompañó en un instante.

ya no quería estar ahí, quería estar solo, si no podía estar con ella de todas maneras, prefería encerrarme en mi y estar solo de nuevo, sería posible dejar a la manada e irme? como había pasado con Sam, como cuando habíamos empezado esta manada, cuando estaba solo, antes de que Embry y Quil me siguieran... ellos podían tomar el lugar del Alpha, ellos que por herencia podían reclamar ese lugar, incluso Seth y Leah podrían reclamar ese lugar, yo no quería más ser el Alpha de esta manada, no quería más ser parte de una manada, no quería seguir viviendo esto, sintiéndome así  
><em>"Jacob, concéntrate!"<em> había olvidado que mis pensamientos no eran privados, vimos a los demás acercarse a nosotros, solo faltaba Embry... esto sería especialmente difícil para él, pero él igual que todos , mejor incluso que la mayoría, sabía que este momento llegaría. estaba por ir a buscarlo cuando lo sentimos en nuestras mentes, vimos lo que había pasado, la vi de nuevo, en ojos de Embry  
><em>"déjanos solas"<em> le dijo cuando llegó a la ventana de Lola _"ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí... ya terminó... vete, la manada te espera"_ la vi abrir la ventana y entrar al cuarto de Lola, sentimos el dolor de Embry mientras se alejaba, dejándola detrás. Embry no podía articular palabra, incluso en sus pensamientos, vimos el bosque, nuestro lugar de reunión habitual formarse en su cabeza y todos a una, entendiendo el mensaje, salimos corriendo hacia allá. y pude verlo en sus mentes, pude ver en cada uno de ellos, la imagen de las personas que nunca más podrían ver, todos habíamos creado lazos muy fuertes en este lugar, todos teníamos a alguien que nos importaba, y también aquellos, que como Embry y yo, preferirían morir antes que dejarlas aquí, pero tenía que pasar, teníamos que dejarlas y seguir viviendo

nos reunimos alrededor de la fogata apagada, alrededor de los restos de fogata de la semana pasada y les mostré las imágenes de nuestra plática con los sirvientes de Aro, podía ver como las palabras flotaban en sus mentes, _"son un peligro"_ _"no podemos arriesgarnos"_ _"el que estén ustedes aquí llama a los demás a atacarlos"_ _"también hemos hablado con los Cullen"_ _"Aro quiere destruirlos"_ la sonrisa de Danush _"como si no lo supiéramos"_ _"hay una forma..."_ _"ella estará libre, si ustedes la liberan"_ la mirada de Danush _"de todas maneras tenía que pasar"_ ellos se alejan, mi impotencia, entonces era cierto que ella sospechaba que esto sucedería _"de todas maneras va a pasar, cierto? regresarán a la Push?"_ el dolor en su mirada, mi incapacidad de decirle nada mientras ella estaba dispuesta a escuchar, su mirada al darse cuenta que sus sospechas eran ciertas _"si"_

la manada aulló al unísono, habíamos hablado ya al respecto, habíamos discutido esto y todos sabíamos que teníamos que regresar a nuestras tierras, sabíamos que en algún momento teníamos que regresar a nuestra historia, sabíamos que esto no duraría para siempre, pero lo habíamos estado postergando, no hablábamos de ello, al principio era un secreto, un secreto a voces, luego lo hablamos, pero nunca decidimos cuando, no queríamos irnos, pero tenía que pasar, y esta era la noche, era hoy cuando teníamos que irnos, irnos para no regresar y sin nosotros en el camino, las cosas regresarían a la normalidad para todos. había hablado ya con Edward, ellos lo sabían también y sin ellos y nosotros aquí, las amenazas disminuirían, los seres sobre naturales no llegarían aquí y todo podría regresar a como era antes. todo sería como debía ser y los humanos no notarían nuestra presencia en su planeta, y así los humanos que nos importaban no saldrían lastimados  
><em>"nos vamos ahora?"<em> preguntó Josh, asentí _"pero..."_ pude ver las imágenes de Lola, Danush, Reira, Banana, Rose y Sayuri en su mente, los aludidos aullamos  
><em>"ya lo hemos hablado, Josh, así tiene que pasar"<em>  
><em>"y nadie tiene permitido contactarlas"<em> para sorpresa de todos, fue Embry el que lo dijo  
><em>"Seth"<em> necesitábamos un mensajero, y yo no sería lo suficientemente fuerte para acercarme a ella para dejarla de nuevo, además de que ella no me lo permitiría. Seth asintió sin decir nada. Collin y Leah se acercaron a él, ya estábamos todos preparados para este momento. Seth regresó a su forma humana y salió corriendo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

no había querido despertarla. estaba sentada en la ventana, viendo a Lola dormir y no podía hacer nada más, podía sentir el olor a sangre en su ropa, pero principalmente en ella, me acerqué y con cuidado curé su herida, para la mañana ya no tendría nada y mi tía no preguntaría. afortunadamente ahora no tendríamos que preocuparnos por eso. había sido el trato con Aro, disolveríamos el grupo, no habría más alianza con los Cullen y los Quileutes regresarían a su tierra. quedaría yo sola, como siempre, como habíamos acordado la primera y la q yo había esperado que fuera la última vez que hablé con Aro. Sayuri estaría del otro lado de la ciudad y los humanos podían regresar a sus vidas normales.

seguí sentada al lado de la cama de Lola, no sabía que más hacer, aún quedaban horas antes de que tuviera que regresar al cubil... que ya no sería más un cubil. y mientras tanto no quería alejarme de Lola, ella sería la que más resentiría esto, y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto, no había nada que ninguno de nosotros pudiéramos hacer al respecto, la decisión estaba tomada, incluso antes de que Aro impusiera las reglas.  
>sentí el olor de Seth cerca, abrí la ventana nuevamente y salí<br>_"se decidió?"_ él asintió  
><em>"nos vamos esta noche. ahora"<em> no dije nada _"puedo despedirme?"_  
><em>"no"<em> contesté antes de pensarlo _"no debes, estoy segura"_ se rió secamente  
><em>"no puedo tampoco, Jake lo prohibió"<em> sonrió con melancolía _"al final no pueden evitar estar conectados"_ sentí de nuevo el dolor en el pecho _"dile que la voy a extrañar"_ asentí _"y esto..."_ me dio una rosa, una cajita tallada y un anillo, por el olor de cada uno me podía imaginar a las destinatarias _"te importaría entregarlos?"_ los tomé sin decir nada, él suspiró y me abrazó _"fue bueno ser tu hijo, te lo agradezco"_ me besó la majilla y de un salto llegó a la calle y empezó a correr. era hora. quité la reja y toqué la ventana, vi a Lola despertarse y voltear a la ventana.  
><em>"dile q la amo"<em> escuché desde el techo de su cuarto y sentí una bolsa con chocolates, unos BlackStones y un encendedor que las dos conocíamos perfectamente caer en mis manos. él se fue corriendo y Lola abrió la ventana  
><em>"Danush?"<em>


	32. We will fight or we will fall

"Danush?"

Me levanté de la cama y ella abrió la ventana. Me senté y ella aun permanecía parada con miles de cosas sobre las manos. Al parecer, tenía algo que decirme, algo no muy bueno. Tenía el semblante deshecho y pude sentir su sufrimiento. Ya no había tiempo para una cálida bienvenida… Y la noticia que me dio no fue precisamente confortable…

Danush terminó la historia, yo no comprendía nada. Me entregó las cosas de Embry, y estas pasaron entre mis manos hasta caer en el piso. Se veían también juntos, en el piso… abandonados y sin frio.

Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, quería abrazar a Danush y llorar sobre sus hombros, pero estaba perdida. No quería creerle. Mi mente se negaba a pensar las cosas, ni siquiera entendí las razones de por qué se iban, y mucho menos por que Embry no se despidió de mi. La cabeza me daba vueltas mi herida había parado de doler y de nuevo perdí el latir de mi corazón.

Danush estaba sentada a mi lado viendo hacía la ventana. No dijimos más. Volteé a verla y con una mirada le pedí que no se fuera. Que se quedará conmigo lo que quedaba de la noche. Ella sintió y en dos suspiros me quede profundamente dormida…

No entendí gran parte del asunto. No sabía que pasaría conmigo no con los demás, ¿esto tenía que ver con mi entrenamiento? La mayor parte del día estuve sobre mi cama, no quería levantarme, no quería pensar. Pero tampoco podía dejar que mis sentimientos me controlaran. No podía ser débil frente a los pocos que quedábamos. Después de todo lo sucedido, ya no quería moverme, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero no podía siquiera articular una palabra.

El día transcurrió lentamente, como un reloj de arena. Miraba a mí alrededor pero todo me recordaba a él. Me levanté de mala gana, me cambié rápidamente y tomé lo necesario. No podía quedarme todo el día lamentándome. Recogí los cigarros y el encendedor. Miré los chocolates con cautela, pensé en lo mucho que me consentían los chicos de la manada, y no solo ellos, también Danush, los Cullen y Sayuri lo hacían. Tomé los chocolates y los guardé en un cajón, sobré ellos coloqué miles de cosas, prácticamente ocultándolos.  
>Me hinqué y me prometí a mi misma no volver a probar un chocolate hasta que La manada estuviera de regreso, no importaba si eso tardaría años, tampoco importaba si nunca volvían. Podía vivir sin chocolates pero no sin Embry. Tomé una chamarra y salí de mi cuarto.<p>

Bajé las escaleras y me despedí de mi FAM. No preguntaron a donde iba, pero eso mejoraba las cosas. Tomé el morral y salí a la calle. Al principio no sabía a dónde ir. No tenía intenciones de suicidarme (solo un poco) pero quería estar sola, completamente sola. Quise revisar el taller así que fue el primer lugar que visité.

Estaba vacío, no había nada ni nadie adentro, solo el sillón. Las herramientas de siempre ni siquiera estaban allí. Hubiera matado por que Embry hubiese estado allí. Por dentro ya no sentía nada, estaba más hueca que nunca, mi piel era fría y blanca, había perdido el color. Pero eso ya no importaba más.

Escuché ruidos detrás de la bodega. Alguien movía la chatarra de la parte de atrás. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mi cuerpo se inundo de una inútil alegría. Pensando que lo que hacía ese ruido era alguien conocido, salí de la bodega esperando un abrazo. Pero antes de dar la vuelta, mi instinto de cazadora me advirtió… El olor no era familiar pero tampoco era tan desconocido. Saqué una navaja del morral. Caminé en silencio y con cautela di la vuelta. Vi algo esconderse detrás de las llantas y defensas de autos viejos. El taller estaba lejos de las casas y esas cosas así que era probable que algún "bloodsucker" viviese allí. Me acerqué un poco más y entonces escuché un ruido bastante familiar. Era un gruñido… quité las llantas y encontré mas gruñidos aun.

Había un perro lastimado entre la chatarra. Estaba herido de una pata, al acercarme note que el perro en realidad era hembra… Traté de averiguar cómo se había lastimado la pata pero en realidad ella no me dejaba acercarme. Era de una raza parecida a los lobos. Tenía un color como el de Leah pero sus ojos eran grises, me recordaban a los de Embry. Me acerqué un poco mas pero ella insistía en ladrarme.

"Está bien! Está bien!... caramba! Si no quieres que te ayude está bien, pero entonces no vengas a pedir refugio a este lugar. Es mío!" juraría que me vió con una expresión retadora pero preferí ignorarla.

Regresé al taller, me tiré en el sillón y encendí un cigarro. Sé que Stefan y Anne me prohibían fumar, pero ya no me importaban sus estúpidas reglas para convertirme en un vampire hunter. Por más empalagoso que suene, el probar el filtro del cigarro era como probar los labios de Embry. Escuché los ruidos que hacía la loba. No pude soportar más, salí del taller y fui directamente a la tienda, compré jamón y obvio traté de convencer al perro para que me dejara curarla.

Después de muchos intentos y varias rebanadas de jamón. Al fin me dejo ayudarla, tenía sangre en la pata. De nuevo regresé a la civilización y busqué un farmacia, compré agua oxigenada, alcohol, algodón, violeta de genciana, jabón, y cuando regresé no tenía ni las mínima idea de que hacer.

Limpié perfectamente la herida (que afortunadamente no era profunda) Y puse violeta de genciana en ella, a ella no le agradó mucho el que le estuviera toqueteando la pata, pero se comportó como una persona civilizada. Digo, a nadie le gusta ir al doctor, o si?

"Pareces una loba, así te vas a llamar 'loba'" me miró con una expresión peculiar pero no parecía molesta. Hicimos las paces y le permití vivir en la bodega. No creo que les moleste a los demás el que otra chica viva allí dentro.

Dieron las siete y yo tenía que regresar. Dejé a la loba dormida, mis botas pesaban más que antes. La noche era obscura y solitaria. Sin embargo yo me sentí segura. Mis pasos eran firmes y nada pudo hacerme sentir mejor que una ráfaga de viento frio… La que me demostró que seguía viva.

La vi salir de la bodega, el perro estaba dormido arriba del sillón. Ella caminaba sin sentir mi presencia. El olor de su sangre era tentador, pero tenía que seguirla sin que algo arruinara el plan. Al fin los lobos estaban lejos y los leeches no podían estar detrás de ella todo el tiempo para cuidarla. Los últimos dos fallaron sus jugadas. Este es mi turno…

Sabía donde vivía, sabía donde estudiaba, sabía lo que le gustaba y lo que odiaba, era necesario presentarme, pero aun no era el momento adecuado. Su sangre era demasiado tentadora, esa era mi debilidad, pero gracias al cielo ella tenía debilidades que yo dominaba a la perfección.  
>Edward era demasiado bueno, y Embry fue demasiado tonto como para dejarla ir… Seth nunca estuvo enamorado de ella. Ahora que estaba a punto de convertirse en una cazadora, tenía que ser más cuidadoso. No podía entrometerme hasta el momento adecuado. Anne y Stefan están a punto de darle la noticia, ella tendrá que regresar a cuidar al perro… pobre niña, no sabe lo que le espera…<p>

Generation VB


	33. cartas tribales

no debería estar haciendo esto, si alguien de la mandada se enterara... pero, como podría alguien de la manada enterarse? no en vano soy el único que pude cubrir sus pensamientos. pero de todas maneras es peligroso, y regresamos a la idea original de que yo no debería estar haciendo esto. pero las extrañamos demasiado, y yo soy el único que se atrevería a hacer algo.

la vida en la Push es profundamente aburrida, no hay vampiros, no hay peligros, no hay nada. solo tenemos el constante mal clima que acompaña bien a nuestro estado de ánimo actual, hay también un montón de familias paranoicas que creen que desapareceremos nuevamente en cuanto crucemos la puerta. que ganas no nos faltan, dicho se de paso. el regreso a la Push fue... extremo, diferente para cada uno de nosotros.

mamá, imagínense! se volvió loca! desaparecemos un día así, sin decir nada, e igual sin decir nada llegamos una madrugada sin más que un simple _"mamá, ya regresamos"_ no sabía si gritarnos, golpearnos o besarnos. optó por reunir al consejo, en la tribu nosotros ya no nos reunimos, ya no somos un consejo y no somos parte de este. Jacob lo es, como era de esperarse, junto con Sam, pero Jake... en fin

todos en el consejo saben de nuestra... _condición_ y no preguntaron demasiado, no dijeron demasiado, los afortunados que tienen padres en el consejo, entiéndase, _padres_, no madres, fueron los menos cuestionados. los demás sufrimos el destino al que se tiene que afrontar un hijo que deja a la familia por tanto tiempo, la peor, como siempre, la mamá de Embry

cuando uno ve a Embry no podría nunca imaginarse como es su madre, pero la madre de Embry es... es como ella misma. si no encadenó a Embry a la mesa en el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que había regresado, es porque en el fondo incluso ella sabe que no serviría de nada amarrarlo a la mesa, y eso sin saber la verdad, con ver su constitución uno sabe que una mesita de madera no lo detendría. en realidad ahora nada detiene a Embry

los que tuvieron más problemas, claro, fueron los niños. Brady, Collin, Levy y Josh tienen prácticamente prohibido el vernos, hablarnos o comunicarse con nosotros de alguna manera, sus madres nos ven mal cuando nos cruzamos en el pueblo, nosotros, pervertidores de menores. y es que supongo que estando allá, al verlos, al pelear a su lado, olvidamos que Josh y Levi solo tienen doce años, sin importar que ahora parezcan de quince (yo ya me veo de veinte!)

y Quil... habría tenido el mínimo de problemas, pero Quil ya no es parte de la manada. no debo hablar de eso, supongo que de eso en realidad no debería hablarles, pero extrañamos mucho a Quil.

y les decía, la vida en la Push es profundametne aburrida, en todo el día no hacemos más que rascarnos las cabezas y pensar en México. el estar acá terminará por hacer que perdamos todos nuestros sentidos, y no solo los animales, aunq se supone que era la orden al regresar, dejar de ser lo que somos, volver a ser humanos normales, olvidarnos de lo que vivimos, de lo que podemos hacer, retomar una vida. solo Quil tenía _permiso_ de permanecer en su forma animal, para esperar a Claire, pero nosotros no, y aún así, fueron Embry y Jake los primeros en romper su propia orden

casi no hablamos con ellos, casi no hablan con nadie, pasan los días corriendo por el bosque, ellos dos solos, juntos pero sin prestarse atención, dejándose llevar por sus instintos, lo vemos cada que nos transformamos, solo para no perder la costumbre, por no perder la habilidad, por poder seguir siendo esto que tanto amamos ser. por seguir siendo esto que nos permitirá algún día regresar con ustedes. si es ahora, dentro de muchos años, Danush seguirá ahí, y si cumple su promesa, Lola también, y tal vez algún día podremos ser lo que éramos, lo que fuimos, lo que estamos destinados a ser.

pero por ahora, Jake gruñe cada que nos encuentra en su cabeza, no le hacemos demasiado caso, con que autoridad nos puede decir que no regresemos a nuestra forma animal si él lo hace todo el tiempo?

los niños se unen en la noche, incluso si tienen que ir a la escuela en la mañana, son los únicos de nosotros que tuvieron que regresar a la escuela. a los demás, siendo los mayores, teniendo padres en el consejo, saben que no tendría demasiado caso. la mamá de Embry intentó regresarlo a la prepa. pueden imaginarse como terminó eso!

mi madre aceptó ya la idea de que no dejaremos de ser lo que somos, que no dejaremos de juntarnos con los otros y correr por los bosques, pero creo que Leah habló con mamá. cosas de mujeres, pero debe ser, pq mamá está mucho más comprensiva y amable que cuando regresamos, y a veces veo como nos ve de reojo, preocupada y triste, con esa mirada que solo las mamás pueden poner, con esa mirada que me recuerda a Danush cuando nos regañaba por estar peleando, o cuando nos acercábamos a preguntarle algo. no debía ser que Danush me recordara a mamá y no al contrario?

como siempre, el más comprensivo de todos ha sido Billy, no le dijo nada a Jake cuando regresó a su casa, no hizo ninguna alusión a los vampiros, a Danush, a nada. los primeros días Jake se la pasó tirado en la cama sin hacer nada. nada más que cumplir el protocolo de ir a la reunión del consejo la primera noche que regresó, pero fue como llevar una caja vacía. no dijo nada, solo se quedó sentado, viendo como los demás hablaban de nosotros y nuestra desaparición, y él no comentó nada. y eso que ahí aún tenía pensamientos propios.

últimamente, a fuerza de permanecer como animales la mayor parte del tiempo, Embry y Jake están dejando de pensar como humanos, el entrar en sus cabezas es ver imágenes y sonidos, más que pensamientos concisos, podemos saber entonces por donde están corriendo, si se han alimentado, solo pq podemos sentir el olor a sangre de sus presas, o ver el camino que recorren, pero no hay nada en su cabeza. no es que me queje, es mejor así, cuando se han permitido pensar las cosas terminan peor, y no solo para ellos, es un a cadena. en cuanto uno de ellos se permite pensar en su imprint, los demás en cadena piensan en los suyos y... ahora la tribu cree que vamos a ser atacados por lobos, nuestros aullidos suenan por todos lados. yo soy el único que puede pensar casi con libertad en ustedes, pero igual no lo hago mucho, es mejor para nosotros no hacerlo.

Sam está preocupado por nosotros, Jared y Paul también, ellos si preguntaron, preguntaron por Quil, sin respuesta, intentaron habar con Jake y Embry, obteniendo solo un gruñido y el ser ignorados, nos preguntaron a nosotros, la mayoría no gruñimos, Brady casi los golpea, solo por desquitar su enojo con alguien. los demás, solo los ignoramos. Leah quería morderlos, pero Collin la convenció de lo contrario.

y hablando de Collin. todos nos preguntamos como es que logra mantenerse tan sereno, tan en paz. es el único que está tranquilo, que no tiene problemas, que no se queja, el que no se deja llevar por la morbosa cadena de sufrimiento que nos permitimos soltar de vez en cuando pensando en ustedes, él no se deja llevar, pero también es cierto que no piensa en México, no piensa en Banani, no piensa en nada, es como si hubiera regresado al punto anterior al irnos a México, va a la escuela, juega videojuegos, platica con la gente del pueblo... no sabemos si ya es mejor que yo escondiendo lo q piensa, tuvo un ataque y no recuerda lo que vivimos o en realidad no le interesa

y fuera de eso, no hay gran cosa que decir, en realidad no se por qué estoy rompiendo el primer mandato de Jake al venir aquí, pero quería que supieran que seguimos vivos, de alguna manera, que las extrañamos, que no hay día que no deseemos regresar a México. y por favor, manténganse vivas, sanas al menos, fuera de peligro, lo prometen? por mi? por este hijo/sobrino que ha venido a decirles de la vida en la Push?

besos a las demás, díganles que las extrañamos  
>(sin hablar en particulares, pues si empiezo a pensar en lo que yo dejé allá, no seré capaz de terminar)<p>

Seth


	34. de miaus nocturnos

las noches habían dejado de ser divertidas. no lo eran desde que... ya no eran divertidas. nuestras vidas ya no eran divertidas, y a mi me quedaba una eternidad para aburrirme, incluso estaba empezando a cuestionarme si valdría la pena cambiar a Lola... valía la pena condenarla a una eternidad de aburrimiento igual que yo?  
>ya casi no tenía nada que hacer, a veces aún veía a Sachi, pero muy a veces, había optado por dejar de verla, hacía preguntas muy complicadas sobre los Forksianos, preguntas que no tengo ni fuerzas ni ganas para contestar. y sin amenazas en el horizonte, también había dejado de ver a Lola, no desde que le había dejado la herencia que le correspondía. ya no había que protegerla, ya no había que cuidarla. los Volturi tenían razón en eso, sin una concentración inusual de poder acá, ya nadie pasaba a atacarnos. a lo mucho me había encontrado una vez con un vampiro, no quería pelear, solo iba de paso y respetó la condición de no cazar en mi territorio para no descubrir mi coartada. malditos vampiros! ya ni en ellos se puede confiar! lo cual me recuerda que... desde que ya no tengo compañía, mis sentidos vampíricos habían estado mejorando, el orgullo por mi raza, como habríamos dicho en otros tiempos<p>

regresé del trabajo, luego de un largo y aburrido camino en transportación humana, me quité el maquillaje y por puro protocolo, por pura rutina, salí por la ventana. salté al tejado más cercano e intenté decidir que hacer. hambre no tenía, últimamente comía solo por conservar el tono de mis ojos del mismo color, que de todas maneras había cambiado, del dorado/rojizo que solían ser, por un dorado libre de sangre humana... o algo parecido a la sangre humana. empecé a correr.

esa noche, mis compañeros de transportación, cansados luego de una larga semana, habían estado delirando sobre la forma de transportar vampiros en un avión, yo me reía por lo bajo sin aportar demasiado a la conversación. era divertido ver a los humanos debatir sobre nosotros como si fuéramos criaturas mitológicas... la diversión se acabó cuando llegaron a la parte de transportar hombres lobo...

destruí el poste sobre el que estaba parada, no tenía que permitirme recordar esas cosas! afortunadamente estaba lloviendo. nadie me vería, menos de lo habitual, y podrían culpar a un rayo por la repentina destrucción del alumbrado público. intenté no sentirme muy mal por los humanos que vivían cerca

casi sin darme cuenta mis pasos me habían llevado a una casa. suspiré. me acerqué a la ventana y toque ligeramente. tal vez demasiado ligeramente. volví a tocar en la ventana y entonces hubo movimiento dentro de la habitación. la ventana se abrió. en su cara había una mirada de esperanza, que al verme cambió por una de sorpresa  
><em>"Danush?"<em> me preguntó aún adormecida _"que pasa?"_ me reí  
><em>"estaba aburrida... me invitas a pasar?"<em> Lola me miraba con desconfianza  
><em>"de cuando para acá pides permiso para pasar?"<em> suspiré  
><em>"soy un vampiro Lola, necesitas invitarme!"<em> Lola se rió  
><em>"sabes que no es cierto"<em>  
><em>"lo se, pero no te parece aburrido? ni siquiera en eso podemos ser normales!"<em>  
><em>"no te voy a invitar Danush, siempre pasas sin permiso!"<em> yo me balanceaba en los barrotes, con los pies en la orilla de su ventana  
><em>"no invitarás a tu propia prima a tu cuarto?"<em>  
><em>"no"<em> Lola regresó a la cama sin invitarme  
><em>"Lola! no puedes dejarme aquí bajo la lluvia! me puedo enfermar!"<em> tosí falsamente y Lola se rió  
><em>"quieres pasar, Danush?"<em> salté hacia el cuarto y empecé a dar saltitos de felicidad. Lola estaba sentada en la cama y me veía divertida. al final me senté con ella  
><em>"cómo has estado, Lola?"<em> no le pregunté directamente lo que quería saber, sabía que ella tampoco hablaría al respecto  
><em>"bien"<em> contestó y vi que sus ojos viraban el dirección a una cajetilla de BlackStones y un encendedor... que no era **'EL'**encendedor. no comenté al respecto. había demasiados detalles que nos recordarían a... a cosas que no queremos recordar  
><em>"quieres salir?"<em> le pregunté. pareció pensarlo por un momento, volteó a ver la ventana y la fuerte lluvia que caía a fuera, su pijama y sus ojos regresaron a la cajetilla de cigarros  
><em>"seguro"<em> contestó al final. se cambió rápidamente, tomó su atuendo habitual de Vampire Hunter, atuendo que tenía escondido debajo de la cama, armas y todo, sonreí  
><em>"no creo que encontremos ninguna amenaza fuera Lola, la ciudad está estúpidamente vacía de amenazas"<em> Lola suspiró  
><em>"no importa"<em> salimos a la lluvia y yo vacilé por unos momentos. podía llevarla cargando a la humana, podía correr a su lado... el entrenamiento no se habría desvanecido por completo aún, pero igual no era un paso tan rápido como el mío, y yo era una vampiro lenta... también podía abrir viejas heridas. suspiré  
><em>"espera... regreso en un segundo"<em> salí saltando antes de que Lola pudiera decirme nada. abrir viejas heridas no era lo más recomendable, pero era lo más práctico para salir de noche con mi prima

contuve la respiración al acercarme al lugar, el olor no era tan intenso como solía serlo, pero igual no era algo que quisiera oler. abrí la puerta y saqué lo que estaba buscando, lo único que me había permitido conservar, lo único que dejé a mi cuidado, que dejaron a mi cuidado... en unos minutos más estaba ya en la puerta de Lola de nuevo. ella estaba escondida entre las sombras, si yo hubiera sido un humano posiblemente no la habría visto. y justamente por no ser un humano pude ver su expresión al ver mi transporte... tal vez no había sido la mejor idea abrir viejas heridas

_"es lo más rápido"_ me justifique de inmediato _"quieres que la regrese?"_ Lola se acercó a la moto lentamente, tocó el manubrio y su expresión era ilegible. me bajé y le aventé el casco. el casco que aún olía al dueño anterior, el olor era claro para mi, pero no estaba segura de si ella pudiera percibirlo aún. en sus ojos pude ver... gotas de lluvia, que caían por su cara, por su cabello empapado. aventó el casco al camión más cercano. yo salté a interceptarlo. supuse que significaba que el aroma también era perceptible para ella _"necesitas llevar casco Lola, de por si mi parte Danush normal me está diciendo que sacarte de noche, bajo la lluvia y en moto es una locura..."_ ella me sonrió, una sonrisa que no era suya, una sonrisa que iba bien sobre la moto, una sonrisa sarcástica que solía ver cuando le decía al dueño anterior que hiciera lo que yo le ordenaba. arrancó a la primera y salió corriendo. dejé el casco sobre el techo de la casa de Lola y salí tras ella

corrimos sin rumbo por más de una hora, era lo que las dos necesitábamos, salir de noche, hacer alguna tontería, despejarnos... no pensar en ellos... en ninguno de los nueve, ni siquiera en los Cullen, que para este momento parecían los menos importantes. tengo que decir a favor de Lola que manejaba mejor de lo que yo habría creído, ni la lluvia que la atacaba, los charcos, el pavimento mojado, el piso desnivelado, todo lo manejaba con la misma cautela, rapidez y precisión... la habían enseñado bien

al fin llegamos a un lugar dolorosamente familiar, una parte vacía, un claro en el bosque. apagó la moto y bajó de un salto. sacó sus armas  
><em>"percutirías conmigo?"<em> suspiré, no era justo para esto para lo que se habían ido? para que ella fuera una humana normal? para que no pasara todo esto? y de toda maneras... no había sido yo, finalmente, la que la había incitado a hacerlo? ella estaba humanamente dormida, descansando. yo era la que había llegado a interrumpirla  
><em>"sabes que si dejo que mis instintos me ganen no podré detenerme Lola"<em> ya no hay nadie que me pueda detener... nadie que proteja a Lola de mi, de si misma  
><em>"yo confío en ti"<em> me sonrió y se puso en pose de ataque. suspiré y la embestí. después de todo, también era lo que yo quería

estuvimos peleando pro un buen rato, no se cuanto pasó, no con exactitud, ya era de madrugada cuando había llegado a su casa, así que de todas maneras no teníamos mucho tiempo. podía oler el amanecer cerca. mi parte sensata, la parte Danush que siempre regañaba a los demás me gritaba que fuera prudente, que la regresara a su casa, que tenía que secarse, tenía que seguir aparentando. pero esto era demasiado divertido. poder pelar con alguien, aunque fuera práctica, poder corregir a Lola sus puntos débiles, reforzar los ataques, enseñarle las cosas que le había faltadoa los viejos maestros... ser todo lo que siempre dije que no sería.  
>cuando la luz empezó a asomarse por el horizonte, lo suficientemente claro para que yo lo viera, di por terminada la práctica. Lola con un suspiro regresó a la moto y arrancó. la vi alejarse, vi por última vez el lugar, vacío, sin más recuerdos que me hicieran feliz. me di la media vuelta y corrí tras de Lola<p>

estaba por alcanzarla, pero hubo algo que me detuvo en seco. por un segundo, por un pequeño instante sentí un aroma... pero era imposible, seguramente eran solo los recuerdos que el lugar me había despertado, no podía ser... dejé que todos mis sentidos se concentraran en eso, busqué el aroma, pero no estaba, no había nada, nada más de ellos, nada más que una moto y un casco. y ni siquiera eran la moto y el casco de mi lobo favorito... suspiré y salí de nuevo tras Lola, ya habría tiempo de arrepentirme por haber abierto las heridas


	35. Regresando a los malos vicios

Estaba sentada cerca de la entrada de la escuela. Sacaba un BlackStone de la cajetilla mientras que con la otra mano buscaba el encendedor de entre mis cosas. Prendí el cigarro y saqué el humo con lentitud y elegancia. Veía pasar a la gente, no se detenían a observar, el cazar vampiros cambió mi actitud y mi presencia, tenía que ser sigilosa e invisible. A pesar de que ya llevaba tiempo sin salir de caza y que por mis propios métodos me había retirado de ello, aun tenía la necesidad de seguir cazando vampiros. Ya no tenía la lista en la que decía que vampiro debía ser aniquilado. Tampoco tenía mis armas y mucho menos tenía el permiso de la asociación. Mi vida ya no era divertida.

Seguí fumando. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda e instintivamente mis ojos voltearon hacía la entrada. Una pareja pasaba caminando, nunca había visto a esos dos. Un mal presentimiento me hizo levantarme, tomé mis cosas y los seguí de la manera más discreta posible. Llevábamos una distancia bastante larga pero aun así eran fáciles de seguir, ya que resaltaban de entre la multitud. La chica era alta, delgada y su piel era de un blanco azulado, su belleza era inhumanamente perturbadora, con el cabello rojo escarlata y los ojos color zafiro, la forma de su cara era como la de una bailarina al igual que sus piernas, llevaba puesta una falda blanca que cubría la mitad de su rodilla, una blusa de manga corta color azul cielo y unas zapatillas que hacia juego con su atuendo. El muchacho tenía el cabello negro, el color de su piel era como la de la joven y sus ojos eran un poco más oscuros, vestía algo más oscuro que la anterior, pantalones de mezclilla oscura, camisa negra arremangada de los brazos, sus zapatos eran unos converse –o al menos eso me pereció ver-

No era bueno que fuera fumando esos cigarros tan fuertes mientras los seguía, ya que, el olor llegaría a ellos y se percatarían de mi presencia. En fin, no importaba si me descubrían, yo solo los seguía por diversión.

Caminamos atreves de la gente, pasamos entre salones y edificios. La chica iba abrazada del brazo del muchacho. Yo empezaba con el segundo cigarro. Se detuvieron en la biblioteca. Antes de entrar la chica volteó y le dedicó una sonrisa a la nada. Sabían que los seguía.

Apagué el cigarro y saqué un libro de mi morral. Esperaré a que salieran, tardaron cuarentaicinco minutos en salir, ambo ojeaban un libro y mientras pasaban a mi lado una nota color purpura cayó sobre el libro.  
>Tomé la nota que estaba doblada a la mitad, la abrí.<p>

_Sabemos que nos seguiste, sabemos que haces y no estamos dentro de tu lista, "Cazadora"._

Afortunadamente no me tomaron por sorpresa, podía responder a su nota. Rápidamente escribí detrás del papel, me levanté y con un aspecto retador caminé hacía su dirección. Estaban sentados en una banca en el corredor central. Pasé de largo y al momento de pasar junto a ellos la nota cayó sobre el libro.

_Sé que no son humanos, se lo que hacen y estaré atenta, "vampiros".  
><em>  
>Apenas llevo un mes y ya me arme de enemigos inhumanos. Caminé hasta llegar a unos pasos del salón, faltaba media hora para entrar a clases, había llegado demasiado temprano a clases. Medité las cosas y no estaba completamente segura de que lo que había hecho estaba bien. Ellos no habían hecho nada y sin embargo yo los perseguí y atormenté. Tal vez el estar dentro del clan de cazadores me estaba volviendo desconfiada y arrogante. No quería comportarme así con Danush, tampoco con Alice o Sayuri, con ningún vampiro que sea mi amigo o familiar.<br>La gente comenzó a llegar de poco en poco. Pasaban frente a mí y me saludaban amistosamente, yo me limitaba a sonreír secamente. El salón se llenaba cada vez más, pero hubo algo, o más bien, alguien, que llamó mi atención.  
>Un chico de cabello medianamente largo de color negro, con una actitud sombría y seductora, su mirada era tan perturbadora que no pude mantener mis ojos en ella. El también se estremeció al verme, parecía que ya nos hubiésemos visto antes. Pero aun así el permaneció fuera del salón al igual que yo.<br>Se alejó un poco y al memento en que volteé me hiso una seña. Me acerqué sigilosamente, casi como un gato asustado. Sin embargo tuve que aparentar indiferencia. Me quedé frente a él y este abrió la boca para decir algo.

-Hola, soy Darien- Me dedicó una sonrisa amistosa, esperaba una reacción de mi parte pero me limite a mirarlo secamente –Yo… también soy cazador.

Generation VB


	36. de lobos y bolsas q los encierran

corría lentamente, lento incluso para mi, corría a paso humano, disfrutando la lluvia ligera que caía del cielo, disfrutando la noche, disfrutando que la lluvia borraba todos los aromas que me atormentaban. venía de regreso de casa de Lola, había tomado la costumbre de ir a ver a Lola una vez por semana, era lo más seguido que mi parte conciente me permitía sacar a Lola en la noche y practicar con ella sin volverme loca. Lola era cada vez mejor en lo que hacía, aunq sus expresiones eran cada vez más sombrías. sabía que de dejarla seguir practicando se haría más huraña, desconfiaría más de la gente, pero algo en mi me decía que era peor dejarla sola, recordando, extrañando... ella nunca hablaría al respecto, ninguna de las dos hablaba al respecto, pero yo sabía que ella pensaba en Embry tanto como yo en... en el resto de la manada.

suspiré, era mejor no pensar en ello. corrí hacia las zonas menos urbanizadas en busca de mi cena, no tenía demasiada sed, pero la práctica me había agitado, necesitaba calmarme. llegué a uno de los bosques de la ciudad, sentidos atentos, buscando una presa. y el aroma que tanto me atormentaba apareció de nuevo. maldije por lo bajo e intenté sacarlo de mi cabeza como tantas veces antes. desde la primera noche que había salido con Lola ese aroma me había atormentado, era el precio que mi subconsciente me estaba haciendo pagar por arriesgar a Lola, por abrir viejas heridas, por permitirme pensar en ellos. intenté concentrarme en algo más, pero el aroma no se iba, eso era raro.

seguí el aroma, casi de inmediato el olor a sangre me llegó mezclado con ese aroma, mi cabeza no podía estar produciendo todo eso! el olor de esa sangre quemaba mi nariz, era un olor incluso más insoportable para mi que el que emitían generalmente, pero dejó de molestarme tanto, dejó de lastimar mi nariz tan intensamente, sentí un dolor en el pecho, era un olor que creí que no sentiría nuevamente, era un olor que recibía gustosa, con todo y el dolor que implicaba el recibirlo. corrí a mi paso normal, corrí más rápido de lo que corro generalmente, el olor era cada vez más fuerte. vi una sombra entre los árboles, se ocultó al verme, pero no lo suficientemente rápido, no era la sombra que yo esperaba, no era el olor que yo estaba siguiendo. me escondí también entre las sombras y lo percibí, era humano. seguí mi camino discretamente hasta el olor que me había guiado, casi podía verlo entre las sombras

_"detente vampiro!"_ escuché a la sombra entre los árboles _"esa presa es mía!"_ me reí, estúpido humano!  
><em>"él no es presa de humanos. no te metas en lo que no entiendes"<em>escuché al lobo gemir. sentí que mi garganta se cerraba, a lo humano, todo el dolor, todo el abandono que había sentido estos meses, escuchar a uno de ellos ladrar de nuevo, sentir su aroma... pude distinguir su forma entre las sombras. me acerque a él, uno de mis lobos.  
>de la nada salió una estaca de punta metálica. el humano sabía lo que hacía, pero de todas maneras no me había podido ver lo suficiente para saber que clase de vampiro era el que estaba atacando. esquivé la estaca con facilidad.<br>_"quédate quieto niño, no te metas en esto"_ vi a la sombra acercarse a mi, pero también yo estaba entre sombras, sería imposible para un humano, incluso uno bien entrenado el que me pudiera distinguir  
><em>"te lo dije. ese perro es mi presa, no dejaré q te alimentes de él"<em>pude sentir el enojo subir, mis sentidos vampíricos, que habían disminuido al sentirme en proximidad con el lobo herido, me saturaron. me acerqué al cazador  
><em>"ese lobo es parte de mi coven humano. yo soy parte de su manada. si quieres seguir con este juego, no te puedo asegurar que salgas bien de esta"<em> ese humano había herido a mi lobo, ese humano estaba dispuesto a cazarlo, solo por ser una criatura mitológica. ese humano bien entrenado era en lo que Lola se estaba convirtiendo... por eso no podía matarlo, pero tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo.

escuché al lobo ladrar cerca de mi, se había levantado y estaba intentando acercarse a mi lado. pude distinguir su silueta, pude distinguir su color, pude distinguir sus ojos que me decían _'es un humano Danush, no puedes matarlo'_ lo miré exasperada  
><em>"este humano te iba a matar a ti! y no vas a dejar que yo lo mate?"<em> pude ver su sonrisa. _"lárgate humano, no tengo más que hacer contigo!"_  
><em>"en realidad le harás caso a ese perro?"<em> sentí el enojo subir nuevamente. la única que podía llamar perros y/o demás sinónimos a mi manada, era yo. salté hacia él, pero el lobo se interpuso. maldita sea! retrocedí  
><em>"que te pasa?"<em> le reclamé y él me puso la mirada de nuevo _"si, si, está bien. no matamos humanos, ya, lo que digas"_ la sombra parecía haber perdido el entusiasmo también, podía ver como nos observaba, extrañado de la familiaridad con la que trabajábamos._"te lo dije humano, soy parte de esta manada, no voy a permitir que lo lastimes. y no voy a matarte, así que mejor lárgate de una vez"_ la sombra se rió  
><em>"los voy a tener vigilados animales"<em> lo vimos alejarse.

suspiré y volteé a ver al lobo parado a mi lado. cerró los ojos y se dejó caer, la herida sangrando abundantemente por el esfuerzo de quedarse de pié.  
><em>"Collin!"<em> me arrodillé a su lado, sentí su nariz húmeda en mi brazo y el enorme lobo blanco se transformó en el chico que yo recordaba.  
><em>"hola Danush"<em> me sonrió y volteó a verse la herida. tenía el costado abierto y sangraba sin parar. y nuevamente el olor de la sangre no me molestaba, el olor no era tan insoportable  
><em>"tengo que llevarte con un médico!"<em> él se rió y me imaginé la escena _'disculpe doctor, verá, este chico acaba de pelear con un cazador cuando estaba en su forma de lobo y lo hirieron, necesito que lo trate, no haga caso de la temperatura de su piel, es solo un efecto secundario a la condición canina'_ _"dónde están los malditos Cullen cuando una los necesita?"_  
><em>"no necesito a un Cullen. necesito un chamán..."<em> no quise entender lo que decía _"Quil dejó la manada, o eso dice, él se quedó acá, con Claire"_ lo tomé en brazos y él me lanzó una mirada horrible  
><em>"no voy a dejar que camines Collin, no hagas berrinche y deja que te lleve"<em> se rió  
><em>"si, mamá"<em> sonreí y seguí el camino que me fue indicando. no podía sentir el olor de Quil en ningún lugar. llegamos a una casita, cerca de un bosque del otro lado de la ciudad. la herida de Collin no había parado de sangrar. me planté en el patio de la casa, Quil nos esperaba con una sonrisa.  
><em>"el lobo salió de la bolsa, eh?"<em> dijo y le sonreí  
><em>"has estado todo este tempo acá y no dijiste nada?"<em> dejé a Collin a sus pies, estaba pálido, casi no se movió cuando lo dejé en el piso. Quil suspiró cuando lo vio  
><em>"en que te metiste ahora Collin? no te dije que tuvieras cuidado?"<em>Collin le hizo un gesto poco amigable y yo me reí. todo el dolor acumulado en estas semanas había desaparecido como si nunca hubiera existido. estar de nuevo con ellos, con mi manada, si ellos estaban acá, los demás no podían tardar no? _él_ no tardaría en regresar  
><em>"este cazador sabía lo que hacía, no es una herida normal"<em>empezó a limpiarlo con hierbas e inciensos, recitando por lo bajo. no me moví, me quedé sentada al lado del chico tendido en el piso. sentí su mano moverse hacia la mía, la tomé y me sonrió. y este era el chico arisco que yo recordaba? luego de diez minutos Quil empezó a vendarlo  
><em>"es lo más que puedo hacer, no tardará en curar"<em> se lavó las manos en una vasija que tenía cerca _"quieres decirme lo que pasó?"_  
><em>"iba de regreso, el cazador me encontró. estaba por despistarlo pero el olor de cierta vampiro me distrajo"<em> sonreí  
><em>"que clase de lobo eres? dejas que te distraiga una chica!"<em>  
><em>"no es cualquier chica"<em> Collin se rió, apretó la mano que sostenía la mía _"no deberías estar aquí, no debo estar cerca de ti"_  
><em>"órdenes de..."<em> no pude decir el nombre. Collin y Quil desviaron la mirada  
><em>"si"<em> suspiró. nadie dijo nada. _"iba de regreso, él, el Alpha, me ordenó que regresara..."_ volteé hacia la casa, ignorando la mención del Alpha, ignorando el hecho de que si iba de regreso, que si _él_ le había ordenado que regresara, los demás no regresarían, no los volvería a ver.  
><em>"pero le costó trabajo..."<em> Quil y Collin se rieron  
><em>"no puedo creer q me quedé lo suficiente para recibir la orden"<em>contestó Collin decepcionado, volteé a verlos, interrogante

_"se supone que venía a visitar a Quil"_ djio Collin  
><em>"una historia perfectamente creíble..."<em> los dos se rieron de nuevo  
><em>"<em>casualmente<em> en mi camino para acá te encontré peleando con Lola en el bosque"_  
><em>"para lograrlo <em>casualmente<em> pasó antes por el aeropuerto, por el jacal y el cubil siguiendo tu aroma..."_  
><em>"no podía dejar que me vieran, no podía contactarlas, esas eran las órdenes, así que antes de venir Brady me enseñó como ocultar mi presencia de ustedes"<em>  
><em>"todos estábamos muy sorprendidos de verte sacar a Lola de noche y ayudarla a practicar..."<em> me los imaginé perfectamente, todos reunidos en mente, vagando por el bosque mientras veían en los ojos de Collin como Lola y yo practicábamos  
><em>"y entonces <em>casualmente<em> perdí la concentración y dejé que captaras mi aroma..."_  
><em>"y desde ese día creo que me estoy volviendo loca alucinando con ustedes!"<em> lo regañé divertida  
><em>"creí q entenderías lo que significaba... después de todo si alucinaras con uno de nosotros no sería conmigo..."<em>  
><em>"sería con Seth, por supuesto!"<em> agregó Quil riendo, para aliviar el momento en el que pensé en el aroma de la persona que no quería recordar. nos reímos  
><em>"cómo fue que pudiste buscarme? si tenías la orden de no hacerlo?"<em> Collin se rió  
><em>"porque no te estaba buscando, solo pasé por los lugares que frecuentabas, sin intención de verte yo hablar contigo, eso y que del otro lado la gente tenía tantas ganas de verte como yo. fue posible tomar tus caminos sin romper la orden"_ me sonrió _"a partir de ahí las empecé a seguir. Lola nunca me notó, se que tu me sentías a menudo, pero nunca me acerqué a ti"_  
><em>"esa orden era demasiado explícita. no podemos acercarnos a ti, a ninguna de ustedes"<em>  
><em>"no que ya no eres parte de la manada?"<em> le pregunté, Quil se rió  
><em>"en teoría, claro. tengo que seguir siendo lobo para esperar a Claire, se supone que los demás no lo harían. en realidad son ellos los que no son parte de la manada..."<em>  
><em>"no pueden acercarse a mi..."<em> me reí _"pero igual que todas las demás órdenes por el estilo, si yo me acerco a ustedes..."_  
><em>"entonces no hay problema. nosotros no te buscamos, no te contactamos..."<em> Quil me sonrió  
><em>"yo no pude hablarte hasta que tu me hablaste primero..."<em> me reí. el mismo hueco en la misma orden de siempre  
><em>"y ahora? vas a ir a ver a Lola? seguro que te extraña"<em> la mirada de Collin se ensombreció  
><em>"no puedo... vive demasiado cerca de..."<em> su rostro cambió inmediatamente a una mueca de dolor  
><em>"oh..."<em> volteé a ver a Quil. Quil que si tenía permiso de estar cerca de Claire  
><em>"nosotros estamos hechos para tener descendencia fuerte, para proteger a la manada, el futuro de los Quileutes... se supone que esto del imprint es para hacer a una manada fuerte, una manada que pueda defender a la tribu"<em>  
><em>"imprinteamos con gente de raza pura, gente fuerte, gente que nos ayude a hacer mejores lobos"<em>  
><em>"es entendible, por ejemplo, que Lola sea el imprint de Embry, una vampire hunter y un shapeshifter, un cachorro de ellos sería un digno Alpha..."<em>  
><em>"puedo entender que un vampiro no sea lo ideal para un imprint"<em>les dije, intentando no pensar lo que eso significaba _"pero..."_Collin tenía la mirada perdida entre los árboles que nos rodeaban. no había nada mal con Banani, tal vez no era una vampire hunter, no era parte de una tribu, pero igual podía ser fuerte... de todas maneras era el imprint de Collin...  
><em>"nosotros tampoco lo entendemos, Danush"<em> suspiré  
><em>"entonces, vas a regresar a la Push?"<em> pregunté, desinteresada. Collin me volteó a ver, divertido  
><em>"en teoría, si..."<em> me sonrió _"pero sería irresponsable de mi parte dejar a una pobre y desprotegida chica aquí sola a la merced de un cazador mercenario"_ me reí  
><em>"pobre y desprotegida chica"<em> repetí y puse cara de mártir  
><em>"seguro que la manada entenderá que me quede acá un tiempo más"<em> le sonreí  
><em>"puedes..."<em> me detuve, pensando lo que iba a decir _"decirle a Seth y los otros que los extraño?"_ sentí ese dolor ya tan familiar. Collin volvió a tomar mi mano, la había soltado cuando empezó con su historia  
><em>"él..."<em> suspiró, Quil lo volteó a ver con una expresión que claramente quería decir: _'por Hades, cállate y no hagas estupideces'_ Collin volteó a verlo y bufó _"esto es estúpido! no voy a seguir editando nombres u omitiendo historias solo por necedades! todos sabemos que esto fue una tontería. nosotros no tenemos nada que hacer en la Push. podemos contra los Volturi, ya lo hemos hecho, podemos contra el que sea que quiera venir, para eso estamos!"_ le sonreí. parecía un niño chiquito repelando de no poder abrir los regalos de navidad antes de lo acordado. era una discusión inútil. _"Jake"_ sentí el dolor apoderarse de mi. hacía mucho que no escuchaba ese nombre, que no me permitía escucharlo _"te extraña, más de lo que te puedes imaginar, más de lo que él mismo imaginaba que te extrañaría"_ sentí mi cara vaciarse de toda expresión, drenarse de sentimientos.  
><em>"no digas su nombre"<em> dije, casi aburrida. _"no me interesa que fue de ese perro"_ Quil volteó a verme, preocupado. Collin suspiró. me puse de pie antes de que la conversación pudiera seguir _"no es que me aburra su compañía chicos, pero tengo sed"_ los lobos hicieron una idéntica mueca de disgusto _"iré a cazar mi cena y de regreso al... de regreso a casa"_  
><em>"ya no es un cubil?"<em> preguntó Collin, con una expresión extraña  
><em>"los cubiles sirven para refugiar lobos, yo ya no tengo lobos que refugiar"<em> les sonreí y de un salto salí del jardín y en camino a mi cena. ninguno intentó detenerme.


	37. de viviendo con una humana

me tiré en la cama por puro hábito. no tenía necesidad alguna de una cama, pero de igual manera siempre era cómodo aparentar ser humana y tirarme en la cama. volteé a mi alrededor, acostumbrándome a mi nuevo entorno. mudarme con una humana no era la idea más inteligente que podría tener, pero bueh, que más daba? lo único que tenía que ocultar era mi propia identidad, cual podía ser el problema con ello? suspiré. no podía ser demasiado difícil. había elegido a esta humana pq era especialmente poco perceptiva de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor. eso y el hecho de que nuestros horarios no eran compatibles, haría de ella la roommate perfecta. los humanos con los que vivía antes ya estaban empezando a sospechar, era mejor empezar de cero.

me asomé a la ventana, si había algo que me agradaba de mi nueva ubicación eran los alrededores. no había muchos lugares a donde saltar, así que posiblemente tendría que hacer saltos al vacío para poder ir a cazar, pero la vista era increíble, y los aromas de la ciudad entraban libremente a mi habitación  
><em>"no te pares así frente a la ventana! te vas a enfermar!"<em> mi dear roomie se acercó a mi y cerró la ventana, sonreí _"ya me voy, vas a estar bien sola?"_  
><em>"no te preocupes, sobreviviré de aquí a que regreses"<em>  
><em>"espero que no te salga ningún fantasma"<em> dijo y sonrió. las dos volteamos a ver el cementerio vecino  
><em>"tal vez un zombie..."<em> propuse  
><em>"o un vampiro"<em> dijo ella mientras se daba la vuelta. sonreí irónicamente, ella no podía ver mi sonrisa entre las sombras. la escuché cerrar la puerta tras ella, entrar al auto, abrir la puerta del estacionamiento e irse.

abrí la ventana de nuevo y salté a la cornisa. respiré nuevamente los aromas que me rodeaban, la enorme multitud de humanos que se había congregado en el panteón por la noche de muertos, a mis nuevos vecinos, los animales cercanos... salté al techo del departamento sin demasiada dificultad, respiré nuevamente el aire que corría por ahí, grabándome sus olores. volteé a ver nuevamente el cementerio, había ahí muchos olores que me intrigaban, pero tendría que esperar a que no hubiera humanos para revisarlo a mis anchas. volteé al cielo, nublado, pero tras las nubes podía ver a la inminente luna llena. luna llena en día de muertos, algo divertido tenía que pasar esta noche, esta era nuestra noche, este era nuestro territorio, esta era la noche en la que si existíamos. entré de nuevo al cuarto

me cambié de ropa y salí al mundo real. me regodeé en la idea de esta noche, la noche en la que todas las criaturas de inframundo podíamos salir y ser lo que somos, era la noche en la que todos deseaban ser lo que somos, actuaban de la forma en la que nosotros actuamos, en esta noche ellos tenían que aparentar se uno de nosotros, no nosotros uno de ellos como siempre.  
>siguiendo mi ruta habitual fui a ver a Quil, pero no estaba en su casa. Collin había tenido que regresar a la Push, <em>él<em> no le aceptó la excusa de que un cazador nos estaba siguiendo, Quil me lo dijo y yo no intenté pensar demasiado en que a _él_ no le había importado el que yo estuviera en relativo peligro. pero si eso no hacía que la manada regresara, habría que hacer algo que si lo hiciera... tal vez dejarme cazar? suspiré. salté del techo de la casa de Quil a la calle más cercana, empecé a caminar, rodeándome humanos disfrazados.

no caminé mucho y los sentí. entre los humanos disfrazados pidiendo dulces había una pequeña lobezna y un jefe indio que la acompañaba, me reí y me acerqué a ellos.  
><em>"hola Claire"<em> le sonreí y puse un par de chocolates en su bolsa, ella me sonrió tímidamente. pocas veces convivíamos nosotros con la pequeña humana, yo especialmente. su madre, sabiendo lo que Sam había hecho con Emily se sentía un poco renuente de dejar que alguien más que Quil pasara el tiempo con ella. y especialmente renuente de que una vampiro la frecuentara. pero estos días en lso que yo había pasado tanto tiempo con Quil, había terminado por conocer mejor a la pequeña niña en la que Quil había imprinteado  
><em>"pareces un vampiro"<em> dijo ella sonriendo y me reí. _"asusto?"_ puse una pseudo cara malévola y me cubrí con la capa que había robado en el camino. ella riendo asintió. había no intentado ver a Quil con su atuendo de jefe indio. de haber sido otros tiempos, se me habrían ocurrido muchas bromas que hacer al respecto, esta vez solo era doloroso. le sonreí  
><em>"hao. yo mujer blanca querer ir con ustedes en cacería de dulces"<em>Quil se rió abiertamente  
><em>"mujer blanca ser bienvenida"<em> me miró preocupado _"incluso si está disfrazada de _cold one_"_ le sonreí  
><em>"que esperabas? que me disfrazara de perro?"<em> alguna vez discutiendo estas fiestas con _él_ habíamos planeado que yo me disfrazaría de lobo y él de vampiro, pero eso había sido ya hace_'muchas lunas'_. Quil no dijo nada más y seguimos caminando. la gente nos abría paso por dónde íbamos, volteando a ver nuestra procesión. el enorme chico semi-desnudo, a pesar del frío, y la chica que se había maquillado demasiado. Claire afortunadamente no se daba cuenta de nada y saltaba felizmente frente a nosotros con su traje de lobo  
><em>"se ve adorable"<em> le dije a Quil, que veía enternecido a su pequeña lobita frente a él _"fue tu idea?"_ se rió  
><em>"no, fue su idea"<em> volteó a verme _"su mamá quería que se disfrazara de bruja, pero ella dijo _'quiero ser un lobo como Quil'_"_se rió _"y nosotros creíamos que no sabía lo que yo era. me ha visto como lobo y me ha visto de humano, pero nunca me ha visto transformarme..."_  
><em>"los niños son muy perceptivos"<em> le sonreí también _"es obvio q sabe lo que somos, y también sabe que es un secreto"_ seguimos nuestro recorrido en silencio. nos deteníamos en cada casa, Claire se adelantaba para pedir dulces, a veces a nosotros también nos tocaban y cuando Claire de dio cuenta de ello, empezó a pedir para nosotros también, sabiendo que de todas maneras se los daríamos a ella. algunos se reían y nos daban dulces, otros nos veían mal, pero la mayoría no decía nada, quién podía negarle algo a una niña con semejantes guardaespaldas? luego de un par de horas los dejé de regreso en su cabaña _"tengo que ir a cazar, tantos humanos están haciendo que me maree"_ Quil me volteó a ver, suspicaz  
><em>"quieres que te acompañe?"<em> le sonreí  
><em>"no te preocupes, tienes el bosque lo suficientemente cerca"<em> di un salto y me fui  
><em>"no hagas ninguna tontería, Danush!"<em> escuché que me gritaba a lo lejos. estúpido lobo perceptivo!

fui a buscar a Sachi, hace miles de años que no la veía y tenía ganas de platicar con alguien. Sachi era una mala opción para platicar por más de una razón, pero era de las pocas personas que quedaban en mi vida con las que podía platicar libremente. fui hasta su casa y de ahí seguí su aroma a una fiesta, la localicé de inmediato entre la gente. obviamente un vampiro de película, con ropa satinada en rojo y negro, collar de cruz, capa negra y zapatillas. suspiré. me acerqué al lugar y el humano de la puerta no puso ninguna resistencia en dejarme pasar.

_"muy discreta..."_ le susurré al oído  
><em>"Danush!"<em> me abrazó. suspiré. estos vampiros y sus efusividades! la abracé también  
><em>"hola Sachi"<em> le sonreí  
><em>"tu tampoco vienes demasiado discreta, querida"<em> ella también me miró perspicaz _"quieres hablar?"_ y vi en sus ojos las millones de preguntas que moría por hacerme, en definitiva no una de mis mejores ideas.  
><em>"esto es una fiesta amiga!"<em> le sonreí y la jalé hacia la pista_"tenemos que bailar!"_ nos apoderamos del centro de la pista. en poco tiempo había varios chicos a nuestro alrededor haciéndonos compañía. tal vez el dejar que me cazaran no era la mejor idea... si dejaba que Quil me viera con otro chico, sería lo suficiente para hacer que regresaran? posiblemente no. _él_ creería que estaba superándolo y menos regresaría. seguí bailando, pensando en las cosas que podía hacer para llamar la atención de la manada. vi la mirada de Sachi sobre mi. había olvidado que esta niña podía captar las ondas de mis pensamientos. tal vez no sabría tan claramente como Edward que era lo que pensaba, pero podía imaginarse por dónde se movían mis ideas. le sonreí.

Sachi bailaba con un par de chicos, en lo que me veía intentaba deshacerse de ellos, pero no podía permitirme eso. vi al chico ideal para mi plan. nos veía desde lejos. me acerqué a él y bailamos. era inevitable para él el sentirse atraído a mi, después de todo, los humanos eran nuestra presa natural. Sachi me siguió, pero jalé a _Chico_ al otro lado del jardín. Sachi y yo empezamos a perseguirnos, pero nadie podía notarlo, nadie podía saber lo que pasaba por nuestras cabezas, al fin estaba cerca de la puerta. le sonreí a Sachi y salí con _Chico_. _"Danush, no lo hagas!"_ escuché que me decía, pero era demasiado tarde.

_Chico_ y yo caminamos por la noche, él estaba vestido de médico. y no me enteré nunca si era disfraz o uniforme. se ofreció a acompañarme a mi casa, yo acepté. ya que estábamos cerca del cementerio, me detuve en una sombra, él volteó a verme, yo me estaba concentrando en sacar todos mis instintos. se acercó a mi, preocupado, sonreí. _Chico_ había sido un perfecto caballero toda la noche, era todo lo que _él_ no era. un chico serio, reservado, un chico más bien flacucho, no mucho más alto que yo, un chico blancusco, cosas que no extrañaba, cosas que no me harían recordarlo. se acercó más al ver que no le contestaba y sonreí._Chico_ y yo nos besamos, y entonces terminé de convencerme. no había cenado nada, por más que le había dicho a Quil q lo haría y tenía mucha sed. clavé mis dientes en su cuello y pude sentir su horror llenarme. _"Happy Halloween"_ le susurré al oído, él no podía articular palabra, pero podía sentir sus emociones transpirando por su piel, podía verlo en sus ojos, el terror, el asombro, la cara de incredulidad. lo mantuve cerca de mi en lo que lo drenaba, sentí su sangre dejar de fluir, sentí su corazón dejar de latir, sentí su cuerpo secarse y enfriarse.

lo dejé en una esquina del panteón sin ningún remordimiento, no como la vez pasada, esta vez había sido mi decisión absoluta, esta vez nadie más me controlaba, esta vez en realidad había disfrutado el haberme alimentado del humano. pobre humano que no había hecho nada malo, su único problema había sido cruzar el camino de una vampiro enojada. de ser así ningún humano estaría a salvo, ni siquiera mi compañera. tal vez era lo que necesitaba, un cambio de dieta, un cambio de vida. no tenía porque seguirme alimentando de animales, no tenía porque seguir cumpliendo las reglas que me había impuesto cuando detestaba lo que era, las reglas que me había impuesto la convivencia con la manada, ya no más. no ahora que disfrutaba ser lo que soy, no ahora que no lamentaba haber perdido mi humanidad, no ahora que recordaba lo bien que se sentía el tener sangre humana fluyendo por mi cuerpo nuevamente.

vi las dos enormes sombras acercarse a mi. dos? sonreí al verlo, los lobos me veían tristes, decepcionados, heridos  
><em>"hola chicos"<em> saludé casual. y sentí un dolor que no era mío, un dolor que venía de alguien que veía la escena através de los ojos de los lobos que me vigilaban, vi através de sus ojos también, hablando a los que no estaban presentes _"hola manada"_ les sonreí. los ojos de los lobos estaban en los míos, que seguramente ya habían tomado el rojo acostumbrado en cazadores de humanos. una parte de mi moría por correr y abrazar al enorme lobo color arena que estaba frente a mi, pero mi lado conciente, mi recién explotado lado vampírico me lo prohibió. me quedé parada en mi lugar. _"hola Jacob"_ dije ahora, hablando al Alpha que no estaba presente, al Alpha que yo sabía me estaba viendo y el dolor se intensificó _"el tiempo no logró que te olvidaras de mi, eh? el tiempo, los kilómetros, la ausencia... tampoco funcionó para mi. pero estoy segura que mi nuevo régimen alimenticio hará la diferencia, no crees?"_ le sonreí y pude ver el dolor que sentía, reflejado en los ojos de los lobos _"serás capaz de amar a la personificación de tu enemigo? a un vampiro en regla?"_ me di la vuelta y los lobos dejaron que me alejara. los escuché aullar, un aullido que podía sentir también, podía sentir el dolor que le había causado a Jake resonando dentro de mi


	38. La primera noche

Mi festividad favorita del año se acercaba, y estaba casi segura de que no saldría a pedir dulces este año. Darien había desaparecido hace dos semanas, de vez en cuando dejaba notas para que supiera donde estaba. Cada vez me sentía más sola, entre tanta felicidad.

La noche se acercaba lentamente, estaba tirada sobre mi cama, Himura tenía una fiesta. Mi madre insistía en que fuéramos a casa de mis abuelos. No me negué.

Aun era temprano cuando llegamos a irrigación, no había decoración alguna en la vieja casa. Salí del auto y contemplé la fachada de centímetro a centímetro y volví a preguntarme; "qué demonios haré hoy en la noche?"

Abrieron al primer timbrazo, salude a "la abuela" y seguí caminando, ese día en especial se sentía una gran carga de seres mágicos, podía apostar a que habían por lo menos 13 o 15 vampiros a lo largo de la calle. Al penetrar en la sala, había algo que no estaba bien, la casa apestaba a perro mojado y mis abuelos no tienen mascota alguna. Eché un rápido vistazo a mí alrededor intentando encontrar algo fuera de lugar, sin embargo, no lo hubo.

Mi madre ayudaba a viole con la ofrenda, los niños jugaban arriba con mi tía supervisándolos, mi abuelo veía la televisión del cuarto de arriba y yo permanecía sentada en la sala de abajo, completamente sola. Decidí entonces espiar de donde venia ese tan peculiar olor. No podía ser alguien importante, al menos no alguien que me importara a mí.

Me levanté del sillón, caminé en dirección al cuarto de lavado de la planta baja. Abrí silenciosamente la puerta corrediza y penetré en el patio, el segundo y último cuarto, que estaba pegado a la pared era el que tenía ese olor. Abrí la puerta sin preocupación, ni siquiera me molesté en llevar algo para defenderme. Había libreros, pedazos de chatarra y chocolates viejos.

Aquél olor manaba de entre los libros del fondo, seguí caminando hacia el frente, el cuarto era pequeño pero había una increíble cantidad de libros allí dentro. Al llegar hasta el lugar donde se enfocaba el olor a perro mojado, no hubo necesidad de tardarse años para deducir que faltaba un libro. Había un hueco el suficientemente grande como para meter un libro más. No le presté importancia me encogí de hombros y salí del cuarto en dirección a la sala.

A pesar de que algo raro sucedía en esa casa, no le presté importancia, ya no era divertido seguir vampiros sin rumbo, además, tenía meses que no mataba uno solo.

Mi madre bajó después de un rato, ya con Himura detrás. Nos despedimos y nos encaminamos a la fiesta de mi hermano. Llegamos a la fiesta, y no tardé mucho en hablarle a Sayuri para que me rescatara. Como imaginé, la chica vampiro y yo huimos de la fiesta.

Sayuri tenía los ojos profundamente negros así que le ofrecí acompañarla a cazar, como viles adolecentes humanas, decidimos tomar un camión. Subimos al primero que vimos, que por cierto no fue muy buena idea, el camión nos llevaba hasta el CCH y por allí quedaban dos parques y un bosque. Nos sentamos en la parte de atrás del camión, la gente no podía vernos raro, era 31 de octubre, podías estar disfrazado o simplemente ser tu mismo. El camión iba casi vacío, las luces eran de un neón morado que hacía que la piel de Sayuri se viera aun más inhumana. No hablamos en los cuarenta y cinco minutos de viaje. Nos bajamos en el parque más obscuro, caminamos hasta llegar al centro de este. Sayuri dejo atrás el disfraz de humana y salió corriendo tras una liebre. Reí para mí y decidí sentarme sobre el pasto, pero en el momento en que sacaba los audífonos de mi morral, escuché hojas secas romperse, Sayuri no necesitaba tocar el suelo precisamente para atrapar una presa. El olor regreso de golpe, me levanté de un salto y los sonidos cesaron. El olor seguía tan penetrante como antes, pero ahora su portador estaba más cerca, de entre las sombras vi saltar una figura, saltó sobre mí y rodamos hasta chocar con un árbol. Si alguna vez dije que moriría entre las garras de un lobo o los colmillos de un vampiro, no me refería a cualquier lobo o cualquier vampiro obviamente.

Rodamos y prácticamente no peleamos, el simplemente estaba sosteniendo mis muñecas con sus patas, aplastándolas contra el suelo. Frente a mí, se convirtió lentamente en humano de nuevo. Para mi sorpresa no tenía un lobo gigante de dos metros desnudo frente a mis ojos y sobre mí, sino que había un hombre de lentes, con el cabello alborotado, chaqueta café de cuero sin camiseta debajo, jeans rotos, y unos tennis cualquiera.

-Lo siento- se quitó de encima de mí, se sacudió y me tendió una mano para ayudarme.  
>-No necesito tu ayuda- me levanté de un salto y regresé a mi pose de cazadora.<br>-De acuerdo, pero no tenemos que ser tan agresivos- me tendió de nuevo la mano, ahora en gesto de saludo –Soy Lucian.

Lo miré fijamente a los ojos, rechazando su mano una vez más. Regresó su mano a uno de sus costados, suspiró y me miró con aire enternecido.

-Pensé que confiabas en los hijos de la luna- miró hacia el cielo –es muy tarde, sabías que hoy ocurren tantas cosas malas a personas como tú, no deberías estar aquí sola mientras tu amiga va de cacería-  
>-Qué quieres?- pregunté tajantemente<br>-Creo que no logro asustarte. Vengo a traerte esto- metió una mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, estaba preparada para que sacara cualquier clase de arma, pero en vez de eso, sacó lo que parecía un diario. Lo acercó a mí. Extendí mi brazo y se lo arrebaté de las manos.  
>-Que es esto?- toqué las tapas del cuadernillo, parecían ser de piel, tal vez era cuero, parecía que estaba cocido.<br>-Un diario, era de un familiar tuyo- mis teorías eran ciertas, era un diario.  
>-Será mejor que lo devuelvas a su dueño- le tendí el diario pero él lo rechazó.<br>-Creo que será mejor que lo leas, no sirve de nada si esta empolvándose todo el tiempo en un librero-

Abrí con cuidado el diario, pero para mi sorpresa, no había nada escrito en el, las hojas estaban completamente en blanco, aunque no daban la impresión de ser nuevas. Algo en mi hacia que mi pecho se retorciera e inundara mis ojos de lágrimas, el pareció entender porque sufría.  
>En el lomo del libro había una runa, parecía ser una pluma mal dibujada, me dedicó una media sonrisa tan profunda y sin alegría que hizo que algo dentro de mi muriera. Era esa clase de sonrisas que solia hacer <em>aquel<em> ahorainmencionable.

-Necesitas una estela para remarcar esa runa y poder ver lo que dice el diario.

Sacó una varita de un color verde fosforescente que estaba dentro de su chaqueta, remarcó fuertemente la runa y esta brillo con ese tono verdoso. Volví a abrir el diario, ahora estaba completo, lleno de anotaciones, dibujos, runas y una que otra foto. Quería ver todo al mismo tiempo, saber de quién se trataba. La primera hoja estaba anotada en tinta negra, con una letra cursiva cautivante y una perfecta ortografía, en la fecha decía. 

"12 de enero de 1953"

Es diario definitivamente era algo extraordinario, me parecía inadecuado leer su contenido, pero algo dentro de mi gritaba que lo leyera. Lo cerré tajantemente y volví los ojos a Lucian.

-De quien es esto?- pregunté demandante mientras mis ojos señalaban el diario que sostenían mis manos.  
>Suspiró fuertemente, analizó mi pregunta. Precía como si no encontrara las palabras correctas. Dejó mi pregunta flotando entre nosotros haciendo una pausa incomoda, y cuando yo estaba por preguntar de nuevo, respondió.<br>-De tu abuela-

Generation VB


	39. La segunda noche

Sostuve la pequeña invitación entre mis manos y la releí una vez más.

"FIESTA DE HALLOWEEN"  
>Te esperamos en la estación del metro de cuatro caminos.<br>1ro de Noviembre a las 10:30 pm  
>No olvides tu disfraz!<p>

No tenía sentido la invitación, tal vez saldríamos del metro hacia algún lugar en especial, pero no estaba muy segura de que el subterráneo siguiera abierto hasta las 10:30 de la noche. La noche anterior Lucian metió la invitación a mi morral mientras Sayuri se acercaba con aire asesino.  
>Salimos de allí antes de que Sayuri matara a Lucian solo por el simple hecho de ser un lobo.<p>

Durante el camino de regreso a la fiesta, me sermoneó sobre no haber matado al lobo que tenía enfrente. Perdí la cuenta al llegar con Himura, pero estoy casi segura de que fueron más de veinte veces las que le repetí que yo solo mato vampiros y a pesar de las miradas que me dedicaba, esa era la verdad.

Estaba sentada en el borde de mi cama, le avisé a mi madre que en la noche iría a una fiesta, tuve que mentir sobre la ubicación del lugar, después de todo supongo que Lucian estaría allí, y eso, de alguna manera me reconfortaba. El tenía que ver con mi familia, tal vez lo conoce mi abuelo, pero si es así, eso quiere decir que el no robó el diario, y eso implica que mi abuelo se lo entregó por las buenas y en ese caso, cabía la posibilidad de que Lucian conoció a mi abuela. Pero eso era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Dieron las 9 y cuarto. Salí del baño e iba en camino hacía mi cuarto, cuando de nuevo me inundo el pánico por ir sola a la fiesta, mientras me pintaba las uñas, llamé a Hachi y ella aceptó la invitación incluso antes de que le dijera la ubicación de la fiesta. Llegaría en cualquier momento y yo tenía idea de que me pondría esa noche. Era una fiesta, pero hace tanto tiempo que no usaba mi ropa de cazadora. Saqué una caja de cartón que estaba debajo de mi cama, la abrí con cuidado y contemplé lo que tanto amaba, mis botas en perfecto estado aun boleadas, la gabardina negra aun con estacas y cuchillos dentro, el suéter negro que de vez en cuando usaba, el pantalón entubado de mezclilla oscura, y dos camisetas totalmente distintas, una morada y otra roja. El Artemis aun sostenido por la funda de pierna, agua bendita en la esquina de la caja aun dentro del rociador, una gargantilla de cruz, un anillo y un collar que por correa llevaba hilo verde.  
>Saqué la ropa y las botas sin siquiera mirar todo lo que albergaba la caja. No tardé más de 10 minutos en terminar de vestirme. Hachi llegó un rato después, disfrazada de vampiresa. Salimos del Jacal y tomamos un taxi hasta el metro, en todo el trayecto escuche las nuevas aventuras y desventuras de hachiko en la prepa. A pesar de que yo esté despechada y tremendamente colérica respecto a aquel, fue bueno escucharla y no hablar sobre las cosas que me han pasado últimamente, no pregunto por la manada, supongo que estaba igual de lastimada que todas, discutimos un poco sobre su disfraz y después de eso no tardamos mucho en llegar.<br>Pagué el taxi, a ella le tocaba pagarlo de regreso. Tal como imaginé eran las 11 en punto y el metro estaba cerrado, solo salían los humanos, sin embargo ya no dejaban entrar.

-Lástima. Y ahora, que hacemos?- Hachi parecía ya resignada a la idea de no ir a la fiesta, pero yo no me iba a quedar con la duda de cómo es que Lucian conoció a mis abuelos.  
>-Que vamos a hacer? Déjame pensar… entrar-<p>

Conduje a Hachi por entre la gente que iba en sentido contrario al nuestro, no solté su muñeca hasta que estuvimos dentro, pero aun así debíamos encontrar los vagones y rogar porque Lucian estuviese cerca. Corrimos escaleras abajo y tras chocar con 1 o 2 personas, llegamos.  
>Entre nosotras habían varios más, esperando uno que otro recargado contra la pared, otros sentados en el piso jugando cartas, algunos se empujaban los unos a los otros a las vías, habían lobos corriendo jalándole la cola al de adelante para rebasarlo, habían lo que parecían ser hechiceros lanzando conjuros y apuntando el dedo o la varita a la siguiente víctima, habían dos o tres vampiros al fondo bebiendo bolsas de hospital llenas de sangre, duendes a mi izquierda, duendes a mi derecha.<p>

-Odio a los duendes- murmuré para mí.  
>-Duendes? Donde?- hachi sujeto mi brazo con fuerza, había olvidado que ella les tenía fobia. Pero al parecer, para ser nueva en esto del mundo de la magia, hachi no parecía exactamente sobresaltada.<br>-No hay ningún duende- me golpeo el brazo –por qué dices eso?-  
>-Que no los ves? están corriendo cerca de los lobos- señalé a la plataforma de enfrente.<br>-Del otro lado solo están esos chicos skate y dos hombres de traje- parecía confundida –claro que no conté a los niños.  
>-Pero…- eché un vistazo a mi alrededor, todo seguía tal y como lo vi la primera vez, magos, lobos, vampiros, duendes, hadas, cosas que ni siquiera reconocía.<br>-Pero?- repitió ella.  
>-No ves nada fuera de lo común aquí?-<br>-Nope, creo que todo es perfectamente normal excepto tu y mi disfraz.  
>Miré de nuevo alrededor, Lucian se acercó a pasos largos con una expresión divertida.<br>-Creí que no vendrías, y traes una amiga- se dirigió a Hachi –Hola, soy Lucian- se agachó y le dio un beso en la mejilla  
>-Soy Hachi- contestó alegremente<br>-Y tu, Lolathy. No piensas saludarme- la sangre de ms venas hirvió hasta el punto de que los vampiros voltearan a verme.  
>-Para ti soy Lola a secas- contesté entre dientes.<br>-De acuerdo "Lola-a-secas", listas para la fiesta?- miró entre la cabeza de hachi y la mía –Solo tenemos que esperar la ostentosa aparición de Magnus Bane.

Me miró directamente a los ojos casi con ternura, extendió su mano e intentó pasar uno de mis cabellos por detrás de mi oreja, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarme, solté la mano que sostenía hachi, y alcancé la de Lucian en el aire. Le sonreí ampliamente cuando mi mano apretaba fuertemente su muñeca, me dedicó una media sonrisa, una corriente eléctrica viajó por mi cuerpo y solté su mano al tiempo que regresaba la mía a mi costado.

-Las veo más tarde, chicas- Se despidió con la mirada, dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia los lobos ahora echados en el suelo.  
>-No crees que es demasiado grande para ti?- Hachi parecía divertida, la miré con una mirada asesina y regresé la vista a Lucian. Reía a lo lejos, pero algo realmente reconfortante fue cuando tomó su muñeca y la apretaba con la otra mano.<br>-No pienso contestarte- de nuevo la vi, ahora un poco más calmada. Sonrió y se apartó un poco de mi.  
>-Que querías decir con duendes?- al parecer lo decía en serio.<br>-Nada, hachi- Di la vuelta y observe a cirque du freak más grande que había visto –Nada…-

De un momento a otro, las luces se apagaron completamente, el último subterráneo de la noche se acercaba, lo veía por el túnel, intenté buscar a hachi, pero las luces del metro eran tan lejanas que no pude encontrarla. Intenté buscar algo entre mis cosas para poder encontrarla. No podía estar lejos, de pronto las luces parecían más cerca, estaba al borde de la plataforma, había una aglomeración de gente detrás de mí, no podía saltar hacia atrás, ni siquiera retroceder un poco, un solo empujón hubiese bastado para tirarme, Una mano salió de entre la multitud, aferrándose a mi cintura, era un brazo fuerte y grande, era seguramente el brazo de Lucian.

No podía permitirle salvarme de una muerte tan segura. Me solté de su brazo, me tiré a las vías, el metro estaba por llegar, salté de nuevo al borde, sosteniéndome con las manos, di un salto más y sobrevolando la multitud, caí del otro lado, donde solo podían verse las espaldas de la gente.

Detrás de mí, estaba Hachi, fascinada con el espectáculo, Lucian salía de entre la multitud. Y a mi lado derecho alguien me tendió la mano. La rechacé, pero alcancé a ver la cantidad de runas que cubrían su brazo, bastante similares a las del diario.

El metro se estacionó como cualquier otro, solo que estaba cubierto de pintura fosforescente, azul, verde, amarillo y naranja. Del vagón de en medio salió un tipo cubierto de anillos, collares, pulseras y aretes, una túnica azul metálico y ropa de cuero negro ajustada. Su cabello era negro peinado hacia arriba con las puntas azules y detrás de él venía un gato beige de ojos azules y nariz rosada.

Algo sonó dentro de uno de los bolsillos de mi gabardina, debió haber sido mi celular pero en vez de eso, era un reloj, un reloj que nunca antes había visto. Marcaba las 12:01.

Generation VB


	40. de los nuevos invitados

no quería ver a Lola. sabía que podría contenerme con ella, el estarme alimentando de sangre humana no hacía que mi concentración bajara, podía resistirlo si me lo proponía. había decidido no cenarme a mi roomie y no lo había hecho. pasajeros, gente del trabajo, ellos también estaban a salvo, pero no quería arriesgar a Lola. qué tal que en una de esas se me iba la concentración y terminaba cenándome a mi prima? después de todo, con los demás no interactuaba demasiado, era solo la pequeña Vampire Hunter la que podía salir herida en este juego. así que estaba decidida a no ver a Lola. si, era lo mejor, no tenía pq arriesgar a...  
><em>"Danush?"<em> mierda. bajé de la azotea de un salto y caí al lado de la humana en cuestión  
><em>"hola Lola"<em> le sonreí. ella retrocedió un paso al ver mis ojos. había olvidado que no había hablado con ella desde mi cambio de dieta._"ah... no pienso comerte, si eso es lo que te preocupa"_ ella entrecerró los ojos y asintió  
><em>"eso lo se"<em> dijo y suspiré. supongo que más que arriesgar a Lola, me había convertido ya en uno de sus enemigos, era una cazadora de humanos, era lo que ella estaba entrenada a matar. el instinto del vampiro en contra del de la Vampire Hunter, que podría ganar?  
><em>"solo quería ver que estuvieras bien"<em> le sonreí, pero sabía que mi sonrisa tampoco sería la misma. tenía que ser más animal, menos lo que solía ser. ella no dijo nada y dejó que me fuera.

suspiré nuevamente. eso significaba que tenía que dejar a mi prima? era cazar vampiros y tener una prima o cazar humanos y aislarme del mundo? no podía tener los dos? supongo que no, esto no estaba hecho para ser así. pero podría. luego de _Chico_ no me había alimentado de humanos inocentes, solo humanos que lo merecieran, o humanos que de todas maneras estaban destinados a morir. al final tenía que ser decisión de Lola, ella tendría que decidir si quería verme o no, si podíamos seguir juntas o empezar a cazarnos. al menos si iba a morir, moriría a manos de alguien de mi familia. había algo que sonaba muy bien en eso, me hizo sentir mejor de inmediato.

regresé al nuevo departamento y me puse mi uniforme. tenía que ir a trabajar y se hacía tarde. si solo fuera cosa de correr e irme no habría problema, pero tenía que empacar cinco pares de lentes de contacto para el trabajo además de maquillarme para seguir aparentando ser humana. lo bueno de mi condición era que al estar al lado de los humanos mis sentidos disminuían lo suficiente para que los lentes me duraran más que a un vampiro normal, pero de todas maneras había que estar prevenida. terminé de maquillarme y corrí hasta el aeropuerto, pasé al baño a darme los últimos retoques humanos y entré a la oficina. un día humano normal.

me tocaba bajar a recibir el vuelo, era una de mis actividades favoritas, era estar prácticamente aislada todo el día y me daba mucho tiempo para pensar, era cierto que los lentes duraban menos si yo no estaba en contacto directo con los humanos, pero era una cosa fácilmente solucionable. había bajado un poco antes de lo necesario, con la excusa de que el vuelo podía adelantarse. llegué al pasillo del avión y esperé, recargada en uno de los cristales, como haría cualquier humano normal, a lo lejos vi uno de los aviones de la otra línea acercarse a la puerta contigua, sonreí, el avión era bastante pequeño y no traía demasiados humanos, no se podía comparar con nuestro avión a full. vanidad empresarial, que sentimiento tan humano! pensaba divertida en la idea cuando escuché algo que me hizo olvidar todo lo demás _"y este es un vuelo rápido?"_ la voz era demasiado familiar, no se escuchaba claramente, incluso para mi, los ruidos del avión llegando y del resto de los pasajeros buscando sus cosas amortiguaba la voz, pero inequívocamente era su voz. me acerqué a la puerta del pasillo, sabiendo de antemano que mi avión tardaría unos diez minutos al menos en caer  
><em>"es uno de los vuelos más rápidos desde Washington, señor"<em>contestaba una voz femenina, demasiado amablemente. sin pensarlo me acerqué a la puerta del avión y el olor, disimulado entre el de los demás humanos fue evidente. no podía creerlo! me detuve en la puerta, escuchando las voces entre los demás humanos. arriesgando mis lentes dejé que mis sentidos fluyeran, enfocándome solamente en ellos  
><em>"hubiéramos llegado más rápido por nuestros medios"<em>murmuraba otra voz, sonreí. claro que vendrían juntos  
><em>"perdón compañera, van a usar esta puerta?"<em> un humano me distrajo. tuve que regresar al mundo real  
><em>"no compañero, solo me preguntaba que vuelo era este"<em> le sonreí y él me dio todos los datos, le agradecí y esperé a las puertas del pasillo, sin interrumpir el flujo de pasajeros ni el trabajo de los chicos de la otra línea. aún concentrada pude escuchar a la amable sobrecargo intentar convencer al par de chicos que eran la mejor línea hacia Estados Unidos y que debían seguir volando con ellos. los chicos no parecían demasiado interesados, yo podía estar segura que la chica les habría propuesto otra serie de cosas si los chicos hubieran mostrado interés, pero tuvo que conformarse con desearles una buena estancia, los pasajeros estaban empezando a bajar. los chicos seguían discutiendo entre ellos lo lento que era el transporte humano y lo rápido que habrían llegado corriendo. supuse que su tono no era lo suficientemente alto para que los demás escucharan, pero yo estaba intentando explotar mis sentidos al máximo para poder escucharlos, pude sentir cómo mi cuerpo, reaccionando de inmediato, deshacía los lentes tras mis párpados.  
><em>"no había otra opción, though"<em> no pude evitar sonreír al escucharlo usar esa expresión. podía escucharlos ya demasiado cerca, mantenía los ojos cerrados para que los humanos no vieran el color que tenían, pero guiándome con el resto de mis sentidos casi podía verlos _"de haber estado en nuestra forma, Jake nos habría ordenado regresar..."_ pude sentir su mirada sobre mi y abrí los ojos, supe que habían dicho el nombre en el momento preciso en el que sabían que no había forma de que no lo escuchara. caminaban frente a mi, con idéntica sonrisa perversa y pasaron de largo. definitivamente no estaba alucinando, todo eso no podía ser un alucine por falta de sangre animal... en definitiva eran ellos. ninguno de los dos volteó a verme, no directamente, ninguno me dirigió la palabra ni hicieron alguna señal de haberme visto. los seguí con la vista hasta antes de que dieran la vuelta  
><em>"ya te lo habíamos dicho Danush, ese color no te va"<em> dijo Brady en un susurro que solo Collin y yo podríamos distinguir. sentí el ya familiar dolor en el pecho, ese dolor que casi había desaparecido desde que inicié con mi nueva dieta, me di la vuelta y sin decir más regresé a mi solitario pasillo.

no tardé mucho en perder su aroma, en el aeropuerto era difícil seguir los aromas de la gente, incluso para nosotros, tuve que guardar la compostura y seguir trabajando, pero no podía quitarme a Brady de la cabeza, la vez pasada había sido Quil el que había dicho eso, pero entonces la manada estaba de mi lado, me estaba apoyando, esta vez, habrían venido a cazarme? no me importaba demasiado, si tenía que morir sería a manos de Lola o de uno de mis lobos, qué más podía pedir? habría forma de verlos otra vez? me atrevería a ir a casa de Quil esa noche para verlos? extrañaba a Quil, extrañaba a los chicos y saber que cuatro de mis chicos estaban acá era demasiado para mi resistencia. pero no podía ir a casa de Quil, no me había acercado a ellos desde Halloween y no pensaba hacerlo, no en estas condiciones, no sin un Alpha q les ordenara matarme, no me iba a acercar a ellos hasta que su Alpha se dignara en aparecer. suspiré, no podía esperar a que llegara la hora de salida.

al fin me liberaron de mis responsabilidades humanas. yo tenía mucha sed, pero afortunadamente la cercanía con mis compañeros de transporte me mantenía lo suficientemente humana para tolerarlo. el hacer esta parte del viaje a la humana había sido una de mis brillantes ideas para no recordar cómo regresaba antes, a veces era intolerable la lentitud del taxista y tenía que repetirme una y otra vez que era necesario. me dejaron al fin en el departamento, de inmediato sentí a mi compañera durmiendo en su habitación, sin humanos a la vista en dos saltos llegué a mi piso y abrí la puerta. me fui al cuarto de inmediato y me cambié de ropa. ropa de cacería. salté por la ventana en busca de mi siguiente presa.


	41. de vampiros intermedios

la inercia me había llevado a uno de los bosques cerca de casa de Quil. me habrían percibido ya? sabrían que estaba cerca? saldrían a cazarme? moría de ganas de verlos de nuevo, aunq fuera para una pelea, aunq tuvieran que acabar conmigo en el proceso, no me importaría con tal ve verlos una vez más, al menos a la mitad de mi manada... _mi_ manada, que bien sonaba eso. aún querrían ser mi manada? aún me aceptarían como parte de ellos? sentí mis sentidos incrementar, pero no de la forma en la que incrementaban generalmente, era una forma más animal, era un sentimiento que no tenía desde hace meses. me sentía como parte de la manada. pero no podía permitirlo. salí corriendo de ahí. no podía dejar que unos cuantos lobitos arruinaran esto, no ahora que por fin estaba feliz con lo que era, ahora que al fin, luego de un año había logrado aceptar mi situación.

un año. Hades! aún podía recordarlo, el vampiro que me había convertido. recordaba la noche en la que lo vi por primera vez, en la que dejó que lo viera, ahora estaba segura de que me había estado siguiendo por mucho tiempo más, recuerdo la primera noche que hablamos, me había parecido tan hermoso, tan llamativo... no había forma de que yo supiera lo que era, no a mi edad. tal vez si hubiera sido más joven lo habría pensado y esto no habría pasado. aún recordaba la noche en la que me había transformado. inconcientemente levanté la mano hacia mi cuello, al lugar dónde estaría por siempre la marca de sus dientes, recordaba el sentimiento, el dolor, el terror, su risa. recuerdo que se burlaba, nunca supe si hablaba conmigo o no, si sus burlas iban dirigidas a mi o no, el dolor era demasiado como para poder poner atención en eso, pero recuerdo su voz y el sentimiento de burla...

había llegado ya a la ciudad, me detuve sobre un edificio. era mejor no pensar en esas cosas. busqué a mi presa. al principio había intentado alimentarme de mendigos moribundos, pero su sangre no era demasiado buena, al final había renunciado a ello. en una ocasión me había ido más al norte, a buscar a un condenado a muerte, eso había sido divertido, burlar la seguridad, acabar con el humano por otros medios, pero no podía hacerlo todos los días. ahora me alimentaba de violadores y asesinos callejeros, en esta ciudad hay a montones, y estaba segura que no podía ser un crimen completo el acabar con gente así.

caminaba tranquila por las azoteas bajas del barrio en el que estaba, esperando. no podían tardar demasiado en cometer alguna clase de delito. y así fue. la chica caminaba sola por el callejón, la seguí. un par de hombres la vieron también y la siguieron. la cena estaba lista. lo malo de esto es que tenía que esperar a que hicieran algo, si yo fuera Edward podría saber desde ahora si sus intenciones eran tan malas como parecían serlo o solo eran buena gente mal encarada. atacaron a la chica. suspiré

no me gastaba con frases de película o advertencias tontas. simplemente me interpuse entre ellos y saqué a la chica de su alcance. _"vete"_ la chica corrió por el resto del camino, esperaba que no le pasara nada malo, este no era el barrio adecuado para caminar sola y de noche. los hombres me amenazaron, me insultaron, no me inmuté. dos era demasiada cena para mi, estaba intentando evaluar quién sería una buena cena y quién una muerte inútil. tanta sangre en perfecto estado desperdiciada! los veía vacilantes, obviamente mi falta de reacción los extrañaba. el primero en atacarme, ese sería la cena. el otro podría observar la escena y luego morir, un poco de melodrama a la hora de la cena no afectaba.  
><em>"esta tampoco está tan mal"<em> dijo el más pequeño de los dos. yo estaba escondida entre las sombras, pero no lo suficiente como para que los humanos no pudieran distinguir mi silueta. el otro asintió y los dos se acercaron. que hacía una en momentos así? sonreír.

tomé al que estaba a mi izquierda y lo aventé a la pared, sin demasiada fuerza, lo suficiente para que siguiera conciente en lo que yo cenaba, así fue. se quedó tumbado en lo que yo sujetaba al otro humano, impidiendo sus movimientos y lo mordí. sentí la sangre fluir hacia mi boca. deliciosa sangre humana. volteé a ver al otro humano, pero ya no estaba  
><em>"sería tan amable de compartir su cena?"<em> dijo una voz a mi derecha. alcé la mirada y lo vi. era un hombre alto, vestido todo de negro. físicamente no tendría más de veinte, pero podía sentir al menos ochenta años en él. el humano que aún estaba vivo gritaba. había estado gritando desde que se dio cuenta de la sangre que corría del cuello de su compañero. pedía piedad, como todos solían hacerlo, preguntaba razones. él y yo lo ignoramos  
><em>"adelante"<em> le dije, me agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza y sacando sus colmillos empezó a drenar al humano. toda una cita romántica, dos vampiros a la luz de la luna drenando a un par de humanos. sentí el familiar aroma de un integrante de la manada cerca de nosotros, si un chico normal no hacía que Jake reaccionara, un vampiro que me acompañara en mis cacerías lo haría? sonreí. terminé con mi humano y me limpié, tenía las manos y los labios llenos de sangre. mi acompañante me tendió un pañuelo. le agradecí y esperé a q terminara sin hacer caso al lobo que nos veía y al dolor que había empezado a sentir, nuevamente ese dolor que no era mío. era el dolor que sentía Jake.

_"puedo acompañarla a su vivienda?"_ preguntó con una reverencia. acepté y empezamos a caminar de regreso al departamento. sentí al lobo desaparecer y pude concentrarme en mi acompañante, que me miraba  
><em>"era tu territorio?"<em> le pregunté _"no quería invadirte, pero no sentí a ningún otro vampiro"_  
><em>"a ninguno de tu raza, al menos"<em> me sonrió y la luz brilló en sus colmillos _"nosotros no somos tan rastreables como ustedes"_ eso no me gustaba, pero no dije nada  
><em>"entonces, si era tu territorio?"<em>  
><em>"si"<em> contestó sin darle demasiada importancia _"nuestro recinto está cerca, me mandaron a ver quién eras, ver si eras un enemigo"_  
><em>"debería ir entonces a disculparme con tus líderes, no quiero problemas"<em> se rió  
><em>"no te preocupes, eres bienvenida a cazar en nuestro territorio si lo requieres"<em> le sonreí. era absolutamente un vampiro de película, un caballero perfecto con capa larga. hicimos el resto del camino en silencio. habría sentido al lobo? sabría de su existencia? la manada estaría en peligro? supuse que no, de estar en peligro nos habrían atacado antes. saltamos a mi ventana, yo pasé al cuarto, él se quedó fuera. _"vives con una humana"_ asentí y él sonrió _"no puedo pasar a una vivienda humana sin ser invitado"_ este vampiro era todo lo que yo quería ser, un verdadero vampiro, con colmillos, alergia al sol e incapacitado de entrar a una vivienda humana, le sonreí  
><em>"quieres pasar?"<em>

nuevamente estaba, si no emocionada, al menos interesada en que llegara el final del día. André había prometido llevarme a su guarida, a conocer a sus superiores, me intrigaba lo que podría pasar si empezaba a relacionarme con ellos, me afectaría el sol? Casi seguro, pero no en igual cantidad; podría tener colmillos? no era posible, pero me divertía la idea.  
>ahora que sabía cómo buscarlo, percibir a André cuando llegó al aeropuerto no fue difícil. me pregunté si vendría de nuevo con capa. salí y lo vi entre sombras, vestido como humano. sonreí y caminé hacia él. me sonrió cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca y me dio una rosa roja<br>_"buenas noches"_ dijo con una sonrisa medio burlona y acomodó la rosa en mi cabello _"te ves tan apetitosa como cualquier humana"_ ahora entendí la burla en su mirada y suspiré, empezamos a caminar  
><em>"tengo que aparentar ser humana"<em> cerré los ojos, dejando que mi veneno me llenara, intensificando mis sentidos y quemé los lentes. volteé a verlo con el gesto que me venía natural con la liberación de mis sentidos _"pero sigo siendo la misma"_ sonrió entre divertido e impresionado  
><em>"cómo haces para ocultar lo que eres?"<em> me reí  
><em>"maquillaje"<em> le sonreí y empecé a correr hacia la casa. sentí que me seguía, pero él no caminaba. en definitiva el vampiro que me hubiera gustado ser. entramos al cuarto, saqué el desmaquillante y se lo mostré, él, sentado en la cama sonrió interrogante. me quité el maquillaje de la cara, que tomó su pálido acostumbrado, con las ojeras que en compañía de mis ojos que eran de un rojo opaco, significaban que necesitaba alimentarme. le mostré la comparación entre mi brazo, aún pseudo humano y mi cara sin maquillaje, se rió divertido y terminé de desmaquillarme. me cambié de ropa y salimos de nuevo a sus rumbos.

platicamos en el camino, quería saber que tan de película eran. mucho. la comida tenía sabor para ellos, pero no la disfrutaban ni les satisfacía, ajos y cruces, tan falso como lo demás. el sol los podía matar, los quemaba hasta la muerte, tampoco parecían tan resistentes como nosotros, pero no cualquier humano podría matarlos, solo uno hábil. yo le intrigaba también, me dijo que había escuchado de nosotros, pero no conocían a ninguno hasta ahora. llegamos a un cementerio, clásico. bajando por las criptas, cruzando las puertas ocultas, ahí estaban los demás reunidos, cómo solía suceder, con humanos que les servían de alimento, juguetes y sirvientes. el cuarto no era muy grande, pero era solo una antesala. una humana con vestuario sugerente se acercó a André, ofreciéndole su cuello _"parece sediento, amo"_ él la ignoró. otro par de humanos abrieron las puertas del recinto principal, una mazmorra enorme, con antorchas, había un semicírculo de sillones tipo romanos por la habitación, todos rodeando a un par de sillones en rojo, al centro de la mazmorra, en ellos estaba sentada una pareja, obviamente los superiores, compartían a una chica. aparentemente habíamos llegado a la hora de la cena  
><em>"bienvenida, hija de la luz"<em> dijo la mujer con una sonrisa casi maternal _"se bienvenida a nuestro recinto"_ el hombre chasqueó los dedos y una fila de humanos aparecieron frente a nosotros  
><em>"acompáñanos a la cena, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar después"<em> André me sonrió  
><em>"tendrás que alimentarte de dos o tres, si matamos a todos los humanos nos quedaríamos sin servidumbre"<em> sonreí también. nos acercamos a un par de sillones, situados frente al de los superiores. André seleccionó a un par de humanos y cenamos con los demás. luego de varios humanos mis ojos eran de nuevo del rojo carmín que solían ser cuando estaba bien alimentada. por lo general no quería llegar a tanto, más de uno o dos asesinatos por día eran demasiado para mi

André no parecía impresionado por el cambio, pero el resto de los vampiros me miraban, curiosos. mi falta de colmillos, el color de mis ojos, mis hábitos para comer, especialmente eso. no podía morder a los humanos, si no iba a matarlos no podía morderlos, si no, los destinaría a una vida como la mía. Entonces los cortaba con una de mis uñas y tomaba su sangre casi sin tocarlos.  
>cuando todos hubieran terminado de cenar, los humanos limpiaron el cuarto, llevándose a los que habían servido de cena para que se recuperaran, llevando agua para que los vampiros se limpiaran. el superior despidió a más de la mitad de la congregación, que hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron de la sala. eran como los Volturi, eso era claro, pero había un ambiente diferente en ellos, más festivo, con menos miedo, más íntimo. la hora del interrogatorio había llegado. solo los elegidos quedaron en la sala. André me sonrió y fue a sentarse al lado de la mujer. entendí entonces que era alguien importante en esta jerarquía<p>

_"cómo te llaman, hija de la luz?"_ _hija de la luz_... sonreí por el término  
><em>"Danush"<em> contesté  
><em>"espero que no te importe este interrogatorio" el hombre me sonrió "cuando mi hijo nos informó que te había encontrado cazando en nuestro territorio, tuvimos que conocerte"<em> su hijo... su hijo biológico? no sonaba lógico. su hijo de sangre, seguro  
><em>"no me importa"<em>  
><em>"dinos"<em> dijo uno de los hombres del consejo _"es cierto que el sol no te afecta"_ suspiré  
><em>"no es por eso que me llaman <em>hija de la luz_?"_ no contestaron, así que seguí _"es cierto, el sol no me afecta como a ustedes, pero si me hace reaccionar. y es humillante"_  
><em>"humillante?"<em> preguntó una de las mujeres  
><em>"me hace brillar. mi raza brilla con el sol"<em> el consejo se rió  
><em>"es cierto esto?"<em> preguntó el que por todas pintas era el rey a André  
><em>"no puedo saberlo padre, moriría en el intento"<em> me guiñó un ojo_"pero usa un maquillaje especial que la hace parecer humana"_ le enseñó el frasco a su padre, que lo examinó y se lo pasó al resto del consejo. yo lo miré divertida. me había robado mi maquillaje!  
><em>"es cierto,"<em> preguntó la reina _"que poseen habilidades únicas?"_  
><em>"si"<em>  
><em>"cual es la tuya, niña?"<em> me reí por lo bajo  
><em>"no estoy segura. llegamos a imaginar que soy una especie de camaleón. puedo imitar lo que veo"<em> eso no lo definía bien _"si paso mucho tiempo con su clase, al final el sol me irritaría, a pesar del maquillaje. al estar con los humanos mis sentidos disminuyen, soy más como ellos"_ el consejo murmuraba entre si  
><em>"dijiste llegamos"<em> desvié la mirada. no quería contestar esa pregunta _"esto es, tú y tu creador?"_ me reí secamente  
><em>"no se quién es mi creador, no lo conocí nunca"<em> ahora se veían alarmados  
><em>"no conociste a tu creador?"<em> preguntó André sorprendido y volteó a ver a su padre, como si él pudiera desmentir lo que yo decía  
><em>"no. me abandonó la primera noche de mi transformación. para nosotros la transformación dura tres días. es una agonía interminable"<em>  
><em>"pero"<em> el rey se había acercado al borde de su silla _"cómo pudo tu padre abandonarte así? sin enseñarte las reglas y costumbres de tu gente?"_  
><em>"él no es mi padre, sólo es el vampiro que me transformó"<em>  
><em>"pero..."<em> ahora fue el rey el que volteó a ver a André  
><em>"nos disculparás, niña"<em> dijo la reina, amable _"en nuestra cultura, cuando le das tu sangre a un humano para hacerlo inmortal, ese humano será por siempre de tu familia"_  
><em>"en nuestra cultura no importa quién te transformó. además, nosotros no bebemos sangre del creador para convertirnos"<em>suspiré _"somos venenosos, es el veneno que emanamos lo que hace que nos hace inmortales"_  
><em>"impresionante"<em> murmuró el rey, _"podríamos verlo?"_  
><em>"quieren que transforme a uno de sus humanos?"<em> pregunté incrédula  
><em>"te importaría?"<em> lo pensé. iba en contra de todos mis principios, hacer a alguien lo que yo era. pero también era cierto que esos eran mis principios de antaño  
><em>"tendrían que enseñarle sus reglas y sus costumbres. yo no lo llevaré conmigo, no me importará su existencia y no me haré cargo, no le enseñaré lo que somos, no vivirá como uno de nosotros. aunque nunca será tampoco uno de ustedes, no completamente"<em> lo discutieron  
><em>"habría que encontrar a un humano que esté dispuesto a ese tipo de vida"<em> volteó a ver a los silenciosos esclavos que quedaban en la mazmorra, obviamente vivían ahí con la ilusión de ser transformados, pero de ser transformados al método antiguo.  
><em>"esto significa que nunca has tomado la sangre de otro vampiro?"<em> preguntó André, curioso. me imaginé tomando la sangre de Emmett y me reí  
><em>"no, nunca"<em> la reina volteó a ver a André con una mirada extraña, él no hizo caso  
><em>"nadie ha tomado nunca de tu sangre?"<em>  
><em>"no. no se si tenga sangre que no sea la de mis presas, y en todo caso, debe ser venenosa, no lo sabemos"<em>  
><em>"cuantos años tienes, niña?"<em> me preguntó la reina  
><em>"veintidós humanos, uno inmortal"<em>  
><em>"un año"<em> dijo ella _"y cómo lograste pasar los primeros días sin la guía de un maestro?"_ eso era otro recuerdo que no quería tener  
><em>"brillando y huyendo"<em> me reí para mi misma y seguí. _"luego de unos días, los Volturi"_ hice una pausa, sin saber si tendría que explicar eso  
><em>"son ellos sus gobernantes?"<em> preguntó uno de los hombres  
><em>"son aquellos que gobiernan Italia, hermano"<em> contestó otro a su derecha. hice una mueca ante la idea de que incluso aquí supieran de la existencia de los Volturi  
><em>"ellos se han auto denominado nuestros gobernantes. son unos dictadores perversos"<em> dije sin más ceremonia _"ellos me contactaron, me explicaron lo que era y no fue grato"_ recordé a la pequeña Jane y a su hermano _"entonces decidí que no quería ser como ellos. pasé desde ese día hasta hace dos semanas viviendo en un régimen diferente al suyo"_  
><em>"a que te refieres?"<em> preguntó una de las mujeres  
><em>"mi gente lo llama ser <em>vegetarianos_"_ me reí ante la idea _"nos alimentamos de animales"_  
><em>"pueden vivir solo a base de animales?"<em> preguntó la mujer, impresionada  
><em>"es posible. necesitamos más de uno para estar satisfechos, a veces es difícil conseguirlos, más aquí, pero es posible"<em> parecían impresionados  
><em>"debemos entender que no tienes relación ninguna con los reyes italianos?"<em> hice una mueca  
><em>"ninguna"<em>  
><em>"y no conoces a tu creador"<em> me reí secamente  
><em>"no"<em>  
><em>"no sabes nada de la historia de tu gente, nadie te ha contado los relatos, nadie te ha dicho cómo deben ser las cosas para ustedes?"<em>  
><em>"no creo que tengamos historia, no se quién fue el primero ni de dónde venimos, no me interesa demasiado tampoco. la única historia que me interesa es la que voy creando"<em> volteé a ver a André, y esta vez en definitiva pude ver la mirada de alarma que puso la reina al ver la sonrisa que me devolvió su hijo  
><em>"y de tu propia historia?"<em>  
><em>"no tiene nada relevante, aún"<em> intenté no pensar en _ellos_, el consejo murmuró algunas cosas, al final el rey dijo  
><em>"serás bienvenida a nuestro clan. puedes permanecer con nosotros el tiempo que quieras"<em> la mujer me sonrió, sin malicia, sin pretensiones, a pesar del obvio pánico que le daba mi posible relación con su hijo  
><em>"y espero que no te importe si investigamos un poco de tu historia..."<em> me reí. paranoia normal de la raza _"cuál es tu verdadero nombre, pequeña?"_ se lo dije y la asamblea quedó en silencio. el rey repitió el apellido de mi madre, yo asentí sin entender  
><em>"eres descendiente de Elena"<em> era más una afirmación que una pregunta, yo asentí, sin entender demasiado. _"la conociste?"_ lo miré extrañada  
><em>"es mi madre. Elena"<em> parecían confundidos  
><em>"no puede ser... han pasado más de cincuenta años"<em> dijo el rey  
><em>"y ninguna de sus herederas mostró señales…"<em>  
><em>"y el diario sigue desaparecido" <em>  
><em>"esta niña debe saber más de lo que dice..."<em> dijo una de las mujeres del consejo  
><em>"basta!"<em> André volteó a ver a su madre _"nuestra invitada debe estar cansada"_ me sonrió y extendió su mano. la tomé _"te acompañaré a tus habitaciones"_ dijo. volteé a ver al consejo, me despedí de los reyes y me fui tras André. esto iba a tener que explicármelo


	42. de se acerca el final

había pasado casi todas las noches con André, pasaba por mi al aeropuerto, íbamos a la casa para que la roomie no sospechara y regresábamos al recinto. mis habitaciones eran... todo lo contrario a lo que era el departamento, no entraba ni luz ni aire por ningún lado, pero en realidad en este punto no me importaba demasiado, pasaba las noches con ellos, jugando, cenando, platicando. nadie mencionó nunca la primera noche, no nuestra despedida, así que yo tampoco lo mencioné. André no quiso explicarme nada, así que me quedé con la duda, decía que no era relevante y que no le diera importancia. ya investigaría yo a lo que se referían.

debajo del cementerio era como un mundo aparte, los primeros días me había dedicado a recorrer los territorios de André. en uno de los extremos dormían los reyes, con los principales hombres del consejo. André dormía al otro extremo, con sus hermanas y los demás integrantes del consejo. el resto del clan dormía en criptas esparcidas por el recinto. yo entre ellos. tenían de todo, salones de música, un cuarto con pinturas, indudablemente originales, incluso había un teatro. saliendo de la sala en la que yo los había conocido estaban los miles de túneles que te llevaban alrededor de la ciudad. arriba de las criptas dormían los humanos, siempre serviciales, siempre dispuestos a presentar un cuello a un vampiro hambriento, incluso a mi. había pocos seleccionados que guardaban las criptas, eran obviamente los humanos de confianza, fueron ellos los que me informaron, _amablemente_, que no podía acercarme a las criptas mientras los demás dormían, así que me dediqué a hacer otras cosas

salir por la ciudad no era divertido. tal como me lo imaginaba, luego de pasar tanto tiempo con ellos, el sol me lastimaba al salir por las mañanas, así que tuve que pedir a los humanos que me consiguieran ropas largas para cubrirme. salí a vagar por el cementerio, pensando en los lobos, pensando en Lola. no había sabido nada de Lola en días, que estaría pasando en su vida? ya se acercaba su cumpleaños... caminaba por un parque, había niños jugando, dejé que su sentir me llegara, si me hacía más humana el sol dejaría de lastimarme, me senté en una banca, intentando hacer que mis sentidos bajaran, pero no podía lograrlo.  
><em>"se encuentra bien?"<em> debía tener cara de desesperación para haber preocupado a la pequeña niña así. para poder contestarle tuve que tomar aire, había dejado de respirar para ver si eso hacía que mi nulo instinto humano reaccionara. sentí el aroma de la niña llenar mis pulmones y literalmente, se me hizo agua la boca. pude sentir el veneno fluyendo en mi, llenando mi boca, listo para el ataque. le sonreí a la niña  
><em>"si pequeña, gracias"<em> era una niña de no mas de cinco años, no me serviría ni de aperitivo, pero su olor era delicioso, era una de las humanas más deliciosas que había olido en mi vida. la pequeña sonrió, me ofreció un chocolate y se fue. no parecía que hubiera ningún adulto responsable por ella alrededor. intenté no pensar en ello, en lo fácil que sería llevármela sin que nadie lo notara... necesitaba que regresara mi naturaleza humana para poder controlar esta urgencia que tenía, pero mientras más intentaba controlarla más difícil era, el olor de la niña me estaba matando!

salí corriendo, no podía hacerle eso a una niña, entre todas las criaturas inocentes de este mundo, un niño tenía casi siempre uno de los primeros lugares, no podía alimentarme de un niño! corrí lo suficiente para olvidarme de ella, el recuerdo de su aroma aún me quemaba la garganta, tenía que hacer algo. me detuve en una calle, estaba demasiado transitada, corrí hasta que encontré uno de esos lugares de película, en los que sabes que en cualquier momento van a matar a alguien. tomé pose de damisela en peligro y esperé a que llegara mi presa, el primer hombre que pasó cayó en mi trampa, los hombres eran demasiado sencillos. lo llevé a una sombra y empecé a drenarlo, sin demasiado drama, solo quería quitarme de la garganta el ardor que aún sentía. entonces la vi salir de entre las sombras, le sonreí

_"quieres?"_ le ofrecí y ella gruñó _"no vas a atacarme?"_ podía adivinar por su postura que las ganas no le faltaban. se quedó quieta en lo que terminaba de drenar al humano. _"en serio no vas a atacarme? no soy lo que dije ser, me he convertido en lo que siempre has odiado de nosotros, sabías que no podías confiar en una _maldita bloodsucker_ y aún así no vas a hacer nada?"_ sabía que provocarla no ayudaría. quería que me atacara, pero era obvio que tenía la orden de no hacer nada, vi a través de sus ojos_"que pasa Jake? quieres hacerlo tu mismo? vas a matarme?"_ me limpié los labios, que estaban llenos de sangre _"te estoy esperando"_ le sonreí y sentí el ya familiar dolor, enojo, la decepción invadiendo mi cuerpo. suspiré. _"nos estamos viendo Leah"_ me di la media vuelta y regresé al cementerio. ella no me siguió

corrí por la ciudad, intentando ahora no pensar en la mirada de odio con la que Leah me había visto. sabía que los demás podrían perdonarme, de una forma u otra, al final podrían aceptarme de nuevo, pero Leah? a Leah q le había costado tanto confiar en mi, aceptar que una _bloodsucker_ fuera el imprint de Jake, aceptarme como parte de la manda... ahora había confirmado que todas sus sospechas eran ciertas. sentí nuevamente ese dolor en el pecho, ese dolor que, para variar, solo era mío, esto estaba resultando muy complicado, pero no podía retroceder ahora, no cuando había estado funcionando tan bien. ya había más de la mitad de la manada en la ciudad, ya habían regresado casi todos. faltaban los pequeños y los otros dos, no podía simplemente dejar esto y hacer que todos regresaran, no sin ver a Jake antes, no podía dejar que se fueran si aún no había peleado con Jake.

tenía que hacerlo, tenía que verlo para poder pelear, como tendría que haber sido desde un inicio, la vampiro contra el lobo, uno de los dos tenía que acabar con el otro, así estaba establecido que sería, así tenía que ser. sabía que la manada no me tocaría, nadie se atrevería a tocarme pues lo quisiéramos o no, aún era el imprint de Jake, no podían lastimarme. pero si era el mismo Jake el que acabara conmigo, entonces todo estaría bien. me mantenía concentrada en esa idea, sin querer pensar en lo que pasaría cuando lo viera de nuevo, cómo reaccionaría al verlo? que pasaría? podría matarlo? podría dejar que me matara? además... volteé la mirada a la dirección general del cementerio donde André y su familia descansaban. esa parte no la había planeado. no pasaba nada, no en realidad, André se había limitado a enseñarme sus costumbres, contarme sus historias, pero no habíamos tenido ningún acercamiento verdadero, nada que pudiera preocupar a su madre, y aún así, lo sentía tan extrañamente cercano...

decidí regresar al cementerio, se iba acercando la hora de ir a trabajar, tenía que arreglarme, y verme mientras me arreglaba era una de las diversiones de André, se reía mucho en el esmero que le ponía a mi apariencia humana, maquillándome con cuidado, no dejando espacios en blanco. Y yo intentaba no pensar en el chico que solía acompañarme en mis rutinas humanas. André era un vampiro madrugador, por lo general despertaba antes de que llegara la obscuridad total, no podía salir hasta que ya fuera definitivamente noche, pero estaba siempre despierto para cuando yo tenía que irme al aeropuerto. llegué al recinto, aún estaba silencioso con el sueño de los demás vampiros. André generalmente me esperaba en mis habitaciones, pero ahora no estaba ahí, salí a buscarlo, pero no estaba en ninguno de sus lugares habituales. detuve a uno de los humanos que con una reverencia me preguntó que en que podía servir  
><em>"André"<em> le dije _"dónde está?"_  
><em>"el amo André está en la biblioteca, madame"<em> contestó el humano. biblioteca? nunca había visto una biblioteca acá abajo! cómo podría haber pasado una sin verla?  
><em>"dónde está la biblioteca?"<em> le pregunté y el humano me guió. entendí entonces pq no la había visto, estaba cerca de las criptas donde dormía André, lugar que no podía explorar cuando ellos dormían.

tal como el humano había dicho, André estaba sentado en un sillón con un libro en las manos  
><em>"bienvenida"<em> dijo sin levantar la vista del libro. me acerque a él_"que tal el sol?"_ me reí  
><em>"caliente"<em> me miró de reojo y sonrió  
><em>"parece que tuviste un encuentro divertido"<em> me paralicé, podría saber de mi encuentro con Leah? cómo podría ser posible? _"tus ojos son casi carmín"_ su mirada estaba clavada en mi. si hubiera sido humana me habría hecho sonrojar  
><em>"apenas un aperitivo de medio día"<em> le contesté y se rió. alzó el libro y siguió leyendo, yo me puse de pie para revisar los libreros, era un espacio enorme, y cada rincón estaba ocupado por algún ejemplar. pergaminos, tablas, libros, toda clase de escrito, en cada lengua conocida, a veces incluso en lenguas extintas. era una colección impresionante! seguí caminando, acariciando los lomos de los libros con mis dedos.

al acercarme a uno de los estantes sentí una especie de electricidad que recorría mi cuerpo. me acerqué rápidamente, extrañada, queriendo saber que había ahí, parecían libros viejos, pergaminos, debían ser las historias del pueblo de André. cuando estaba por llegar, sentí que mi anfitrión me tomaba por la cintura  
><em>"no quisiera arruinar su diversión señorita, pero tiene que ir a trabajar"<em> me sonrió. volteé a verlo y estábamos demasiado cerca. esto no era bueno  
><em>"aguafiestas"<em> le dije y me alejé de él, se sonrió y me sentí como una adolescente, poniéndome nerviosa cuando _el chico_ me hablaba, ese sentimiento no estaba bien por más de una razón. aunq definitivamente era algo natural, era más normal que me sintiera atraída por un vampiro que por un perro. sentí el dolor invadirme, yo amaba a ese perro, a ese estúpido perro que me había dejado para poder regresar a sus raíces. él se lo merecía si me enamoraba de alguien más, él había decidido irse  
><em>"no podré pasar por ti hoy, tendremos una reunión de consejo"<em>dijo en lo que caminábamos hacia mis habitaciones _"estarás bien una noche sola?"_  
><em>"no sea que un humano me ataque..."<em> me reí y él conmigo. intenté no pensar en el pequeño cazador que había lastimado a Collin  
><em>"puedo regresar mañana?"<em> le pregunté y él sonrió  
><em>"tan pronto como quieras"<em> en definitiva esto no era bueno.

~ º ~ º ~ º ~

salí del aeropuerto, triste de saber que no vería a André. pensé en cenar algo, ya me había alimentado en la tarde, pero de todas maneras tenía sed, el estar con la familia de André, sabiendo que podía tomar toda la sangre que quisiera sin necesidad de matar a nadie, había cambiado mis hábitos alimenticios, aparentemente un solo humano al día no era suficiente para mi. salí corriendo, buscando a mi presa para esa noche. recordé el olor de la pequeña niña y mi sed se intensificó. fui a otro barrio bajo de la ciudad, conocido por sus múltiples crímenes. encontré a mi víctima, estaba asechando a su propia víctima para robarle el dinero que traía, caí a su lado y lo llamé, volteó impresionado por haber sido sorprendido, pero se acercó a mi sin poder evitarlo. clavé mis dientes en su cuello casi sin ceremonia y lo drené. oh, deliciosa, deliciosa sangre humana

fue entonces que lo sentí acercarse, no reconocí su aroma, pero podía saber que era uno de los nuestros. de parte de los Volturi tal vez? solo un nómada? alcé la vista para ver al intruso y sentí mis sentidos cambiar de inmediato. sin pensarlo reaccioné hacia mi enemigo de la única forma de la que sabía. siendo parte de la manada. tiré el cuerpo del humano a un lado y me lancé contra él. me esquivó, riendo  
><em>"qué haces aquí, que quieres?"<em> no contestó. lo ataqué de nuevo, lo seguí atacando. no pude alcanzarlo, mi enojo no dejaba que mi concentración fluyera como era debido.  
><em>"has mejorado, pequeña"<em> me dijo entre risas _"estoy orgulloso"_sentí el odio invadirme, cómo osaba hablarme así? como podía usar ese tono paternal tan fácilmente?  
><em>"no gracias a ti"<em> le dije, siseando. se rió  
><em>"pero justamente por eso te has convertido en el ejemplar que eres, niña"<em> lo miré con odio _"al fin eres lo que siempre tuviste que ser, cazadora de humanos, una predadora, como dictan las normas"_ me llenó un inmenso deseo de regresar a mi dieta animal, lo que fuera con tal de contradecirlo  
><em>"no soy lo que soy por ti"<em>  
><em>"no, por supuesto que no. lo eres por ti, lo eres porque tienes que serlo"<em> su sonrisa decía más de lo que decían sus palabras. quería saber que escondía, que significaba su mirada. quería saber porque me había asechado tanto, porque me había elegido a mi para vivir esta vida. pero eran preguntas demasiado humanas _"tus antepasados estarían orgullosos"_ se rió y se acercó a mi _"nos volveremos a ver pequeña"_ me besó la mejilla y antes de que pudiera detenerlo había empezado a correr. corrí tras de él _"tu humano no está aún muerto, quieres condenarlo también a esta vida?"_ maldije por lo bajo y lo dejé ir. sabía que tenía razón, apenas había empezado a drenar al humano cuando él llegó. regresé y lo maté. ya no tenía sed


	43. de ya solo faltan dos lobos

corríamos por el bosque  
><em>"no entiendo pq hacemos esto"<em> él nuevamente no me contestó. nos detuvimos en un claro y dejé que los olores me llenaran, los dos corrimos a la misma dirección, siguiendo el olor de nuestra presa, lo distinguimos a lo lejos con su compañera, yo me adelanté para mostrarle cómo lo hacían los expertos, él dejó que lo hiciera. caí sobre ella y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar tomé su sangre. él me acompañó en un instante. drenamos a nuestras presas y las dejamos tiradas, alguien más podría encargarse de los cadáveres  
><em>"interesante"<em> dijo al fin, yo bufé  
><em>"interesante?"<em>  
><em>"no se cómo pudiste vivir así por tanto tiempo"<em> me reí, intentando, como de costumbre, no pensar en _ellos_  
><em>"no es tan malo, ya que te acostumbras"<em> ahora fue él el que bufó  
><em>"no cambiaría a los humanos por esto"<em> señaló a los cadáveres  
><em>"en ese momento parecía sensato..."<em> miré al horizonte, esta conversación estaba llegando de nuevo a temas que no quería tocar.

André estaba muy interesado nuestra raza, en conocernos mejor, siempre me preguntaba cómo vivíamos, cómo había sido la transformación, nuestro _gobierno_, nuestra gente, estaba especialmente interesado en saber lo que había sido mi vida antes de ese Halloween q decidí cambiar mi dieta. no le había dicho nada de eso, le había explicado todo lo que quería saber, siempre excluyendo a Lola y los lobos, no quería que se enterara de la existencia de ninguno, no parecía buena idea. le había dicho que en Halloween había decidido regresar a dieta humana, no le di razones, y él había empezado a sospechar que algo le estaba ocultando, cuando me había confrontado al respecto yo le reproché que él tampoco me había explicado cómo su familia sabía que era descendiente de _Elena_ y cual era la importancia de ello. entonces fue él quién cambió el tema.

_"y ahora que?"_ preguntó al ver mi expresión  
><em>"ruegas que se te cruce en el camino un carnívoro"<em> me miró, extrañado _"saben mejor"_ se rió y los dos buscamos en las cercanías, él se movió, yo no había percibido nada comestible, así q fui tras él para ver q había encontrado. era un lobo. lo iba a atacar _"NO!"_ grité y me puse en su camino, él se detuvo, perplejo y me miró  
><em>"porqué no?"<em> me detuve en seco. porqué no? era solo un lobo, un animal cualquiera, pero le había prometido a su padre q no me alimentaría de lobos... aunq de todas maneras, que importaba ahora esa promesa? que importaba lo q había sido?  
><em>"es un lobo"<em> le dije al fin _"no me alimento de lobos"_ era una razón estúpida. la expresión en su cara me decía que él pensaba lo mismo. pero era cierto, era tan cierto que ni siquiera había percibido al lobo, no como alimento  
><em>"dijiste que los carnívoros sabían mejor..."<em> intenté retomar la compostura  
><em>"si, pero no estos... las pulgas"<em> le sonreí, pero él no cedió esta vez  
><em>"tiene que ver con eso de lo que no quieres hablar, cierto? eso que siempre omites?"<em> desvié la mirada al bosque _"yo se que si"_ me tomó de la muñeca y me jaló hacia él, no puse resistencia, mis ojos aún perdidos en el bosque, en los recuerdos. en los recuerdos y en el hecho de que nuevamente estaba demasiado cerca de él  
><em>"no tiene importancia"<em> le dije al fin, volteando a verlo. deseé no haberlo hecho, su cara estaba demasiado cerca de la mía, estábamos demasiado cerca y no tenía ganas de alejarme _"son solo cosas del pasado"_ él se rió secamente  
><em>"no lo entiendes?"<em> preguntó, sus ojos fijos en los míos _"no es tu raza la que me interesa, eres tu"_ era estúpido que siguiera esperando por él. era estúpido que siguiera sintiendo esto, era estúpido que actuara como un estúpido libro, pero no podía evitarlo. nos besamos. no quería pensar en _él_ y André era justamente la clase de chico con el que debía estar, con el que era correcto estar. André suspiró. _"me importa tu pasado, me importa saber todo de ti"_ que podía yo contestar a eso? vi resolución en sus ojos _"en mi mundo damos nuestra sangre a los humanos que vamos a transformar"_ no entendí. eso ya lo sabía, lo había dicho el consejo la primera noche, y André me lo había explicado después. mientras más viejo el vampiro, mientras menos hubiera compartido sus sangre, era esta más poderosa._"nunca compartí mi sangre, me lo preguntaste el otro día y no te contesté. nunca he transformado a nadie"_ me miró _"mis padres, los dos me dieron su sangre para que yo fuera quién soy"_ quitó su brazo derecho de mi cintura y lo rasgó. su sangre empezó a fruir, me lo ofreció y yo lo miré, perpleja  
><em>"estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? sin saber lo que oculto? sin saber nada más de mi?"<em> me sonrió. su sangre olía... delicioso, diferente a todas las demás, no era sangre humana, era la sangre de otro inmortal. tomé su brazo y la bebí. después de un par de tragos volteé a verlo, él me miró divertido  
><em>"y esa expresión?"<em> preguntó y le sonreí  
><em>"sabes diferente a todo lo que he probado"<em> se rió

estaba por besarlo de nuevo cuando sentí esa opresión en el pecho, ese dolor que no era mío. lo sentí peor que otros días, tal vez por remordimiento? no había sentido a nadie de la manada... me separé de André abruptamente, justo en el momento en el que el enorme lobo saltaba sobre él  
><em>"NO! no, Levy, no!"<em> me interpuse. Levi intentó esquivarme. vi en sus ojos que había reaccionado a un pensamiento que no era suyo. sentí a André lanzarse contra el lobo que estaba detrás de Levy, y que yo no había visto _"Josh..."_ susurré _"André, no lo lastimes!"_André me miró perplejo nuevamente  
><em>"no es un lobo ordinario Danush, seguro que también puedes sentirlo"<em> suspiré  
><em>"se que no son lobos ordinarios..."<em> dije casi en un susurro  
><em>"estaban por atacarnos, este lo intentó"<em> dijo señalando a Levy, que se había quedado parado en el mismo lugar, obviamente sujeto por una orden. y supe que no había sido Jake el que la había dado.  
><em>"él no nos atacará más"<em> suspiré _"dame un segundo André, ahora te alcanzo"_ se rió, irónicamente  
><em>"no te voy a dejar sola con estos animales"<em>  
><em>"no me harán nada"<em> espero... pensé después. le sonreí _"ve"_ André asintió y se alejó. me acerqué a Josh, buscando en sus ojos al único integrante de la manada q podría haber dado la orden_"gracias Embry"_ suspiré _"se que no lo hiciste por mi, pero gracias"_ Josh gruñó, por él y por Embry. me reí secamente _"que más podía hacer? me dejaron sola"_ iba a decirle que _nos_ habían dejado solas, pero no tenía caso hacerlo enojar, no ahora. volteé a ver a los dos lobos más jóvenes, que me miraban con expresiones tristes, Levy aún en el suelo y Josh frente a mi. sin pensarlo estiré la mano y toqué su hocico, sentí su nariz fría en mi brazo, inconcientemente su hocico se contrajo en una mueca de disgusto al olerme, me reí y Josh sonrió, disculpándose _"falta de costumbre?"_ hacía mucho que no estaba tan cerca de ninguno de ellos, no había tocado a un lobo desde antes de Halloween. _"lo siento chicos, en serio lo siento"_ sentí un gemido formarse en la garganta de Josh, le sonreí. era hora de irme, pero antes... miré a los lobos, buscando a Embry en ellos, podía adivinar que _él_ ya no estaba ahí _"Embry?"_ los lobos gruñeron, dando a entender q me escuchaban _"dile que lo amo"_ me reí secamente. recordé entonces que fue lo mismo que él había dicho la noche en la que se fue _"dile que lo siento"_ les sonreí _"adiós"_

salí corriendo en dirección del cementerio. pero no tuve que avanzar mucho para encontrar a André  
><em>"lo escuchaste?"<em> asintió y me reí, sin humor _"supongo que los lobos si salieron de la bolsa después de todo"_ lo tomé de la mano_"que piensas?"_  
><em>"convives con lobos"<em> dijo  
><em>"ya no"<em> contesté con un dejo de dolor, pero ya no lo iba a ocultar  
><em>"quienes son?"<em>  
><em>"son..."<em> suspiré _"eran mi manada, o yo era parte de la suya. nunca estuvimos seguros de cómo era"_  
><em>"tu manada?"<em> me miró extrañado _"eras parte de una manada?"_suspiré. los recuerdos estaban fluyendo libremente, todo lo que había reprimido...  
><em>"si"<em> suspiré _"pero son parte de mi pasado. tu eres parte de mi presente, es lo que importa"_  
><em>"dijiste que lo amabas..."<em> dijo él casi en un susurro. sentí una opresión en el pecho, dolor de pensar en _él_. dolor de pensar en que estaba lastimando a André  
><em>"lo amo. o lo amé"<em> miré hacia la dirección general de los lobos. sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi

_"supongo que es justo ahora que yo también te cuente la verdad"_dijo luego de que hubiera terminado con mi historia, lo miré extrañada. me tomó de la mano y me llevó así hasta el cementerio. entramos a la biblioteca y me llevó al librero que me había llamado antes, el librero que estaba por revisar cuando él me interrumpió, el único que por alguna razón nunca había podido revisar _"esta es la historia de mi gente"_ dijo señalando los volúmenes _"de mi gente, de sus alianzas, de sus convenios..."_sonrió y sacó un tomo empastado en cuero verde _"de sus enemigos, de sus secretos"_ me sonrió. _"siempre has sido parte de mi historia"_ dijo y me tendió el volumen, que se sentía extrañamente familiar en mis manos


	44. de cumpleaños felices

ahora si, el cumpleaños de Lola estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, a un par de horas, para ser más precisa... y yo seguía sin saber nada de ella. me puse de pie, dejando que el viento limpiara mis pensamientos. estaba pensando en la fiesta de Lola el año pasado, todo lo que había desencadenado, el viaje que le siguió... podía ser posible que ya hubiera pasado casi un año de que conocimos a los lobos? de que Lola había terminado por creerme que era un vampiro? y todo lo que había pasado este año! había encontrado al perro de mi vida y lo había perdido, mi primita descubrió la verdad sobre mi y eso nos acercó, para que luego decidiera hacerse una _VampireHunter_ y con eso terminar como estábamos ahora. peleamos con brujas y vampiros, cambié de dieta más de una vez, cambié de amistades. de los vamps que conocí en el viaje, de estar con los Cullen, de ligarme a Emmett, para luego pasar a la manada, de conocer a Sachi, de intentar q se enamorara de Edward luego de que Lola le rompiera el corazón... Lola saltando de lobos a vampiros como si fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo... y ahora esto... era demasiado. salté al vacío, sentir el viento en la cara mientras iba cayendo era reconfortante, sentir al vacío rodearme... antes de llegar al suelo di una vuelta en el aire y caí sin problemas sobre la banqueta, que cenaría esa noche?

empecé a caminar por la ciudad, dejando que mi presa se me acercara, no tenía ganas de cazar, no hoy. en honor a Lola había considerado cenar animales, pero la verdad que no se lo merecía... suspiré y corrí hacia el bosque. se lo mereciera o no, era mi prima, y era justo, o al menos era honorable que a tan pocas horas de su cumpleaños me abstuviera de cenar humanos, una simple cuestión de honor por el enemigo aún invicto, por la batalla que tendría que suceder...

tuve que cenar más que de costumbre para saciar mi sed. en realidad había pasado ya mucho tiempo de que había dejado de cenar animales y no era para nada tan satisfactorio como solía serlo. tal vez por la ausencia del lobo que solía acompañarme, todo era más divertido cuando Jake y la manada estaban conmigo. también cazar con André era divertido, pero él no compartiría mi idea de cena esta noche. además, desde que me había dado el libro estaba extrañamente silencioso, no se que esperaba, que me soltara a gritar y romper cosas? que buscara venganza? qué podía hacer ya? yo mejor que nade se lo inevitable que es la muerte, y ella lo sabía tan bien como yo. mi única reacción luego de leer el libro fue ir al cementerio y ver su tumba, insisto, que más podía hacer? no iba a contestar mis preguntas, no iba a contarme las historias ella misma, así que lo único que yo podía hacer era sentarme frente a la lápida con su nombre y esperar el amanecer. además, de que me iba a quejar? al fin entendí porqué era lo que era, porqué busqué las alianzas que busqué, porqué reacciono como reacciono. al fin entendí porqué él me había elegido para ser una inmortal...

estaba ya de regreso cuando escuché ruidos cercanos. ruidos demasiado familiares, ruidos de pelea. corrí al lugar indicado y los ví. me quedé paralizada un segundo y en un segundo llegaron mil incógnitas a mi mente. que iba a hacer ahora? a quién debía ayudar? alguno de los dos necesitaba ayuda? no. pero aún así no podía quedarme parada, y al mismo tiempo era un baile hipnotizante que me impedía moverme. lo vi lanzarse contra ella. yo sabía que no habría problemas, que lo esquivaría fácilmente y podrían seguir con su batalla, no en vano había sido entrenada por los mejores. no en vano la había terminado de entrenar yo misma, pero no podía soportar la escena de alguien lastimándola, nunca había podido. sin pensarlo me puse enmedio y recibí el ataque, no me lastimó y lo tiré del otro lado

_"no tenías que interferir"_ dijo la voz fría detrás de mi. muy inteligente de mi parte, darle la espalda al enemigo  
><em>"lo sé"<em> le contesté secamente, no quería voltear a verla  
><em>"no necesito tu ayuda <em>bloodsucker_"_ me reí y no pude evitar voltear. no era la pequeña que yo había dejado en Halloween, definitivamente era otra, instintivamente me acerqué a tocar su cabello, ella alzó su arma y vi a André saltar hacia ella de nuevo. de un golpe lo volví a esquivar  
><em>"no la toques!"<em> le grité  
><em>"no necesito de tu ayuda!"<em> gritó ella  
><em>"es una cazadora"<em> dijo él en un susurro y nosotras nos reímos, sin humor y volteamos a verlo con la misma expresión de _'no puede ser más obvio'_  
><em>"ya se que es una cazadora André, y una de las mejores que conozco"<em>  
><em>"no necesito tus halagos tampoco <em>leech_"_  
><em>"estás empezando a cansarme Lola"<em> le dije casi en un susurro.  
><em>"Lo..."<em> empezó André _"me vas a decir que esta niña es también parte de lo que llamaste _tu manada_?"_ Lola y yo desviamos la mirada al escuchar la palabra _manada_  
><em>"no André"<em> contesté lo más tranquila que pude _"esta niña es mi prima"_ André la veía impresionado.

volteé a ver a Lola de nuevo. estaba más alta, o era solo mi imaginación? había cambiado su habitual traje de batalla por otro nuevo, uno muy parecido al que tenía mi abuela en la imagen que André me había mostrado. demasiado parecido. además de sus habituales instrumentos de batalla tenía armas nuevas, dos pequeños cuchillos en el cinto y el que había estado usando para atacar a André. su pose era definitivamente ofensiva y hostil. estaba lista para atacarme. yo bajé mi guardia, después de todo, era Lola, podía permitir que Lola me matara.

_"el otro día vi a los chicos..."_ le dije, como si hubieran sido los viejos tiempos _"casi todos han regresado... no me extrañaría que los dos que faltan llegaran antes del año nuevo..."_ Lola no se movió, le sonreí _"vas a matarme pequeña?"_ la vi sujetar su arma más firmemente. André gruñó _"no te metas"_ le advertí _"esto no tiene que ver contigo"_  
><em>"si tiene que ver contigo tiene que ver conmigo"<em> siseó. Lola sonrió y supe en quién estaba pensando  
><em>"eres parte de mi ahora"<em> le dije y lo volteé a ver de reojo, no quería perder a Lola de vista _"pero nadie interfiere en mis asuntos con Lola, pq nunca _nadie_ va a ser más importante que ella"_ Lola entrecerró los ojos y yo le sonreí _"sin importar lo que ella opine al respecto"_ Lola bufó, tal como lo habría hecho Embry y me reí. tenía ganas de ver a Embry, de discutir con él, de platicar, de sentarnos en el taller y acabarnos las cervezas, me seguí riendo, era extraño, no dolía. no me dolía pensar en él, no me dolía penar en el taller, era casi cómodo. _"entonces que Lolita?"_ tomé pose de batalla de nuevo y le sonreí _"vas a acabar conmigo?"_ pensé en todas las noches que pasamos practicando, sabía que Lola era perfectamente capaz de matarme, si había un cazador en este mundo que podía hacerlo, esa era ella. alzó el brazo y alcancé a ver una marca negra debajo de su manga. ahora que la veía más cuidadosamente, en las partes de piel que alcanzaba a ver tenía marcas negras

_"claro!"_ susurró André. Lola lo miró de reojo _"shadowhunter... tu eres la verdadera descendiente de Elena..."_ como si hubiera recordado repentinamente que habían estado a media batalla, Lola se lanzó contra André  
><em>"apreciaría que no lo lastimaras, Lola..."<em>  
><em>"no hables de cosas que no sabes, <em>downworlder_"_ André se rió  
><em>"no hables de cosas que no entiendes, pequeña <em>mundie_"_ Lola lo miró con odio  
><em>"entiendo más de lo que imaginas"<em> contestó ella y él le sonrió  
><em>"eso crees? sabes porqué murió Elena? sabes quién la mató? sabes quién fue su hermana?"<em> Lola no contestó y André se rió_"ella lo sabe"_ volteó a verme _"pero no sabe lo que ustedes han heredado..."_ me sonrió, casi disculpándose _"lo siento"_ yo no entendía nada. era cierto que sabía todo eso, venía en el libro que me había dado André, pero hablaba de mi abuela como una_VampireHunter_, no como cazadora de sombras... ni siquiera sabía que era eso! Lola me miró de reojo, analizando que tan cierto era lo que André acababa de decirle. pareció creerle  
><em>"eso no cambia nada"<em> modificó su pose para estar en guardia contra él pero no perderme de vista _"sabes que rompiste la Ley_downworlder_, tienes que pagar por eso"_ André se rió  
><em>"ya te lo dije, no puedo romper tus reglas pues no soy parte de tu mundo"<em>  
><em>"mientras seas un vampiro y te alimentes de humanos..."<em> Lola volteó a verme de reojo y no terminó la oración. me reí  
><em>"entonces si me vas a matar?"<em> le sonreí. _"me gustaría que lo decidieras, aunque..."_ me reí _"creí que podríamos tener una última linda conversación de prima a prima antes de llegar a ese punto... imagina lo q dirá la familia si una de las dos desaparece para año nuevo..."_ Lola bufó  
><em>"no te metas Danush"<em> sonreí, casi sin pensarlo. era la primera vez en la noche que me llamaba por mi nombre

estaba por comentarlo cuando escuché un ruido cercano, volteé a buscar el origen, volteé por pura inercia, en realidad no necesitaba buscar demasiado para reconocer el aroma, para reconocer el sentimiento que me embargaba, para reconocer el terror nato de cualquier vampiro de mi clase sentiría al verse rodeado de su enemigo natural. vi las sombras emerger lentamente, los sentí aparecer uno por uno, fui contando cada par de ojos en mi mente, reconociendo cada uno y recitando sus nombres como si fuera una invocación. sabía que tenía que correr, sabía que debía sentirme aterrada, una parte de mi lo estaba, la otra parte de mi estaba encantada, había cumplido mi cometido. la manada había regresado, estaban todos juntos, estaban todos aquí. conté los pares de ojos de nuevo, y mi sonrisa se desvaneció. no todos. nuevamente, no todos. maldije por lo bajo

sentí a André moverse frente a mi instintivamente, Lola había desviado su atención, sabía que inconcientemente estaba contando a los lobos e igual que yo, y había encontrado una anomalía en la cuenta. los vi aparecer, en su formación habitual. Josh y Levi en los costados, Brady y Collin después de ellos. sentí un inmenso deseo de correr y abrazar a Brady, un deseo que contrariaba con el saber que al fin se habían unido para terminar esto de una vez por todas, y con todo, Collin tenía esa sonrisa escondida, esa sonrisa tan de Collin. enseguida de ellos estaban Leah, que me ignoraba olímpicamente y Seth, con la misma mirada que me había puesto en Halloween. por la nula reacción de la manada y de Lola, pude suponer que ella también se había encontrado ya con varios de ellos. al centro estaba Quil, como tenía que pasar, a la cabeza del grupo, pues nuevamente me faltaban el par de ojos que quería ver. escuché movimiento y volteé. del otro lado de la formación, fuera del círculo aparecieron dos pares de ojos más. dos.

di un paso hacia atrás, alejándome del nuevo par de ojos. no podía ser posible, no los había sentido. instintivamente volteé a ver a Lola que no se había movido de su lugar. tuve que concentrarme en hacer que mi mente dejara de ser humana, inconcientemente había regresado a una postura humana al verlos aparecer, mi cerebro por lo tanto trabajaba más humano, más sentimental. tomé la mano de André y razoné las cosas como debían ser. no era posible que fueran ellos, yo sabía que no podía ser. para empezar, si Embry se hubiera atrevido a plantarse así frente a Lola, posiblemente ya no estaría vivo y en segundo lugar, Jake no habría estado tan tranquilo de verme tan cerca de André. era Sam, Sam y alguien q no era Embry. que hacía Sam ahí? no tenía tiempo de averiguarlo. le sonreí y volteé hacia la manada de nuevo  
><em>"que placer verlos chicos, pero no puedo permitir que me maten hoy"<em> los sentí acercarse y sabía lo que iban a hacer. salté hacia Lola y susurré _"feliz cumpleaños pequeña"_ antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar por completo ya estaba saltando fuera de ahí con André detrás de mi. sentí la navaja de Lola arañar mi brazo y a los lobos saltar tras nosotros. iba a ser una noche interesante...


	45. La tercera noche

Lucian extendió una mano intentando tomar la mía, lo ignoré por completo.

-Cuando piensas decirme como es que conociste a mi abuela?- pregunté mientras me sentaba en las escaleras de la plataforma.  
>-Créeme, eso no esta dentro de mis planes- contestó Lucian con un tono divertido en su voz.<br>-No puedo creer una sola palabra de lo que me dices, es imposible- Lucian se sentó a mi lado, desvié la mirada e intensifiqué el tono de mi voz –Dime como la conociste?  
>-No soy tan viejo, ni siquiera sabía que tu existías-<br>-Explica eso-  
>-Digamos, que entre manadas hemos hecho tratados, eso es todo-<p>

Por un momento sentí un dolor inmenso dentro de mi, Jake no pudo haberles dicho nada, y el otro que estaba como segundo al mando… como es que se llamaba?  
>El diario era una noticia impresionante, pero, que entre los lobos hablaran de mi…<p>

-Creo que no me buscas a mi en realidad-  
>-Y como explicas las coincidencias-<br>-Es estúpido- sentí un arranque de furia repentino –como es que no…- ni siquiera sabía que es lo que quería decir en realidad.  
>-Nosotros no sabíamos que Elena había tenido descendientes, y que una de sus nietas lleva sangre de cazadora corriendo por sus venas.<br>-Esto tiene que ver con los Vulturi, porque, de alguna manera yo trabajo para ellos.  
>-Esto es algo muy distinto- Lucian bajó la voz, habló casi en un susurro –Tiene que ver con una orden mas vieja, un circulo, una asociación aun mas sabia y poderosa.<br>-Quieres decir que, mi Abuela fue parte de la asociación?-  
>-Estuvo en una de las generaciones, sin embargo ella era toda una leyenda como cazadora de sombras-<br>-Pero, si ella tuvo descendientes, como tu nos llamas, quiere decir que, toda mi familia tiene algo de ella dentro?  
>-En parte, en algunos más fuerte y latente que en otros, por ejemplo: tienes algún familiar que tenga una fascinación con seres mitológicos?<p>

Mi cabeza no tuvo que pensar poco mas de 2 segundos, en ese preciso instante pensé en a madre de Danush.

-Mi tía, le encantan los unicornios y los dragones.  
>-Y has notado que tiene una energía muy fuerte y llamativa cuando habla de ellos?<br>-Algo así-  
>-Solo es cuestión de razonarlo, no creo que los hijos de Elena ignoren lo que fue su madre.<br>-Pero, por que yo soy cazadora y ellos no?-  
>-Es básico, como en genética- era ridículo que platicara de genética con Lucian –Hay veces que los genes mas raros predominan por parte de los abuelos, y los nietos nacen siendo muy similares a sus abuelos.<p>

Medité las cosas, necesitaba respirar. Me levanté y caminé en dirección al túnel del subterráneo.

Pasé junto a unos cuantos duendes mientras me dirigía hacía la cola del metro. Un Vampiro le coqueteaba a Hachi.  
>No podía dejar que drenaran a mi amiga. Me acerqué a ellos mientras sostenía la empuñadura del cuchillo en mi mano. Escuché un poco de la conversación antes de llegar a ellos.<p>

-Se supone que eres una vampiresa, no?- preguntó el bloodsucker  
>-De hecho, si. O al menos eso intento parecer-<br>-Pero si yo soy un vampiro y tu eres una vampiresa, por que no intercambiamos un poco de…  
>-BASTA!- interrumpí a ese leech antes de que terminara la frase –Ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima a hachi o te juro que…-<p>

La mano humana de alguien estaba sobre mi hombro, no era hachi.  
>Di la vuelta alterada por los ojos del vampiro, el olor que desprendía el humano no era una buena señal. Se sostuvo de mis brazos para intentar equilibrarse pero por el contrario, cayó a mis pies. Mi semblante se descompuso, me hinqué a su lado. Su rostro y cuerpo estaban cubiertos de sangre, las heridas eran nuevas y lamentablemente incurables. Hachi parecía perpleja, no sabía lo que ocurría. Lucian llegó corriendo, los downworlder se acumulaban detrás de mi.<p>

-Llévatela!- le grité a Lucian para que alejará a hachi de la escena.

El bajo mundo parecía mas asustado que de costumbre, que le habían hecho? La última vez que lo vi pensé que sabría cuidarse solo.

-Darien?- lo abrasé -Que te hicieron? Quien te hizo esto?.

Parecía asustado, su mirada estaba perdida, temblaba como si se estuviese congelando, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

-Lo…la- Lo alejé un poco de mí, presté toda mi atención a sus palabras –Anne…  
>-que pasa con Anne? Esta bien?-<br>-Stefan…-  
>-Que pasa con ellos? Ellos te hicieron esto?<br>-Los Vulturi… no están de nuestra parte- su mano soltó mi brazo y sus ojos eran inexpresivos, sus labios se dejaron de mover.

Había un charco de sangre bajo mis rodillas, abrasé fuertemente el cadáver de mi compañero, susurré su nombre para mis adentros y dejé que una lágrima diluyera la sangre seca su rostro.  
>Me sentí sola por un momento. Un movimiento detrás de mi me hizo reaccionar, habían vampiros en la fiesta y uno en especial a quien no importaba beber la sangre de un muerto.<p>

Saltó sobre mi, pero se desvió al ver la estaca que sacaba del saco de Darien. Me paré de un salto.

-Ni siquiera te atrevas a tocarlo, leech.  
>-Primero me quitas a la humana, y ahora vas a dejar que se desperdicie la sangre de "ese".<br>-No te acerques, que no dudaré en matarte.  
>-Eso esta por verse-<p>

Corrió hacía mi sin pensarlo dos veces y en un parpadear de ojos, había desapareado, el polvo cayó al suelo. La estaca le había atravesado el corazón sin siquiera un esfuerzo.  
>La secta de ese leech pareció molestarse. Tomaron posiciones de ataque. No sabía que hacer, no iba a retroceder, al menos de eso estaba segura.<br>Un lobo saltó sobre mi cabeza, cayó delante de mí, dándome la espalda.  
>La manada emergió de entre la "gente" rugieron a los vampiros que tenían delante, Lucian llegó corriendo y recogió a Darien del piso, me hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, Los vampiros se lanzaron sobre los lobos, yo seguí a Lucian hasta que encontramos a hachi ya en la calle, fuera del metro.<p>

-Mi plan era matar algunos vampiros, no salir corriendo- Me dirigí a Lucian.  
>-Ya tendrás tiempo para eso, les hiciste un favor a mi manada- miró el cadáver de Darien en sus brazos y por fin vi la runa que llevaba en el cuello- mañana será en funeral.<br>-Tan rápido arreglan sus desastres… tu y tu asociación- me burlé sin humor

Lucian dio media vuelta y desapareció. Hachi y yo conseguimos un Taxi en la calle de enfrente. Era aun la madrugada del dos de noviembre, Hachi durmió sobre mi hombro durante el trayecto de regreso. El taxista estaba nervioso con respecto a la sangre que tenía mi ropa, y yo solo me preguntaba el nombre de aquel lobo… Embry.

Generation VB


	46. Que día es hoy?

Corrí desesperadamente a través de los árboles y llegué hasta la calle, encendí la moto como si la estuviera robando, pues las llaves no estabas en el taller cuando fui en busca de estas. De nuevo eran ellos.

Con las horas que pasaba sin dormir y las extras que pasaba entrenando había perdido color, ahora era mas pálida, un poco mas alta y tenía sombras negras bajo mis ojos que por arriba llevaban una línea roja que se dibujaba cada mañana, cuando miraba al sol salir por detrás de mi casa. Mi piel era más resistente que nunca y mi cabello era mitad corto mitad largo. Había cambiado tanto en solo unos meses, y todo era culpa de él.

Aceleré lo más que pude, de nuevo me había encontrado con ellos, que no entienden que ya no quería verlos? Ya no quería saber de la manada, ya no quería saber de Danush. Pero yo era la que insistía.  
>Sabía que no debía ir por los rumbos de Danush, no debía acercarme a ella, no debía pisar los dominios de esos bloodsuckers sin una orden.<br>Ella había roto el tratado con los Nephilim, debía pagar el precio.  
>Pero… que fue eso? Por que Danush tomó de la mano al vampiro que trató de matarme?<br>Que demonios pasó?

Conducía y pensaba ciegamente. Llegué por arte de magia al taller. Tal como lo dejé por la tarde. Después de salir de vacaciones pasaba todo el día encerrada en el taller junto con Wolfie.

Al igual que con la moto, abrí la puerta con un broche de cabello y metí la moto a la bodega completamente vacía. Wolfie estaba dormida sobre el sillón. La bodega solo olía a humano y a perro mojado (literalmente), pero no había aromas a seres mágicos, no vampiros, no hombres lobo, no duendes-roba-faldas-escolares. Todo olía familiar para mí.

No había hecho gran cosa con el taller, solo habían pocas cosas nuevas, un baúl lleno de ropa mía, sobre él mis dos pares de botas, había puesto un librero, dos estantes llenos de libros y comics, el estante de abajo tenía armas y anillos. Cobijas y almohadas sobre el sillón. En un rincón mi guitarra junto a un estero viejo. Una pequeña televisión sobre el refrigerador viejo que aun seguía lleno de cerveza, que a diferencia de antes, ahora también tenía carne y verduras. Había arreglado el viejo baño, tenía una regadera decente y una apariencia más nueva. Saqué el dinero trabajando de lo poco que sabía de autos, no eran cosas tan graves, eran trabajos que cualquiera podía hacer.

Me tiré sobre el sillón, haciendo a un lado a Wolfie, esta me gruñó y se echó juntó a la moto, que aun estaba manando calor. No quería pensar, eran las dos de la mañana y ya tenía cinco mensajes de Alice deseándome un feliz cumpleaños en distintos idiomas. Varías llamadas perdidas de los Cullen y una que otro de algún humano.

Dejé el celular en el piso, me cubrí con una de las cobijas y llamé a wolfie para que durmiera a mi lado, así ninguna de las dos tendría frío por el resto de la noche.

~°~°~°~°~°~

La luz del sol diurno se asomó por las pocas ventanas del taller. Wolfie ya estaba despierta e intentaba cazar un ratón.  
>Me levanté sin ganas, ignorando por completo que día era. Me puse las botas de cierre y caminé hasta el refrigerador tomé un trozo de carne y lo puse en el plato de wolfie, deseé entonces, haber comprado leche y galletas. No había nada que desayunar.<br>Salí a la calle y compré leche y pan dulce en la tienda. Nunca me molesté en averiguar que es lo que la gente pensaba de mí, o de Danush, o de la manada. Supongo que nunca fuimos molestia para ellos, tampoco debió sorprenderles el que la manada se fuese así como así.

Iba de nuevo hacia el taller cuando algo pareció estar fuera de lugar, mi nariz se inundo de un aroma embriagador, eran BlackStones. Mi estomago se comprimió, la cabeza me dio vueltas, mis ojos se nublaron y mi cuerpo perdió el equilibrio. Me sostuve de un árbol, respiré hondo y caminé directo al taller, sin miedo a encontrar algo o alguien inesperado.

Abrí la puerta y para mi sorpresa, no había nadie dentro a excepción de wolfie.

Me senté sobre el sillón, puse un disco en la grabadora y saqué un muffin sabor vainilla de la bolsa. Desayuné mientras escuchaba un disco de los tacubos. Tenía que regresar a mi casa para celebrar un rato con la familia, tal vez en la tarde regresaría al taller, solo por costumbre.

Me bañe en la nueva y decente regadera, me puse algo similar a lo de siempre y caminé hasta el jacal.  
>Me felicitaron, me dieron regalos, pero con el paso del día me fui aburriendo más y más. Las horas transcurrían lentamente y había un olor en los alrededores que no me dejaba tranquila.<br>Subí a mi cuarto, yacía tiempo que no dormía en esa cama, pero… lo haría si hubiera un alguien con quien compartirla. Si el no regresaba solo podía seguir matando vampiros hasta llegar a odiar a los lobos, así tendría que matarlo y luego yo moriría para estar con él.

Mis pensamientos me confundían tanto que solo se me ocurrió jugar con el encendedor. Prometí no fumar ni comer chocolates hasta que el regresara. Pero yo no veía progreso alguno, cuando encontré a Leah, no contestó ninguna de mis preguntas, ni siquiera se transformó en humana para hablar conmigo.  
>Era triste pensar en ellos, preferí ignorar mis pensamientos, pero cada vez que cerraba mis ojos pensaba en Danush, y como se había convertido en lo que odio. Pensaba en la manada y lo mucho que los extrañaba, pensaba en las miles de cosas que me estaba perdiendo solo por tomarme muy enserio el trabajito de shadow hunter.<p>

Me senté al borde de la cama, miré mis brazos y levanté la manga de la gabardina. Las runas eran visibles, no eran tan nuevas, por lo tanto no eran tan dolorosas. Una el la muñeca izquierda era igual que la del diario, esa me hacia invisible para los humanos. La segunda era una serpiente que daba tres vueltas a mi brazo izquierdo, cerca del hombro, la serpiente me hacía inmune ante cualquier veneno.

El olor que circulaba por mi casa, me tenía extremadamente nerviosa. No podía seguir allí, cubrí mi brazo de nuevo, tomé una bufanda del perchero y salí de de el cuarto. Bajé las escaleras mientras me despedía de mi familia, salí del jacal sin problema alguno, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa.  
>Mis botas golpeaban contra el suelo fuertemente, metí mis manos a las bolsas de la gabardina. Había un frío que congelaba los huesos.<br>Caminé lo más rápido que pude, el olor se intensificaba conforme me acercaba al taller.  
>No quería verlo, no quería siquiera pensar en el.<br>Conforme me acerqué lo descubrí, la puerta del taller estaba abierta. Respiré hondo y entré como si notara nada extraño, y así era, a excepción de wolfie. No veía a Wolf por ningún lado, empezaba a oscurecer el cielo y el taller solo tenía pocas luces prendidas. Encendí la luz principal y di vuelta al escuchar una rama partirse.  
>Mi sangre se congeló, mis manos temblaron nerviosamente, mi cabeza daba vueltas de nuevo y cuando todo parecía regresar a la normalidad, regresó el olor a BlackStones.<p>

Una sombra se movía entre la oscura noche que se daba lugar fuera del taller. La luz del interior me cegaba ante la oscura figura. No podía moverme, ni siquiera parpadeé.  
>Un movimiento rápido, un sonido silencioso, una chispa y en poco tiempo un cigarro iluminó su rostro. La figura salió de entre las sombras, llevaba jeans rotos, camiseta blanca, la chamarra negra, y por alguna razón llevaba puestas las mismas botas de cierre que yo. Retrocedí un paso cuando la luz terminó de iluminarlo por completo.<br>El dulce aroma de su cigarro pasó junto a mí haciéndome olerlo.  
>Ambos nos miamos directamente a los ojos, yo con odio y el con diversión. Parecía muy divertido con la situación, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si nunca me hubiese dejado.<p>

Se acercó lentamente hasta que el borde de sus botas chocaron contra las mías. Agachó la mirada para verme a los ojos. Meditó por un momento.

-Hace cuanto que no fumas?- preguntó con una media sonrisa, tan verdadera, que un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.  
>-Desde que te fuiste- lo miré retadoramente y sonreí sin alegría.<br>-Y, no quieres probarlo solo un poco?- se acercó un poco más  
>-Creo que puedo vivir sin el-<br>-Yo no lo creo-

Estaba por responder cuando sus labios tocaron los míos, sus manos recorrieron mi cintura y me apretó desesperadamente contra su cuerpo. No pude evitar tomar su cuello entre mis manos, mis labios estaban temblando y mis ojos dejaban caer lágrimas. Embry me abrasaba nerviosamente, casi con delicadeza, como si me fuese a romper con un leve movimiento. Mis uñas se aferraban fuertemente a su cuello. El momento era tan emotivo que ni siquiera noté que no nos estábamos besando, mi cabeza cayó rendida sobre su pecho, me abrazó entre leves temblores, mis brazos pasaron por debajo de su chamarra rodeando su cintura. Lo apreté mientras me sentía fallecer. Susurró a mi oido "_feliz cumpleaños_". Sus brazos subieron hasta mi espalda y me apretó contra el. No quería soltarlo, tal vez si lo soltaba el desparecería de nuevo, y ya no quería que eso sucediera.

Me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta el sillón, me senté sin pronunciar una palabra, no perdía de vista sus ojos. Me quitó las botas como de costumbre, se quitó las suyas. Se quitó la chamarra negra yo lo imité.  
>Me recostó sobre el sillón, se acostó junto a mí, nos cubrió con una de las cobijas. Sus brazos me rodeaban.<br>El calor que manaba de el era terriblemente agradable.

-Eres un imbecil- dije por fin.  
>-Y ahora que hice?- preguntó sorprendido<br>-Te fuiste-  
>-Lo hice por ti-<br>-Pero no funcionó, sigo siendo una cazadora, esta en mi sangre-  
>-Que quieres decir con que está en tu sangre?-<p>

Lucian me había mentido. O tal vez la manada que yo pensaba no fue la que le dijo sobre mi.

-Nada, solo que mañana te golpearé-  
>-Por que mañana?-<br>-Porque ahora hace mucho frío- Embry rió, tan sinceramente que hizo que mi humor regresara a la normalidad.  
>-Descansa, Lolathy- me besó el cabello y luego recargó su cabeza contra la mía. Sentía su respiración en mi cuello, y tuve esa sensación de estar viva tan solo por un segundo.<p>

Generation VB


End file.
